Transcending Time
by ladyville
Summary: The story of the second daughter of Elrond and Celebrian. A tragedy takes her away from her family. When she eventually finds her way home, she is torn between different worlds and different families. Attracted to Haldir, the stoic marchwarden and Legolas, the understanding prince - not to mention a man from her past, Princess Luthien forges a path of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for checking out this story! Firstly, I want to emphasize that I plan for the main character, Luthien, to be a strong female lead. Though she will have romances, there will not be endless crying or pining over men. Next, you should know that this story may be a little slow to start. You will not meet adult Luthien for many chapters. I want to set up the characters' background carefully, so that you understand what motivates and moves them. **

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have writing it. **

**-E**

Elrond lovingly gazed at the newborn elfling in his arms. Turning around, he proudly paraded the infant to the gathered guests. The distinguished attendees smiled at the joyous occasion: the introduction of the newest member of the family. The baby was born several weeks ago, its arrival was quite unexpected. Elrond and Celebrian had believed the days of elflings were behind them. And yet, with the recent lull in hostilities gifted by Isildur's defeat of Sauron, the couple had newfound time to spend to themselves.

"He is smitten…" whispered Celebrian to the baby's grandparents.

"Darling daughter, I do believe your husband has been a father three times over already" came the floating reply from the always glamorous lady Galadriel.

"He did not have the time to enjoy the twins or Arwen when they were young, the war…" Celebrian trailed off. "He loves them of course. But _this_ little elfling, has surely captured his heart entirely. He has been in the nursery at all hours, tending to her every whim" she finished.

"How are the children?" Celeborn, the proud grandfather chimed in.

"Very well, the twins are where maturity is within reach, finally. Arwn has just become of age, she is more graceful and fierce every day" came Celebrian's answer.

"Luthien, a beautiful name." lady Galadriel remarked. A name meaning beauty and light, befitting of a child blessed by elvenkind.

The elfling exuded purity and beauty, her light shone brightly as the joy she brought to her parents. Her birth, signaled to her people a new age of peace and prosperity. The eminent guests at her formal introduction reflected her royal lineage. King Thranduil, his wife and their young prince Legolas from the mirkwood realm had journeyed to Rivendell for the occasion. It was rumored that the two elven houses saw a natural benefit for the prince of mirkwood and the new princess to be well acquainted. The grandparents, the venerable Lady Galadriel and wise Lord Celeborn had come as well. Finally, as a goodwill gesture in this new time of peace, representatives of the royal household of Gondor and Rohan were in attendance.

A glittering reception was held shortly afterward. The wine, music and chatter flowed easily in the soft breeze and starry sky. Lady Arwen wandered the periphery of the reception having become bored with the adult conversations. Quite unexpectedly, she came upon a young man, barely out of adolescence, who was sitting pensively on a large boulder. Having seen the representative of the steward of Gondor, the reminder of his destiny weighed heavily upon him. He turned around, slightly startled when she encroached, having heard the soft rustle of her steps.

"Lady Arwen, my apologies, I thought I was alone and lost in my own thoughts" Aragorn said politely.

"You know I am not 'lady' to you Aragorn. Do not act as though we are strangers, you have been in Rivendell most of your life. I'm the one intruding Aragorn. What was occupying your thoughts?" Arwen inquired.

Aragorn rubbed his forehead forcefully, strain evident on his face. "I have been in Rivendell, but never settled. Such is the life of a ranger, always moving, always running."

"You run from your destiny Aragorn. And your destiny is greatness. It is to be king. You are always welcome here, you must know that by now" Arwen said gently. Underlying her compassion, a steely resolve.

"Things are not as simple as when we were children Arwen. I have…duties. Duties I do not want, duties I do not think I can fulfill." Aragorn confessed hesitantly.

"I know you will be a great king" Arwen confidently declared.

"Please Arwen, you must let this go. It is but a fantasy" Aragorn began.

"It is not a fantasy to me, love is not a fantasy" Arwen insisted.

"You do not love me, you cannot love me" Aragorn attempted to finish, yet again cut off by Arwen.

"I choose to love you. You do not think you deserve it. I know you do. You must go now – leading the rangers is part of your destiny. It is a rite of passage your forefathers have left for you. I will be waiting for you when you return." Arwen declared softly, as she laid a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"I cannot ask you to wait for me." Aragorn tried to reason, grasping her hand with his.

"You do not need to." Arwen ended their brief, stolen moment with a long gaze. She smiled as Aragorn knelt and kissed her hand, a signal of his enduring affection. And then, their fleeting encounter was over. Her parents did not approve of this liaison, she knew. They thought it was a childish crush, but she knew it was different. It was enduring. Aragorn needed to find his path, her parents needed time to understand the depth of their affections, she would wait.

The lord and lady of Lothlorien had brought with them a small contingent of guards, to bolster security for their journey and the event in Rivendell. The recent peace was hard won. The orcs had not disappeared, and the very distant thought that Sauron may yet become resurgent was ever present in Lady Galadriel's prescient thoughts. At present, the soldiers circled the reception in shifts. They were professional warriors, undistracted by the revelry. Their hawk-eyes scanning the distance for any threat, hands on their swords and arrows, ready to react.

The Galadhrim were led by their new Marchwarden, Haldir. He did not come to this position happily. The death of his father, the previous marchwarden, in battle during the war had led to his promotion. Soldiering was in his blood. His father, his brothers, all wardens in the Galadhrim. Haldir was the elder of three sons, followed by Orophin and Rumil. Though the elder, he is the youngest captain to serve in the guards. Duty to his people above all else, Haldir quickly became decorated.

Very little escapes Haldir's piercing gaze, so the encounter between Arwen and Aragorn did not either. No discernible change in his facial expression occurred, his duty was to protect his people. An elven princess' love life was not his concern. He dared not contradict Lady Galadriel when she told him his service would soon be to one he would love. However, he just could not see how that would come to pass. His love was for his people.

"Elrond love, I wish to visit Lothlorien. It's been so long. I will take the children. We shall return with my parents." Celebrian enlightened Elrond at the end of the night.

Knowing Celebrian was not asking for permission but rather informing him of her plans, Elrond simply nodded. "I shall follow you in a fortnight, when I can get away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, **

**thanks for reading - hope you enjoy**

**Luthien is an original character, named after her ancestor who was known for her beauty :)**

**-E**

"Be safe Celebrian." Elrond entreated. "I will be following shortly. Present business in Rivendell requires my attention, as soon it is settled I will depart for Lorien to be with you and the children." Elrond assured his wife. "Make sure Luthien is warm enough, she gets cold at night easily. She does not like to be swaddled too tightly." Elrond added.

Amused, his wife replied in a dry tone "Yes love, you forget I am her mother. I have raised a few elflings before this one. You act like I have never seen an infant."

"I just – want to make sure she has what she likes. I have not taken care of an infant before. I regret I did not make time for Arwen or the boys. I treasure the time I have with Luthien. She is of pure starlight – I cannot allow anything to spoil it." Elrond explained. He tugged at the baby's hat, making sure her head was covered. Goodness forbid the child caught a chill. He hovered over her like an anxious hen, to the smirking of his wife and the rest of the party assembled at the stables ready to depart for Lothlorien. But Elrond was oblivious to the gentle teasing, his eyes constantly on the baby.

"We will be fine Elrond, stop fidgeting. We shall see you very soon. I hope the affairs of state go smoothly and quickly. And you will see your golden child in those golden woods." Mused Celebrian, quite proud of her pun.

After a while, Elrond tore himself from the infant. He approached his sons, ruffled their hair with pride. They were no longer elflings he knew. They were now on the cusp of adulthood, strong and resilient. A brief, stiff hug for his boys. Elrond knew they would not want the embarrassment of public affection from their father, so each of them have told their parents on numerous occasions.

For his eldest daughter, Elrond reserved another farewell. His emotions regarding Arwen had been mixed as of late. She had enjoyed her father's adoration since her birth, their only daughter until recently. Her parents always admired her strength, maturity, sense of duty. She had always strived to make them proud, to be obedient. That is why their disappointment was profound when she told them of her love for the ranger. It is not what they had wanted for her. Elrond had always assumed she would bond to someone of course, but not to one so – risky. Her mother was slightly more understanding. Of course, she had wanted what was best for her beloved daughter also. But, Celebrian's past better informed her of her daughter's current predicament. Elrond was not her parents first choice either. But she had insisted, they had relented, and he grew to be the eminent warrior, scholar, ruler she had glimpsed since their first meeting.

"Arwen, now that _he_ will be gone for some time, I hope you take this time think of your priorities. Think of your life here, your duty to _your _people, the true depth of your feelings. Perhaps you will find that what you thought was love is a mere flicker of emotion, quickly burning out." Elrond reasoned sternly. He had decided that Arwen's many expressions of endearment towards the ranger should be met with firmness. A new strategy. Initially, the parents thought that if they entertained their daughter on what they thought was a mere infatuation it would self resolve. Clearly, this has not worked. Arwen and Aragorn, unfortunately, remained devoted to each other. At least the ranger had the good sense to see the obvious barriers to their bonding, and he had had doubts. Aragorn had not wanted to come between Arwen and her family, her people. Having had no stable family life of his own, a wanderer since childhood, he had not wanted to disrupt Arwen's. Their daughter on the hand, remained steadfast and devoted to their love.

"Ada, I-" Arwen began carefully.

"Just think on it Arwen. You have time, there is no rush." Elrond interrupted. He did not want to hear Arwen profess her love for someone he considered unworthy, again. He did reproach himself slightly, wondering whether he was being too harsh. He wanted what was best for her, driven by a father's love. But it was time for tough love.

"Nana, he will not relent." Arwen pleaded to her mother, when Elrond was out of earshot.

"We want you to be sure Arwen. If you choose him, it will be so difficult for you – so much forsaken by you." Celebrian explained gently. Arwen had heard it many times, she didn't care. She knew, almost certainly, Aragorn was the one.

"Nana, I already know for sure!" Arwen exclaimed, frustrated her parents were not taking her seriously. She was of age now, she could decide. She had the right to decide for herself.

"What is a little more time to think on it? Aragorn is not ready, he must follow his destiny – learn to lead the rangers as his duty dictates. You forget you also have a duty, to think of your people too. We just want you to be sure." Celebrian chided gently. "If you are still sure after Aragorn returns, Ada will come to understand and accept it." Celebrian added hopefully.

While the family were saying their farewells, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien looked on. Slightly apart from Elrond, Celebrian and their children to give them privacy, the grandparents looked on patiently.

"Elrond is having a difficult time with it." Galadriel remarked, about the rift Arwen's choices have caused in the family.

"Ah, now he suffers my feelings finally. I was not pleased either when Celebrian came to us about him." Celeborn reminded his wife. A hint of redemption in his tone.

"It is not quite the same Celeborn. Your daughter was not contemplating forsaking her immortality for Elrond. You were quite more petty as I recall. Something about Elrond not having proved his mettle?" Galadriel reproached.

"I did no such-I was merely concerned that he was inexperienced in governing, fighting. Anyway, he has proven himself in battle, in leading his people, loving his family. I have no doubts." Her husband huffed. Celeborn was choosing to forget his early reservations about his only daughter's choice in husband.

Not interested in reminding her husband that her memories of his initial reluctance for their son in law were as clear as crystal, Galadriel turned to her guards.

"Captain, is all in order?" she called. She knew the answer, Haldir was always prepared, always guarding.

"Yes my lady, we are ready to depart when you are. The party will be accompanied by the same contingent who escorted you here. Orophin and Rumil will be responsible for your safety. I will be guarding lady Celebrian and her family. If you wish for me to remain at your side, I could make the necessary adjustments." Haldir said curtly. He was always curt, he did not waste words.

"No, of course you should be at Lady Celebrian's side. The newborn is vulnerable. Any orc lord will know it too. She is precious cargo Haldir, see to it no harm befalls her." Galadriel reasoned.

Haldir's response was a simple salute, acknowledging his duty, before he left to inspect his troops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad to see I have 1 reader. I have absolutely no expectations, so this is great!**

**-E**

The party trotted at a brisk pace on horseback through the expansive plains, having left behind the gorge leading to the entrance of Rivendell some time back. The lord and lady of lothlorien were flanked by two soldiers, Orophin and Rumil. Their captain, Haldir and several other sentries stuck to Lady Celebrian and her family closely. Celebrian snuggled the sleeping infant closely to her chest. She coaxed her horse forward with a small tug on the reins, it hurried its pace until she rode beside the captain of the Galadhrim. Haldir acknowledged her presence with a quick nod, and an inquisitive gaze.

"Haldir, I have not had the chance to say it to you until now. I am so sorry to have heard of the loss of your father in battle a year ago." Celebrian whispered gently. Everything about the captain implied he was not one to discuss his feelings if he could help it, particularly such painful ones. His gaze moved downward, allowing him a brief second to acknowledge his loss. Then, just as quickly, his gaze recovered to staring straight forward, scanning the horizon for any threats to the party.

"A brave soldier, honourable, loving husband and father" Celebrian continued, before she was interrupted.

"You knew him?" the captain questioned, before catching himself for interrupting the royal lady.

"I did," Celebrian hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "At one point we were very close, I cared very much for him. You must know he loved his family above all else. Your mother, she must've seen no choice but to follow him." She said sadly, laying a hand on the captain's stiff shoulder. Once upon a time, the captain's father had forsaken his love for an elven princess, for both of their sakes. That seemed like ancient history now, they had both married different people.

Up at the front of the party, the ever perceptive lady Galadriel stole a glance at the conversation occurring between her daughter and the captain of her guard.

"Do you think she thinks of him often?" Galadriel asked wistfully.

"Haldir's father was her first love. One does not forget that, even if they both found happiness with someone else." Her husband answered truthfully.

"I think we were wrong Celeborn. We had no right to keep them apart. He was an honourable elf." Galadriel declared, regret filling her thoughts.

"We did not force them. They came to that understanding themselves. We laid plain to them: he was a soldier, what life would she have had with him? Always worried, always wondering, always alone." Celeborn tried to reason, unsuccessfully. He knew the pressure his daughter had been under, the duty to her family had bared upon her like a mountain. In the end, it was her lover who made the heartbreaking decision for her. The then young sentry could not allow Celebrian to forego her duty to her family. Royalty was not as glittering as it seemed.

"If I could go back, I would not pressure her like we did." Galadriel admitted. Her husband said nothing, a tacit agreement.

"Naneth, will you help me with my cloak? It is tangled. I do not wish to stop the whole party." Arwen called from the back. Her cloak had become messily tangled upon itself, needing a second pair of hands to unwind. Her mother quickly saw her predicament. Without much warning, Celebrian handed the sleeping infant to the shocked Captain. Then, she guided her horse towards her eldest daughter.

Haldir was caught wholly unprepared to have an infant foisted upon him. His stiff posture became even stiffer, not daring to move a muscle so as not to disturb the child now wedged in his arms. The baby seemed, for a second, hardly seemed to have noticed the change. Then, she stirred slightly, crinkling her nose and opening her eyes for the first time since the journey began. Luthien's eyes opened wide, and focussed on the unfamiliar elf whose embrace she now found herself in. For Haldir's part, he was mortified that the child had awoken. To his surprise, Luthien did not cry or even seem disturbed. She stretched out her arms and calmly wrapped her delicate hand around the Captain's callused thumb. What he felt caught him off guard completely.

He felt, a gentle tugging in his heart. An overwhelming desire to protect this helpless elfling, ensure no hurt ever befalls her, to see her happy and want for nothing. For the first time, he saw how powerful she already was. Undoubtedly, she had been kissed by the brightest elven powers. A bond formed between them, he would protect her, at any price.

"Haldir, are you well? I hope she did not bother you?" inquired the child's mother, having returned from freeing her elder daughter from the restraints of an errant cloak.

Haldir was speechless. The look on his face of total shock instead of its usual emotionless expression. Without needing any explanatory words, Celebrian saw the connection between the captain and her baby. Elven lore had spoken of such bonds, but they were supposedly incredibly rare. For a soldier to bestow his unquestioning loyalty, be willing to protect another at any price was ancient elven magic, not seen for many centuries. And yet, here it had nondescriptly occurred on a horse ride through the plains. Celebrian intuitively understood that this should _not _be mistaken for romantic love – whether that would occur was unknown and would only come if Luthien wished it to when she reaches age and Haldir felt the same way. Celebrian wondered whether it was coincidence that the son of her first love would be the guardian of her baby. Certainly, Elrond would not be pleased, she thought to herself. Her husband preferred to forget Celebrian had ever loved another. Her second thought was worry, it was said that only those who needed extra protection found a guardian. In peace time, what need would a princess have for such watchfulness?

Focussing back on the near traumatized captain, Celebrian smiled re-assuringly at him.

"Haldir, no doubt this will change both of your paths. My daughter could not be luckier to have found a guardian as honorable as you. This ancient magic that now binds you to her is a blessing. I am so grateful she will always have you to watch over her." She said with great sincerity. Haldir, could not find words to respond. "I do not know why Luthien needs a guardian, it is puzzleling to think she may be in any danger." Celebrian wondered out loud.

"I –" Haldir choked out, still overcome with what just happened.

"Let me speak of this to lord Elrond. I will ensure he has had a glass of wine and is sitting down before breaking the news to him." Celebrian suggested dryly.


	4. Chapter 4

The party arrived in Lothlorien mostly none the wiser that the newest princess of the realm had gained a guardian in the captain of the Galadhrim. The whole journey, as far as the party was concerned, was unremarkable. Celebrian and the children settled nicely in the enchanting place where she grew up. The sons spent their days in the company of their friends, riding horses and getting up to mischief. Lady Arwen had much more on her mind than frivolity. To distract herself, she spent her days at the Galadhrim training grounds, improving her sword and bow skills.

Arwen aimed the arrow expertly, and with a quick flick of her fingers, gave it freedom. It sailed gracefully across the pitch and buried itself solidly near the center of the target. Haldir watched her technique intently, scrutinizing every movement. He did not like what he saw.

"Lower your elbow" Haldir commanded impatiently. Since when did he have to correct Arwen's technique? It was usually flawless.

Flustered, Arwen over adjusted her posture and the next arrow was even more off target. She grunted in frustration.

"Just because Aragorn is gone, does not mean you can let your skills go to ruin." Haldir said insightfully.

Arwen's mouth dropped open in surprise. She was discovered. By Haldir of all people.

"I am the captain of the guards, unfortunately it is my job to be vigilant, even if you were avoiding your parents. The night of Princess Luthien's reception, I happened upon you two." Haldir explained gently. He did not want to embarrass the princess.

"My parents, Ada especially, they do not approve." Arwen confessed.

"If it is real, the affection between the two of you, it will come to pass." Haldir comforted. So rarely did he offer such soft words. Arwen heeded his words gratefully. "Don't worry, it is not my job to tell on you." Haldir added, to which Arwen smiled brightly.

"Ada arrived several days ago, he has completely avoided the topic. He is acting as if Aragorn does not exist" Arwen confessed, her smile fading at the memory.

"Give him time" was all Haldir could offer.

"You have recently come to more responsibility yourself? Luthien is very lucky to have a guardian like you." Arwen ventured.

One would not have thought it possible, but Haldir's posture stiffened considerably. He remained silent.

"I overheard Naneth telling my grandparents. They are all overjoyed," the explanation went. Seeing that the revelation did not bring any ease to the captain, Arwen added: "they all said that of anyone, they are glad it's you. Whatever it turns into, you are a worthy elf."

"Thank you" was all Haldir could muster. If he had to admit it to himself, he had not had a chance to process what happened on the journey. He was no stranger to responsibility, the protection of Lothlorien was a great one that he bore well. Being a guardian to a princess of the realm was an entirely different undertaking, made worse by the fact that Haldir now had a deep personal protective instinct towards Luthien.

"That was the consensus of everyone present. Of course, Ada wasn't present. Naneth is still working out how to tell him. She will probably have to find a deep cave to contain the noise he's going to make" smirked Arwen, envisioning how her father would react. Impossibly, Haldir stiffened even more.

As if on cue, a junior sentry arrived with a request from Lady Galadriel that the captain of her guards join the family and close friends of dinner that night.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, after dinner, as the party made their way to the sitting room for more conversation, Celebrian pulled her husband aside.

"Darling, you promised to be civil." Celebrian gently reminded her husband. She was sure that smoke had emanated from Elrond's ears when he heard the news that his beloved daughter had bonded with a guardian. She surmised it was because Elrond did not like the idea of another male in her life, ancient elvish magic or not.

"I promised not to cause him harm, that is not the same thing as being civil." Huffed the lord of Rivendell.

"Stop being childish. It is a great honour for Luthien, to be connected to another so deeply. We don't know for sure what type of relationship this will become. But he is a good, honourable elf. He will be patient. He will wait until she is of age and can decide-" Celebrian began.

"The only relationship the warden will have with our daughter is that he will keep her safe." Elrond declared. He refused to fathom anything else.

"He has to be alive to protect our daughter. It is rather hard to wield a sword against the orcs if one is already dead." Celebrian said dryly. The couple walked into the drawing room of the Lord and Lady's private apartments. Already assembled were a group close to the masters of the house – sipping on after dinner drinks. Off to one side, stood Haldir chatting quietly with Lord Celeborn. When Elrond and Celebrian's entrance was noted, Celeborn greeted them cheerfully.

"Ah I see that private word after dinner didn't take long." Celeborn smiled. His son in law didn't utter a word. The look on his face, however, said plenty. Elrond narrowed his eyes and looked steely at the captain of the guards. Haldir did not cower, and met his gaze equally. The two spectators allowed a moment to pass between the two.

"Well, now that you are friendly, I was wondering how we should work out the schedule?" Celebrian said lightly.

"What schedule?" puzzled her husband.

"Darling, Luthien's guardian cannot guide her if he doesn't see her. They should spend some time together" Celebrian responded matter of factly. Elrond was about to strenuously protest when Arwen walked in the room, on Aragorn's arm. The only competition for Haldir's stiff posture, was the one that Elrond now bore.

"Aragorn, how wonderful to see you! When did you arrive, I did not see you during dinner." Celebrian said warmly. Her warmth could not melt her husband's cold demeanor.

"Ada, Naneth, Aragorn was passing nearby with the rangers. He came for a visit. We haven't seen each other in-" Arwen attempted to explain.

" Not long enough, obviously." Elrond cut in.

"Lord Elrond," Aragorn greeted softly, with a bow of the head.

Elrond's irritability reached unprecedented levels. "I thought I made it clear that the two of you were to spend some time apart" he put bluntly.

On cue, the lady of the woods floated into the conversation. "Aragorn, so happy you have arrived safely. I was worried my invitation to dinner wouldn't find its way to you." Galadriel said, glancing at Elrond. He was still in her house, and Aragorn was her guest. She had underestimated her son in law's fury this night.

"I was hoping your time apart would allow you both to think. About your duty to each of your peoples. About how disappointing it would be if you did not do what you were born into. About how difficult situations can become when one is involved with someone they do not belong with." Elrond said, in turn looking at his daughter.

"Ada!" Arwen exclaimed, in a mixture of fury and embarrassment.

"Lord Elrond, I did not want to disrupt this night with your family. I can see my presence here is a distraction. I shall take my leave at once – I should join my people. The rangers have much travelling to do." Aragorn said respectfully, holding Elrond's gaze, chin proudly up. Then with a quick bow to the lord and lady of the woods, Aragorn briskly left the room.

A stunned Arwen glared at her father. "Ada, how could you!" was all she could manage, before storming out to her quarters.

"Not your best effort in being friendly, my love" Celebrian admonished.


	6. Chapter 6

Arwen's fury had not diminished by the next morning. She decided to channel it into physical exertion, at target practice. Haldir, as usual, was scrutinizing her technique. Unfortunately there was not much to scrutinize as Arwen had barely picked up her bow before putting it down again to launch into a speech about her father. Haldir listened sympathetically, having also received the lord of Rivendell's disapproval recently. They were interrupted when lady Celebrian wandered by, with Luthien bouncing happily in her arms.

"Target practice, though I hear the target is your father" Celebrian commented. At the sight of her elder daughter's glare, Celebrian continued "he means well."

"If he keeps us apart, I will never forgive him." Arwen resolved.

"Well, before you disown your father, how about we take your mind off things a bit? I think a nice picnic is just what you need. This afternoon? I will have the food packed and meet you at the stables for the ride out. Celebrian decided, she did not leave Arwen a choice. Arwen responded with a smile and nod, acknowledging that her mother was not asking her permission, something the family was quite used to.

"Shall I arrange your guarded escort lady Celebrian?" Haldir offered.

"We do not need a battalion Haldir. It's a picnic, not a military parade. You will accompany us, that should be enough." Celebrian waved of.

That afternoon, lady Celebrian arrived late to the stables, greeting Arwen and Haldir who had already saddled the horses. It was generally well known that time keeping was not a strength of the Lady of Rivendell. Haldir retrieved the picnic basket from Celebrian's grasp and secured it onto his saddle. He reluctantly removed most of extensive armory he had intended to bring after Celebrian noted that his horse might not survive the trip loaded with so much weight. Seeing Haldir's disapproving glance, Celebrian cheerfully remarked that she hoped her newborn daughter would inherit her wit. After tucking the baby into a carrier, the party finally departed.

Haldir had a well known picnic spot in the woods in mind. Arwen though, insisted they venture further, suggesting a path into the plains that lay past the borders of the forest. Her mother was well aware that Arwen had wanted to catch a glimpse of a particular ranger. Though it meant a much longer ride, outside of the woods, she conceded in the name of Arwen's heart.

"I am confident you will protect us against whatever lurks out there Haldir, be they orcs or mosquitoes." Lady Celebrian overrode the captain's protests.

"Besides, I do not think orcs lay in wait for 3 elves going on a picnic, decided at the last minute. Though, the orcs are not known for their intelligence." Arwen added. Her mother smirked proudly in response. Clearly, wit ran on the female side of the family. Haldir wondered whether the Lord of Rivendell was frequently overpowered as he was, he suspected so.

They settled in a sunny spot in the plains that eventually bordered the forest of Lothlorien. The tree line of the elvish border was a distant smudge of green from where they were. After everyone was full from a very late lunch, Celebrian plopped Luthien into Haldir's arms. Unable to juggle an infant and his bow and sword at the same time, Haldir had no choice but to set his weapons aside.

"Don't worry Haldir, I shall warn you when the bees are about to attack" the baby's mother teased.

Aragorn had come alone to meet the party. He and Arwen spent several precious hours alone before the ranger returned to meet his party. The rangers then set off towards Rohan for an expedition. He was not expected back in elven lands for many months.

As Haldir held the baby, he felt both of them settle into a sense of contentment. Soon, she reached up and pulled at his hair with surprising force. A rare smile crept into his face. He marvelled at how quickly Luthien had taken a foothold in his heart.

The afternoon lazily blended into early evening. Celebrian gently retrieved the infant from Haldir's reluctant arms as she began to fuss. After feeding her, she joined Arwen just beyond Haldir's eyesight to pick flowers. As Haldir motioned to follow, Celebrian raised her eyebrows and fixed a stare upon him. He slowly lowered himself back onto the blanket.

Arwen eagerly took her sister into her arms as Celebrian hummed softly to herself, gathering a bouquet. She tickled her parent's new joy and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at this baby who had their father's unadulterated affection. Her own relationship with Elrond was more frayed than it had ever been.

Careful to hold onto Luthien, Arwen bent over to reach for a delicate flowerbud that had caught her eye. Just as she motioned down, she heard the unmistakable whiz of an arrow sailing past the space where her head had just been. A second one followed immediately. When she overcame the shock and was able to look up, her mother had already fallen to her knees with both arrows protruding from her abdomen. Death had claimed Lady Celebrian of Rivendell before she fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Does anyone read this story?**

**-E**

"Haldir!" Arwen screamed in agony. As she desperately crawled towards her mother, she refused to believe what she already knew: her mother was dead.

More arrows flew by as she furiously shook Celebrian, unsuccessfully trying to will her life. She growled her mother's name in vain, for there was no response. Her attention was suddenly caught by the crying infant in her arms. A sense of self preservation took over. She flattened herself to the ground and covered her sister below her. Cautiously, she looked around trying to ascertain the source of the assault.

Haldir was already running towards his charges when he heard Arwen's desperate pleas to her mother. He was close enough to see but not intervene when the arrows pierced Celebrian and robbed her of life. As Haldir raced towards the family, he let loose several arrows which dispatched the orcs that were unfortunate enough to be in their path. Somehow, though he was not sure how, Haldir also blew the horn that signalled a call to arms of the Galadrim. He hoped desperately that his troops were on their way. He hated himself for allowing this situation to occur.

By the time Haldir reached Celebrian's lifeless body, the foul overseer of the attacking orcs had wrenched Luthien from Arwen's arms and dragged them both away from their mother's body. Arwen's shrieking pleas were now joined by the sound of a crying baby. Arwen and Luthien were each restrained by an orc. Their leader, a creature called Baldor, sneered at Haldir as he raced towards them, confident that this marchwarden was outnumbered and outgunned. Haldir put up more of a fight than expected. With lightning speed, Haldir managed to parry the orc lord's sword in a quick duel and decisively gained the upper hand when the tip of his elven sword reached Baldor's neck.

With all his will, Haldir restrained himself from ending the orc lord. Instead, his sword hovered over Baldor's throat.

"Release them." Haldir quietly ordered, he did not need volume to command attention.

Baldor, though threatened by a sword, hissed at the elf warrior.

"If you kill me, they will both die" he taunted. Though Haldir was normally renowned for his composure, the orc could easily sense the elf's desperation. Though orcs were not known for their intellect, they were bred to smell fear, and Haldir had plenty of it.

"How will you save them then captain?" spat Baldor. Though Haldir's fighting skills were renowned even to orcs, the look on his face betrayed his deep affection for the captives –a vulnerability. At the question, Haldir narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at the orc lord.

"Release them" the captain of the Galadrim repeated simply. Baldor had other ideas. As the cries of the elfling got louder, the orc lord motioned towards them.

"My life for theirs" offered Baldor. Haldir, seeing no other alternative, assented with the slightest nod. The elf slowly began to lower his sword. The orc lord grunted to his underlings and both captives were brought forward. Arwen reached out her hands to Haldir and he grasped it tightly.

Unexpectedly, Baldor gave Arwen a hard shove towards haldir. In the momentary distraction, the orc lord parried away Haldir's sword and freed himself from the threat of harm. Even though it only took the elven captain mere seconds to regain his fighting stance, the balance of power had shifted. The orcs still held Luthien and Haldir had no bargaining chip. Both sides knew it.

"I think I will keep the elfling, she is the purest of them all. Her blood will give us the healing power of the valar." Baldor mused, glancing at the distressed baby. The orcs were then given the order to pull out. Haldir threw himself towards Luthien. But, the baby was snatched into the arms of the orc lord and a sea of orcs launched themselves at Haldir. A physical barrier between the elven guardian and his charge that could not be penetrated, no matter how hard the elven warrior fought.

As Arwen witnessed the unfolding scene in horror, she fell to her knees. She was overcome with anger, grief, and guilt with what had just transpired. Haldir at last was able to dispatch the last of the orcs, but it was obvious Luthien was beyond his reach. He wiped a tear away he walked over the Arwen and gently picked her up from the ground. Silently, Haldir held Arwen tightly, as tears flowed freely from his face. He had not cried for a thousand years.

Shortly after, the first contingent of the Galadrim arrived. They were led by none other than Lords Elrond and Celeborn.


	8. Chapter 8

The thick stench of orc carcasses hung heavily in the air. The soldiers in the squadron of the Galadhrim worked diligently piling the foul creatures together, and burning their wretched bodies. Most of them had to cover their mouths to be able to do this hard work. Amid the littered gray and soiled skin of orc lay an anomaly: a speck of pristine beauty amongst the ugliness of Mordor.

The body of Lady Celebrian of Rivendell and Lothlorien may have been sleeping, if not for the wounds in her abdomen. Her eyes gently closed, a serene expression on her peaceful face. No peace was with her family. When her husband, Lord Elrond, arrived at the scene of carnage, his probing eyes surveyed the landscape. Relief spread to his features as he located his daughter. Then, a frown quickly settled in as he realized Arwen wore a look of grief. Slowly, he followed her gaze to the ground beside her. A gasp escaped him when he saw his lifeless beloved. The lord of Rivendell leaped ungracefully off his horse, and ran desperately to his wife. A guttural wail came from Elrond as he held his Celebrian, grief so powerful that all around him stopped in their tracks and bowed their heads. Never had any elf seen Elrond cry. At the sight of her father's grief, Arwen looked away, head hung in shame at the part she had played in the tragedy.

After what seemed like an eternity, a gentle hand was placed on Elrond's shoulders.

"You need to let her go Elrond, we're taking her body back now. Galadriel, your sons want to see her." Celeborn whispered. In contrast to Elrond's destroyed demeanor, Celeborn was composed. His sorrow was just as intense, but the older elf understood his duty to lead in front of his army, despite the tragedy. Celeborn's grief would have to be borne in private.

"I'm not leaving without Luthien!" Elrond responded angrily. His loss was double today.

"You cannot recover her here. We must return to the forest and regroup." Celeborn patiently explained. "It's not defeat Elrond, Luthien may yet have a chance to live. But we must retreat for now." Celeborn reasoned.

Gently, Celeborn pried Elrond away from his wife's body. With great care, he carried his only child to an awaiting stretcher. He then picked his grand daughter into his arms and led her to the awaiting escort back to the forest.

Once Elrond and Haldir were alone, the lord looked up at the marchwarden and scrutinized him intently. While Elrond's first instinct was to unleash his fury at the soldier who'd so obviously failed his duty, Haldir's demeanor caused him to pause. As he surveyed the marchwarden, he saw a defeated elf, full of self reproach. The marchwarden was beset with anger and grief, he had suffered enough Elrond realized. With a soft tone, Elrond asked Haldir to recount the events that afternoon. When Haldir was finished, Elrond rose from the ground and faced the marchwarden solemnly.

"You hate yourself for failing her." Elrond stated, he did not need to ask. Haldir soldierly stare masked his inner turmoil, but he gave a slight nod of agreement.

"If you wanted to act like Luthien's guardian, you will pull yourself together and help me bring her home. That's what Celebrian would have wanted" Elrond said. With a light grasp of the marchwarden's shoulders, he indicated that he had forgiven Haldir. Again, the captain could do nothing but nod. And together, the two elves turned slowly and followed the entourage back to the forest.

No one needed to inform the lady Galadriel of her daughter's death. She had felt the life leaving Celebrian suddenly while she was in her afternoon meetings. She calmly dismissed the meeting and once alone, doubled over in anguish. Just like her husband's sense of duty, by the time she emerged from the meeting room, only her eyes betrayed endless grief. She summoned her grandsons, and gently told them of their mother's loss. Though Elladan and Elrohir were of age, at that moment with their grandmother, they were just boys who'd lost their mother.

As the sombre procession escorting Celebrian's body entered her birthplace, its inhabitants turned and bowed their heads in sorrow. The princess of Lothlorien and Rivendell was laid to rest in an intimate ceremony attended by her family and extended kin. The royal family of Mirkwood arrived with a contingent of wardens, to help in whatever way they could. After the funeral, the elves reluctantly had to let Celebrian go to focus on the missing Princess.

"They have not harmed Luthien, I feel her light still." Galadriel told the assembled group. Elrond, Celeborn and Haldir breathed a sigh of relief. This did not last for long.

"The longer she is away from her people, the weaker she becomes. Elflings need the power of their kin nearby, without it, she will fade. Time is of the essence." Galadriel added.

In the woods outside the gathering, King Thranduil walked with his son, prince Legolas. As the child held his father's hand, he frowned, thinking of the princess who was not with her family.

"Will they get princess Luthien back ada?" Legolas asked.

"They will try their best, Legolas. We are here to help them, in any way we can." King Thranduil explained simply.

"It's not fair, she should be here with us." Legolas huffed. Before the King could answer, Legolas pointed towards the horizon, as a fast moving speck caught his eye. "Ada look! An orc, heading towards Lorien?!" Legolas shouted incredulously.

Indeed, the speck was an orc courier on the back of a warg, riding straight towards Lothlorien. This was an unprecedented sight in Middle Earth, orcs rarely travelled alone and never towards the Elven lands. Thranduil knew immediately there was no coincidence between this orc courier and the princess' kidnapping. The king grasped his son's hand and together they sprinted towards the Lord and Lady's meeting rooms. Father and son burst into the room where Lorien's royal family was gathered.

"The orcs want to negotiate terms." Thranduil declared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Holidays everyone! Leave a review to let me know what you think?**

**-E**

Haldir struggled to hide his contempt for the orc who now stood in front of the gates of his beloved woods. The orc was met by the lord and lady of the woods and lord Elrond. They put aside their animosity towards the enemy, to speak with the creature.

"My lord has an offer for you to consider." The orc began, revelling in the thought the high elves had no choice but to tolerate his presence.

"What would the orc have to offer me?" lady Galadriel said carefully.

"Your precious princess," the orc spat, "she grows weaker everyday, crying for her mother. Will you leave her to die?"

"What do you want for her" Elrond asked bitterly, an edge of desperation in his voice.

"The price for your daughter, master elf, is Vilya." The orc said simply.

The prince of Mirkwood peaked out from behind a giant tree. He had snuck to the gates of the city to see what the orc wanted. "Who is Vilya?" Legolas whispered curiously. The name sounded familiar, Legolas was sure he had heard it somewhere. Just then, a hand was firmly placed on his shoulder. Guiltily, Legolas turned around, only to sign in relief. Beside him, crouched lady Arwen.

"How did you find your way here Legolas?" Arwen whispered.

"I followed your grandparents lady Arwen." Legolas answered simply. Arwen said no more, grudgingly acknowledging the prince's resourcefulness. "They will get her back won't they?" he added innocently.

"It's not so simple Legolas." Arwen sighed.

"Why not!" Legolas indignantly and rather loudly challenged. Arwen urgently shushed him.

"Keep quiet Legolas, or we will both in trouble. We should not be here." Arwen admonished. "Ada and Haldir would do anything to bring Luthien back, but the price is impossible." Arwen murmured sadly.

"Who is Vilya? Your Ada loves her more than Luthien?" Legolas persisted.

"Not who, Legolas. Vilya is not a person. Vilya is one of three rings created by lord Celebrimbor. Ada holds it now as the lord of Rivendell. It is the source of power and protection for our people." Arwen explained. Her father was being asked to forsake his people to save his daughter, an impossible choice.

"What does Haldir have to do with this anyway?" Legolas huffed jealously.

"Never you mind the details Legolas, only that Luthien has a very special place in his heart. He cares greatly for her." Arwen said impatiently. The two then fell silent, watching the exchange at the city gates.

The orc eyed Elrond impatiently. The Lord of Rivendell had made no moves since the demand was made. "What is your answer master elf?" the orc demanded.

"The destiny of our people is not negotiable." Elrond angrily replied.

"Then your daughter will cry until she dies." The orc retorted. To push the point, he added "the poor little one, beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, just like her mother had. A shame you would let them both down"

Elrond lost all semblance of self restraint and lunged at the orc. Shoving the creature against a tree, anguish all too evident on his face he shouted "return her to me! She is innocent!" The lord of Rivendell was stopped from fulling throttling the creature by Haldir and Celeborn, who pulled him off the orc. The creature, satisfied by the outpouring of emotion from the usually reserved elf sneered before retreating.

"My lord wishes to offer you until dawn to reconsider your position." The orc added as a last retort before mounting his warg and riding off to the orc encampment.

As soon as the orc disappeared from view, Elrond hung his head. His composure threatening to completely collapse. Leaning against a tree trunk, he gritted "tell me you can track that orc."

"Yes my Lord. Orophin and Rumil are following the orc as we speak. They will report back what they find, and then we will plan a mission to rescue Princess Luthien" Haldir said.

Galadriel gently pulled Elrond back towards Caras Galadhon. Her features full of understanding at Elrond's impossible predicament. "Come Elrond, now we can only wait."

Arwen too also stood and ushered Legolas towards the city. As she led the Prince of Mirkwood back to his quarters, he suddenly stopped and looked at her intently. With a raised eyebrow, she questioned silently what was wrong.

"If it were me, I'd trade the ring for her. What if your ada can't get her back?" the prince declared.

The same question was being pondered by lord Elrond in the library at Caras Galadhon. Haldir entered the chamber to find Elrond gazing silently out the window, which gave an expansive view past the borders of the forest, to the plains where his wife and daughter had been lost and finally settling on the mountains in the distance. Upon hearing Haldir's footsteps, Elrond snapped out of deep thought.

"Any news?" Elrond asked.

"Not yet. The orc encampment must be many leagues from us, even at the fastest speed our scouts can travel, they shall not return well past midnight." Haldir answered. He had asked his brothers, Orophin and Rumil, to undertake the mission. He trusted them explicitly. They had never let their eldest brother and captain down, and they vowed not to this time.

"I wondered whether Celebrian would ever forgive me for forsaking our daughter. Perhaps she would understand why, but I realized that it does not matter, for I will not be able to forgive myself." Elrond admitted.

"You made the right choice. It pains me to think of it for Luthien has my heart also, but to give up Vilya would be to forsake our people." Haldir said gently.

Surprised by the marchwarden's insight, Elrond offered Haldir something he had previously refused to give. "I see the Valar chose Luthien's guardian well, an honourable and brave elf, as my wife had already seen."

Their conversation was interrupted by Arwen's urgent footsteps towards the library. The doors swung open and she hurried in.

"Ada," she began, her voice cracking with sorrow. "Naneth and Luthien, it is my fault. I should never have asked to be so far from the woods. Forgive me Ada" she continued, laden with guilt.

Elrond, of course, understood that a series of tragic coincidences led of the present situation. That was the rational thought anyway. But his heart was so deeply grieved by the loss of his wife and the threat that his daughter will be taken from him also that he did not respond to Arwen's guilt as he should have. Instead, "Arwen, I do not wish to speak of this now" was all that he could muster. Arwen's face fell at the response. Her father's coldness devastated her. The three sat in silence for a little while, joined shortly afterward by Elrond's two sons. The wait was agonizingly slow. Perhaps worsened by their sense of helplessness.

Hours later, after dawn had broken, the lord and lady of the woods entered. Celeborn offered the faintest hope any of them had had all day: "the scouts return with news."


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy new year everyone!**

**-E**

Trailing closely behind the lord and lady were the two scouts sent to follow the orc courier. Orophin and Rumil both shared their eldest brother's soldierly posture. Orophin is a loyal follower of his elder brother, and being the middle son, naturally a peace maker. Rumil, the youngest brother, is more playful and extroverted. That meant Haldir, possessed the protective qualities so often seen eldest children. The two sentries halted their march in the middle of the library. The lady of the woods yielded the floor to them.

"My lord and lady, we followed the orc to their encampment. The encampment is at least a hundred orcs. The princess is heavily guarded." Orophin began, his younger brother stood silently beside him, eyes straight ahead and lips pursed.

"Did you see her?" Elrond questioned eagerly.

"Yes, lord Elrond." Orophin answered simply, not wanting to elaborate.

"How did she look? Is she well?" Elrond followed up.

"She continues to fight." Orophin said tersely, his words chosen meticulously. His brother, clenched his jaw. Haldir could always read his brothers well, he knew Rumil was keeping something inside.

"Rumil?" the marchwarden questioned, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Er – Princess Luthien, she-" the younger sentry trailed off, unsure of whether it was better to conceal the truth.

"She what – what did you see?" Elrond demanded.

"She grows weaker by the hour sir. The camp, it is no place for an elfling to be: cold, damp, without food. Her cries pierce through the air, but even they grow fainter. Her eternal light, it dims. I fear we may be too late." Rumil admitted.

"We must still try to recover her!" Elrond angrily pounded his fist against the wall.

"Even if she is too far from recovery in this world, we may yet preserve her." Galadriel finally joined the conversation. The puzzling comment was not what her son in law wanted to hear.

"I will not entertain any option other than rescuing Luthien. I will go myself. A small team will be more elusive and agile." Elrond declared.

"I will accompany you." Haldir immediately followed.

"As will we my lord." Orophin and Rumil stepped forward, to follow their brother.

"Ada, we will come also." Elrond's sons volunteered.

"Me too ada." Arwen voiced.

To that, Elrond objected "you are not needed Arwen." His decision was final. It pained Arwen to be excluded, but she respected her father's wishes.

Celeborn gazed at the group hastily assembled before him with heartfelt gratitude in his eyes. "May the valar look upon you with light," he offered. With that, the elves of the rescue mission headed towards to armory for supplies. The order was given for the fastest horses in the stables to be outfitted for battle. They would depart within the hour.

Left alone in the library were the lord and lady of Lorien and their grand daughter Arwen. The grandparents looked at their grand daughter with great sympathy and love. Arwen's eyes pooled with tears and when Galadriel opened her arms, she gladly took the embrace. She buried herself in Galadriel's robes and sobbed. Celeborn reached over to sooth her as well.

"You are full of guilt my Evenstar. But you could not have forseen any of this tragedy." Galadriel soothed.

Arwen, face red with anguish countered "it does not stop Ada from blaming me. I can understand it too, it is my fault. Had I not wanted to venture out to the plains, naneth and Luthien would be here. What if Luthien cannot be saved, Ada will suffer for eternity."

"Your father has never said this is your fault," Celeborn started.

"He blames me in his heart. I can feel it. He has anger in his heart and he has closed his heart to me. He can barely look at me!" Arwen shouted, before beginning to cry again.

"You are both his daughters, he loves you equally." Galadriel said firmly, though she was unsure how strongly she believed it as this point. Elrond's coldness towards Arwen was plain to see. Truthfully, Arwen had played a role in the tragedy that had come to pass, unwittingly though it was. Galadriel only hoped saving Luthien would sooth Elrond's fury.

The group of elves rode swiftly towards the orc encampment. As they drew close to the target, they concealed themselves at a ridge overlooking the orc station. Orophin, Rumil, Elladan and Elrohir would shower the orcs with arrows to smooth the path for Haldir and Elrond to penetrate the camp. The arrowers would then follow with an attack on the camp. Though they were outnumbered, their superior fighting skills and surprise were to their advantage. It was already late afternoon with a rapidly setting sun when all preparations for the rescue had been made. As the first hint of night appeared, the first arrows were notched and fired.

The orcs were caught unprepared. It was feeding time and none expected an assault from the elves. Many creatures were slain by the initial wave of arrows. The ensuing confusion enabled Elrond and Haldir to slip past the walls of the camp. They made straight for the tent imprisoning Luthien, eliminating any orc who dared object. A further distraction was provided as the rest of the group charged the camp on horseback. Though it was hard work, many more orcs were slain. Baldir, seeing the superiority of the elven contingent, took advantage of the chaos and quietly mounted a warg and retreated to Mordor. Once Baldir abandoned the camp, the orc resistance fell easily.

Upon identifying the tent where Princess Luthien was being held, Elrond and Haldir rushed inside. There, they saw Luthien being kept in a cage, without sustenance or warmth. The baby was crying, though very feebly so. Elrond held her icy hands as Haldir broke the lock on the cage. Carefully, Elrond lifted the infant out and immediately placed her onto his chest. Haldir removed his cape and wrapped the infant in it to keep her warm. Haldir looked at Elrond, silently pleading with him to say Luthien would be alright. As Elrond held his child, he could feel the frailty of the life that barely existed inside her. Elflings could not survive long without the love of their kin. His newborn had felt the loss of her mother severely, compounded by being separated from her family.

"We must return to Lorien immediately for the healers. She is fading" was all Elrond managed to say.

They rode with all the power they possessed. Elrond held his daughter tightly as he pushed his horse harder than he had ever done. His steed sensed the urgency with which the elf lord spoke and galloped hard towards the forest. It still took them hours to reach Lorien, by which time the baby was only whimpering. She had refused any milk her father had offered and could not be consoled. Once in the forest, Elrond sprinted towards the healers quarters. Having seen the return of the contingent, Elrond was met outside by the head healer who gently took the baby from his arms and rushed to attend to her.

During the following wait, the group from the library reassembled outside the healer's space. Lady Galadriel, in a gesture of solidarity, took Elrond's hand into hers and looked deep into his eyes. She saw his anger, grief, and fear. Anger at the orcs who took his wife and daughter from him. But also, anger at another daughter, perhaps an unreasonable anger, perhaps not. Grief at the loss of his beloved. The most profound was fear, the fear of losing the treasure so close to his heart, whose life hangs by a thread in the healer's quarters.

"Whatever the outcome, you must know you have done everything. You must not fade also, for your children and your people need you Elrond." Galadriel warned. She was preparing him for the unimaginable. He refused to think of it.

"I cannot lose her. Not after Celebrian. Not ever. I would give my life so that she may live if the Valar would allow it. Anything but this!" Gritted Elrond. He could not fathom the worst.

"Elrond –" Galadriel began. She was interrupted by the healers re appearance. The lead healer was followed by several aides. Their faces were grave. Galadriel knew instantly what they would say, her breath caught as the words came.

"Despite our best efforts, Princess Luthien has faded to such weakness that she cannot be saved."


	11. Chapter 11

**thank you to my readers and reviewers: JulsaIthil, silentmayhem, INeedSleepHelpMePlease. **

**Introducing some new characters and a bit of a turn in the story in this chapter. **

**Happy weekend!**

-E

Elrond shook at the news. "I cannot accept-There must be something you can do!" He shouted.

Galadriel gently intervened. "Thank you healer Lindir, I know you have tried your best. If there is any way to secure more time for Princess Luthien, please do your utmost."

The healer Lindir nodded in acquiescence. "My lady, we may delay the inevitable. We will do so, but the end is still inevitable. Princess Luthien cannot linger in this world." He emphasized. Then, he returned to the healing quarters to attend to the infant as best he could.

The elves gathered outside of the healing flet were hobbled in defeat. None felt the failure more than Haldir, whose head lowered and heart closed. Unable to allow himself to feel the pain that Luthien would be gone so soon, he once again retreated behind his emotionless mask. Elrond, who was usually the picture of stoicism, had no such luck.

"I have failed them both." He said, referring to his wife and daughter. He clutched his chest as he felt physical pain.

"Elrond, I cannot change that Luthien must leave middle earth. If you love her enough to let her go, there may yet be a way to save her." Galadriel stepped in.

"My lady, I have no inclination for riddles today" said a defeated Elrond.

"Come, let us go for a walk." Lady Galadriel said, she wasn't asking. Females in the family had a way with obtaining their desires by simply stating them to be true. She led Elrond away from the healer's quarters and they walked alone in the secluded woods. For the first few minutes, only silence lingered between them. Every few seconds, Elrond would glance at his mother in law, questioning why they were on a stroll at a time like this. Galadriel ignored him and kept walking, trying to piece together in her own mind how exactly she would explain things to him. Finally, Elrond could not wait any longer. In a rare display of impatience, he addressed her directly: "Galadriel, I do not have time for a promenade! I need to be with Luthien before she-" he stopped abruptly, finding the outcome difficult to say.

"Elrond, what I say to you now, I say because there is no other recourse. The decision is yours entirely" Galadriel began calmly. Elrond raised his eyebrows in surprise and anticipation.

"Many ages ago, my mother passed onto me a very important duty." Elrond opened his mouth, but so intrigued he was that he kept silent so that Galadriel may continue.

"There exists a portal to another world. That is a world where there are only mortals. They are quite – advanced. Very different from us, all sorts of contraptions. Time passes differently there, slower than us. Decades there are centuries to us. My mother had been the keeper of the connection between our two worlds, guarding it, keeping it hidden. Before she sailed to the West, she gave the duty to me. No one has entered through it for thousands of years, not in my lifetime. But the legends say it is possible to pass through unharmed."

Elrond's eyebrows raised even further. He could see immediately what Galadriel was suggesting.

"How do you know Luthien would not fade there also?" he asked.

"Because she would become one of them, over there, so the legends tell. You will have to give her up completely Elrond. She will have another family. She will know others as naneth and ada. She will have another life. There is no guarantee you will see her again. But, if the legends hold true, she will come home one day and reclaim her immortality. Then, you will have to tell her everything as she will not know you at all." Galadriel explained.

"A blessing and a curse then. To save her, I must lose her." Elrond concluded heavily.

"The choice is yours. Only a father can make such a sacrifice. Though you do not have long to choose" Galadriel reminded.

"Who will care for her over there?" Elrond worried.

"A family with an ancient pedigree, and a mission to be the gate keepers of the portal on that side. She will want for nothing" was Galadriel's answer.

"You have seen them, those on the other side?" Elrond asked curiously.

"From the portal, it is possible to see the other side." Galadriel responded.

"Will they want her?" Elrond pressed.

"I have seen, they have wanted another child. They are a loving family, Elrond. But she will be theirs, you may make no claim to her while she is over there. One day, she may come home and claim her birthright. But you may make no effort to it." Galadriel explained further.

"I-" Elrond began uncertainly. The thought of giving his baby up to another family, another world, was unthinkable at first. But he realized he was being selfish. He had to do what was best for Luthien. If the only way Luthien could survive, with any hope of returning to middle earth one day was for him to give her up, Elrond would have to bear the pain and do it. He looked wearily at Galadriel."Tell me more about them," he asked.

Many worlds away from middle earth, a man approaching his fourties reclined deeply in his chair. He surveyed his study slowly but not feeling settled, he rose to stare out the window. The view outside was magnificent: a pristine lake framed by majestic mountains, with patches of forest to complete the view. The house sat on valuable real estate that had been in his family for generations. His family's incredible wealth had also been passed on through the generations, with each recipient adding more. Given the events of the day, it was the other family legacy that was passed down in his family was occupying David Johnson's mind.

The Johnson family tree could be traced back a thousand years. Even in ancient times, they had been wealthy and powerful. The other thing they were: gatekeepers. That was a sacred family secret – a legacy passed from parent to eldest child. Both men and women have fulfilled the role over the years, bringing their spouses and children into the know when they felt the time was right. The passage they kept was what necessitated the secrecy. A passage to another world.

When David Johnson's father had first told him about it, at age 18, he had thought it was a joke. Then, his father insisted they hike deep into the woods that encircled the large lake on the family's country estate. David was led to a small pond and was told to look into it, an experience his own father had had with his grandfather. When he gazed into the water, at first all he saw was his own reflection. Then, with the only explanation being due to some form of magic, he saw the vast world encompassing middle earth. With amazement, he gazed upon the creatures of this foreign world: some looked like men, others even fairer than men, and yet others definitely more sinister than men. Men, elves, and orcs his father had explained, and that wasn't even all of it.

At some point during that first encounter with the pond, a very beautiful woman came into view. On closer inspection, the shape of her ears revealed she was not a woman. An elf, an incredibly beautiful one even by elven standards David had thought. Intrinsically, he knew she was a leader of her people and his primary contact on "the other side". Galadriel was her name, she spoke softly to him. Their return to the house that day was silent, David's mind raced with what he had just seen. His mother, upon seeing his shocked expression when they arrived at the house, nonchalantly welcomed him "into the fold" and promptly forbade him to tell another soul or risk ruining centuries of family tradition and disturbing the balance of the world. He knew his mother was not exaggerating.

The evening of that pivotal day in David Johnson's life, his father took him into same office in which he currently stood. After pouring him a brandy (another first), his father recounted his own very first encounter with Galadriel and middle earth, a similar experience. Galadriel was immortal, but time spared no one on this side of the portal. The lady had gotten used to the changing guard on this side. Luckily, she did not have to do it very often. Time seemed to pass differently in middle earth. Years in the Johnsons' realm were decades in middle earth. Then it was David's turn to ask questions.

His father answered as best he could, drawing upon his own experience and what has been handed down by the people before him. _Why had the Johnsons been chosen to do this?_ Perhaps they hadn't been chosen so much as that's what they have always done. The family lore was that the ancestors had actually originated from Middle Earth. Whether that was true has been lost to time. _What was the point of guarding the portal?_ The two worlds should not mix. So different were the peoples, creatures, technology that crossing from one side onto the other would change the destiny of the other. Hence the reason for the secrecy also. _That means people can cross from one side to the other? _No one in living memory had ever done so. Technically possible, but the circumstances would be have to be extenuating. Galadriel had mentioned it once to David's grandfather that crossing from middle earth to the other side, an elf would become mortal. When she was asked if that had been in the Johnsons' past, she did not answer.

A soft knock on the office door shook David out of his memories. His wife, Elizabeth entered the room. He had been scared about what she would say when he told her, but his father had advised that spouses had always been let in on the secret. Fortunately, she believed him enough to take that hike through the woods to the pond. He had been afraid it was a dealbreaker, and was relieved when she told him she would share his burdens. Seeing the worry on his face and knowing him so well, she deduced his present preoccupation had something to do with his special duty.

"Has something happened on the other side?" Elizabeth Johnson inquired.

"We need to talk about bringing someone across." Her husband answered.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bring someone across from Middle Earth to here?" Elizabeth clarified.

"Yes, an elf." David answered. "A newborn, it seems" he added.

"A baby? To us?" His wife answered. Hope, joy, love was infused in her tone.

The Johnsons were, by all appearances, very fortunate. The family had old money. David, as all heirs to the fortune, had been well educated and prepared to steward the family enterprise. He continued building upon the financial legacy with a series of smart investments. The Johnson empire had always been diverse, a vast series of assets all held in trusts and holding companies. David and Elizabeth had a 10 year old son, Robert who was smart, thoughtful and well mannered. But no one is immune to life. Elizabeth had recently survived leukemia. Chemotherapy had put the disease in remission, but had robbed her of the ability to have another child – something the family had desperately wanted.

Trying not to get her hopes up too quickly, Elizabeth tempered herself and asked "whose baby is it? Elflings are considered a blessing, why would the elves give up a baby?"

"Her mother died in an orc attack, she was kidnapped by the same orcs. Elflings can't survive long without being close to their family. Even though she was rescued, she's dying. The only chance to save her would be to bring her to our side." David began.

"A baby girl?" Elizabeth asked excitedly, it was all she had wanted. "How do you know all this?"

"It's what I pieced together from what I saw at the pond. The last couple of days, I felt a calling to the portal. I think Galadriel was calling me. It's her grand daughter. Her daughter was killed in the orc ambush, the baby is the youngest child – a newborn. I think she is asking me to go over there" David finished.

"How awful." Elizabeth whispered, her head bowed in a moment of thought for the Lady of Lorien and her family. "We must go to her, save her." Elizabeth decided.

"Elizabeth, the two worlds are not supposed to mix. To bring someone from middle earth here, that's mixing. Even though she'd look, become mortal, it could still be dangerous." David debated.

"She's an innocent baby. We'd raise her as our own, nobody would know. We can't let her die." Elizabeth exclaimed. David could tell she was already attached to this infant.

"We?" David finally picked up.

"I'd come with you to bring our daughter home David. I think we should bring Robert too, he'll need to know." Elizabeth said matter of factly, there would be no negotiation.

"Robert's too young. I was 18 when I found out." David countered.

"He's old enough to understand we didn't have this baby on our own. You were always going to have to tell him about the portal. He should know where his sister came from, one day, he will help us explain how she got here." Elizabeth parried her husband's argument easily.

It was hard to argue with Elizabeth. She and David sat their son down and explained the situation. Luckily, he was a mature child and took the news quite well. Even at his young age, the situation seemed straightforward to him and he at once declared the elfling should brought over to join the family. Despite David's reservations, the family quickly packed a baby bag and hiked into the woods.

Elrond emerged from the woods of Lorien and returned to the healers quarters having made the heart wrenching decision to give up his newborn daughter to strangers, in the hopes of saving her. With Lady Galadriel beside him, they found a group had gathered outside. Elrond's children, Lord Celeborn, Rumil, Orophin, King Thranduil and his family waited outside wearing grim expressions. Indeed, it seemed all of Lothlorien was grieving for Princess Luthien.

Inside the healers quarters, Haldir gently picked up the baby from her crib. Luthien was fading quickly and hardly made a fuss when Haldir disturbed her. It had been the healer Lindir's suggestion that her guardian with whom she shared such a strong bond try to pass on some of his strength. The marchwarden cradled the baby to his chest, wishing with all his power for her to survive just a bit longer. After a few minutes, she stirred a little and then opened her bleary eyes. Haldir could see the light was fading from her once sparkling eyes. He lightly tickled her and it brought him joy to see her smile and wrap her hand around his fingers. Instinctively, he bent down and kissed her forehead. As his lips grazed her skin, he felt the cool and clamminess of it – so atypical of elves, reminding him of the tragedy that had befallen her. Though life was slowly leaving Luthien, Haldir felt their bond strengthening. He spent the next several minutes swaying her back and forth slowly. Then, he heard the door creak open and the group that had gathered outside the healers' quarters filed in.

Elrond, seeing Luthien quite happy in Haldir's arms, smiled and patted the marchwarden reassuringly on the back. He met the questioning gazes of those assembled with sad eyes.

"Luthien will fade, she will not survive in middle earth. The orcs kept her for too long, she is too young to live without the strength of her naneth" Elrond began. To that, the response was expectedly sad. Those assembled shook their heads or stared down at the floor, several wiped away tears.

"I have said that I would do anything to help her, even if it means giving her up" Elrond continued. The looks now turned to puzzlement. Elrond ploughed through the explanations and the plan. By the end, the looks had become hopeful and incredulous.

"Ada, how can we simply give her up to others? Won't she think we did not treasure her?" Elladan asked. The same question had gnawed at the lord of Rivendell also.

"One day, I will explain to her that her family did all they could to keep her. I will tell her that I had no choice, I- no we, have never stopped loving her." Elrond countered. In his thoughts, he also reminded himself that one day he will have to tell her everything and ask his daughter for forgiveness. To forgive her father for failing to protect her and her mother, for allowing their family to be ripped apart, for putting his duty to their people over her life. If he never saw Luthien again, his guilt will be eternal. But he deserved it, he thought to bitterly to himself.

The elves in the room nodded their heads slowly in assent. Arwen wiped away the tears streaming down her face. She looked away from her father, ashamed of herself. Shame that her selfish desire to see Aragorn had led to her mother's death, her sister's loss. Should she never find happiness, she would deserve it, she thought. Haldir's thoughts were filled with anger and guilt also. Guilt for failing to protect Luthien, Lady Celebrian and anger that Luthien would now be snatched away from her people.

In the middle of all this, Legolas peaked out from behind his mother's skirt. On his tip toes, he spied the baby that was the subject of discussion. For a moment, their gazes met and held. He noticed for the first time how beautiful she was. When a shy smile crept into her face, he smiled also. He felt an instant kinship. "It's all Haldir's fault she has to leave!" Legolas angrily thought to himself. The events at the picnic was now common knowledge in Lothlorien.

"It is time, they are coming for her" Galadriel announced. At the news, Haldir silently transferred the now sleeping bundle into her father's arms. When Luthien left his arms, the marchwarden's cold façade affixed on his face, hiding his pain. Galadriel led Elrond and the baby outside and towards the portal. The other elves followed in a sad procession.

The middle earth portal was located by a small waterfall situated just behind Galadriel's mirror. The mirror and portal were surrounded by a garden, walled off from the rest of the city. As the elves arrived at the portal, the Johnsons carefully stepped into the pond and into middle earth, emerging from behind the waterfall. For a few seconds, the elves and mortals simply stared at each other. Both sides were speechless with incredulity as they observed and appraised each other.


	13. Chapter 13

"Welcome, gate keeper. I am Lady Galadriel, long have I seen your ancestors fulfil their duty. You are in middle earth, the woods of Lothlorien, the realm of elves" Galadriel began, her tone warm.

The mortals remained speechless until David Johnson mustered "er – yes, Galadriel? Indeed I am the gatekeeper, David Johnson. This is my wife and son."

"I am Elizabeth, and this is our son Robert" Elizabeth added, gesturing at the boy with them. "Is that her?" she exclaimed once she spotted Luthien. Elizabeth rushed over to the baby who was still nestled in her father's arms. Elizabeth lovingly stroked Luthien's cheeks. "May I hold her?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

At first, Elrond recoiled, not wanting to hand his child over to strangely dressed mortals. But he checked himself, and transferred the baby into Elizabeth's arms. His initial reluctance did not escape Elizabeth's notice. Seeing Luthien's features reflected on Elrond's face, she asked "are you her father?"

"Yes, I am Elrond and I thank you for helping Luthien" Elrond choked out.

"We are so happy to have a daughter expand our family" Elizabeth said truthfully, not realizing the pain Elrond felt when his daughter was being described in such a way.

Elizabeth kneeled down to be at Robert's height. Her son had followed his mother curiously, to catch a glimpse of the new addition to the family.

"Meet your baby sister Robert" she murmured. Robert carefully patted the infant's head and tried to tickle her belly. Though he would never admit it to his mother, he already adored his little sister and preferred her to any brother his parents could have provided. As the baby was becoming acquainted to her new mother and brother, David hung back and spoke with Galadriel.

"Is that your successor?" Galadriel asked, eyeing Robert.

"Yes, our only child. We, my wife especially, have wanted a baby for some time now but circumstances have not permitted it." The mortal gatekeeper explained.

"I can see the love in your hearts, I know Luthien will be loved as your own." Galadriel said, satisfied.  
"Will she ever return to middle earth?" David asked.

"If the legends hold true, one day she will return and decide whether she wishes to reclaim her immortal birthright. But I do not expect that to happen for centuries, it is unknown whether it shall ever happen" Galadriel explained. With that, the two walked over to join the other two Johnsons.

"Time to meet daddy" Elizabeth smiled, as she handed the baby to David. He hadn't held an infant for a long time. Unlike his wife and son, he hadn't been sure if taking this child was a good idea and had even silently cursed his portal keeping duty on his way to middle earth. But all those thoughts melted away as he held the infant in his arms. David Johnson was instantly in love and felt his paternal protective instinct kick in. She was his child and he would use all the money and influence he had to make sure she was happy and safe.

"What should we name her?" David smiled to his wife and son.

"Her name is Luthien" Haldir interjected icily. David narrowed his eyes in response, and shifted the baby closer to towards him.

"Like I said, what should we name her, now that she's ours. Luthien is a poor choice for a name in our world" he emphasized. Haldir glared in a decidedly unfriendly way at David's provocation.

"Luthien was named for her beloved ancestor, whose beauty and grace was legendary. Her mother and I chose this name" interjected Elrond.

It was clear to David the elves were still trying to assert their authority over the child. A child he and his family had fallen in love with and now considered theirs.

David mustered his most commanding voice and stated "Let me be clear, she is joining our world, she is one of us now. There will be no contact with her. We are her family now"

Elrond was furious. Before he could react, Galadriel's soothing voice floated into his mind. She reminded him that once Luthien was handed over to the mortals, she would be theirs. It was the price to pay for her survival and he had agreed to pay it. He clenched his jaw but remained silent.

"You will always be a part of her, no matter how far she is away from you" Elizabeth said gently.

"We shouldn't stay long Elizabeth, it's time to take her home" David directed.

Elizabeth held Elrond's hand, her eyes glistening with tears. "Thank you for letting her go, Elrond. She will be well loved."

Elrond nodded sadly in the response, and slowly raised the woman's hands to his lips and imparted a grateful kiss. After Elizabeth released Elrond's grasp, she ushered her son towards David, who was already walking back towards the waterfall. The group of elves followed, and as the mortals stood beside the portal, each of them came forward to give the baby a farewell kiss. Elrond was the last. "Namarie, my love" he whispered.

The Johnsons, holding their precious cargo, carefully stepped back into the waterfall and out of middle earth. The group of elves slowly dissipated, until only Elrond and Haldir remained. They stood side by side, staring at the last place Luthien inhabited in middle earth.

"We can take comfort in that she lives and she is loved. One day, may she forgive us." Elrond concluded, before ushering Haldir back towards the city.

End of Part 1

**That's it for part 1! Now we move onto the next part of the story, what happens to Luthien now that she has left middle earth. **

**-Edith**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Readers,**

**Now we catch up with Luthien. She's all grown up and looking into her past. I'd like to thank the reviewer for suggested her name in our world, it fit perfectly and I decided to go with it. **

**-Edith**

On the occasion of his sixty-fifth birthday, David Johnson stood in his office and reminisced about the years gone by. He walked slowly past the wall of shelves, on which stood reminders of a life well lived so far. Lovingly, he traced his fingers along the frame capturing his beloved wife. He sighed heavily and furrowed his eyebrows in sadness, he had never gotten used to thinking of her in the past tense. Elizabeth Johnson lived her life with vigor and joy every day. She had loved being a mother and seeing their children through life. Though she could not bear the second child they had wanted, her sadness had been erased the moment their daughter came home. David angered at the unfairness that his wife had so little time with their children. Five years after bringing their second child home, Elizabeth's leukemia relapsed. There was no chemotherapy that could save her this time. She succumbed to the illness quickly, her only regret that she would not see her children grew up. David remembered his grief had been vast and felt limitless, until he realized he was the only parent the children had left and Elizabeth would expect he pull himself together and take care of them. He did the best he could, he thought to himself, and Elizabeth would be proud of the results.

For a man of many professional accomplishments, the momentos on his office wall were overwhelmingly personal. David Johnson was a man who prided himself on putting his family first. Instead of diplomas and awards on his wall, he had chosen to surround himself with reminders of the family that was most valuable to him. When his eyes finally left the portrait of his wife, he found himself moving towards a photo of his two children. With that, he beamed. He had tried his best to give them every opportunity, and to his relief both his children were successful and well adapted.

Chuckling to himself, he remembered the good times and hard times. When Elizabeth was alive, she attended every dance recital, musical performance, sports practice, PTA meeting, and the list went on. Thoughtful and attentive, she knew how to be the kind of mother each child needed. She made sure their son was kind, thought of others, but a strong leader – skills he would need to take over the family business one day. For their daughter, she encouraged independence and ambition, so she could pursue any career she chose. The Johnsons made sure both kids were well educated and mannered. Things had nearly gone off track with Elizabeth's death but David made every effort to step into their mother's shoes.

It had been easier to raise their son, David understood boys and Robert shared many of his father's talents and hobbies. Their daughter was more of a challenge, raising a girl was more difficult than orchestrating a corporate takeover. At times it had been difficult, as David recalled the tantrums undoubtedly any teenage girl threw when her father forbade her to date. Other times were awkward, as memories of attending girl scout meetings and prom dress shopping surfaced. Mostly, it was joyful. Both his children brought the light back into his life after his wife's untimely death and ultimately saved him from his sorrow.

Robert, now in his thirties, graduated from the business school that all Johnson men attended. Since David was still directing the family business, Robert chose to work externally. When the time comes to take over the family's business interests, he will have a breadth of business experience with him. For now, he was the newest partner at an international accounting firm. His current contribution to the family business was co-chairman on the family's charitable foundation.

Lauren was equally accomplished. They had chosen the name as a family, after Elizabeth's mother, a way to tie the infant into the family's roots. Lauren Alexandra Johnson, she had been theirs the moment she was brought to earth, never knowing any other family or home. The parents had agonized whether to tell her that she was not biologically theirs. How do you explain adoption to a child, even without the fantastical details that uniquely complicated hers? David had been staunchly against it. Lauren would likely never return to Middle Earth (not if he could help it); they were the only family she had this side of the portal. She could be perfectly content living her entire life as a Johnson, none the wiser. Elizabeth had argued that to deny their daughter the truth would be unfair. The sacrifice of her birth family should be acknowledged because they so obviously loved her and gave her up only because they had no choice. Robert had sided with his father, not wanting anything to disrupt their perfectly happy nuclear family.

In the end, the family settled upon telling Lauren she was adopted and that meeting her birth family was not possible. David, with tears in his eyes, had begged his wife not to say anything more. Elizabeth, seeing the hurt he would feel if there was even a possibility his little girl could reject him, relented. They gave no other details and Lauren never asked for more. To David, Lauren was a Johnson to the core. She had been passed on the family heirlooms and traditions. She seemed contented with the only family she had ever known and had no desire to look for anything more. They had told her that though she did not come from their blood, she came from their hearts. Afterwards, they carried on as usual and the topic was more or less forgotten.

David was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of the doorbell. Robert, probably. He was anticipating the arrival of both his children and his niece and nephew Julia and George with whom his children had grown up with. The chief operating officer of the family firm was also expected. Michael Wilson's family has been connected to the Johnsons for generations. He was like a brother to Robert, the two having gone to school together and were the same age. David owed Michael tremendous gratitude; Michael's family had always been beside the Johnsons.

David opened the door to the Johnsons' country retreat to find his son standing with his luggage for the long weekend stay.

"Hi Dad, anyone else here yet?" Robert asked.

David embraced his son with warmth. "No, you're early for a change. No one else will be here for a couple of hours. Lauren's running a bit late, held up at work. We have the afternoon to catch up."

"Good, we have a lot to catch up on."

At that moment, Lauren Johnson was throwing her long weekend bags into the trunk of her car haphazardly – she had planned to leave half an hour ago. She grunted in frustration as she ran back into her condo for her forgotten gym bag. An avid runner and tennis player, she was definitely looking forward to taking advantage of the country house's trails and tennis court. At last, she settled behind the wheel of her luxury car. She was actually looking forward to the 3 hour drive, a chance to mull things over in her mind.

As she finally turned onto the highway, she sighed. She was in an interesting space, being both content and restless. Unusually, she was feeling very settled in her professional life. It was something in her personal life that was nagging her. Lauren had gone to law school and clerked for a supreme court justice. Having majored in economics as an undergraduate, she made the natural choice of taking a job in corporate law. Fluency in four languages, tact, ambition and confidence saw her rise in the ranks quickly. She had been well on her way to becoming a partner at the firm until she had felt a need for change in her career path. Recently, Lauren had become dissatisfied with corporate life, an endless stream of travelling, meetings, mergers and takeovers. She reconnected with a professor from law school who taught human rights law at an alumni evening and was reminded of the reason why she pursed law. In what she thought was the bravest act of her professional life, she resigned from the corporation and went to work for a non profit human rights law firm and also took the position of co-chair of the family foundation. She recognized that her tremendous privilege in life allowed her this career change – the pay cut was enormous, but she wasn't short of money. Her corporate and family connections proved useful, her name brought attention and funding to her causes. If only more people like her worked in the non profit sector.

Her particular area of focus at the non profit was women and children's issues. She enjoyed the work and found it rewarding. It was also a cause her late mother championed and many still remembered Elizabeth Johnson's tireless efforts to improve girls' access to education around the world. Working in the area, defending clients who had suffered injustice due to their gender made her feel closer to her mother. She pursued it doggedly, bringing the cause into the Johnson Family Foundation's fundraising efforts.

Lauren's father and brother had been overjoyed when she decided to join the Family Foundation as Robert's co chair. She had previously resisted it, disliking the endless fundraising galas that inevitably came with the role. Her family had been hurt by this decision, seeing it as Lauren's way of delineating herself apart from them, a reminder that she wasn't a Johnson by blood. They had desperately wanted her to be one of them, and made every effort to ensure no one could say she was any different. Lauren finally acquiesced because it helped advance her work at the non profit. The Johnson Family Foundation was a fundraising behemoth. Rich and powerful people attended its galas, and Lauren found that on occasion she has had to call in a favor for the benefit of her clients. It was worth being charming and currying favor at the events.

Ironically, it was something that occurred at one of the recent Foundation galas that was causing Lauren's restlessness. The event was to raise funds to enable the non profit law firm she worked for to endow a center for children affected by conflict around the globe. Specifically, to reunite children lost in the confusion of war with their families. The evening had started innocuously enough. She was co-hosting with her brother Robert, who was busied charming the guests out of sizeable donations. Robert had a way with people, a Johnson family trait. Probably one of the reasons why the family's been so successful, she had thought to herself.

To her delight, her father's right-hand man and Robert's best friend Michael Wilson had attended too. "How typical of Robert, to be surrounded by all those women" he had whispered in her ear as he walked up to her, handsomely groomed in a tuxedo.

Surprised to see Michael, who usually skipped galas in favor of working, she joked "too bad he's too much of a gentleman to do anything about it." With that she hugged Michael. The familiar scent of his cologne relaxed her immediately. She had known Michael her whole life. When she was younger, she had idolized her brother's best friend. Michael always made time for her, listened to her, asked her for her opinion about the things that mattered to her. He was one of very few non family members who knew of her adoption. She had secretly admired him as an awkward teenager gawking at her brother's friend during their weekend visits home from College.

As Lauren made her way into adulthood, Michael was always there. Trustworthy, supportive, protective, not to mention handsome. Lauren remembered how her college friends had enthusiastically visited Michael most weekends at the dorm he shared with her brother while they were in business school. Both men were subjects of her friends' adulation. In her early twenties, she had confessed her lifelong crush for him during a drunken college party. He had taken both her hands and rebuffed her gently. "Oh Lauren, you have so much more living to do before you settle for someone like me" he had murmured. When she insisted she had loved him his whole life, he had gotten down on one knee and promised to marry her if she truly couldn't find anyone else and would otherwise die alone – but he had insisted she really had to try.

The next morning, as Lauren was nursing the worst hangover of all time, she turned beet red when Michael joined Robert in meeting her for lunch. He made no mention of her silly declaration the night before and it in no way changed their relationship. She had always thought his words were not a direct rejection, for she felt he cared for her much more than he may have let on.

"Your mother always championed girls issues, she'd be proud you're carrying it on" his voice filled with warmth, as he kissed her on both cheeks in a proper greeting."

"I'm surprised to see you here" Lauren noted.

"Ah, Robert thought he might need a little extra help with the persuading" Michael smiled. Of course her brother Robert could see Michael's charm and good looks as an advantage when they made a fundraising push.

The highlight of the evening was a young woman sharing her story of becoming lost from her family during her country's civil war. In a camp far away from home, a charity had registered her as a child refugee. The work of volunteer lawyers at a non profit law firm had traced her family as having registered as displaced peoples at another camp across several borders. Their reunion on the tarmac of an international peacekeeping force's airport was bittersweet, for the woman's brother remained missing. The need for work such as that of Lauren's law firm grew with each conflict.

Lauren stood at the back of the room beside Robert and Michael. The story unexpectedly moved her on a deep level, something she thought she had buried long ago. The desire to know where and from whom one come from is a universal human trait. Lauren had a perfect family, one that she loved and knew she was so lucky to have. She had never let them know she had thought of any other family. But in truth, as she got older she had wondered about her birth family, and why she had been given up for adoption.

Her [adoptive] parents had not given her any information about her adoption; her brother was also a closed vault even though she could sense he knew the circumstances just as well. Lauren didn't like to use the term adoptive parents; she was a Johnson and the people who adopted her were her parents. It seemed to Lauren that her parents and her brother were all in the know. As a lawyer, Lauren had surmised that her adoption had been a closed one – meaning the birth parent or parents did not want contact with her. A clean break was also what the adoptive family seemed to have wanted. Her parents had told her finding and meeting her birth family was not possible. Lauren had often wondered whether it was truly not possible or not desired.

As the gala audience applauded the young woman on stage at the end of her speech, Lauren found a tear had a trickled onto her cheek. She had been too entranced in her own thoughts to realize she had been moved to tears. As subtly as possible, she wiped the tear away and joined in applause. Lauren's reaction did not escape either Robert nor Michael. Neither reacted in the moment. Robert took Lauren by the arm and walked her to the stage to thank the audience for their contributions and closed the evening.

At the end of the night when all the guests had left and the event staff where busied folding away table cloths and stacking chairs, the three of them stood at the bar and toasted a successful event.

"You were quite moved by the speaker Lauren" Michael broached the topic. Lauren felt Robert's gaze joining his upon her. There was a weighted silence as they waited for Lauren's response.

"She lost her family, her brother's still missing. I can, on some level, relate to being lost from family. I mean, I've never known where I came from." She opened uncharacteristically, she did not recall any other time she had discussed this topic.

"It doesn't matter who you're related to, it matters who raised you." Robert said defensively. Michael laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder, easing him.

"I know that. I'm grateful, I know I'm lucky. I just – want to know who they are, my birth parents, and why they gave me up. I just want to know, I don't really need a relationship with them, just an explanation. Otherwise, it's like a part of me is missing" Lauren began. She paused, took a breath, and added "and I've looked."

"You what!" Robert exclaimed. He was furious Lauren had kept this from him – they shared everything. He could feel Michael squeezing his shoulder now, warning him to calm down. If only Michael knew what the stakes were, he'd understand why the usually mild mannered Robert was so emotional. Lauren's past was so complicated.

"Mom and Dad, and you never gave me any information. I'm a lawyer, so I looked" Lauren countered.

"And what did you find?" Robert asked unsteadily, unsure if he wanted the answer.

"Nothing. Mom and Dad used the top adoption law firm in the country. They must've paid all the legal fees. The records are sealed. Permanently. It's incredibly rare that happens Robert. Whatever the adoption circumstances were, both parties made sure no one would ever find out. I even petitioned the court, as the adoptee, to unseal the records and got nowhere. It's ironclad. The birth parents don't want to be found. They obviously don't want anything to do with me." Lauren said, betraying a hint of anger. She'd known for several months now and it had infuriated her. Whomever these people were, they had abandoned their child and then denied her any opportunity to learn about her past. They were despicable she had decided. But it had only hardened her resolve to solve the mystery.

"You should let it go. You have a perfectly good family. Mom and Dad, we love you, we wanted you." Robert said in a softened tone. He was relieved and privately thanked his father's lawyers, and reminded himself to throw some more work their way.

"Let it go? Easy for you to say" Lauren clipped, before walking out of the ballroom. She was angry with her brother, it rarely happened but she didn't want to look at him. He looked like their parents, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her light skin, blond hair and blue eyes were an outlier in the family. Robert didn't follow her, she was thankful. She was already beginning to regret her tone with him but she wasn't ready to apologize just yet.

As she waited impatiently for the valet to retrieve her car, she heard Michael's voice calling out to her.  
"Lauren, wait!" he called breathlessly as he jogged to her. Lauren really didn't want to deal with him either.

"Can I take you home?" He asked easily.

"I'm waiting for my car Michael." Lauren said curtly.

"Yea, you can drive me to you building and after I've made sure you got home, I'll walk to my building, it's only a block away" he spoke naturally, as if that were obvious.

"You don't need to see me home, I'm driving." Lauren said again, trying to drive her point home.

"Come on, let me bum a ride" Michael asked playfully.

"I don't want to talk about what just happened Michael. I'm mortified you were there to hear it all" Lauren said emphatically.

"It's just a ride Lauren." She knew it wasn't. She knew he wanted to talk to her about it. But Michael was charmingly persuasive and it seemed he really had no other way home.

"Get in" she motioned when the valet arrived with her car. He flashed her a dimpled smile, tipped the valet generously and slid into the passenger seat.

She had not regretted her decision. Michael was on her side. He told her she deserved to know who her birth family were, just for the sake of knowing, just to be able to put it to rest. It didn't mean she loved her family any less, he had soothed. Of course, he'd understood her. And when she had arrived at her building, he walked her to her door, and kissed her on both cheeks goodnight. She had leaned in, hoping for something more, but he took her hands and raised them in between their faces and kissed them. "More living to do, Lauren" he had reminded her. And then having seen her home, he did as he promised and went home.

The beeping of the fuel monitor on her car indicated she should take the exit to gas up at the stop that was quickly approaching. As she waited at the pump for her tank to fill, she mulled over the conversation with Robert the night of the gala. She had felt guilty the next morning. She had texted her brother, told him she loved him and wished things to be right between them. He had agreed their disagreement was over. Yet she still felt guilty, because she had kept something from him.

It was true that her petition to the court to unseal the adoption records had been denied. She had to give her father credit for going through extraordinary lengths to keep them private at her birth parents' request. From the failed petition, she was able to learn the court file number and the name of the judge who had handled the adoption. She had chuckled when she saw that her father had gone to a supreme court judge who was a family friend, to complete the routine adoption paperwork. Undoubtedly, this had been done to limit the number of people outside the family's network who knew about the adoption. Unfortunately, because the judge would go on to become a supreme court justice, all his decisions and associated legal paperwork would be preserved and scanned into the supreme court electronic database. This included Lauren's adoption paperwork. She still had access from her days clerking at the supreme court.

A couple of nights ago, after a glass of wine, Lauren had sat down and with trembling fingers logged into the database. She swallowed as the file number was retrieved and downloaded. Then she took a deep breath, clicked to open the file and began to read.


	15. Chapter 15

Back at the country estate, Robert threw his bags onto the floor of his bedroom and then joined his father in the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"How's the Foundation?" David asked light heartedly.

"Fine. We had a fundraiser for the kids and families reunification center at Lauren's law firm a couple of weeks ago." Robert answered with a tone of disinterest.

"Yes, I heard it went very well. The center is close to being endowed. She must be happy." David answered as he stirred cream into his coffee.

"Yea, it's what happened at the fundraiser that worries me Dad." Robert said gravely.

"Oh?" David's interest was piqued.

"At the fundraiser, there was a speaker who had lost and found her family. It moved Lauren to tears. And afterwards, Lauren and I, and Michael was there too, we talked. She said she had looked into her adoption." Robert revealed.

David's pulse quickened. He had done everything he could to keep the adoption private, the details hidden from the public. From Lauren. He hadn't wanted her to know. If she knew, she'd be naturally curious, and want to see for herself. She might find herself in danger, in that unforgiving landscape with all those creatures. What he feared the most, was that his daughter would discover another family, her roots and a sense of belonging. He might lose her. Most importantly, she might get hurt and he couldn't bear that possibility.

"We were very careful to ensure the records would always be sealed, Robert." David answered carefully. "No one who petitions the court could unseal the file." He added.

"That's what she said. Though she figures it's a closed adoption, the birth parents didn't want to be found." Robert finished.

"Good. The less she knows the better. Besides, I'm not sure she'd ever believe the truth." David said emphatically.

"What does the file say anyway?" Robert asked.  
"Not much, really. We couldn't lie on the court papers, but we couldn't exactly say the truth either, they would've thought we were nuts." David answered.

Back on the highway, Lauren's thoughts drifted to the contents of her adoption file. She chewed her lip as she analyzed the document in her mind. The details about the birth parents were scant. It was her biological father who placed her for adoption after her biological mother died. The file didn't specify how her birth mother died. She had siblings, the file had mentioned a sister and two brothers. Lauren had been disappointed her birth mother was no longer alive. _Just one despicable parent then, _she had thought to herself. A man who didn't want the responsibility of an infant when his wife wasn't around to deal with it.

A voracious anger festered within Lauren. She had wanted to know the truth, and the truth had hurt. She felt cheapened knowing her father didn't want to take care of her, but had chosen to keep her siblings. Though she had never thought of it before, she wanted to meet her biological father. To tell him he was a selfish bastard and a terrible father. To show him what a success she had become, no thanks to him. To unleash the hurt she felt and make him hurt too.

To meet her biological father, she'd have to turn to the only person who knew his identity: her adoptive father. The file had recounted the fact that her parents retrieved the infant Lauren from the birth father. Her parents met him. _Dad knows_ who he is. This meant Lauren would have to ask her father.

The second arrival at the country house was Michael. As he joined his best friend and his boss in the kitchen for coffee, he offered his thoughts on Lauren's interest in her adoption.

"She just wants to know where she comes from. Everyone needs that, David" Michael had tried to explain.

"It's so much more complicated Michael" David warned.

Michael sensed there were things he was not privy to. It was most unusual because he thought he knew everything about the family, such was the closeness between the Johnsons and Wilsons.

Before they could discuss much more, Lauren's car was easing past the estate gates.

Lauren was welcomed warmly by the men; she offered more subdued greetings – a quick peck on the cheek for each of them. As the group gathered for dinner, David explained the absence of his niece and nephew.

"Juliette was called back to the hospital for an emergency; that's the life of a doctor I guess. George is staying on base tonight for a quick debrief. Since he's now promoted to an army officer, those meetings are going to become more frequent. He still prefers to spend his time with the men in his battalion. In any case, they won't be here until at least tomorrow."

"I always thought George was too caring for the army" Robert quipped.

"He cares about his men and serving his country. We should be proud of him." The family patriarch said firmly.

Lauren was uncharacteristically silent. She was very close to her cousins and it was unusual she had no comment or news about them. This did not go unnoticed by the others at the dining table.

"So how's work Lauren?" Her father probed, hoping to start small talk.

"Fine. The foundation had a gala a few weeks ago, to help unite children with their families." She answered, hinting at her inner-most thoughts.

"Yes, I heard it was a great success. You're doing the Family name proud" David emphasized.

"Everyone has the right to know where they come from. As do I." She had done it. Lauren had brought the issue up, a little more bluntly than she had hoped.

"You know exactly where you come from Lauren, our family tree's been traced back generations." Her father said defensively.

"That's yours and Robert's family tree. I want to know where I come from, who my birth family is." Lauren demanded. The room silenced. Her father and brother looked displeased. But she pressed onward. "I just want to know who they are and why they gave me up. The file, it was so vague."

"Your adoption file?" her brother said incredulously.

"I don't want to know how you accessed that. Though I suppose I should be proud that my daughter is smart enough to open a file sealed by the court." David said sarcastically.

"You met them, my birth family. They handed me over to you and mom, personally. What's their name? Where do they live?" Lauren's voice rising, a sense of urgency building within her.

"Lauren, trust me, you don't want to know. It's for your own good." Robert warned.

"This is none of your business Robert. I'm so sick of you guys making decisions for me. You have no idea what it feels like, you've always been the prodigal son." Lauren seethed. The comment was entirely undeserved as her parents took extraordinary care to treat their children equally – which is why she knew the accusation would sting. But she had wanted them to feel the force of her anger.

"That's crap Lauren and you know it. You're being so ungrateful, mom and dad have always loved you just as much." Robert challenged.

"I suppose I should be grateful that you guys picked me out of a catalogue of poor unwanted babies to take home?" Lauren spat, losing total respect for any table manners.

Robert too, had lost his temper. "You know what Lauren, don't complain when the truth blows your mind. You should know the truth of that hell hole we got you from, it's a story out of fantasy books, maybe then you'll appreciate how good you have it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lauren demanded.

Before their father could step in, the truth tumbled out of Robert's mouth. "You're from another world, or dimension or something Lauren. Your so-called birth family, they were elves. And in that hell hole they call Middle Earth, they have orcs and dwarves. They fight with swords and get around on horses. And I'm pretty sure they've never heard of a car or cell phones or lawyers. It's straight out of Tolkien."

Realizing what he had done, Robert buried his face in his hands. Robert had lost his temper, something he had never done with his sister. Lauren wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the explanation her brother had just offered. In stunned silence, she slowly turned towards her father. Looking for a confirmation or what she had certainly thought would be a rebuttal to what her brother had just said. All eyes were looking at David Johnson now. He remained silent a few more minutes, trying to find a path out of this situation.

When David said nothing, Lauren dismissed her brother "you're being ridiculous."

"Are you going to make a liar out of me Dad?" Robert challenged.

David considered the situation for what seemed like an eternity. Though he had worked for most of Lauren's life to ensure she did not find out about the circumstances of her adoption, David felt a strange sense of relief when Robert blurted out the truth. He had not liked keeping secrets from his daughter, even if he had done it for her best interest. He was currently in a difficult position. He had not been prepared for the truth to tumble out tonight. But, now that Robert had divulged it, he couldn't justify lying to cover it up.

Breathing in deeply, he plunged into uncertainty. "Yes, what your brother said is true Lauren. You all better get comfortable in those seats because this is going to take a while to explain." David began. He suddenly noticed Michael was still present at the dining room table; he had been silent throughout this family affair. "Michael, I've always thought of you as a son. I hope you understand why this _has _to stay secret. Lauren's life literally depends on it" David implored.

"I would never jeopardise Lauren's safety" Michael said, without hesitation.

"Well, then I should begin at the beginning. Our family, has been able to trace our history for thousands of years, back to ancient times. We have always had an important duty, to be the gate keepers of an opening between two worlds." David recounted. In detail, he poured out the history of the Johnsons' duty and the events that led up to his family bringing a baby girl home.

At the end of his tale, David was met with a shocked silence. Lauren was speechless, a rare occurrence for a lawyer. After a long while, she managed to find her voice.

"Do you know why they gave me up?" Lauren finally asked the question that had started this entire journey.

David struggled to answer. "I know this must be the most important question to you Lauren. But I'm not entirely sure. It was so long ago. I never spoke to your birth family about it directly. I only know the brief flashes of what I saw at the pond and I haven't thought about it since we took you home. Your birth mother had died and your father was the one to make the decision to give you up but –"

Lauren interrupted "it's OK dad, you're not the one that owes me the explanation. Do I really have siblings?"

"Yes, we met them very briefly. You have two brothers and a sister. They were grown up already. That's pretty much all I know about the situation on their side. We didn't spend much time there, just to bring you home as soon as possible" David replied.

Lauren breathed deeply. "It's been a long night. I'm going to bed."

The group dispersed into their respective bedrooms upstairs. A subdued calm had settled over the house. In contrast, Lauren could not rest. After pacing her bedroom, she put a sweatshirt over her pyjamas and crept quietly out of her bedroom. She found Michael's bedroom down the hall. Thankfully, he was still awake and let her in. Once inside, his eyes seemed to ask how she was. When she said nothing, he understood that she was deeply conflicted. His arms opened and when she walked towards him, enfolded her in an embrace. He held her in silence, rocking her back and forth as she gathered her thoughts. When she was ready, she let go of their embrace. He said nothing, simply waiting for her to speak when she was ready.

"I don't know if I should call a psychiatrist for both of them, or actually let myself think that ridiculous story could be true."

Michael's eyebrows raised a fraction. "If they're both crazy, they're sharing the same hallucination?"

"You think what they're saying is true?" Lauren asked incredulously.

"It's fantastical, to be sure. But if they wanted to cover up your adoption, there are much easier ways to do it than invent a story about elves and middle earth. It's so crazy that it just might be true. Ancient Scottish legends contain stories of elves, dwarves and other dark creatures. Maybe it wasn't all imaginary." Michael reasoned.

"Since when do you know so much about Scottish legends?" Lauren challenged.  
"Ah, you forget I majored in classics before business school." Michael said with a shrug. "There's only one way to find out if it's true, looks like you're going for a hike in the woods" he prodded.

"I'm not going to look for that thing, the portal, or whatever they call it!" Lauren insisted.

"Why not? Can you really call your family crazy without being able to prove it? Aren't you just a little curious? All the searching you've done for your birth family, you finally have the answer in front of you and you won't take it?" Michael pushed.

Lauren struggled to give a response. "You're- you're actually suggesting I go find the portal and go to this Middle Earth? How can I even do that, I don't know where it is"

"Of course you know where it is. They described it well enough, I recognized it immediately. I'm sure you did too. It's that trail to the pond your Dad always told us to stay away from because of old surveyor's wells. Could it be you're not ready to face your birth family? You didn't think you'd find them and now that you have, you're not actually sure if you want this." Michael said.

Lauren chewed her lips. Michael was, of course, correct. She was angry at her birth family for sure. But as long as she didn't know who they were, she was free to fling any amount of fury at them in her mind. Now that she apparently knew where to find them, she might find they were good people, facing bad choices. Being blindly angry was much easier and satisfying. However, she was not about to let Michael know he'd read her so well.

"Of course I want to meet them. I just – it might be dangerous, crossing a super natural portal" Lauren offered a paltry excuse.

"Then we'll prepare. Bring clothes and supplies– I don't know if they have toothbrushes but it sounds like they definitely don't have hair dryers" Michael said dryly.

"We?" Lauren was much too astute to let that one go.

"I'd have to come with you, your Dad and brother would kill me if anything happened to you. We'd better bring George, good to have an army man" Michael explained, it made sense.

"Maybe we don't tell George about the portal part, in case it's not real and the men in my family are actually experiencing psychotic episode" Lauren added.

Lauren didn't really believe it. She wanted to believe her father and brother would not lie to her, in such a ridiculous manner, just to hide her adoption. She grudgingly admitted to herself that Michael was right, she had to find out for sure. No turning back now.


	16. Chapter 16

The days are long but the years are short. Elrond understood this better than most. He saw his life in two halves, before losing his wife and daughter, and after. Whereas his memories of his beloved wife and baby daughter were colourful, his life without them was lived in shades of bleak gray. He carried on dutifully, the days seemed to pass painstakingly slowly. He directed the affairs of Rivendell with precision and logic, none could doubt he was a fair and capable ruler. He performed his fatherly duties for his remaining children as best he could. It was a performance, for he found it difficult to celebrate their milestones when his unending grief engulfed him. He thought of those precious moments their mother would have been beaming, such as seeing her sons come of age and bond to their mates. The dark depths of his guilt reminded him that he would never give Luthien away on her wedding day.

On the surface, one might think Elrond was coping well, functioning as he did previously. His family knew he was barely holding his head above the suffocating waters of grief, guilt and anger. Elrond's bond with Arwen suffered the most. He retreated from his oldest daughter. Though he was never unloving towards her, he was no longer her confidante. Arwen knew that when her father looked at her, he thought of the daughter he longed to hold but could not have. She sometimes wondered whether her father preferred that she had been lost instead.

Elrond did not have the energy to keep her from Aragorn, but he did not have to. With her family fractured due to her actions, Arwen could not bear to displease her father even more. She went out of her way to serve him. She could not deny her love for Aragorn, but they were no longer seen together. Their love became moments of stolen kisses and glances, hidden from her family and her people's view. Without Celebrian, Arwen became the lady of Rivendell. She took on the role of ceremonial presence, receiving guests and dignitaries as her mother had done. It was a way for her to be near her father, to hold onto a closeness they once shared in happier times. It was also a way to hold her family together and to present some semblance of normalcy, at least to the public.

On this day, as with many such occasions since Luthien's departure from Middle Earth, Elrond was present at a family function but not really present. He stood quietly as his son, Elrohir, and his wife Talia presented their newborn elfling to the family. There had not been an elfling in the family for centuries; Elrond was surprised when he realized how many years had gone by since he and Celebrian had presented an infant Luthien. He quickly corrected himself, Luthien would no longer be an infant. She would be of age. In another family. In another world. Unreachable. All because of his decisions.

"Ada, would you like to hold him?" Elrohir's voice drifted into his consciousness. Elrond turned to see his son, holding out his first grandchild to him with eagerness in his eyes. Though he would rather have kept the last infant he held as his daughter, he could not deny his son.

"Of course" Elrond said gently. His hesitation was evident to those present, none needed to ask why. As Elrond bounced the baby in his arms, Elrohir's smiled widened, happy his father was displaying any ember of joy.

"I told Talia you had a way with babies Ada, and you have proven me right" Elrohir declared enthusiastically.

"He is a beautiful child, Erlan is a well chosen name" Elrond obliged passively.

"He is fair, like Naneth and Luthien" Elrohir noted. Only after those words had been said did Elrohir realize his misstep. After all these years, the family has never discussed the events that led to the loss of a beloved mother and sister. The subject has been brought up over the years, Elrond's response became a predictable refusal to discuss it and days of increased grief and self-imposed isolation following.

The conversations ebbed, as those present watched for Elrond's response. Biting back his usual emotions when the subject was discussed, he managed a weak smile. "Yes, he does take after your mother and sister. I have not seen such fair hair and complexion in our family for quite some time." With that, he handed the child back to his father and walked a short distance away from the gathering for a moment of solitude.

"You live in the past, buried in your grief Elrond. It is plain for all to see. Do not think your children cannot sense it, they hurt because of it" Galadriel whispered to her son-in-law as she approached him.  
Elrond turned, surprised by the revelation. "For my children, I do not fade, I do not leave this place Galadriel. I have done my part for them" he responded stiffly. If only she knew of the pain he lives with.

"Can you say you have been the father Celebrian would have wanted you to be? Have you truly been present, body and mind for them?" Galadriel challenged, though her voice remained as soft as ever.

"Do not bring not bring up what Celebrian would have wanted. She is lost to me, and I cannot ask her." Elrond raised his voice, in a brief flash of anger. He grimaced at his temporary loss of control and walked away. Had they been in Rivendell, the destination would have been his study, where he seemed to live. Galadriel watched him leave sorrowfully. She conceded her pain was only a fraction of what her son-in-law was feeling. Elrond was punishing himself, in the most painful way: denying himself the joys of living as those pleasures had been denied to his wife and daughter.

After standing alone for a few moments in her own thoughts, Galadriel's eyes roved to the soldiers guarding the gathering. Her sight settled on her marchwarden, Haldir. No doubt he had heard their conversation, it was his job to know the goings on in Lorien. On her way back to the gathering, she walked past him and paused momentarily. "You deny yourself too marchwarden, out of guilt, much like lord Elrond. Do not think your kin and your Lady cannot see it."

True to form and in line with his military discipline, Haldir said nothing. His posture retained it's soldierly erectness as his eyes flickered momentarily with acknowledgment. Galadriel knew Haldir would not admit such emotions, she did not wait for a response that would never come before walking away.

Galadriel joined the remainder of the gathering: her husband, grandchildren, and Legolas. The prince of Mirkwood had been sent by his parents, to continue to strengthen the bonds between their two elven peoples. Now folly grown, he has become Mirkwood's ambassador for most stately affairs. As the baby's arrival coincided with the annual midsummer feast, he would stay for the festivities as well. Having seen Elrond stalking away angrily, he asked Galadriel "lord Elrond leaves so soon?"

"He has some state affairs to attend to" the lady of the woods said diplomatically.

"Affairs of the state he places before his family?" Legolas asked. He knew he was pushing it, but it was highly unusual for a family patriarch to leave such an event so prematurely.

"He has no interest in his family, not anymore." Elladan fumed. He had seen his twin's happiness deflate the moment his mother and sister were mentioned.

"Elladan, that is not true. Ada, he grieves deeply. We must try to be understanding" Arwen admonished.

"Why do you defend him? He hurts you most, yet you would put your life on hold to carry on Naneth's duties" Elladan shot back.

"He hurts because of me Elladan" Arwen said simply. It was that simple in her eyes.

Not willing to let his father off the hook, Elladan continued to fume. "Luthien is gone because of circumstances beyond anyone's control. He could not save her and neither could you. Not when the price was the survival of our people", referring to Elrond's refusal to exchange the ring of power for his daughter.

"How can you say such a thing" Arwen admonished before being interrupted by her brother once again.

"The people Ada has failed is us. He has punished you with his coldness. You cannot love Aragorn as you wish to because of this. He has not been there for Elrohir and I. He can't even celebrate Elrohir's son without brooding!" Elladan finished. It was about time someone told it how it was.

"That's enough Elladan. Ada made an effort to come today. He suffers everyday to go on when Naneth and Luthien cannot. Now that we have a child, I cannot imagine Ada's anguish." Elrohir finished the conversation.

"Do you not have any inkling if Luthien is well, lady Galadriel?" Legolas inquired.

"It is not for us to intrude in her life, if Luthien's destiny is to find her way back to us, then it will be"


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone who follows and reviews the story. Love to hear more of what you think. We finally get to the long awaited reunion. **

**-Edith**

Lauren's mind was surprisingly calm as she hiked slowly into the woods behind the country house. It had been two days since the bombshell revelation at the dinner table about her birth parents. Her cousins, George and Juliette and arrived the next day. Middle earth had not been mentioned as the family celebrated David Johnson's birthday. That evening, exactly one day after the revelation, there had been a sumptuous dinner. Afterwards, champagne and cake had been served and party broke into small groups to chat. David, Robert and Juliette were engrossed in a conversation about raising money for a new wing at the hospital where she was a trauma surgeon when Lauren saw the opportunity to pull George aside.

George Johnson and his sister Juliette were the children of David's younger brother. The families were close, and for as long as Lauren could remember, George and Juliette were like siblings to her. They spent many summers as children on the family's country estate, enjoying the simple pleasures of childhood. They had always known Lauren was adopted, and like the rest of the family, fiercely guarded Lauren's privacy on the matter. George defied family convention by announcing he wanted to join the army as a young man. His intelligence guaranteed him success through officer training school after he completed basic training. He graduated with honors and for the last year, had been a successful commander of a platoon of soldiers. Lauren had always viewed George as a role model: principled, compassionate, intelligent. It was because of her regard for him that she found it difficult to omit the exact reasons why she and Michael had wanted him to join them on a hike the following morning.

"Don't you need some exercise George?" she asked.

"At 5:30 in the morning?" George retorted.

"I thought you'd be used to getting up early, you're in army after all." Lauren pressed.

"Yea, and that's why I so enjoy being on leave. Besides, hasn't your dad always warned us that trail was dangerous – surveyor's wells?" George asked.

Lauren took a deep breath. "Dad's wrong, there are no wells. But there's supposed to be a beautiful pond, quite enchanting really" she had lied. She really squirmed when she added "pack some gear, we'll camp the night."

In the end, George relented. They had left at dawn, ostensibly to get started before the day's heat began. They'd really done it so as not to encounter any resistance her father and brother may have put up. About an hour into the hike, George laid down the gauntlet.

"Lauren, are you going to tell me the truth as to why we're out here or keep feeding me some story about a beautiful lake?" he challenged.

"What do you mean? We're heading towards the lake, you can see yourself" Lauren replied in an air of feigned lightness.

"I've known you your whole life, I know when you're lying to me. I would never judge you, whatever is going on, I've not done anything to make you think that I would. It hurts me that you don't think you can tell me the truth." George sighed.

Lauren looked at Michael, wondering whether they should bring George into the know. Michael replied with a look placing the decision in her hands.

"You're not going to believe it…"she trailed off.

"Try me" George had insisted.

And so, as they sat on the dewy grass and ate a simple breakfast, Lauren filled her cousin in on the events of the past two days. George remained silent throughout the Lauren's explanation. His only reaction was a slight raise in his eyebrows. When Lauren was done, all eyes were on George.

His response was typical of a military commander. "Well, let's go find out if there's portal." George had decided a long time ago that nothing would change how he felt about his cousins, he would stand by Lauren no matter the consequences. Lauren gave him a grateful look, and with a weight lifted off her shoulders, the trio resumed their trek.

By late morning, they had arrived at their destination. With just the sound of the wind and crickets surrounding them, the threesome gathered beside the pond. Lauren took the initiative.

"I guess we're supposed to step inside" she said unsurely, gesturing towards the pond.

"I can go first, make sure it's safe" Michael offered.

"Or me" George volunteered.

"No, I should go. The people on the other side, they're supposed to be my family" Lauren declined their well intentioned offers. After making sure her sack was on snugly, she gingerly stepped into the portal. When Lauren had gone through, Michael and George followed.

The portal and its surroundings were deserted at their destination. The travellers looked at each other with incredulity. The rising heat of the morning was now replaced with a dewy shaded cool. The plains surrounding the pond had transformed into the majestic woods of Lothlorien. It was obvious they were inside a private garden. It's serene tranquility disturbed only by the travellers' incredulous looks and gasps. They had come through a waterfall at one corner of the garden. In the middle, lay a pedestal upon which stood a flattened, stone bowl. As Lauren walked across the center of the garden, she stole a quick glance into the orifice. Inside, a thin layer of still water. Lauren saw her own reflection staring back at her. She'd assumed it was her own reflection. She startled when she realized it wasn't her. The woman in the reflection looked older, with the same shade of fair hair and blue eyes, but pleated in a manner Lauren had never done hers. She wore a gleaming circlet on her forehead, encircling her hair. The reflection smiled at her, and then turned to her left walking towards something beyond the edges of the water.

"Lauren, the exit is over here" George interrupted Lauren's momentary vision. This snapped Lauren into attention, and she quickly stepped off the pedestal, towards a set of arches designating the entryway to the garden, under which George and Michael stood.

The trio left the garden and walked along an earthy path in the enchanted woods. It seemed deserted, only the sounds of their feet rustling the moss and leaves beneath them.

"There's no sign of civilization" Michael remarked.

No sooner had those words left his mouth, the group found themselves surrounded by numerous soldiers pointing arrows squarely at them.

"I'd say that's some civilization right there, pointing those arrows at us" George commented dryly.

The soldiers were all dressed in the same uniform of dark grey tunics with hoods and trousers. Each carried a sword at his side and a bow and arrow on his back, which were now currently notched and aimed at the visitors from the other side of the portal. They all wore a stern, decidedly unfriendly look.

"The civilized do not walk so heavily as you do" their leader said sarcastically. Though he was dressed in the same uniform, the leader moved with an air of command and the soldiers parted for him as he approached the group. "What business does a threesome of mortals have in the realm of the Lord and Lady of Light?" he demanded.

Lauren felt compelled to answer him, this was after all, her journey. "We came through a portal at the waterfalls, from another world. I am looking for –" she hesitated before finishing with resolve "for my family. They were elves. They gave up a baby girl, that's all I know."

Eyes widened in the elven group. They all knew who the woman was talking about. The history of Princess Luthien's loss was a tragedy of their people. Few imagined they'd witness her return.

"And you are…" the commander asked carefully, guarding his emotions.

"My name is Lauren Johnson. My birth parents, they gave me up when I was a baby. I was adopted and taken to a new world" came the emotionless answer. Lauren hated discussing her private life with strangers. "And you?" She asked pointedly.

"I am Haldir, marchwarden of the Galadhrim. You are in the woods of Lothlorien, realm of Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light. We know of whom you seek." Haldir answered. He was clearly proud of his people, his soldiers and utmostly devoted to them. With that, he gestured his soldiers to lower their arrows with one swift nod. "We will need to search you and your companions" he stated, it was not a request.  
Lauren looked to George, and he nodded his agreement. Their bags were opened and the men were frisked. When no effort was made to search Lauren, she insisted that she be searched as well - there was no reason to be differentiated from her party. The elven soldier hesitated, looking towards his commander for approval. Haldir's steely gaze turned towards Lauren.

"There is no need to search you my lady. I know you mean no harm" Haldir said.

"They are my family, you will treat me the same" Lauren insisted. Haldir smiled inwardly. That the woman was Princess Luthien was no doubt. Her features were so similar to her mother's; she had clearly taken to her mother's willful personality as well.

"Very well" came Haldir's cold reply. His warden hesitated slightly, and then, very awkwardly searched the Princess of the realm.

"We will be escorting you into the City, Caras Garadhon" Haldir stated. "Rumil, Orophin" he gestured "guard the two men". Two lieutenants stepped forward and flanked Michael and George.

This did not sit well with Lauren. "I'm here to find my family, not stage an invasion" she said loudly.

"Lauren, it's fine. They're just doing their jobs, they're protecting their people" George reasoned.

"We don't mind Lauren, we just want you to find your family" Michael added reassuringly.

This tempered Lauren. "And I suppose you're going to be my prison guard?" she said snarkily to Haldir.

"If that's what you suppose" came the calm answer.

With that, the group began moving. At first, they walked silently. After a while, conversation began to flow from the back of the group where George and Michael were. Naturally, George would find easy conversation with fellow soldiers – a shared brotherhood which crossed all borders.

After a while, it seemed the continuing silence between Lauren and the Captain was becoming awkward.

"Do you know the people that I'm looking for?" she asked.

"You seem anxious to find them, yet unhappy that you will soon meet them" Haldir commented. It was not his place to tell Lauren about her family, that would be intruding her family's right. Haldir reminded himself he was her guardian; first and foremost his duty was to ensure her safety. A duty he has never forgiven himself for failing once before. Yet, Haldir could also not forget the tenderness in his heart for the baby he once cooed in his arms. A baby, Haldir admitted to himself, who had grown into a fierce and confident beauty – she'd become every Haldir had always thought she would be. Yet, he could also easily sense Lauren's anger. It was barely contained in her calm demeanor. He knew that to her, it seemed she had been given away, yet he could not tell her the truth – it was not his right and it was so complicated he did not know where to begin.

"I'm here to meet the people that I'm physically related to. To satisfy some unfortunate need I have to see where I come from, though I can't imagine that I would ever like those god forsaken people" Lauren said spitefully, hiding the hurt beneath.

To Lauren's surprise, Haldir's tone softened. "I implore you to hear their side of the story. You will find your family love you very much" he said gently.

"I don't believe that's any of your business" Lauren closed the subject. She did not want to get into the complex matter of her family with a stranger.

Haldir had sent a courier ahead of the party, to inform the royal family of the party's arrival. The large yet intricately ornate gates of the city swung open as the group approached. They were led to the largest flet, on the largest tree in the center of the city. A small group of elves was assembled, eagerly awaiting their arrival.

When the courier had entered the dining room where the family and its guests had gathered for dinner, the news had startled its occupants.

Elrond could not believe the news. "Could you repeat yourself, warden" he asked.

"My Lord Elrond, our patrol came upon a group of three mortals in the woods today. Two men and a woman. They were dressed strangely. When the marchwarden questioned them, the woman stepped forth and said they had come from a different world. She said she was looking for her family. That she knew elves had given up an infant girl and the baby was taken to another world. She was looking for her relatives" the courier reported.

The room remained in stunned silence. "What did she look like" Elrond inquired eagerly.

"My Lord, she – she looked very much like Lady Celebrian. She has the fairness of her hair and features of her face bear the resemblance of Lady Celebrian" came the answer Elrond had been wishing for these many years past.

"It's Luthien" Elrond said with emotion. It was the first joy his children had seen in him for centuries.

"Ada, of course we hope it's Luthien. But please don't get your hopes up" Arwen warned. Over the years, Elrond had doggedly chased every rumour of Luthien's return, always to find heartbreak and disappointment. Arwen did not want her father to go through it again.

"I sense it is Luthien, the pureness of her spirit is unmistakable" Galadriel interjected.

As the elves, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, Lord Elrond and his children quickly gathered in the adjoining room to meet the travellers from Earth, Elrond suddenly hesitated.

"I do not know how she will react. There is so much to be said, yet, I only want to say how much she is loved" Elrond said uncertainly.

"You are her Ada, say to her what is in your heart" Galadriel soothed.

Haldir entered the room first. His gaze met with Elrond's briefly, he gave a slight nod before stepping aside and ushering in Lauren, Michael and George flanked by Orophin and Rumil. Elrond gasped as he beheld his grown daughter, for the first time in centuries. She stood slightly apart and in front of the two men. Her appearance clearly marked her as Celebrian's daughter. Seeing Lauren brought back Elrond's memories of his beloved wife. In her face, Elrond also saw faint traces of his own features, the cheekbones higher than Celebrian's were – a mark of her father.

Lauren eyed the dark-haired elf carefully. He had stared at her as soon as she entered the room and he seemed very emotional at the sight of her. She looked around the room and saw 3 younger dark haired elves – his children, the family resemblance between them was obvious. Then there was an elven couple who were blond. The same shade of blond as her own hair, the same shade of blue eyes. This couple seemed to glow an ethereal light.

Surprisingly, it was Michael who broke the ice. "We're searching for a family, who gave a baby many years ago. A girl – she was taken from this world by a couple with a son."

"It's uh – it's me. I'm looking for my birth family" Lauren quickly added. '

While Elrond was getting his emotions under control, Galadriel stepped forward. "I am Lady Galadriel, this is Celeborn – you are in the realm of Lothlorien. The baby, she was our grand daughter. Our daughter Celebrian, she was your mother"

Elrond, too, stepped forward slowly. "I am Elrond, your father. I am so happy you have returned Luthien my love" he moved to grasp her hands and brought them to his lips. Before he could give her a heartfelt kiss, Lauren stepped back and pulled her hands away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said in disgust.


	18. Chapter 18

**thanks to everyone who follows and reviews this story! Love to keep seeing your comments. Grateful someone picked up on a few mistakes last chapter - fixed now. **

**Enjoy**

**-Edith**

George and Michael were at Lauren's side in an instant. Their stance protective, George put his arm around Lauren and held her tightly. Michael, stepped forward and put his hand out towards Elrond, making it clear he was not welcome to approach Lauren. This gesture was read as decidedly unfriendly as Elladan and Elrohir stepped towards Michael.

"No, it's alright Elladan, Elrohir. Your sister, she needs time" Elrond dictated. With that, his sons stepped back reluctantly. Elrond's sons and eldest daughter were angry at the way the two mortal men had acted as if their father was something undesired around his own daughter. Their feelings were plainly seen in their expression.

Swallowing hard, Elrond smothered his pained reaction when Lauren had snatched her hands away and backed away from him – the rejection stung hard.

"Luthien, I- we never stopped loving you. We, your brothers, sister, grandparents and I are so glad you're home" Elrond said, in the calmest voice he could muster, as he gestured to the rest of the family. He was actually full of emotion. He knew that the baby he had once held lovingly in his arms would be a fully grown person, with a personality of her own. He had anticipated she would want answers and accepted the possibility she may be hurt she was taken to another world. He had not fathomed she'd be so angry. In his mind, he had never given his daughter up. He had held and cherished her in his heart all these years.

"She's not home, she's visiting." Michael insisted, adding insult to injury.

"My name is Lauren. Lauren Johnson." Lauren emphasized. These people had no right to rename her. They had done nothing for her, and she refused to go by the name they chose. "And people who love their children, don't give them up for adoption" she added forcefully.

"I did not have a choice-I" Elrond replied hastily. He wanted to tell her he had only done it to save her, that if he could have given up his life for hers he would have gladly done it. He wanted his daughter to know how the choice had torn him apart, that her absence had ripped the love from his heart. Mostly, he wanted her to understand that she was just as cherished as his other children had been, as all elven children are.

He would not get his chance. "You chose to throw your own child away. I see you kept your other children. Was one daughter enough for you? You're a despicable parent, speaking of despicable parents, where is my so-called birth mother?" Lauren demanded.

Elrond had been wounded by his youngest daughter's first words to him. These subsequent words shocked him into speechlessness. The intensity of the anger with which she spoke impressed upon him that she may be lost to him forever. If he wanted to avoid that ending, he would have to earn her love. Punishment, he thought, for failing his wife and daughter all those years ago.  
"Your mother died during an orc attack. You were a newborn, weakened. Your father did what he thought was best, he gave you a chance at another life" Galadriel explained. She had a calming effect on Lauren, who felt her stress begin to dissipate.

"A better life. My family, the people that adopted me, they loved me and cared for me. And I have a great life, no thanks to you" Lauren followed up, in a slightly calmer tone.

Arwen rushed forward, to stand by her father who looked as if he had taken a physical beating from Lauren's words. "Please, Lu-Lauren. We have thought of you all these years. Ada has grieved for you every day – you have always been in our hearts. Don't do this, just come to know us. We so wish to know you." Arwen pleaded with her younger sister. It had been so easy to placate her the last time they were together – a simple caress and a smile would light up her baby sister's world. It was so much harder now.

"I don't care what he has to say for himself. I-" Lauren began a new onslaught of insults.

"Lauren, I think you should give them a chance" came the reasoned voice beside her. Surprised by the interruption, she looked at her cousin George.

"I believe them. I believe that they love you. This is not the reaction of people who didn't want you. Get to know them, don't let your anger blind you." George said softly. He always had a way to get through to Lauren's stubbornness, even when David and Robert couldn't. Her silence indicated she was giving his advice a brief thought, a courtesy she always afforded the cousin she revered.  
Before Lauren could conclude she didn't agree with her cousin, as it seemed a real possibility, Galadriel smartly intervened. "It has been a long journey for all of you. You must be in want of rest and refreshment. Haldir will show you to your accommodations."

Taking his cue, Haldir and his brothers stepped forward. He had not been entirely surprised by the exchange. After Lauren's tone on their way into the city, it had been clear she held animosity towards her elven family. George, also taking his cue, gently led Lauren out of the flet. "Come on, you need to clear your head, freshen up". Michael followed, giving Elrond and the remaining elves a glare before leaving.

Elrond sighed deeply after the travellers left the flet. Wearily, he looked at Galadriel and Celeborn. "That did not go as I hoped. She is full of anger and resentment towards us. She has a temper like Celebrian. I do not know she wants to believe how we cherish her" Elrond said sadly. He seemed defeated. Years of longing and hope had culminated to this day and it had ended calamitously.

"You too need rest and refreshment Elrond. It has been quite the day. As any child, Luthien will need patience. She will need more patience than you have had to give any of the other children. For with her, we start at a disadvantage – she does not trust us and we will all have to earn it." Galadriel said sagely.

"We should start with calling her Lauren. She reacted strongly to Luthien. She does not like us imposing the name upon her" Celeborn suggested.

"Perhaps Elladan and I can befriend her companions? At least the one beside her seemed not so hostile" Elrohir added.

"Good suggestions, thank you" Elrond said feebly. He saw the slightest flicker of hope that perhaps his daughter may yet find a way back to her people.

After the Earthlings left the flet and were out of earshot from its occupants. Lauren paused and took a deep breath. Though it may seem strange to an observer, she felt relieved. Years of lonely feelings of abandonement, rejection that she could never share with her adopted family had built up inside her. Just now, she was able to open the pressure relief valve a little.

"That went well" George said, he could always be counted on for a well timed sarcastic comment.

"I'm glad you got to say what you wanted to them Lauren, it's what you came here to do" Michael added.  
"There's plenty left where that came from" was Lauren's reply.

"Where did that come from. I never knew you felt so strongly about your birth family, you never mentioned it" George probed.

Lauren glanced quickly at their escorts, Haldir and 2 wardens who looked so much like each other she had a strong sense they were siblings. "Let's just get to our rooms" Lauren deflected, she did not want to talk in front of strangers.

The group was led to another large tree upon which there were several small flets – guest houses normally used by elves visiting from other realms. Orophin and Rumil showed George and Michael to their respective flets. George had somehow secured himself an invitation to see the Galadhrim training grounds and how the soldiers of Lorien prepared for battle.

Lauren's flet was just a short walk away, Haldir led the way. He opened the door for her and she walked into a spacious and beautiful room, with an adjoining bathroom.

"For a jail cell, this seems quite nice" Haldir commented, alluding to Lauren's previous reference to him as her jailor. Despite trying not to, Lauren laughed lightly. Haldir's tough exterior cracked just the slightest at the sight of her smile. "If you require anything, I will be happy to fetch it for you my lady".

"My lady?" Lauren asked, that was a new one for her though this was the second time the captain had addressed her with the title.

"Your grandparents rule this realm, Lothlorien. Your father rules Rivendell, another Elven realm. This makes you royalty on both sides. On formal occasions, you would be addressed as Princess. All who address you would use my words." Haldir explained. He could not forget his station was far below hers. She was the crown jewel of their people, and he was the soldier tasked to protect it. If her safety could be exchanged with his life, his duty would require it and he would gladly have given it.

Lauren scoffed at the notion of titles. "I certainly don't want to be anything like them. I'll call you Haldir and you can call me Lauren" she said decidedly. Haldir wanted to do anything to accommodate her, so he nodded his assent. They had come to a silent truce. Haldir understood Lauren didn't trust anyone in Middle Earth, he had not missed how she deflected one of her companion's questions on their way to the flets. He hoped he would be a safe space for her.

"Your companions, it is obvious they care for you deeply. You are lucky" he commented, a topic he hoped she would feel secure in talking about.

"George, the one who was talking about being in the army, he's my cousin. But we're most like siblings. There's almost no difference between him and my brother. And Michael, the other one, he is my brother's best friend and my father's right-hand man. I have known him most of my life. Yes, they care about me deeply. It's quite hard to find people who care for you unconditionally isn't it" Lauren opened up ever so slightly.

"I think you will find there are many more like them, even here. I shall leave you to get settled. If you get hungry, the kitchens are right beyond that tree over there - Lauren" Haldir instructed, gesturing the direction.

"Thank you, Haldir" came her answer. Unadorned with sarcasm or anger. Just authentic.

He took his leave then, closing the door gently behind him. He found his brothers waiting for him outside and together, they left the trio to rest. It didn't take any of the mortals long to unpack and acquaint themselves with their flets. None of them were particularly tired either, but they were most definitely famished. They grouped outside their flets and headed towards the kitchens. The scent of fresh baked bread wafted into their noses and grew stronger with each step. They were so focused on their hunger that they did not notice looks from the elves they walked past. They were a sight indeed to the elves of Lorien. The news of Princess Luthien's return travelled fast and there was no doubt to anyone who saw Lauren of who she was. The trio's dress also turned heads – entirely novel to the elves around them.

After they had found a secluded table in the dining hall, food was courteously served to them. When they had fulfilled their obligations to their stomach, the debriefing began.

"Looks like they didn't get the memo on women's equality, they're all dressed like it's the 17th century" Lauren commented sarcastically.

"Don't judge what you don't know Lauren. Orophin and Rumil said there have been quite a few female wardens in their ranks over the years" came George's defence.

"Orophin and Rumil? Are you friends with them now?" Lauren asked.

"Soldiers are soldiers everywhere Lauren. Besides, they're good people. They're going to show me their training grounds tomorrow" George answered easily, with a shrug.

"Good to see you're settling in nicely" Lauren sniped.

"Lauren, this attitude does not suit you well. You've been nothing but angry and rude since you got here. These people, elves, they have done nothing but welcome you" George said sternly.

"Maybe if these nice elves had cast you away when you were nothing but a baby, you'd feel a little less positive towards them" Lauren said testily.

"Ok, I think everyone's had a long day" Michael, the peacemaker, finally stepped in. "Lauren, George is just trying to get you to more receptive to your birth family. And Lauren, you have every right to feel angry and hurt about the situation" he quickly added before Lauren could respond. "Why don't we all go back to our flets and have a good night's rest" he concluded.

No one would argue with that. They were all feeling the effects of the food coma. They made their way silently back to their accommodations; Lauren bade the two men good night with a quick hug and peck on the cheek before entering her flet. Once alone, she reached into the bottom of her hiking sack and pulled a photo. Her mother, Elizabeth, smiled brightly back at her. At that moment, Lauren would have sold her soul to have a conversation with her mother. She needed her advice. Uncharacteristically, she felt unsure of where she fit in this world. Finally, Lauren succumbed to her fatigue and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**hi everyone,**

**Hope you're enjoying the story! Please keep reviewing!**

**Edith**

Lauren awoke on her first morning in Middle Earth peacefully. This was easy to do as Lothlorien was a peaceful place. Elves were courteous, kind, loving to each other. There seemed to be little conflict between them, no worries about safety or crime. Children were free to roam the city, their parents secure in the knowledge that no harm would befall them as every adult would keep a watch on them. To Lauren, it seemed quite an idyllic place, which is why her adoption grated at her. Her birth family, _royalty_, would remove a baby from such a nurturing place and place her in a world of unknown? Their depravity grated at Lauren. To vent her frustration, she took to the activity that offered her solace and clarity: running.

She donned her running gear and left the flet. She had no idea where she was heading, but she just needed to run. She followed a path through the forest. She passed stables, noting to herself she'd like to ride again soon- it had been far too long since her last time on a horse. Next, she came upon a group of elven children playing a game of hide and seek. A smile crept on her face when she realized that the game of hide and seek apparently transcended universes. Then in the distance, she heard the voice of a drill sergeant commanding his troops, mixed in with the clanging of swords. Intrigued, she followed the sound until she came upon what she could only assume were the Galadhrim training grounds.

Unsurprisingly, George was being introduced to the soldiers, chatting easily away with them about their training, tactics, weapons. He was with the twin elves - her brothers apparently. The army were obviously well trained and disciplined. Qualities that had emanated from Haldir and he had undoubtedly demanded from his soldiers. Lauren's eyes roved to the sound of his commands. He stood, in front of his soldiers, with the stature of a seasoned warrior. And he clearly had their respect and loyalty. Hard earned, Lauren could tell. For a brief moment, Haldir looked at her. His expression was stern as he was commanding his troops, but his eyes gazed at her. Lauren was surprised he had seen her, she was standing rather far away. She was even more surprised by the warmth and security she derived from his gaze. She was taken aback at their momentary connection, and scared by it. She turned around and sprinted away.

15 minutes later, Lauren was kicking herself for not paying attention to where she was going. She was completely lost, She passed a rock for what she felt like was the tenth time. Was she going in circles?

"You look lost, can I be of assistance?" a friendly voice said behind her.

Lauren whipped around and saw a man walking slowly towards her. He was handsome, had shoulder length dark hair, dark tunic and leggings. He carried a sword at his belt and a small sack of supplies. To Lauren, he looked like someone who knew the land well. This seemed strange to her as he was a man in elven lands. He approached her slowly, cautiously, without any sign of aggression. He had friendly eyes and seemed concerned for her.

"Yes, I – I am trying find my way back to the city." Lauren breathed.

"I would be happy to accompany you back. The woods of Lorien can be difficult to navigate" came the reply.

"Thank you…"Lauren trailed off.

"Aragorn"

"Who are you? I'm sorry, but I'm sure you can tell I'm not from around here" Lauren offered.

"I am from Gondor, a realm of men but I was raised in Elven lands. But I must apologize, for I knew who you were when I laid eyes on you. You are the very image of your mother Luthien. You are a treasure to your people, and your loss was deeply felt by all" Aragorn said gently. Even though Lauren had eschewed the elven name, she didn't mind it when Aragorn used it.

"I – uh wanted to get away, to clear my mind" she blushed. Lauren was hardly ever flustered, and a man had never been the cause before.

"You must be quite conflicted." Aragorn concluded.

Lauren could not raise the walls she usually had when discussing her private life. Aragorn, she found, was like a kindred spirit though she hardly knew him at all.

"Yes, I am" she answered simply.  
"Come, I know a place" Aragorn offered. Lauren instinctively felt this man could be trusted. She somehow knew he would see no harm befell her. She followed him.

They arrived at a quiet meadow. A patch of land where there was a clearing from the trees. The sun shone brightly, accentuating the greenness of the grass and the delicate beauty of the flowers.

"When I was young and feeling conflicted, I would come here and think" Aragorn volunteered, as he sat down on the luscious grass. Lauren followed suit.

"What were you conflicted about?" Lauren asked.

"I am of the line of heirs to the throne of Gondor. Yet due to my ancestor's mistakes, my family did not rule it for centuries. My father, was born royal but didn't have a throne. He wasted his life away, leaving my mother and I to seek refuge in the elven lands. I never felt like I belonged as I was not elven. I also had the burden of my lineage. For a while, it nearly destroyed me" Aragorn confessed. He could see Lauren also felt the pull between what she was born into and the life she lives. To help her through it, he had to be vulnerable and show her why he understood.

"How did you get through it?" Lauren asked.

"I realized that I cannot change the past, what my ancestors did, who I was born as. What I could change was how I met the world, the choices I could make. I chose not to waste my life away. I fought for Gondor during the wars against Sauron and his army of orcs. This brought me back to the throne. One day soon, I will have to ascend the throne. I have put it off as long as I can, but likely not for much longer" Aragorn answered.

"You're a king?" Lauren clarified. She could never have guessed the man before her was royalty.

"Not a King, as I am not on the throne yet" Aragorn corrected.

"Why not?" Lauren probed.

"I wish to have the one I love at my side as my Queen. The throne is a heavy burden, I do not think I can carry it alone. Alas, she has so far rejected me" Aragorn said vaguely. He respected Arwen's privacy. But in truth, he had been hurt by Arwen's refusal to openly declare their relationship, let alone marry him. He had struggled in his youth about his fate, Arwen had steadfastly loved him through those dark days. When he was finally ready to take his place on the throne, everything had changed because of a fateful picnic on the plains. After Luthien was lost, Arwen dedicated herself to stand in for her mother. She undertook official duties, cared for her grief stricken father and held the family together. After what happened to Celebrian and Luthien, she could not bring herself to defy her father. He had wanted her to surrender Aragorn, but Arwen's spirit had already bonded to Aragorn. Now they were stuck in limbo with brief, stolen moments together, hiding from her family.

Lauren, of course, knew none of this. She saw a man, an attractive man, who had been rejected by someone in his past. "It is her loss" she said with conviction. "I see why I feel like you understand me. I was born an elf, a royal. But I am not one at all. I have a different life – they don't understand. They are strangers to me. They tossed me aside. Now they act like they're so happy to see me" she added.

"I'm sure you have been told Elrond did not give you up easily. He had no choice. It nearly killed him to do so. You do not have to love them as your family right now. But you do not have to hold hate towards them either. It's alright to let your guard down Luthien" Aragorn said softly. Lauren stayed quiet but it was clear she was emotional. Aragorn laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, got up and walked a short distance away to give her some time alone to think. She took her time to think about Aragorn's words. She found them to be sincere and meaningful. After a while, she got up also and walked towards him. She smiled and told him she was ready to go back to the city.

The trek back to her flet was quite enjoyable. Aragorn regaled her with tales of dragons and wizards. He described the different lands of middle earth and the various creatures she may encounter during her time here. Finally, he cautioned her about orcs. Though Sauron had been defeated, bands of orcs still roamed the lands.

They were met at her flet by Elrond and his other children. They wore worried expressions on their faces as they did not know where Lauren had gone.

"Lauren, I am glad you're safe" Elrond said, relief evident in his eyes. That was quickly replaced by shock when he saw she was accompanied by Aragorn.

"Princess Luthien was lost, I escorted her back" Aragorn said to Elrond, though he looked straight at Arwen.

"Yes, Aragorn was very kind to me. Thank you for everything. Will I see you again? I would very much like that" Lauren said softly. Mouths dropped. She had not objected to Aragorn calling her Luthien, something she had made clear to everyone else she would not tolerate. Moreover, she seemed downright friendly with him, though they had undoubtedly just met.

"Likely not Princess" was Aragorn's reply.

"I'm sure you can spare a few days in Lorien, be Lauren's guide. You will also see her at the midsummer feast in 2 weeks time" Elrond interjected. He would cling to anything that Lauren displayed interest in, even if it was Aragorn. Unfortunately, Elrond did not see how his actions had hurt Arwen. Her father would so quickly give latitude to the man he forbade her from seeing just because Lauren wanted so. The man she had loved for years but was now forced to sneak around to see. Arwen admonished herself. It only mattered that Lauren was happy, she had been through so much.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond. Lauren, you haven't eaten today. Perhaps you would like to join your family for breakfast?" Aragorn suggested. He looked at her expectantly. You don't have to hate them, just get to know them, his expression seemed to say to her.

Lauren swallowed hard and went against what her emotions were telling her. "Yes, I'd like to join you for breakfast" she said to Elrond.

Her father looked as if he could leap for joy. "Yes, we would like that very much. We will eat at the terrace, I will have the food laid out."

Arwen smiled sadly, they had not eaten together as a family since her mother's death. Aragorn begged his pardon, giving Elrond a bow and Arwen a silent glance before leaving the group. Elrond seemed not to notice, as he was too busy ordering the table be set and food be brought. Lauren sat between one of her brothers and Arwen. She nibbled at some bread and fruit on the table. An awkward silence hung over the table, none wanted to disrupt the progress that had been made with Lauren.

"I'm told I look a lot like my birth mother? Do you have a picture of her" Lauren commented.

Elrond's children all looked expectantly at their father. No one had dared mention Celebrian to Elrond since her death. To do so would usually trigger a torrent of anger and grief.

Clearly, Elrond made an exception for his youngest daughter. He smiled at Lauren "there are several portraits of her in the library, I will show them to you. But you are right, you are the very image of her. She was an elven beauty, and it is clear you are too." Elrond heart soared when Lauren smiled at him.

Their brief family moment was interrupted when George and Michael arrived.

"Lauren, are you alright?" Michael asked cautiously, surprised at the sight in front of him. He laid a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, I'm just having breakfast." Lauren said uncomfortably. The sight of Michael and George brought her back to reality – reminding her that she was Lauren Johnson. Mortal from Earth. Loving family and entire life and career waiting for her. She stood up quickly and excused herself from the table, leaving her siblings and Elrond's crestfallen expression behind.

"Looks like you were getting to know each other a little bit?" George probed as the threesome walked away.

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't care to know them" Lauren said hastily. "I did meet someone today, his name is Aragorn. We're both sort of outsiders in this place. He's great to talk to" she admitted.

"George and I were talking, someone needs to let your Dad and brother know where you are. They're going to be worried. George will stay here with you to make sure you're OK. The way time moves differently in our worlds, by the time I cross the portal and hike back to the house, explain to your Dad and brother what's happened, weather their fury, a couple of weeks would likely pass here in Middle Earth. The good thing about that is you will have lost almost no time on Earth even though you're getting quite a bit of time here. There will be no disruption to your life" Michael explained.

"You're right. Dad's going to lose his mind when he finds out where we are. Better you go tell him. He can't kill you, he needs you to run the business" Lauren smirked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or followed the story. When I uploaded chapter 1, I wasn't sure if anyone would ever read it. Please keep leaving your reviews. It gives me tremendous joy to see reviewers wonder what might happen next - you guys are all so smart and perceptive. **

**-Edith**

The next morning, Lauren and George bade Michael farewell at the waterfalls behind Galadriel's mirror. The elves had accompanied them on the walk to the portal. In front of the waterfall, Michael gently cupped Lauren's face with his hands and brought their foreheads together.

"I'm proud of you Lauren. You've been so brave to come here. I hope you find some closure. Don't forget, your family and your life will be waiting for you at home" he emphasized. He couldn't help reminding her of where she truly belonged. He knew he was being selfish trying to keep her from getting too attached to Middle Earth, but she was much more important to him than he'd ever let on. Lauren smiled shyly at this intimate gesture. She hardly kept composed when Michael kissed her on both cheeks.

"I'll be back here with your dad and brother soon, it'll probably work out to a few weeks for you. You realize that don't you?" Michael reminded her. Lauren knew after the volcanic eruption her family on earth have when they find out what they'd been up to, they would be on their way to Middle Earth. She'd have to face them soon.

"Yep, can't wait. Put in a good word for me" Lauren smiled, though she cringed on the inside at the prospect of that conversation. Michael winked in response, eliciting a giggle from Lauren.

Michael then turned to George. "Make sure she stays safe, I'll be seeing you soon I'm sure"

"You bet" George nodded. He planned to stay in Middle Earth for a while longer. The chance to go on some patrols with the Galadhrim was too enticing to pass up. After these salutations, Michael turned around and stepped slowly into the waterfall and back to Earth.

Lauren spent the walk back to Caras Galadhon in silence. George chatted away with Elladan and Elrohir about elven military tactics, the twins both had battlefield experience in the recent wars that led to the defeat of Sauron. They continue their patrols in the Rivendell guard for bands of orcs that continue to roam Middle Earth.

Elrond and Arwen walked beside Lauren, it was clear she was in a morose mood after Michael's departure.

"Lauren, I've asked Haldir to give you some archery lessons. George mentioned you might like that" Elrond ventured.

"Why can't it be Aragorn? Haldir is so serious all the time" Lauren complained. She was in a mood, Michael leaving and the thought of a sure-to-be unpleasant conversation with her father and brother had made her irritable. This elicited raised eyebrows from Elrond, but also a small smile. He remembered his late wife's occasional moodiness, something he had endured for months at a time when she was expecting. Clearly, Lauren had inherited this from her side of the family.

"Well, perhaps Aragorn can accompany you on a ride later. You ride horses don't you?" Elrond offered. This brought a silent gasp from Arwen. She wondered whether she'd ever be worthy of her father's affection.

"Yes, perhaps" Lauren replied, smiling slightly. This positive response was not unnoticed by Elrond.

When the group arrived back at the city, George and the twins splintered off to "talk" more about military strategy. Lauren rolled her eyes as she knew they were more likely going to be playing around with weapons. Elrond and Arwen deposited Lauren at the archery grounds before making their way back to the center of the city.

Arwen, a normally calm person, was struggling to contain her emotions. She wanted her family whole and happy again, after so many years of tragedy and grief. Her desire to please her family conflicted with her heart's desire. She had tried to be the dutiful daughter: not seeing Aragorn, not even acknowledging Aragorn in public, deflecting his proposal for marriage. She had done it to keep the peace, please her father. She had seen first hand the damage that grief had wrought on her father and she could not bear to make things worse for him. Not after the part she had played in the tragedy. But she had been hurt that her father would so easily allow Lauren to spend time with Aragorn, encourage it even.

Elrond remained oblivious to his elder daughter's feelings. He sighed, still thinking about his youngest child. "Do you think she'll like the archery and riding? I just want her to be happy here, see how much she is wanted – I would give anything for it. She is so angry with me. I fear that I am going to lose her all over again. Now that I've seen her, I know I could not bear it" Elrond confessed.

Arwen smiled weakly. "Ada, I am sure she will see your love. You are a good father, it is plain to all."

"I only wish to do your naneth proud" Elrond paused. "Is something amiss dear Arwen?" he asked, sensing her inner turmoil.

How could Arwen add more to her father's plate of worries? She couldn't. "No Ada. Now, do you think Lauren would enjoy it if I took her to the dress makers for something special to wear to the mid summer's feast?"

Lauren scanned the archery field, looking for Haldir. She reminded herself that Haldir would probably be taking these lessons seriously, as the commander seemed to take everything. When she spotted him at the opposite end of the range, she jogged over.

Haldir was holding an intricately carved yet extremely sturdy bow. It was the one he carried into battle. He knew it like the back of his hand and it had never failed him. To Lauren, he handed a smaller, simply made bow. Lauren pouted. "Come on Haldir, you're giving me the kiddie bow? I want the real one!"

Haldir, with an entirely serious face, explained "you must learn the basics first."

"I don't need a child's bow Haldir. This is embarrassing" Lauren objected.

"While this may be an elfling's bow, I assure you Lauren, it shoots just as well as mine if you know how to use it right. When you know how to use it right, I shall show you how to use my bow" Haldir held firm. He smiled inwardly, Lauren certainly breathed spark into his life.

"When I'm able to shoot my child's bow on target, you can show me how to use a sword" Lauren countered.

Haldir smiled outwardly. He will be another century older by the time Lauren knew how to shoot on target. "Agreed."

"Right, where do we start? Let me give this thing a try" Lauren smiled brightly. She motioned to Haldir. "Hand me an arrow."

Their exchange had drawn a small crowd of spectators, among them Haldir's brothers. Unbeknownst to Lauren, no soldier ever dared to lodge a protest to the marchwarden. Asking him to retrieve an arrow, unthinkable, if one ever wanted to enjoy life again. Yet, here was Lauren, casually asking the commander of the Galadhrim to get her an arrow. Haldir shocked all by walking the short distance to the bin containing the arrows and bringing them to her.

"Would you like some instruction as to how to use the bow?" Haldir asked.

"How hard can it be?" Lauren quipped. Haldir made a face of acquiescence. Lauren proceeded to notch the arrow, aim, and fire.

The arrow landed on target, just slightly off of bullseye. Lauren celebrated with a pump of her fist. Haldir raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"I gather not your first time with a bow?" the marchwarden asked rhetorically.

"Summer camp" came Lauren's simple yet all explaining reply. She had once spent an entire summer at camp, practicing the skill to perfect it for the camp's end of summer games. The assembled crowd of elven soldiers clapped for the princess. Many never thought they'd live to see the day the marchwarden was played. Their cheers were quickly silenced by a steely look from their commander, and the soldiers made a quick exit. Haldir's brothers, however, approached the pair.

"Ah, Lauren, it appears our brother has underestimated your skills with a bow" Orophin said cheerfully.

"Yes, it appears he has" Lauren replied happily.

"Brother, let this be a lesson learned" Rumil teased.

"Do not forget I am still your commanding officer. Tread carefully if you ever wish to have leave again" Haldir said jokingly. His brothers were both taken aback, it had been an age since they had seen Haldir so lighthearted. It was clear to them Lauren commanded the marchwarden's affections.

"Now Haldir, will you keep up your end of the bargain?" Lauren challenged.

"I would not mislead you. I will show you how to wield a sword" Haldir said, before pulling out two swords from the equipment bin nearby.

Lauren's face fell when she laid eyes on the weapons. They were wooden training swords. No doubt what the elflings played with.

"You've got to be kidding me" Lauren groaned.

"I said I would teach you how to wield a sword. You must start with the basics. That means beginning with a training sword." Haldir explained, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Haldir!" Lauren protested.

Orophin and Rumil laughed and quickly bade the pair farewell. Haldir turned his attention to Lauren and explained the basic stances and blade wielding positions. He then started with several simple defensive maneuvers. Lauren quickly became bored with Haldir's insistence on repeating the simple maneuvers.

"Haldir, how is this useful?" she complained.

"Look, this is a parry, to use when some creature comes at you with a sword" Haldir explained, as he used his sword to simulate an attack.

"OK, how about if I attack you, and you show me what you can do?" Lauren suggested.

"Lauren, you're not ready to spar-" Haldir did not finish before Lauren launched her own offensive, forcing him to parry. He was surprised she had some decent, though basic, skill with the sword. She hadn't told him she had been a junior competitive fencer, and the skills transferred somewhat to sparring with a sword. She was rusty, but still good enough to put up a fight. Unfortunately, she was no match for the marchwarden. Haldir easily flicked away her offensive and soon she was on the defensive.

Anyone who had ever been opposing counsel to Lauren in a courtroom knows that Lauren is highly competitive and did not like to lose. She was a fighter. Knowing she could not outperform Haldir on sword skills alone, she attempted to trip him. It was not an elegant move and it nearly worked. The soldier was surprised but not caught off guard. After finding his balance, he returned the favor and knocked her off balance. Lauren did not recover and fell on her backside. Haldir knelt over her.

Admitting defeat, she put both arms up in surrender. "You win" she said, in between deep breaths. Haldir's face remained hovering over hers. She stared at him. She noticed for the first time that he had a handsome face. It was usually stern but at that moment his features were relaxed, with faint smile. His chiselled muscles flexed as he held himself above her. What captured her attention was his eyes, tender and kind. This surprised Lauren as it was quite the opposite to his usual cold demeaner. Shaking off these thoughts, she cleared her throat. This seemed to pull Haldir back to the present, and he quickly moved aside and held out his hand to help her up.

When they were both standing, Haldir offered a rare compliment. "You fought admirably."

"I fought foolishly – I was outmatched, you had superior skill. I'm glad you didn't let me win" Lauren answered.

"You do not need archery lessons, but I would gladly help you with your sword skills" Haldir said tentatively. Was he being too forward? He suddenly felt bashful. This uncertainty was so foreign to a commander used to being decisive.

"Why not" Lauren accepted nonchalantly. Before they could have further conversation, Aragorn walked onto the sparring field.

"Lauren, your Ada thought you might like to go for a ride" Aragorn said, taking in the scene in front of him.

"My what?" Lauren asked.

"Your father-" Aragorn explained, before being quickly cut off.

"Elrond is not my father. We may be biologically related, but he is not my father" Lauren corrected forcefully.

"I am not suggesting you forsake the man who raised you Lauren" Aragorn protested.

"Nevermind. I would love to go for a ride with you, can we go outside the forest?" Lauren asked excitedly. The prospect of spending time with Aragorn excited her. She was drawn to him. Despite his regal presence, he was understanding and kind.

"No, it is not safe" Haldir interjected.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Do you ever have fun Haldir?" she said derisively. It was harsh, Lauren was compensating for something, but she didn't know exactly what. She wanted to make it obvious that Haldir was most definitely not important to her. The commander bore the criticism stoicly. "I attend to my duty first, my lady" he said stiffly. He gave Aragorn a curt nod. Aragorn returned with a meaningful glance and silently watched Haldir walk away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone, **

**Keep giving me great feedback! **

**Elrond and his children are still in Lothlorien. They had travelled here to visit on the occasion of the arrival of Elrohir's baby. I will address whether they will be staying in the coming chapters.**

**So, Lauren may not come off very sympathetically in this chapter. No one is perfect. I hope you stick by our girl as she figures things out! I try to make Lauren a realistic character - flawed but trying to do the right thing, while finding her way in this crazy world. **

**-E**

The horses trotted at a leisurely pace side by side. Lauren savored the wind whipping against her face. She felt relaxed next to Aragorn. He guided their horses on a trail in the woods. When the horses slowed to a walking pace, they began to chat.

"You need not be so harsh with Haldir. He only wants to keep you safe. You owe him your life you know" Aragorn began.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"Haldir, he fought bravely when you were captured by the orcs. And he risked his own safety to rescue you from their captivity" the ranger explained.

"I didn't know that" Lauren whispered.

"He has always wanted what was best for you, of that there is no doubt" Aragorn said evenly.

Lauren nodded in acknowledgement; she knew she owed the marchwarden an apology.

"How are you doing?" Aragorn asked.

Lauren shrugged. She somehow couldn't form an answer into words. Aragorn seemed to understand.

"You had your mind set on disliking your family, but things have not been so simple" Aragorn answered for her. He put it so eloquently.

"How did it happen? How did I get put up for adoption?" Lauren asked earnestly.

"That is something you should ask Elrond" Aragorn deflected.

"You must know, it seems everyone knows, yet no has told me" Lauren challenged.

"I was not there-" Aragorn said carefully. It was not his place to tell Lauren. He didn't want her to take it the wrong way. He could see her misunderstanding Elrond's refusal to give Vilya.

"You can tell me what you know" Lauren persisted.

Aragorn sighed. Lauren trusted him. He did not want to deceive her. He could see the growing attachment she had to Haldir, even if she couldn't feel it yet. Aragorn also noted the beginnings of a relationship with Elrond. He did not want to undo it all. He would have to tread carefully. "Your mother and sister had taken you out to a picnic. Haldir was there as their guard. There was an orc ambush. Your mother was killed. I know Haldir fought bravely, but could not vanquish the orcs. They took you and kept you prisoner. Haldir, Elrond, your brothers, and several other guards – Haldir's brothers- found you in the orc encampment. Haldir and Elrond fought their way in and rescued you. Elfings are vulnerable, they need the presence of their family and they are very attached to their mothers. You had been separated from your kin for days, and with the death of your mother, your spirit began to fade. You would have died. Elrond took the only chance he had. The mortals from the other world were asked to take you – it was your only chance to survive. Elrond gave you up not knowing if he would see you again." Aragorn explained.

"Did they miss me?" Lauren asked emotionally.

"Every day, Lauren. Your family have thought of you every day since you have been gone. You must know Elrond has grieved for you ever since. Your absence, it shattered your family. They have loved you, always" Aragorn emphasized.

After a long silence, Lauren admitted something to Aragorn she has never discussed with anyone. "I thought they didn't want me."

"If Elrond could have traded his own life for yours, he would have. You were always cherished" Aragorn highlighted.

"I've been very angry, for a very long" Lauren mused. "It's difficult to let it go."

"If you live in anger, the only person it hurts is you" Aragorn said wisely. He reached over and squeezed Lauren's shoulder for encouragement. She reached her hand over and patted his in gratitude. She looked at him in admiration.

When they returned from the ride, Lauren lingered as they unsaddled their horses and returned the animals to the stable. She hoped Aragorn would return her burgeoning affection for him. Her feelings for him had grown quickly. He understood her. She had been vulnerable and honest with him. Lauren never had trouble finding men, but it was difficult to find a man she could be vulnerable with. Lauren had a tough exterior, and she let very few people past it. Unfortunately, Lauren was disappointed. Aragorn nobly walked her back to her flet and with a quick bow, walked away.

Lauren spent the next several days looking for a reason to spend time with Aragorn. He accompanied her as she explored the elven forest that was her grandparent's realm. They chatted easily. He was curious about her world; though he seemed puzzled by her job, he relayed that her work was clearly worthy. She tried to probe whether the woman who had rejected him still held his affections. This was gently, but firmly rebuffed. Lauren scored a small victory when he promised her a dance at the mid-summer feast.

With Lauren's approval and encouragement, George was spending the majority of the time with the Galadhrim. He had found camaraderie and brotherhood amongst the elven warriors – the most disciplined and honorable soldiers he had ever met. He fit in seamlessly. Lauren had not seen him for many days, which suited her as she learned about her new world and family. One day, on one of her morning jogs, she heard George's voice float by. Lauren turned with the intention to catch up with her cousin.

George's voice grew louder as Lauren rounded a corner to enter Lady Galadriel's rose garden. Lauren was surprised to hear a second, feminine voice intertwine with George's. It was quite a romantic setting, Lauren suddenly realized. The roses, in various shades of pink, red and fuchsia were in bloom and their scent was intoxicating.

"George, my feelings are-" the female voice said. She did not finish before George interrupted. "I know I'm no elf Ayla, but I love you. I've fallen in love with this place and with you. If you'll only wait for me…" he trailed off.

Lauren's eyebrows flew up. Her jaw dropped when her cousin finally came into view. George was holding an elleth in his arms, stroking her cheeks gently. Lauren had obviously intruded on an intimate moment. The elleth, Ayla, sensed a foreign presence and turned her head towards the Lauren's direction. She gasped when she saw Lauren, and quickly untangled herself from George's arms, blushing deeply.

"My lady" Ayla acknowledged the presence of royalty.

At first, Lauren was too shocked to say anything. When she overcame the initial bombshell, her irritation quickly grew.

"George, I see you've been getting to know the locals" Lauren said sarcastically, refusing to acknowledge the elleth.

George, caught completely by surprise, quickly recovered. "Lauren, looking beautiful as always. I'd like you to meet Ayla" George greeted calmly.

"Looks like you've gotten to know each other well" Lauren glared.

Ayla, one of Lady Galadriel's ladies in waiting, blushed even deeper. "I should go" she said softly, her manners clearly humiliated by Lauren's jab. She made a quick exit. George moved to catch her hand, but she twisted it away.

"Lauren! What do you think you're doing?" George said angrily. He did not tolerate disrespect towards someone he loved.

"What do _you _think you're doing? Who is she?" Lauren demanded.

"Her name is Ayla. She's one of Lady Galadriel's ladies in waiting. Her brother, Ninthalor, is a soldier in the Galadhrim. We've been spending time together, I love her Lauren" George confessed.

"George, you're playing with fire. Sleep with her if you want, but you have no future together" Lauren said practically.

"Don't talk about her like that. It's not like that with her. She's kind, caring –" George said lovingly before being interrupted by Lauren. His cousin had no patience for his feelings.

"Break it off George, before things get out of hand. You and I both know there are girls you play with and girls you take home. And she is definitely _not_ someone you're taking home" Lauren dictated.

"You don't even know her! You have no right-" George stepped towards Lauren in anger.

"Have you forgotten that you're from two different worlds? No good can come from this. You know what's expected of you" Lauren reminded him.

"That's not important to me anymore. Not when I've found someone like Ayla. I want to be with her Lauren. I'm going to resign my commission when I get back, and then come here and be with her. If she'll have me that is" George rebuffed.

Lauren could not believe what she was hearing. The Johnsons believed in equal opportunity. As such, the expectation for sons and daughters were the same: to do the family name proud. This expectation extended to choice of spouse. All Johnson children were expected to select spouses from a reputable family, with the right career and temperament to further the family interests. For Lauren, it was the prospect that her cousin was contemplating doing that was causing her anger. George was thinking of giving up everything, for some elf he had just met.

"You need to leave. Go home George. Clear your head." Lauren demanded.

By this point, they were shouting at each other. Their argument was audible to most in the area around them, elven hearing being extraordinary as it is. Some paused in concern due to the ruckus. Neither Lauren nor George paid attention as their fight escalated.

"Don't tell me what to do Lauren, I'm older than you" George retorted.  
"Right now you're definitely more stupid! You're leaving George, immediately! You're not coming back and you are not to see her again!" Lauren yelled.

"I expected better from you Lauren. You need to open your heart, and see that life is not all about what power or money you have." George said, seething with anger, before walking away.

Haldir had seen the argument, he unconsciously rubbed his chest. He could feel it tightening in anger. Surprised, as he was not angry, his mind wondered why his emotions were dyssynchronous. Then, he realized the anger was not his. It was Lauren's. Their bond had survived all this time – he would always be here guardian, always be looking out for her. He could feel when she was distraught and when, presumably, she needed him. To Haldir, it was clear Lauren had no conception of their connection.

Before Haldir could move, another walked up to the Princess of the realm.

"You seem like you need a drink, my lady" a smooth voice said behind her.

Lauren turned around, and beheld the most gorgeous blond elf she had seen in middle earth. Still reeling from her argument with George, her response was less than friendly. "And _you_ are?"

"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. I have a very nice bottle of wine, and it seems like you are in desperate need of it" the elf said with a grin.

Lauren arched a brow. "Why not? Lead the way Legolas" she answered.


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank all the people who read and who review the story. Your comments are thoughtful and inquisitive and they keep me going. **

**I'll be posting chapter 23 very soon - can't wait for you to read a crucial moment between Lauren and Elrond. **

**-edith**

It seemed that confrontation was in the air. Elrond had just settled in the library of Lothlorien, intending to work on some state papers. The family had travelled to the realm of his in laws to visit, on the occasion of the arrival of Elrohir's son. They had planned to stay for the mid-summer's feast before returning to Rivendell. Elrond had been hesitant about the trip, seeing Celebrian's parents had brought back reminders of much happier days with his wife. But he could not deny his son and new grandson the chance to see their kin. He had left Rivendell's affairs to his capable and loyal friend, Glorfindel. Of course, everything had changed when Elrond's youngest daughter returned to middle earth. Now, Elrond did not feel any urgency to leave these woods. He did not want to disturb Lauren's progress. He had been in the last weeks, trying to ensure Lauren was as happy as possible. Lauren. He was still adjusting to her name. He longed to call his daughter by the name he and Celebrian had chosen. But his daughter's spirit was just as fierce as his wife's had been, and he understood that to win her love, he would have to compromise.

Elrond had read the first of many reports stacked on the desk when Arwen noisily opened the doors. He was surprised that the disturbance had been caused by his eldest daughter, whom normally moved with fluid grace. Arwen's characteristic calm demeanor was absent, in its place, an intensity that was much more commonly associated with her mother and sister.

"Arwen?" Elrond asked questioningly.

"Ada" Arwen bit her lip, she had not spoken against her father since that fateful day on the plains when her mother and sister had been lost. She had held back for far too long. "I have done everything I can to please you these last years. I have given up my love for Aragorn, but I cannot anymore. Am I not also your daughter? Do I not also have your love?" Arwen said strongly, with tears glistening in her eyes.

Shocked, Elrond rose from his chair. The state papers now strewn haphazardly across the desk, abandoned.

"Arwen" Elrond said heavily. He always knew this day would come, when he would have to reckon with his eldest daughter. For too long, he had closed his heart to her.

"Arwen," Elrond said again, "you have always had my love. I am so sorry you have not felt it."

Arwen let out a sob. "Ada, I am sorry for what happened with naneth and Luthien. I'm so sorry, I regret it every day. But you cannot punish me forever."

Elrond strode from behind his desk to face his daughter. He took Arwen's hands into his and brought them up to his lips. He imparted a gentle kiss. "I have never blamed you for what happened. The only person to blame is me. I was not there to protect them; that was my duty as a father and a husband. I have been lost in my grief and that has hurt you and your brothers."

Arwen sniffled, she was so relieved. She had held the guilt inside her for so long. "Ada, I love him. I want to marry him" she continued softly.

Elrond did not need to be told of whom she was referring to. "Aragorn is worthy. I should not have stood in your way. I only wanted to protect you. Naneth would have wanted you to be happy. I want you to be happy. We have seen enough sorrow." Elrond said. Finally verbalizing the truth as he had always known, deep down. After Celebrian died, he refused to contemplate it. But in the passing years, there had been growing recognition that Arwen had put her own happiness aside to keep the family together. He could not allow his daughter to put her own future on hold any longer. "You have held us together these last years. But it is time for you to live your life, my daughter. Go to him, tell him you will be his queen. I know it is what you want Arwen" Elrond finally said those overdue words.

Now, Arwen's tears were of happiness. She embraced her father, her heart lightened. Elrond held his oldest daughter tightly. As he squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear slid down his cheeks.

Nearby, Legolas popped the cork on a rare bottle of elvish wine. Lauren was perched on the balcony of his flet, taking in the magnificent view. In the distance, she could see the Galadhrim training grounds. Her thoughts wandered to the marchwarden. When she first met Haldir, she had almost immediately felt a sense of reassurance when in his presence. It had bewildered her initially, as the marchwarden was cold and stoic. After Aragorn had told her what Haldir had done for her, that feeling made much more sense. Yet, she had not known this until recently. How could she have felt so safe around a stranger?

Lauren shook her head, trying to remove Haldir from her thoughts. She liked Aragorn. She was attracted to the ranger. He was down to earth and genuine. He had understood her innermost thoughts. Haldir was so rigid and duty bound – not her type, she insisted to herself.

"The best mirkwood has to offer" Legolas declared, handing Lauren a glass of wine.

"I do hope the effects of alcohol stay the same regardless of what realm one is in" Lauren said. She took the glass, gave it a sniff, and then took a large gulp. After what had just happened with George, she was not in the mood for tasting. She needed the alcohol, quickly.

"I daresay half the woods heard the argument with your cousin" Legolas remarked.

Lauren groaned. Johnsons did not air their dirty laundry in public. Then again, Lauren mused, she doubted the Johnsons had a reputation to protect in Middle Earth.

"You of all people must've understood my point" Lauren said pointedly.

Legolas truly enjoyed Lauren's bluntness. So few maidens spoke to him in such a tone. He liked strong, independent women. "Yes, royalty is a privilege, but also sometimes a curse. The weight of _the family's_ expectations can be heavy. One does not want to be the first to fail to honor the family name. I assume that's what you're referring to." Legolas said.

"Exactly. We're not royal, but our family – the Johnsons- there are expectations" Lauren confirmed. She didn't need to explain it all. Legolas knew. His own father had made clear his expectations from a young age also.

"But _you_ are royal. Don't forget your status here also" Legolas reminded.

"Do elves care about that? I thought elves were rather, egalitarian" Lauren probed.

"You're royal from both sides – the lines are ancient. That makes you extraordinarily special. How are things with Elrond?" it was Legolas' turn to probe.

"I think it's better. I – I'm trying to let go of a lot of resentment I had built up. He's trying to show me he loves me, I think" Lauren said uncertainly. It was hard to let her guard down when she had felt so unwanted by her birth family.

"Your mother certainly loved you. Elrond too of course. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how awful it was for him, losing you and your mother at the same time" Legolas offered.

Lauren perked up at the mention of her birth mother. "You knew my mother?"

"I was only an elfling when she died. Your mother, her beauty and kindness were legendary. She is buried here in Lorien, you know." Legolas replied. Seeing Lauren's sadness at the mention of her mother's death, he hastily changed topics. "So I heard the marchwarden gave you archery lessons. Or rather, you gave him a lesson in archery" he smirked.

Lauren smiled at the memory. "Yes, I showed him some archery" she joked.

"Did he keel over in shock? Haldir does not own a sense of humor" Legolas caught onto the joke.

"No, I don't believe he does" Lauren concurred. At that, they both giggled. Simultaneously, they drained their drinks and quickly refilled them.

"I would pay to have been there" Legolas said, laughing heartily. Lauren joined in, she hadn't had such a light hearted moment since she arrived. They finished the second drink and quickly went for more.

Soon, the wine was having an effect on Lauren. Her eyes became heavy. Legolas walked her back to her flet and bade her a goodnight at her door. He kissed her hand, "good night, princess" he whispered before walking away. Even in her drunken haze, she stayed in her doorway to watch his perfect form retreat into the darkness.

Lauren was awoken the next morning much sooner than she had anticipated. The knock on the door, initially soft had become persistent. "Lauren, it's me, Arwen" said her sister's clear voice.

Lauren awoke with a headache – an elven wine hangover. She had no idea why Arwen would be at her doorstep.

"What is it?" Lauren replied groggily.

"I thought we may spend the day together" Arwen said brightly. "Will you not come to the door?"

Lauren reluctantly rolled out of bed. She groggily yanked open the door. Arwen stood in the doorway, perfectly dressed in a flowing dress, smiling widely. In contrast, Lauren was wearing a t-shirt and pyjama shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun. "Come on in. I was still sleeping you know" Lauren said casually.

"It is nearly noon" Arwen remarked.

"Well, Legolas and I shared a bottle of wine last night and lost track of time" Lauren replied. She was slowly emerging from her haze, now haphazardly trying to get dressed. She was only in a mood for work out tights and a sweatshirt.

Arwen's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Well, I thought you might enjoy some company today" Arwen redirected.

It was Lauren's turn to arch an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could visit the dressmakers. You will need a gown for the mid-summer's feast" Arwen said enthusiastically. She was so looking forward to spending time with her little sister. The last time the two sisters had been together, Lauren was still a baby. Now, Lauren was her own person. Arwen was sure they could be close. She had always craved for a sister.

"I need to eat something" Lauren declared.

"I can accompany you to the kitchens first?" Arwen offered.

"Let's go" Lauren said as she made to leave the flet. Arwen hastily followed. Their walk to the kitchens was mostly a silent one. Arwen tried to make small talk, commenting on the flowers in gardens they walked past and the elflings that ran around them. Lauren did not seem interested in the topics of conversation because she wasn't. Lauren didn't like flowers or children very much. Honestly, she had never ached for a sister. She was very close to her brother and was mostly a tomboy. Her cousin Juliette was the same age, and they were as thick as thieves. If Lauren had a sister it would've been Juliette. Arwen seemed very proper. Dutiful. The opposite of Juliette, who was ambitious and outspoken.

When they arrived at the kitchens, Lauren quickly helped herself to some bread and fruit. She plopped down on a chair and began to eat ravenously. The alcohol from the night before made her famished. Arwen sat, polite and quiet. "So, tell me about the mid-summer festival?" Lauren inquired.

"It marks the passage of another year. To wish safety and peace for the upcoming year. To thank the soldiers who protect us. All elven realms host a gathering and feast, led by the lord and lady of the realm. I have been helping Ada host them in Rivendell, ever since –" she stopped abruptly, the softly finished the sentence "ever since naneth died."

"I guess everyone dresses up?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, I thought you likely did not bring a dress" Arwen guessed.

"No, I didn't think to bring a ball gown" Lauren said sarcastically.

"We shall go to the dressmakers and find something" Arwen decided.

"I won't say no to shopping" Lauren shrugged.

"This is the first festival that we have all been together as a family since nanath died" Arwen said softly. "It will mean so much to Ada, for you to be there. You see, we will open the festival. We will enter the great hall together and for the first time, our family will be complete" Arwen finished with great hope in her voice. It should have made Lauren uncomfortable, Arwen's presumption of her as a member of the family. Yet, it did not bother her. She actually felt a twinge of excitement.

Soon enough, Arwen had led them into the dressmakers shop. Lauren marvelled at the rolls upon rolls of fabric stacked on top of each other, in every conceivable colour and pattern. Not exactly the type of shopping Lauren was so good at, but she could get used to it.

"How about this color?" Arwen suggested, holding up a pink fabric.

Lauren scrunched up her face. "Not really my color. What are you wearing?" she asked.

"It is an emerald gown, it flows freely" Arwen described, motioning the shape of the dress with her hands. Arwen flitted around the shop, giving Lauren suggestions for dresses. She was trying her best to find common ground with Lauren, but it was difficult to break through Lauren's wall. The younger sister was polite and interactive, but Arwen could feel an invisible barrier between them. The younger daughter was not ready to chat freely like sisters. Lauren wandered the shop, perusing the fabrics. A roll of royal blue fabric caught Lauren's eye. When she ran her hands across it, she marvelled at how soft it felt. Arwen was now busy chatting with a friend she had seen outside the shop. Lauren motioned to the dressmaker, and gave some instructions to the dress she wanted. The tailor took down her directions and bade her a good day.

When Lauren emerged from the shop, she quickly excused herself. She's had unfinished business since she arrived in middle earth.

"I need to find Elrond" she asked Arwen.

"He would likely be in the library" Arwen directed. She watched sadly as Lauren started in that direction. The afternoon of sisterly bonding had not gone as she had planned. She could feel Lauren's resistance to her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone,**

**Glad to be sharing this chapter with you. Lauren has brought out some strong feelings in some readers. I'm glad you care so much about the characters. I try to make all the characters realistic, and that means they are not perfect. They make mistakes, have fears and anxieties - like all of us. **

**Enjoy, and I hope to hear from more of you!**

**Edith**

Elrond had once again only finished reading the first of many reports on Rivendell's state affairs when the door to the library creaked opened. This time, it was his youngest daughter. He slowly lowered the already forgotten paper and watched Lauren intently. The princess stepped gingerly into the cavernous hall, surrounded by floor to ceiling shelves of books and texts. She silently took stock of the millenia of elven history bound in the room before her eyes finally found the majestic stained glass domed ceiling. Intrigued by the masterpiece of elven art, she stepped towards the center of the room so that she could admire it from directly below. Elrond quietly rose from his seat and walked towards her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he started the conversation.

"Yes, so much history shown" Lauren mused, as she stared at the battles and coronations depicted in the glass art.

"Your history Lauren. Your people, my love" Elrond gently reminded her. At this, Lauren turned around to face her father. She had come to see him about more recent history.

"You said, before, that my mother's portrait was in the library" she said uncertainly. Elrond understood immediately that she had come to find out more about her mother.

"Yes, over here in this alcove" he said as he led her towards one end of the hall. The portrait came into view behind a column.

Lauren took a sharp breath in as she beheld the woman who had given birth to her. The painting was large and like all elven art, beautifully rendered. Celebrian, Princess of Lothlorien and Lady of Rivendell stood smiling in a relaxed pose framed by her mother's rose garden. Her hair, identical to Lauren's light blond, glistened as it trailed loosely over her shoulders. Bright blue eyes, the same as Lauren's, twinkled from the canvas. If lady Galadriel's beauty was renowned, Celebrian's was legendary. The likeness to her mother was instantaneously recognizable. Lauren delighted that she alone, of all her children, had her mother's fair coloring and resemblance. Elrond had dark brown hair, echoed in the features of his sons and eldest daughter.

"She loved you very much, Lauren" Elrond began. When Lauren stayed silent, he added "you were a blessing, to both of us."

"What was she like?" Lauren asked.

"Kind, warm, but also funny and slightly stubborn. You remind me greatly of her" Elrond answered truthfully. His heart warmed. For years, he had thought of Celebrian with grief and sorrow`. This was the first time he reminisced happily about his wife.

"Did you try to keep me?" It was a question already answered in many other ways, Lauren knew. But the insecure girl in her needed to hear it from the elf who gave her up.

Elrond did not miss a beat. "I would've given anything to save you Lauren. But you were so small and so weak after your naneth died. I had no choice. If I could've given my life for yours, I would have – without hesitation. Handing you to someone else, I almost couldn't do it. But I knew that to save you, I had to let you go. I never abandoned you. I have held you in my heart everyday" he said earnestly. It was what Lauren wanted, needed to hear, to start healing. To trust her father. To begin to love him.

"I'd like to see her grave, she's buried here isn't she?" Lauren inquired.

Elrond swallowed hard. He had not been to Celebrian's grave for years. He had not been able to bear it, such an obvious reminder of his loss. But his daughter deserved to see it, and it was his duty to take her there. Slowly, he reached for her hand. She did not shirk away from him this time. They walked outside, into a private corner of Galadriel's rose garden. There, stood a marble statue of Celebrian, surrounded by a small fountain. Lauren plucked a pink rose from a nearby bush and placed it at the foot of the statue. Elrond stood back, giving her a moment to herself.

Lauren let go. She let go of grief she scarcely knew she had. And she cried. She wept for the mother she would never know, taken from her, a single act that changed her life forever. She also grieved for the mother who raised her, deeply missed, whose passing left an irreparable wound. Elizabeth would be glad that Lauren was finally facing her deepest fears. Her mother was always incredibly perceptive; as if Elizabeth knew her daughter at times felt unworthy, she showered Lauren with affection. It made her loss even more devastating to the young girl. Elizabeth's greatest wish for her daughter had not been career success, though it would have pleased her. It was that Lauren accept that she was good enough, loved herself and embraced her flaws. In the rose garden, Lauren finally took a step in the right direction.

Elrond placed a gentle hand on Lauren's back. He was surprised when his youngest child whirled around and buried herself in his chest. Instinctively, he closed his arms around her. And they stood there, rocking gently back and forth until Lauren's sobs turned into soft hiccups.

"Ada, it's not fair" Lauren finally said.

"No, it is not. But we cannot change the past. We must go forward" was all he could say. Elrond could barely contain himself. He had long put aside hope he would ever hear his child call him Ada. He punished himself by telling himself he didn't deserve it. Now, Lauren was opening a door to a second chance. An opportunity to be her father, something he thought he had lost a long time ago. He resolved to grasp it and never let it go, no matter the cost. When he felt she was ready, Elrond let go of Lauren. With his handkerchief, he dabbed the tears from her cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Come, I have something to show you" he led Lauren to the treasury.

Lauren understood why they were there when Elrond ordered the sentry to retrieve Lady Celebrian's jewels. A large chest was brought out. Elrond opened the container and Lauren curiously peaked in. At the center, lay a glittering crown, framed by saphires and diamonds. Beside it, lay a necklace. The design was simple, yet elegant. The workmanship was impeccable. It was a plain chain with a teardrop diamond of the highest quality. Carefully, Elrond lifted the necklace out of the chest.

"Your mother was gifted this necklace by her father, on the occasion of her coming of age. It was one of her favorites. I think she'd be very happy for you to have this" Elrond said.

Lauren smiled. She'd have something that belonged to her mother. "Thank you, Ada."

Elrond wordlessly placed the necklace in its box and handed it to his daughter. They looked at each other, a new understanding between them. A new contract, to try their best towards a relationship.

"It has been quite the day. I will leave you now, can you find your way back to your flet?" Elrond excused.

"Yes, I'll be fine" Lauren reassured. Elrond left and headed back to the library. Lauren lingered for a short while after. She peaked again into the chest, and beheld the crown, the most beautiful she had ever seen. It held Lauren's attention and brought the reality of her royal lineage to the forefront. Reluctantly, she called the sentries to return the chest, now liberated of the necklace. She headed straight for the flet and tucked the jewellery box containing the necklace into her hiking backpack for safekeeping.

Lauren settled into middle earth after that. She did her best to bury the insecurity of her past and was able to be in the present, enjoy her new found home. The next day, she set out to right another wrong, this one of her own doing. The Galadhrim training grounds were largely empty, the day being a rest day for the troops. Lauren found Haldir alone, at the archery grounds, doing target practice. Lauren couldn't help but note Haldir's devotion to his soldiers. To lead them, he needed to be the hardest working of them all.

"Practicing for our next competition?" Lauren approached the marchwarden. He had heard her coming, but continued to shoot arrows.

"My responsibility is the protection of the realm, the wellbeing of all of its inhabitants" Haldir responded coldly, without taking his eyes off the target.

"You take your job very seriously" Lauren commented, as she stood beside him.

"It is a duty, to my people. My father held this post before me, and he gave his life to that duty. It might not make me fun. But elflings and their parents sleep at night knowing we are here, and no harm will come of them as long as I still draw breath" Haldir said with conviction.

"I-I did not mean-" Lauren began. He was clearly referencing their last conversation. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I was harsh with you before" she finally said apologetically.

Haldir sighed. "The sacrifice, I do it willingly."

"I'm told there is a charming creek on the western side of the woods. I was planning to hike there and picnic. Maybe you can take a break?" Lauren asked. She held up a picnic basket she had packed with lunch for two. It was a peace offering. Haldir accepted with a nod and began to pack the arrows away.

Their hike to the creek was mostly silent. Haldir led the way; when Lauren asked if he knew where he was going, his reaction was a nod. Soon, Lauren stopped noticing the lack of words as the breathtaking majesty of the landscape consumed her attention. The creek was every bit as charming as Lauren had imagined. A small flow of water, pristinely clear, over a bed of rocks surrounded by delicate grass and flowers. Haldir wordlessly unpacked the picnic and laid a blanket on the grass. They began to eat in silence. Lauren decided not to try to push him into conversation.

After a few bites, Haldir started the conversation. "I notice you like to jog."

Lauren, who had resigned herself to the silent treatment for the entire trip, smiled brightly at this positive overture. "Yes, I've been doing it since I was very young. It helps with my stress."

The concept of stress seemed foreign to the marchwarden. "Stress?"

"My job, it can be quite adversarial" was Lauren's understatement about the battles fought by trial lawyers on a near daily basis in the courtroom.

"What is your job?" Haldir inquired. From what he had heard from George, their society was in many ways similar yet profoundly different from middle earth. Their world seemed so, unequal. That wealth, appearance may play such a pivotal role in one's destiny was a concept foreign to elves. Haldir was glad though, in her world, Lauren had found safety and happiness.

Lauren groaned. Most lawyers disliked talked about their work. To explain what her job was to Haldir, she had to provide the necessary context. It took quite a while. When she was finished, she heaved a large breath and stated "and that in a nutshell is what I do."

"And your adoptive father and brother? What do they do?" Haldir asked.

Lauren groaned, even louder, bringing a smirk from Haldir. "You really want to know? It's very boring" she warned.

"Yes I want to know, I can handle it, apparently I am rather boring also" Haldir jabbed.

Lauren acquiesced. She launched into another explanation about her David and Robert's roles in the family empire. "My turn to ask questions Haldir" she declared when she was finished.

Haldir gave her an approving look. "Ask away"

"Anything?" Lauren sought permission.

"Anything."

"Your duty, it's such a responsibility. Does it not weigh you down?" Lauren asked curiously. She frequently found the responsibility to advocate for her clients crushing. She had many discussions with her cousin Juliette about it. Juliette could relate, as a trauma surgeon, life was literally in her hands.

"It is great responsibility, but also a great honor. As an elfling, I saw my father shoulder the same burden, he was proud every day of his work. Soldiering is not glamourous, nor is it easy, especially on the family. My mother, she bore it well though it was difficult for her at times, to rear three elflings alone." Haldir replied thoughtfully.

"Children are big burdens" Lauren commented.

"No, they are blessings. Every elfling is treasured not just by their parents, but by all elves." Haldir corrected.

"Well, on Earth they are quite a lot of work. I'm glad I don't have any." Lauren said lightly.

Haldir frowned. "I feel yearning when I see Orophin with his elflings, for a wife and family of my own" he confessed, shocking himself in process. He did not discuss his feelings freely. To have let slip such a personal thought was unheard of for the soldier.

Haldir's confession also surprised Lauren. She had never maternal, preferring to focus on her job and her hobbies. It was rather self centered, she realized. She had always thought Haldir was a perfect fit for his job: disciplined, dutiful, rational. It was unexpected to see this softer side of him.

"Well, why don't you have a wife? I'm sure there are many women who would glady have you" Lauren smirked. The way the marchwarden was revered by many females had not gone unnoticed.

"Elves only bind to one, for all eternity. I suppose the time is not right yet" came the vague answer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone**

**I'm glad that most of you are sticking with the story even if Lauren is frustrating you. Our girl certainly has some growing up to do. There's a lot more to come and I hope some of you will find Lauren more likeable in the coming chapters (maybe not this one). I want to create a realistic character, and in reality, we are all flawed. **

**As always, love to hear your feedback.**

**Edith**

In the days leading up the midsummer festival, the realm began to buzz with excitement. The feast was clearly a big event. Barrels of wine were being brought in. Lanterns and lights were affixed to the trees and gardens surrounding the gathering space. In the homes of Lorien, shoes were being polished and dressed readied. The day finally arrived and Lauren awoke to a courier delivering her dress, freshly sewn from the dressmakers.

As was her routine since she arrived in Middle Earth, she began the day with a jog. As she rounded the path past the gathering space that would host the feast that evening, she spotted Aragorn on his way to the stables.

After Lauren impatiently brushed an errant wisp of hair aside and gave herself the onceover, she waved at Aragorn and jogged over to him.

"Lauren, you are certainly devoted to this activity" Aragorn remarked of her jogging.

"And you are devoted to your horses" Lauren wittily replied, referencing Aragorn's habit of visiting his horse in the stables regularly.

"Most of the realm is occupied with tonight's festivities, I trust you have chosen your dress already?" Aragorn conversed lightly.

They had an easy banter between them now. "Yes, and I look forward to our dance" Lauren reminded him. She was not usually this forward with men, but in this new world, she was freer to do what she pleased.

Aragorn chuckled, "not many women want to dance with me Lauren, you may unfortunately find out why tonight."

"I doubt that I will be disappointed" Lauren replied confidently, giving him an unabashedly flirtatious look. She then bade him a farewell and continued with her run. As distance between them increased, Aragorn was struck with the realization that Lauren may have developed affections for him. He foresaw what a catastrophe that would be. Arwen had shared her disappointment that she and Lauren have not bonded the way she had hoped. This was certainly not going to help matters. Lauren was much younger, less mature than Arwen. At some point, he would have to let her down very very gently.

As the afternoon set in, Lauren began preparing for the festivities with a bath. After she had wrapped her hair and body in a towel, she turned her attention to the garment delivered by the courier that morning. Carefully, she unwrapped the package. The color was a rich royal blue, it would bring out her eyes in the most flattering way. The cut she had chosen was a one shoulder, showing off her toned body in a tasteful but undeniably attractive way. It was a stunner and Lauren knew it. Experience attending all those galas for the Family Foundation had become useful in the most unexpected way.

As she sat down in front of the mirror, she contemplated what to do with her hair. As she played with it, she found herself doing a simple chignon. At the end, she reached into her bag and brought out the jewellery case Elrond had given her. No better time to wear her mother's jewellery, she thought. She smiled as she clasped the elven masterpiece around her neck. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she had to admit that she looked undeniably like her elven mother.

Lauren was always attractive, but tonight she was a head turner. Literally. By early evening, elves had begun to gather in the gardens, chatting and mingling. Lauren began to notice elves looking at her on her walk to the gardens surrounding the large flet that would house the evening's festivities. As she walked by, onlookers turned, ellon bowed, elleths curtsied - there were more than a few stunned looks. For most, it was their first glimpse of the lost princess since her return to the realm. Lauren had mostly kept to herself since arriving in Lothlorien. Terms of endearment flowed from the elves of Lorien, "princess, welcome home" was a common theme.

Lauren's cheeks began to burn. She usually liked to keep a low profile, and the attention was making her self conscious.

"Lauren? Is that you?" asked a voice behind her.

Lauren turned to see her cousin George. To her chagrin, he was dressed in elven dress robes. He had been standing with the marchwarden and his brothers. Seeing her, he stepped slightly away from them. The remainder of his group acknowledged her with bows. Haldir's brothers both stole a glance at their elder sibling, looking for his reaction to the beauty standing before him.

Lauren had not forgotten the last conversation with her cousin, and she was one to hold a grudge. "George" she acknowledged.

"Lauren, you look incredible. You're always beautiful, but tonight, you're glowing. I wish aunt Elizabeth could see you" George said, stunned at the grace and elegance his cousin possessed. Somehow, he had never stopped thinking of her as a little sister.

"Don't bring my mother into this George, she would not approve of what you're doing" Lauren snapped. She regretted her rudeness. She was feeling incredibly insecure, everyone was staring at her. She didn't want George's platitudes, she didn't want her cousin to throw away his life for someone he barely knew. They had always been so close but they had somehow drifted so far apart on this issue.

"Aunt Elizabeth understood that love was the most important thing. She would want me to be happy, I thought you would too. Why don't you come and meet Ayla properly, she'll be here in a moment" George pleaded. He couldn't see that Lauren was getting agitated and could not be reasoned with at the moment.

Lauren opened her mouth to undoubtedly say something snarky when she was cut off by Legolas, who had been observing from a short distance away.

"Ah, there are not enough jewels on middle earth to match your beauty Princess. But alas, I will have to steal you away, the Lord and Lady will be waiting for you. The royal family usually opens the feast after their entrance" he excused before leading Lauren away by the arm. "You'll thank me later" Legolas whispered.

Lauren was going to protest, but feeling he was probably right, did not. She tried to shake off her anger. "So you didn't mean it when you called me beautiful?" she teased.

"You are not beautiful, you are ravishing" Legolas flirted lightheartedly. Lauren rolled her eyes and laughed.

The marchwarden observed from a short distance away. He wished he could be so effortlessly charming. Flirting, it was strange and foreign. Because it wasn't who he was, he knew. It was hard for him to express his feelings; to most he had a hard exterior. But his brothers knew, he yearned for a family of his own. Though on the surface Haldir betrayed no such consternation, his brothers could see the helplessness in his eyes as he watched Lauren walk away with the Prince of Mirkwood. Rumil squeezed Haldir's shoulders in a gesture of support before he led Orophin away, to find their wives in the crowd.

Unfortunately for Haldir, George was also an incredibly perceptive person. "My cousin is beautiful isn't she" he prodded.

"I think that is obvious" came Haldir's cautious answer.

"She is also very young at heart. I'm glad she has someone like you watching over her. Making sure nothing hurts her. She is very lucky indeed." George had given his approval.

"Thank you" was all Haldir said. Did everyone know how he felt? He, who was so good at hiding his feelings, must be slipping.

Legolas led Lauren up to the upper floor of the grand flet, via a back corridor and stairs. They walked towards an ornate staircase which led back down to the main gathering space. It was custom for the Lord and Lady to descend the staircase, acknowledge their guests and begin the festivities. Tonight, their family would join them, Legolas explained to her as they made their way up. Elrond would enter with his children after the rulers of Lothlorien. They came upon the family already assembled.

"Lauren, there you are!" Elrond said joyfully. He had been looking forward to Lauren joining them in the entrance. Her first official appearance. He would be presenting his daughter to her people. At long last.

"Lord Elrond, the realm of Mirkwood express their happiness at the Princess' return to her people" Legolas said, bowing to the elder elf.

"Thank you Legolas, I will not keep you" Elrond replied. With that, Legolas nodded and turned to join the assembled crowd below. As he walked past Lauren, he winked and gave her a look of encouragement.

"Luthien, our people will see you for the first time officially. You will be presented publicly. I am so happy you are here, darling" Galadriel said warmly.

Galadriel called her Luthien, nobody corrected Lady Galadriel. Not even Lauren. Her grandmother kissed her on both cheeks, followed by her grandfather, who smiled proudly. Arwen followed with an enthusiastic embrace, which overwhelmed Lauren and she returned the affection awkwardly. Elladan and Elrohir both kissed Lauren on the cheeks, following up with compliments of Lauren's dress.

"Your Naneth would be very happy that you honor her tonight by wearing her necklace" Celeborn said, drawing attention to Lauren's accessory. His granddaughter smiled, feeling at last a part of the family. The rest of the family looked on happily.

Lady Galadriel took her husband's arm and they stepped down the staircase, to the assembled crowd.

"Ada, are you ready?" Arwen asked, as she prepared to take her father's arm. She had accompanied him in the annual feast entrance in Rivendell for years, it was a routine by now. Today, there would be an exception. "I thought there ought to be someone else here too" Elrond said, as he acknowledged someone behind Arwen.

The evenstar turned around and gasped when she saw her beloved, in dress robes, walking towards her. He was wearing the crown of Gondor. When Aragorn reached her, he bowed and kissed her hand. "My queen" he said simply. Arwen responded by hugging him tightly, and they kissed passionately. When, at last, they parted, Arwen turned to her father and mouthed her gratitude. Elrond smiled, a proud day for him but he wasn't done.

"One more thing Arwen" the Lord of Rivendell said as he motioned a sentry who was holding a box forward. From the container, he produced a sparkling object. It took a moment for Arwen to recognize her mother's tiara.

"Ada?" she asked in disbelief.

Elrond's voiced thickened with emotion. "You were born a Princess of Rivendell, but you will be Queen of Gondor. I wish you to have this as an heirloom, so that you will always remember your people. This was forged by Elven hands, and symbolizes your royal heritage. You will recall your mother wore it frequently, it belongs to you now" he said as he placed the crown on her head. Arwen's eyes filled with tears of happiness and gratitude. The tiara had not been worn since her mother's death and now her father honored her with it. She reached to touch the object on her head. Then, with Elrond and Aragorn at her side, she descended the staircase.

"Sister, it is our turn" Elladan prompted. Lauren's twin brothers stood at the top of the stairs, with their hands outstretched. They partially turned towards her, expecting to walk her down the stairs.

Lauren stood frozen where she was, back from the stairs. As she watched her brothers' furrowed brows and puzzled expressions, she began to back slowly away from them.

"Lauren?" Elrohir stepped towards her. "Is something the matter?"

Lauren simply shook her head, turned around and walked away. She did not turn at her brothers' calls. She kept walking, at a brisk pace, towards the back stairs and corridors where she'd come with Legolas. Before long she was outside on the terrace, having bypassed the entrance she was supposed to be making with the rest of the royal family at the moment.

The Lord and Lady of Lorien, Elrond, Arwen and Aragorn had already entered the grand hall. They now all turned to await the last of the party. At that moment, Elladan and Elrohir were standing at the top of the stairs beyond view of the audience below, speechless at what their younger sister had just done.

Elrohir spoke urgently "we must enter without her Elladan."

"What? They are expecting us to come down with her" his twin gestured.

"There is no time! It will create more of a scene if we don't enter now!" Elrohir hissed. He grabbed his brother just as Elladan realized his brother was right. Their royal duty must come first, despite their instinct to chase after their sister. Together, the brothers walked as calmly as they could down the stairs, making their entrance.

The waiting family members' smiles faded as they saw the two ellons walk down the stairs, without their sister. Something had happened and whatever it was, Lauren had refused to join them. Elrond's face showed confusion and pure disappointment. Lady Galadriel gave the Lord a quick worried glance before putting on a smile for the crowd. She thanked her people for their attendance, acknowledged the soldiers who kept their realm safe and opened feast. The audience applauded appreciatively, but there were more than a few raised eyebrows who had also noticed a conspicuous absence.

On the terrace, Lauren breathed deeply to calm herself. Embarrassed. She was very embarrassed. She had come to the feast tonight, wanting to impress Aragorn. As she watched Aragorn embrace Arwen, the pieces fell into place. He was in love with Elrond's oldest daughter. Arwen was the one who had rebuffed his proposal. He had never stopped loving her; he had waited for her. Clearly, Arwen had changed her mind recently and was now willing to be his queen. Lauren had never stood a chance.

As she listened to Lady Galadriel's speech to her realm, talking about the year that passed, how grateful the family was that their long lost child had finally returned to them, Lauren began to feel conflicted. So many feelings all at once. There was also guilt. Lauren already had a family. She felt like she was betraying those who had raised her, who had actually been there for her. She missed the familiarity of home on earth. Insecurity. Lauren had instantly recognized the tiara as Elrond lifted it out of the case. The same tiara that she had marvelled several days previous in the treasury. She had felt so special when Elrond gave her the necklace. But now she understood that the necklace was the consolation prize. His eldest daughter was getting the crown jewels. She was the younger daughter, the s_pare_. The feelings of insecurity came rushing back with a vengeance. She hung her hand and leaned against the railing of the terrace.

Haldir could feel Lauren's inner conflict. It was obvious her present feelings had something to do with her not appearing with the family, as had been widely anticipated. He was worried for her, she was hurting very deeply. He knew she was seeking solitude so he scanned the gardens, trying to locate her. And he saw her outside the ballroom, on the terrace. He made towards her, but stopped in his tracks as he saw another blond elf approach her.

The Prince of Mirkwood sighed heavily as he walked towards Lauren. He had easily guessed what the situation was about. Elrond had publicly given his eldest daughter his blessing to marry a man that his youngest daughter had developed feelings for. He had seen how Lauren had trusted Aragorn, flirted with him. He realized she hadn't known Aragorn was already betrothed to Arwen, the two had not been seen together in years. To cap it all off, Arwen now wore their mother's crown. To Lauren it must've signalled Elrond's preference for Arwen, as untrue as it was. Knowing how fragile Lauren's security with her new family was, Elrond's well intentioned actions were a colossal misstep. Legolas felt for Lauren, he was protective of her. At the moment, he resented the great Lord of Rivendell for how he had hurt her.

"You are missing all the fun" Legolas said light heartedly, as he walked up to Lauren.

"I won't stand there, be the spare" Lauren replied bitterly.

"If you stand out here by yourself, the only one you punish is yourself" Legolas countered.

"That really makes me feel better, thanks" Lauren said.

"What I mean to say is, you should go in there and give Arwen a run for her money" Legolas said mischievously. He did always bring out her naughty side.

"Come with me, just follow my lead, we are going to dance" Legolas prompted.

The music had started. The royal family usually led the first dance. The Lord and Lady walked onto the dance floor, followed by Arwen and Aragorn, the twins and their wives. Elrond stood to the side, for him, there could only be Celebrian. As the music started, the crowds parted ways as the Prince of Mirkwood led the younger princess to the dance floor. Lauren knew she looked stunning, might has well show it off, she thought.

Legolas lead her through the dance, showing her off the audience in the most flattering way. He spun her and dipped her, causing her to laugh. They were both having tremendous fun. As the musical piece ended, Legolas went for the grand finale. When the other ellons bowed to their partners, Legolas smirked. Then, he lowered himself to one knee and kissed Lauren's hand. This caused a stir. Legolas, heir of Mirkwood, signalled deference and allegiance to the Princess – no small matter. When Legolas rose, he took Lauren's hand and they walked out of the feast, leaving her stunned family in their wake.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone,**

**People seem to have very strong feelings about Lauren and who she should end up with - there's a lot more surprises coming for this and other characters. **

**As always, so grateful for your reviews**

-Edith

As Legolas and Lauren walked further away from the festivities, they broke out in a run and a laugh. They had such a good time running and laughing that they had inadvertently entered the plains outside the borders of the forest. They came to a rest on a boulder, a short distance outside of the realm's borders.

"I can't believe you just did that" Lauren exclaimed, breathless.

Legolas shrugged. "What good is being a Prince if you can't do something useful with the title" Legolas said sarcastically.

"What do you think they're thinking?" Lauren wondered, motioning back to the forest.

"They are probably still picking their jaws off the floor" Legolas smiled mischievously. Then, his expression turned serious. "By kneeling, I offered you my allegiance, as Prince of Mirkwood it means you would have that of my realm."

"Were you being serious?" Lauren asked.

"I take very seriously how I represent my realm Lauren" Legolas explained. He'd spend his treasure for her, go to war for her. He had felt that way about her since they were both elflings. Legolas wondered over the years whether it had been a silly childhood fantasy. But he had discovered his feelings hadn't changed when Lauren returned to Middle Earth as an adult. She was independently minded, driven, and beautiful – a very attractive combination. Legolas had always known that Haldir was her guardian would give the marchwarden an advantage in Lauren's affections; their bond was made of ancient elvish magic. But their bond was not necessarily romantic, it would only be if they wished it. Legolas knew that the marchwarden was not demonstrative of his feelings, he was famous for that. Therefore, he could not tell the extent of Haldir's affections for Lauren. So far, Lauren had not demonstrated any romantic inclination towards Haldir, and Legolas intended to keep it that way. Legolas knew he had the upper hand in charm and position. He also understood that Lauren wanted a man who would _show_ their loyalty and love to her. Haldir, would have difficulty with this.

"Thank you, Legolas, for doing that" Lauren said sincerely. So rare had she encountered a man who would so publicly put her first.

"You deserve to be someone's first choice Lauren" Legolas had hit the mark. Lauren smiled at him. He had won her trust. "Come on, we should head back before Haldir throws a fit. I'm sure he knows by now that we crossed the borders of Lorien. We're not supposed to be out here."

Haldir was indeed informed that the Princess of the realm left the protective sphere of Lorien in the company of the Prince of Mirkwood shortly after they exited the midsummer festival festivities. He was the marchwarden of the border guard, it was his job to know. He had been speaking to his brothers and George when his second in command approached and whispered the news to him, clearly concerned at the breach.

"Brother, it looks like you have competition" Rumil had warned, referring to Legolas.

"Lauren _wants _someone to who puts her first and makes her feel secure. Lauren _actually _needs someone who will protect and guide her" George had said sagely.

Haldir took their advice to consideration, and excused himself for her had more pressing matters. Elrond was walking towards him, with worry on his face. He had just been given the same news. Both were thinking of the last time Lauren had been on the plains outside the woods. Haldir spoke briefly to Elrond, assured him he would find Lauren and ensure her safety.

Rumil and Orophin followed their captain, understanding that something was afoot at the borders. Haldir explained the situation to his brothers as they sprinted to the outpost closest to where the two young royals had crossed the border. The marchwarden and his brothers quickly climbed to the top of the output where there was a platform and scanned the plains beyond their borders.

"There, I see them directly north of here" Orophin said. "They have just crossed the borders back into the woods, they head towards Caras Galadhon" he concluded. Haldir breathed a sigh of relief, Lauren was safe. Then he stalked angrily towards the city.

Lauren and Legolas did not stay out of trouble long after they returned to Lorien. The pair had barely made it into the garden surrounding the festival flet when Haldir intercepted them.

"What do you think you were doing, taking her out to the plains?" He shouted angrily at Legolas. Station be damned, he was furious Legolas had risked Lauren's safety.

"Haldir, calm yourself. She is fine. We just went out there for some fresh air" Legolas replied calmly. The marchwarden's very uncharacteristic loss of temper gave the Prince a hint of the depth of his affection for the Princess.

"You were irresponsible!" Haldir accused.

"Remember to whom you speak marchwarden" Legolas countered, he did not like being told off, especially by Haldir.

"I do not care who you are, you do not cross the borders with such disregard. You put her at risk" Haldir commanded, his voice rising further.

"Haldir, we're both fine. There's no need to be angry" Lauren added.

"Your safety is my responsibility" Haldir said protectively.

They were interrupted as Elrond hurried over, followed by his children. They had heard about where Legolas and Lauren had been. It was her brother who spoke first, he let her have it.

"Lauren, what you just did was highly disrespectful, to Ada, Arwen and not to mention our grandparents" Elladan fumed. His father's latitude towards the youngest child has not sat well with him.

"This is none of your business" Lauren countered; she didn't take it from many people, and Elladan would not be one of them.

"You are hurting my family, it is my business" Elladan accused. He would not hold back any longer. Elrohir had tried to pull him back but he would not have it. Arwen stared him down. She understood her younger sister was much more complex than many knew.

Lauren narrowed her eyes. "Yes Elladan, you're right. They are _your _family." Then, she simply turned around and walked away.

It was the early hours of the morning before she stopped pacing in her flet. She needed to calm down. A bath seemed like a good idea. She was still restless after the bath. So she donned her workout clothes and went out for a run. It was a strange time to run, but physical activity was calming to her. She sprinted, as fast as she could, and somehow ended up at the Galadhrim training grounds. As she bent over to catch her breath, she caught sight of another at the otherwise deserted grounds.

Though Lauren tried to avoid his gaze, she could not avoid her cousin. He walked over and waited for her to straighten herself. She saw sympathy in his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" he guessed correctly. Lauren shook her head.

"Not going to lie, you managed to offend and worry your whole family tonight" George said.

Lauren sighed heavily. "It's complicated."

"And you didn't handle it well. You were selfish" George finished for her.

"_He _told me he loved me. He told me they wanted me. It turns out I am just the spare" Lauren insisted.

"Elrond? How can you believe that Lauren, when all that man has done since you came here was go out of his way to make you happy" George reasoned. To that, Lauren didn't want to respond. George continued "you're so focussed on your pain, your suffering. You were a baby. You don't even remember. What about your family's suffering. They lost a wife and mother too. They also lost a daughter and a sister. While you were being raised Uncle David and Aunt Elizabeth, they had to live everyday with grief. You had a great life with Uncle David and Aunt Elizabeth. Your brothers and sister here probably feel they lost both parents – from what I heard, Elrond has been consumed by his grief. It's time to grow up. Stop lashing out at them" George counselled.

"I'm never going to be one of them. The life I was supposed to lead here, it's gone. I can't just be reinserted into middle earth, like nothing happened. They're a family. And then there's me. I don't fit in here, I'm not docile like they expect their women to be. But I'm not really a Johnson either. So where does that leave me?" Lauren asked.

"Uncle David and Aunt Elizabeth have never treated you any different from Robert-" George responded.

"I'm still different. I don't look like them. There are plenty of people out there who think I don't deserve the Johnson name or the fortune" Lauren insisted.

"They- We have never felt that way" George countered. He was getting a glimpse of Lauren's inner conflict. It was much deeper than he had known. He put his arms around Lauren. Their arguments aside, they have grown up together. She was family. As the early morning sun peaked through the trees, causing them both to squint, "come on, let's get something to eat."

Grateful to have shared some of her burdens, she nodded in agreement. They found their way to the kitchens and helped themselves to an early breakfast. As they sat, Lauren asked "so how long have you been seeing Ayla?"

George looked up from his bowl in surprise. Slowly, he lowered his spoon. "We met soon after I arrived here" he answered cautiously.

"How did you meet?" Lauren continued her probing.

"Her brother, Ninthalor, is a soldier in the Galadhrim. He's become a good friend. One day, she came to the barracks to bring him some home made bread" George recalled fondly.

"You really love her?" Lauren asked directly.

"Yes, Lauren. I've never felt anything like it. And I know what everyone's going to say. It'll never work – but I'll make it work. I want to be with her. You should give her a chance" George insisted.  
"How are you going to make it work? You literally live in different worlds" Lauren tried to reason with her cousin. It was impossible.

"I'll stay here with her" George said quietly.

"You'll just give everything up? Your life, your career? What about Juliette – you're all she has now" Lauren argued. George and Juliette's parents had died several years prior, within a short time of each other, both to a quick illnesses.

"Lauren, we don't have a lot of time. That's what I've realized. We only get so much time to live. The elves, they are immortal. We are just a speck in time. I want to spend whatever time I have with her. I've never known true love until Ayla. She's taught me kindness, patience, forgiveness. I don't ask that you agree with what I'm doing. I'm only asking for your understanding. But I'd also like your support" George pleaded.

Lauren sighed. "We've all been raised to uphold a family name. But if my mom's death taught me anything, it's that we have to make the best of the time we have. I don't agree with what you're doing. You're giving up a lot. Your career, everything you've known on Earth…" Lauren trailed off.

"It's my decision, I'm making it willingly" George told her.

"Alright George, I'll try with Ayla" to that, her cousin let out a breath of relief. "But you know Juliette is not going be OK with this. If you thought I didn't take it well, your sister is going to make me look tame" Lauren warned.

Before George could answer, Legolas joined them at the table. "May I have a moment with Lauren?" Legolas asked.

George maintained the utmost civility and ceded the conversation. Legolas wanted to speak with Lauren alone. "Let's go for a walk" the prince suggested. With that, Lauren got up with the prince and they took a walk in the woods.

"I got you in trouble last night, I am sorry Lauren" Legolas began, as they made their slowly way in the woods, with no particular destination in mind.

"No, you were there for me. I was the one that didn't handle the situation well." Lauren answered, with a small smile.

"I acted rashly. But your happiness, it matters to me greatly. Last night, when I knelt before you, I gave you my allegiance. You will always have it." Legolas admitted, giving Lauren his most charming look.

"Thank you, Legolas" Lauren said earnestly.

"You seem to be stuck between two different worlds. You can't please everyone. You should do what you feel is right" Legolas offered some advice. Then, he regretfully informed Lauren that he would be leaving Lotholorien in a few days time.

"So soon?" Lauren was disappointed.

"But not for long. I must attend to some affairs my father, the king, asked of me. I shall be back quite soon, and frequently. As an emissary for Mirkwood, I consult with Lady Galadriel regularly" Legolas quickly explained.

"I will see you off" Lauren resolved.

"I would like that" Legolas returned.


	26. Chapter 26

**Dear readers,**

**Thank you for following this story. Lauren's story is winding and complex and I hope you continue to stick with her. **

-Edith

The entire family turned out to see Legolas off, as was expected for his royal stature. While the rulers of Lorien and Lord Elrond bade the Prince of Mirkwood formal salutations, Lauren's send-off was much more personal. She surprised her family by ignoring decorum - stepping into a tight hug with the Prince, followed by a kiss on both cheeks.

"Stay safe, Legolas" she said earnestly.

"I will see you soon. Don't forget what I said" Legolas subtly referenced his enduring loyalty. Lauren smiled softly as a mutual understanding passed between them. It took most of Haldir's iron will to contain his envy of Legolas' connection to Lauren. He had always felt protective of Lauren. Now, he acknowledged he felt a deep affection for her. He dared not indulge the thought he might love her, though somewhere deep down he knew that he had always loved her. The marchwarden knew that his feelings would never be realized if Lauren did not return them. He would never try to influence her feelings. She has never demonstrated any sign of romantic affection towards him. It was not in him to try to charm her. So for now, the soldier must focus on his duty to protect her.

Haldir felt strongly that Legolas was not right for Lauren, his personal feelings for her aside. Legolas was young and impulsive. Lauren would see that as spontaneous and fun. Legolas was also handsome, royal and charming. Most of Lauren's family privately acknowledged she needed someone steady and responsible to guide, nurture her. Unfortunately, that was not the type of companion Lauren was usually drawn to. Haldir knew she likely found him serious and boring. She was young, he knew. He would have to be patient.

On their walk back to the city, Lauren deliberately found her stride next to Ayla. The lady in waiting looked at her with surprise when she approached.

"My lady, can I help you with something?" Ayla said as she bowed.

"No, I – wanted to apologize" Lauren said haltingly. Ayla's face showed her surprise. From what she had heard, the younger Princess of the realm was not the type to apologize.

"The other day at the rose garden with George – I was very surprised to see you together. I reacted poorly. It was rude of me" Lauren continued.

"My lady –" Ayla began.

"It's Lauren, please"

"Lauren, I do not want to sow discord between you and your family. But my feelings for George, they are real. I care for him very much. I know it must have been a shock to you" Ayla explained.

"He cares about you too" Lauren responded. "He says he loves you" she added. Ayla's cheeks blushed.

"I love him too" Ayla said.

"He's going to give up everything, his whole life, to stay here with you" Lauren continued.

"I did not ask him to" Ayla interjected.

"I know, he is doing this because he loves you. Ayla, I grew up with him. He's like a brother to me. His sister is a sister to me. I want him to be happy. I didn't want him to forgo everything he has worked so hard for at home. But he and I, we've both known loss and I see now that he does not want to lose the love of his life" Lauren admitted. It was difficult to for her to accept George's decision, but to oppose him was selfish.

"I would never hurt him Lauren" Ayla vowed.

"I believe you wouldn't do that on purpose. But Ayla, I have to warn you. There will be people in my family who won't agree with this. His sister, Juliette, I'm sure will not be happy. They're very close. I'm sure you can imagine if your brother made such a decision" Lauren warned. Ayla nodded, grateful for the warning.

With that, Lauren left Ayla to attend to the Lady of the woods. As she walked towards the front of the procession, she passed George, who mouthed his thanks and gave her a quick peck on the cheeks. At the front of the procession, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien conversed quietly with their son in law. Lauren swallowed hard before approaching them. Their conversation faded as she approached.

"Ada, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel" she began. How does she address her grandparents – grandpa and granny did not seem appropriate she thought inwardly.

"We are your grandparents Luthien, you may dispense with the formality" Galadriel said, seemingly reading her thoughts.

"OK, thanks" Lauren replied uncertainly.  
"Do you need something Luthien?" Lady Galadriel inquired, yielding the conversation to her. Galadriel already knew why Lauren was there, she tried to help her get started.

"I wanted to apologize for the feast. I realize now that it was very rude of me. We were just having some fun, but it was not the right way to act. I'm sorry if I hurt you" Lauren said calmly.

Elrond's eyebrows raised in surprise. His younger daughter's demeanor was quite uncharacteristic. Her grandparents maintained their usual calmness.

"Luthien, you may be an adult in your world, but here you are still so young. You have much to see and learn. No harm done, sweetling. But perhaps in the future, you ought to see that what you do impacts many others. You are carefree and that is a blessing of youth. But you also have to step into the duty of your position" Galadriel counselled wisely.

Lauren bit her lip and nodded. She was being told off by the Lady. Elrond, who had been silent on the whole matter since the feast, did not interject. He knew he had a soft spot for his youngest. She was also his most challenging child – the others had all inherited his calm, sense of duty and maturity. He had heard Celebrian had been a handful to raise, he saw now that his youngest had inherited her mother's temperament. He would have to discipline her at some point, he knew. But it was so hard for him to do so; the guilt of the past seemed to drown any criticism he could muster. He knew his other children suffered as a result – an impossible position for a parent. Today, he was happy to let Galadriel do the lecturing. When she finished and Lauren's eyes were downcast in guilt, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her brow. They had reached the city now, he whispered for her to enjoy the rest of her day and sent her off. As she left, Galadriel looked at Elrond.

"You cannot let her get away with everything, Elrond. You will have to discipline her on something sooner or later. If you continue to make exceptions for her, it will be unfair to your other children. Arwen already feels this" Galadriel counselled.

"I know" Elrond sighed.

"No one said it was an easy job Elrond. You cannot always be their friend. They cannot always have what they want" Celeborn added. Elrond had no objections.

Lauren spent her afternoon jogging the paths in the city. It was taking her mind off her family on Earth. She wondered what they were doing. She thought of what her father and brother had said when Michael told them where she was. She was sure they would be livid. Just then, she heard the sound of a child's laughter. It was full of pure joy that it could've only come from the innocent voice of a child. The joy was contagious, it spurred Lauren to head towards it to investigate.

Beyond some magnolia trees, Lauren saw that a girl, aged about 7 or 8 was the source of the happiness. She was running around, kicking a ball with an adult elf. The elfling squealed as the ellon picked her up and spun her around. Then, he slowed and pulled her into him. The girl threw her arms around the elf and hugged him tightly. "I love you" the girl said sweetly. In turn, the ellon placed a hand gently on her head and replied "I love you too sweetling." When he finally set her down, she immediately turned her attention to a ball that lay several feet away. "Teach me how to beat Kierran! He always wins!" she demanded.

"Sionia, your brother wins because he is taller and faster. You will achieve this one day" the adult explained.

The girl pouted. "Please, uncle."

The adult clearly could not say no to this adorable little girl, with curly blond hair and cherubic cheeks. He sighed and began showing her how to dribble. The game seemed similar to soccer, Lauren realized, as she watched them from behind. The ellon was patiently showing the child how to shoot on goal. Unfortunately, the girl was not coordinated enough to do it yet. Lauren smiled at the touching scene in front of her. She thought back to the many practices: fencing, soccer, ballet (to name just a few) that parents took her to over the years. At first, it was her mother who enthusiastically attended every practice, rehearsal and cheered loudly for her at every game and recital. After her mother was no longer able, her father and brother stepped into the role. At first, they were uncertain in a space usually dominated by mothers. Quickly, and Lauren was unsure how (to her embarrassment), they became the loudest attendees are her events.

She did not notice the errant ball until it hit her in the leg as she had been distracted in her reminiscence. Lauren looked up to see the little girl running towards her, following her ball.

"I'm sorry, Princess Luthien" she mumbled, very flustered.

"No worries –" Lauren hesitated.

"My name is Sionia!" the girl declared.

"Sionia, a beautiful name. You like to kick the ball?" Lauren asked, she wasn't sure they called it soccer on middle earth.

"Yes, but my uncle Haldir is a very good goalkeeper" the girl huffed.

At the mention of the marchwarden, Lauren's head snapped up. Sure enough, Haldir now stood at the goal. Lauren was tremendously surprised that the elf she had seen in the distance, so affectionate with Sionia, was Haldir. The stiff, boring marchwarden.

"Your uncle?" Lauren asked, gesturing to Haldir. She couldn't believe it.

"Yes, but I have _two _uncles" Sionia said proudly. "Uncle Haldir's older than Ada and Uncle Rumil is younger than Ada."

The girl had made it easy to deduce that Orophin was her father. Lauren knelt down to Sionia's height. "And _who _is your favorite uncle?" she asked conspiratorially.

"I can't decide! Maybe uncle Haldir because he _always _plays with me when I ask him to" came Sionia's simple answer. It surprised Lauren even more. Haldir, play with a child? Was she hallucinating?

"It looks like you need some help with the ball" Lauren remarked mischievously. "Maybe I can help you get a goal." The elfling nodded enthusiastically and Lauren whispered the plan to her. They both jogged back towards the goal. It was Haldir's turn to be surprised. His demeanor had been relaxed and playful when Lauren saw him with Sionia earlier. As she approached, his posture stiffened noticeably as he saw his niece accompanied by Lauren. _I wonder why he's nervous to see me_, Lauren thought to herself.

"Your niece tells me she's having trouble scoring, I thought I'd come help" Lauren said playfully.

Haldir's eyebrows raised slightly, "How?"

Suddenly, Lauren grabbed Haldir and held him as tightly as possible, keeping him immobile temporarily. "Sionia, NOW" she yelled.

The elfling, waiting for Lauren's command, began to sprint with the ball towards the goal. The marchwarden was initially taken by surprise when Lauren had tried to immobilize him. He quickly performed an escape maneuver by carefully knocking Lauren's feet from under her. With a yelp, Lauren tumbled to the ground, taking Haldir with her. For the second time, Lauren found herself on the ground, with Haldir right on top of her. Once again, his face was so close to her that she could feel the warmth of her breath. Unlike the first time, when he had quickly and awkwardly gotten up, Haldir very softly stroked an errant wisp of hair from her face.

Lauren could not help but deem his face handsome as she looked at it. In his eyes, Lauren saw emotion, though she was unsure of what it was. Not harshness or anger, Lauren was certain, because she had felt so at peace in his arms. His hand now cupped the back of her head, protecting it from the hard ground.

In that moment, Lauren was at lost for what to do. Luckily, the Sionia had arrived beside her.

"Princess Luthien, are you alright? You fell!" she exclaimed. The elfling seemed to snap both adults out of their speechlessness. Haldir quickly got up and helped Lauren to her feet. "Lauren, I am sorry. I only meant to free myself, I did not intend for you to fall" Haldir said apologetically. It was clear he had not meant any harm.

Lauren shook her head. "It's fine, after all, I started it" she grinned. Lauren focussed all of her attention on not addressing what just happened between the two of them. _Just an innocent fall_. She told herself. _Nothing happened. Literally, nothing happened. _Why was she thinking about being in his arms? She was clearly losing it, she decided.

"You scored!" Lauren said happily.

"Yes, thank you Princess Luthien" Sionia said as she launched herself into Lauren's arms. Lauren was knocked over, though her response was peals of laughter.

"Sionia! Get off the Princess this instant!" came an authoritative voice in the distance, the tone told Lauren it could've only belonged to the elfling's mother.

Soon, an adult elleth arrived and picked Sionia off of Lauren. "Princess, I am so sorry! My daughter, she can be _enthusiastic_ at times. I hope she did not bother you" the mother was quite flustered.

"It's fine. It was my idea to help her score on Haldir. I had already fallen anyway" Lauren said.

Haldir jumped into the conversation. "Lauren, this is Lyari. Orophin's wife, my sister-in-law."

"Nice to meet you. Your daughter is lovely" Lauren said warmly.

"Thank you. She is a handful at times. Perhaps her uncle indulges her too much" Lyari joked. "Well I thank you for taking time for Sionia. I came to tell them dinner is ready and waiting. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd like that" Lauren said, before she could stop herself. Behind and unbeknownst to her, Haldir's face revealed delight- a rare appearance. This was noticed by his sister-in-law.

Sionia skipped the whole way back to the flet she called home with her parents and brother. Once in the door, she happily declared that the Princess of the realm would be gracing the family with her presence. Lauren rolled her eyes and Haldir let out a happy laugh at her reaction.

Haldir's laugh brought both of his brothers, who were waiting in the flet, to the foyer. So seldom did the eldest brother let out such carefree joy.

Lyari quickly ordered her children to clean up for dinner. Then, she expertly maneuvered her husband and Rumil into the kitchen to help her with dinner. This left Lauren and Haldir alone in the living room temporarily.

In the kitchen, Lyari explained in hushed tones, the scene she had witnessed. She had seen most of what had occurred on the field. The Princess playfully trying to hold Haldir in place so the elfling could score. Haldir, maneuvering out of the hold, inadvertently causing her to fall. The _care _her brother-in-law took to see that no injury befell her. The sweetness in his movements, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. She had _never _seen Haldir so gentle, so _loving _towards an elleth_, _Lyari relayed. When Lyari asked whether her husband and his youngest brother knew about the feelings of their elder brother, a knowing look passed between the brothers present in the kitchen.

"What?" Lyari asked. She was concerned. She had come to see Haldir as an older brother. He had been the foundation of the family after his parents were lost. Orophin and Rumil had always revered him, the oldest, the leader. He had seen to it that both his brothers were taken care of after their parents passed away. He made sure they ate, slept, were supported in their grief. When Orophin was away on patrol, he stepped in to be a father to their children. He checked in with Lyari frequently to make sure she wanted for nothing. She knew he did this for Rumil's wife and child as well. To Rumil, he provided guidance – assuming the role his father would've had if he were still alive. Lyari knew Haldir had given all of himself to his brothers and their families and usually had nothing left for himself. She had grown to love him as her own brother. She had desperately wanted him to find happiness. There was no one more deserving. She knew how deeply he wanted a family of his own. She frequently saw his joy when playing with his nieces and nephews, the briefest flashes of regret when one of his brothers embraced their wife and children. Lyari had encouraged Haldir to allow himself to find happiness, which he did not seem to contemplate after Luthien had been lost, unable to forgive himself for his perceived failures that fateful day.

Rumil cleared his throat. "Er, we believe Haldir has feelings for her."

Lyari's eyes narrowed at Rumil and her husband. "And how long have you two known this, without telling me?"

Orophin shifted uncomfortably "quite some time. Soon after she returned to middle earth, Rumil and I both sensed a shift in him. He would never admit this to us, of course."

"But Prince Legolas, at the mid-summer festival. It is rumored they are very close" Lyari interjected.

"Er yes, we know. Prince Legolas has been affectionate towards her. Haldir knows this too" Rumil added. Lyari smacked both brothers.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Lyari hissed. "Haldir may be strong on the outside, but his heart is tender. I do not want him to disappointed." She didn't want him to get hurt. Haldir's sister in law did not suffer fools; she was sensible and realistic. Royalty or not, Lauren would have to prove herself worthy of the marchwarden in Lyari's eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello readers,**

**Thank you again for all your awesome, constructive, passionate reviews!**

**With so much happening in the world, glad to know that there's still a few of you out there reading this little story!**

**Cheers, **

**Edith**

Lauren and Haldir were left briefly alone in the living room of Orophin's flet. They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Lauren shifted in her seat. It was strange for her to see Haldir in this new light: without a uniform, in a home, caring for a child,

"I didn't know you had nieces and nephews. You seem very devoted to them" Lauren said, trying to make conversation.

"Orophin has a son and daughter, Sionia and Kierran. You have just met his wife, Lyari. Rumil has a son. His wife and son are visiting family, so he has been having dinner here all week" Haldir explained, with a smile at his brother's inability to cook for himself. In contrast to Lauren, the marchwarden was relaxed. He slouched back on the sofa and took a sip of wine that Lyari had served the guests. "I try to spend time with the elflings when I can. Being with my family, it reminds me what I fight for" he finished.

"You clearly enjoyed playing with Sionia. You were very affectionate with her" Lauren commented.

Haldir furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course, I would do anything for her" he emphasized. It was clear Lauren had been surprised by his devotion to his family. _She thinks I am cold and uncaring_, he thought. _Not to mention old and boring_, he added to himself. Nothing could be further from the truth. His duty as a marchwarden necessitated strong leadership; he could not show weakness or fear in front of his men. But he had a heart, and he had ignored it for far too long. He had felt his heart stirring since Lauren's return. "Do you have a niece or nephew?" Haldir asked.

Lauren shook her head. "No. My brother isn't married. Neither are my cousins George and Juliette. Children require a lot of attention. I guess most of us want to focus on our professional lives" Lauren answered.

"Don't you want children?" Haldir pressed.

"No, not right now at least" Lauren said nonchalantly. "And you?"

There was a brief silence. "Growing up with my brothers, it was the happiest of times. I want to give that to my children someday" came the brief response.

Before Lauren could continue the conversation, Lyari called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Orophin's wife was known for her culinary skills and she showed them off magnificently that night. Lauren ate the home made food voraciously. Having her mouth constantly full of food gave her the opportunity to observe the dinner conversation.

"Uncle Haldir kicked the ball with me today, Ada" Sionia piped.

"Really, and did he teach you many new tricks to beat your brother next time you play?" Orophin inquired.

"I think we made good progress. Sionia has great potential" Haldir added energetically.

"You should not encourage this. She is a tomboy already Orophin. She should be with the other elleths, focussing on her reading." Lyari admonished.

Almost reflexively, while still cutting her food, Lauren responded "she can't hope to depend on a man. You should encourage your daughter to stand on her own, be financially independent." The table chatter abruptly ceased. Noting the silence, Lauren looked up from her plate innocently. Lyari looked steely at her. As the elleth lowered her fork, she calmly told Lauren "my daughter need not worry that any man would mistreat her."

Irked, and unable to stop herself, Lauren countered "don't you want your daughter to have goals of her own? To be her own person? Not be defined by whose daughter she is or to whom she's married?"

Sensing the tension, Orophin interjected lightly "Ah, I'm sure Lauren only wants the best for Sionia."

Lyari took her husband's hint in stride, "yes, I'm sure."

The rest of the meal was dominated by conversation between the brothers about border patrols. Lauren ate silently for the rest of the meal. Lyari spoke only to remind the elflings to eat their vegetables. After dinner, to the delight of the children, the brothers played a game of hide and seek with them in the living room. Lyari breezily called for Lauren's help with the dishes in the kitchen. The Princess obliged, though the brief roll of her eyes did not escape the brothers' notice. Lyari handed the washed dishes to Lauren to dry wordlessly at first. She then sighed and stopped washing the dishes. She turned and gave Lauren a serious look.

"Do not think I don't have Sionia's best interests at heart."

"I'm sure you do, as any mother does" Lauren said calmly. "I spoke when I shouldn't have. You have every right to raise your daughter as you see fit."

"Thank you" Lyari nodded. "Haldir, he cares greatly for your well-being" Lyari probed.

"Haldir cares greatly about the safety of the whole realm" Lauren answered matter-of-factly, shutting down the topic. _Does he care more about me?_ She wondered to herself. She shook the thought from her mind. Why did she care what Haldir thought. It nagged her that somehow it did.

"I see" was Lyari's answer.

So ended the conversation in the kitchen. The conversation in the living room was still going.

"Brother, she is no easy task" Orophin warned seriously after the elflings had gone to their rooms for the evening. It was clear Lauren was fiercely independent, not to mention difficult to handle if her behavior at the feast was any indication.

"That is if you are able to pry the Prince of Mirkwood off her first" Rumil smirked not so seriously.

"Really Hal, Rumil and I want you to be happy. Valar knows you deserve it. But, Princess Luthien –" Orophin halted in order to choose his words carefully, responding to Haldir's hostile look. "It will not be easy for you. She is so young. She knows nothing of Middle Earth. She has her own ideas about life. I ask you to reconsider, for your own sake. We all just want what's best for you."

"I'm bonded to her, she will have my protection and loyalty for eternity. Now I know I love her, regardless of how immature you think she is" Haldir said, closing the subject matter. His two brothers exchanged a look. Haldir had just admitted he loved Lauren – a monumental admission laid bare in front of his brothers. It was pushed out of him by Orophin's challenge. Now, he was watching them with raised eyebrows.

"Well then, you have our support" Orophin said heavily.

"You will need it brother, you have as much charm as a spoon. Luckily, your two brothers can help you in that department" Rumil spoke with yet another smirk.

The brothers' conversation had just drawn to a close when Lauren returned to the living room with Lyari. As the adults enjoyed the evening aperitifs, Rumil was the one who asked the question all wanted the answer to.

"You are quite friendly with the Prince of Mirkwood. You find him good company?" Rumil asked lightly, ignoring the daggers being stared at him by his eldest brother.

Surprised by the question, Lauren tucked a strand of hair behind her ears nervously. Then she questioned herself as to why she was nervous. Was it because she was having to discuss Legolas in front of a certain marchwarden? _No,_ she insisted to herself.

"Yes, we have a lot of fun together. I will miss him now that he's gone" Lauren answered honestly.

"Prince Legolas is very charming. But perhaps you will also find good company in Haldir" Rumil said boldly. His eldest brother's daggers became canons, bearing down upon him. _I'm helping you,_ Rumil tried to tell Haldir silently.

Lauren picked up on the subtext. Her eyes roved towards Haldir, whose facial expression was predictably impassive. His eyes, however, shone brightly with emotion. Lauren just couldn't place what the emotion was. Deciding to put an end to this awkward line of questioning, Lauren stood and cheerfully thanked Lyari and Orophin for their hospitality and bade them a good night. Haldir offered to walk her home, which was unavoidable without being rude.

The Marchwarden led Lauren on the scenic route home. He was, during the short trip, trying to work up a way to address Rumil's remarks.

"Did you enjoy dinner Lauren?" he began.

"I haven't had a home-made meal in a long time, it was delicious. Orophin is very lucky" Lauren smiled. "You are very lucky, you have a wonderful family" she added.  
"As do you Lauren, I'm sure you see that now" Haldir pointed out.

"Yes, you're right. I am lucky. Even though I'm still getting to know Elrond and his children, I do feel they care for me. I'm lucky that my family on Earth are also wonderful" Lauren concurred.

"I'm glad you see that. There is no doubt Elrond and the rest of the family have treasured you since the day you were born" Haldir emphasized.

"But tonight, I saw an entirely different side of _you" _Lauren said in turn. Haldir raised his eyerbows, inviting Lauren to continue. "I really didn't see you as the doting uncle" Lauren joked, with a small laugh.

Haldir took a long pause to steady himself. It hurt that Lauren did not see anything affectionate in him. "There is more to me than you realized, it seems" he began. Then, in a softer voice "I care for many, you included." Haldir steeled himself for the response; he did not know how Lauren would react. It had taken a great deal of him to make this small admission. Now, he braced for the response.

Given Rumil's remarks earlier, deep down Lauren understood what was being intimated. She simply chose to continue in denial. She did not want to admit to anyone, most importantly herself, that she could possibly be attracted to the marchwarden. "It shows you care deeply for your people Haldir. I don't think anyone in Lothlorien has doubt of your devotion to your duty."

Haldir deflated on the inside. "Thank you, Lauren" was all he could muster. They had arrived at Lauren's flet. She had intended a formal and cordial farewell. But for some inexplicable reason, she found herself leaning into him and kissing him lightly on the cheek. This time, his eyes were easily readable – joy and longing.

"Good night, Haldir" she whispered. She lingered, their noses almost touching, for a moment before turning and ascending the steps to the front door.

Once inside, Lauren took a deep breath. What the hell was she doing? She truly had no idea what had possessed her to kiss him. She had no intention of having anything other than a platonic relationship with the marchwarden. Her interests lay elsewhere. She wasn't sure where exactly at the moment, but definitely not with him. Yet she was, for some unknown reason, drawn to him. She felt safe with him. It was all ridiculous, she told herself again. She needed to keep her distance.

Haldir was left at the bottom of the stairs bewildered. When Lauren had sidestepped a response to his admission that he cared for her, Haldir was sure Lauren did not return those feelings in any way. When she kissed him, so gently on the cheek at the end of the night, he was sure she felt something more for him. He walked away from the flet to be with his thoughts.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello readers,**

**I hope you are safe and healthy wherever you are. My hope is that you find this story is a relief for everything that is happening right now. **

**The poor overlooked marchwarden...Rest assured there is a plan for him! Nice guys don't always finish last :) But there may be a few more bumps before we get there. **

**keep those reviews coming! I have truly gotten inspired to add parts of the plot from some of your smart, insightful comments. **

**-Edith**

Lauren spent the next several days diligently avoiding the marchwarden. When in the same room, she carefully avoided his gaze. She found excuses not to be around him. Overall, she thought she was quite successful. That was, until Elrond reminded her that she had neglected the daily lessons with Haldir for too long. She had tried to persuade him that they were not necessary, but her father had insisted. Haldir was responsible for her safety, and Elrond argued she needed to learn some basic self defence skills.

So, very hesitantly, Lauren returned to the training grounds five days after having dinner with Haldir and his family. She found the marchwarden waiting for her at the swordplay arena. She walked over, careful to be cordial yet distant.

"You have not come for some days" was Haldir's acknowledgment of her attendance. He had been confused by what happened at the dinner with his family. Lauren had offered no response to his sentiment that he cared about her. Then, she had kissed him goodnight so affectionately on the cheeks. For the last several days, it had been apparent to him the Princess was avoiding him. He had not to approached her, to give her some time to come to terms with her feelings. He had a sense she was in turmoil about him.  
"I- uh, was occupied. I'm here now. Elrond reminded me how important self defence is" Lauren said evenly. _Betray no emotion _was her new mantra towards Haldir.

The marchwarden wordlessly handed her a wooden practice sword and led her towards the center of the ring. He led her through some basic warm ups before they began to spar. Haldir was easily able to penetrate Lauren's defenses.

"You are not paying attention Lauren. I have gotten past you 3 times already" Haldir admonished.

"I'm trying" Lauren gritted, as once again Haldir managed to point his sword at her chest in victory. She was losing her temper. She hadn't wanted to come, hadn't wanted to see him.

"You need to focus" Haldir directed. This had the opposite effect on Lauren. She threw down her sword in response. "You know what, I can't!" Lauren said forcefully.

Haldir took a deep breath. He laid down his sword and approached her. Lauren was breathless from the sparring and bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The marchwarden asked.

"No" Lauren answered defensively. She too, took a deep breath. "Haldir, I value your friendship" she continued in a different route. Haldir listened intently. "I want your friendship" Lauren emphasized. Just friendship, he understood. She was telling him that all she wanted was to be friends, that it would not go beyond that.

Haldir swallowed hard. "Of course, you have my loyalty and friendship always Lauren."

Lauren was relieved, and it showed on her face. "Thank you" she said as she put her hand over her heart. She felt she had put this nagging issue to bed, making it clear to him they were just to be friends._ He's a wonderful person, but it can't be anything other than friendship. The alternative was inconceivable. _A tiny voice inside asked _why not_, before Lauren harshly shut it down. _Because he's not my type. Because he's stern and bound to his duty. Because this was not part of the plan._

Haldir nodded, his heart sinking. Lauren missed the flicker of sadness that showed in his eyes before he hid it away.

"I think I've had enough for today" Lauren said decidedly. "I'm going to tell Ada these lessons are unnecessary from now on. I don't want to take up your time. If Ada insists on lessons, surely you can spare someone else for a task as easy as this" Lauren said with finality.

Haldir's defences glazed over his expression. "If that is your wish Lauren" he bowed slightly. Without response, Lauren walked away. He watched her go stoically, betraying none of his sadness on the surface. He hoped sincerely that one day the Princess will see how much he cared.

Lauren spent the next week spending more time with Elrond and her siblings. To the master of Rivendell's delight, his youngest daughter began to accompany him to the gardens for a daily walk. She showed interest in his role as governor of the realm, her family history, her people's history. Elrond was truly enjoying catching up on lost time with his baby. Lauren's relationship with her brothers began to thaw as well. When they discovered Lauren was athletic and willing to try anything, they began showing Lauren all their favorite haunts. When they took their youngest sister to climb a rock face at the Northern borders, Elrond stepped in to caution his sons about safety. He did so with a smile.

Haldir watched, always from a distance, to make sure Lauren was safe and happy. She had made it clear she didn't want to be around him, and he respected her wishes. She seemed happy, and he resigned himself to more pressing tasks. The border guards' training and shifts had to be arranged, reconnaissance from distant lands had to be sorted and debriefed. He had taken on more front-line duties to free up Rumil to be with his wife as they were soon to welcome their second elfling. After his youngest brother returned from his current rotation at the border, Haldir had ensured he would not be away for some time. This was something he quietly did for all his soldiers. They risked their lives, their family lives suffered, he wanted to do what little he could to ease their burdens.

George was spending the majority of his time either training with the Galadhrim or with Ayla. When Lauren did have the occasion to glimpse him, it seemed that they were very much in love. Lauren regarded their relationship with sadness. She had wanted to be supportive of the man she regarded as a second brother, but the fact that he was seriously entertaining staying in Middle Earth filled her with anxiety. Such were her thoughts as she walked to the dining hall, where George had asked to meet her for dinner.

"Lauren, you look wonderful" George stood from his chair, kissing her on both cheeks as she approached the table where he was situated.

"George, good to see you. It's been a while. You've been busy" Lauren greeted. They sat down and he poured them both some wine.

"I've been doing a lot of training with the Galadhrim, to be ready for when I join" the words flowed from George. He had not intended to give Lauren the news so early on in the evening. He had planned on getting a few glasses of wine in her first.

Lauren, as expected, was taken by surprise. She coughed on her wine, then quickly put the glass down. "Excuse me? Did you just say you're joining the Galadhrim?"

George nodded. "I'm a soldier Lauren. I'm leaving the Army but I can be a soldier here. Haldir's willing to give me a chance."

"You've decided on staying here? I thought you were still thinking about it and weren't sure. You should talk this over with the rest of the family first. It's a huge decision" was Lauren's advice.

"You know what Juliette's going to say. She's not going to be happy at all. Uncle David probably won't be either. I'm doing this because I love Ayla, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I couldn't continue soldiering. I'm grateful to Haldir for giving me the chance. Please Lauren, I need you to support me. Juliette is probably going to disown me" George pleaded.

Lauren took a deep breath, trying to suppress the tears threatening to form in her eyes. "George, I love you. I know I told you I'd support you, and I'll do my best. And you're right, Juliette is going to be furious with you. But I don't know how you could choose Ayla over us. Don't you love us? What you're going to do, it's going to hurt our family" Lauren's voice shook, as she tried to remain calm. It was hitting her that George was really going to go through with this, she hadn't completely believed it before. The thought of losing him, it was unbearable.

George was now avoiding eye contact. "We're getting married"

Lauren dropped her fork. "George, what is the rush?"

"I don't want to wait. I want to start a life with Ayla as soon as possible. She's immortal, but I'm not. We want to have a family" George said with pleading eyes, begging Lauren to understand.

"What I said about Ayla before, it was wrong of me. She seems like a wonderful person, really. But you're going to hurt Juliette. You're going to hurt Dad and Robert. And you're hurting me. What about our family, don't you love us?" Lauren stood up. George followed, he reached over to touch her arm. She jerked away from him and walked away.

Lauren knew exactly where she was going. The Galadhrim training grounds were empty at the end of the day. She knew the marchwarden would likely still be there, and she quickly located him in conversation with Orophin by the archery range.

"Lauren, is something wrong?" Haldir was concerned, Lauren seemed distraught. After days of avoiding him, she had sought him out.

Lauren was distraught. Too upset to care about Orophin overhearing the conversation. "You're giving George a commission in the Galadhrim?" she demanded.

"Yes" Haldir answered with a curt nod, he knew where this was going.

"He would not stay here, with Ayla, if he had to give up being a solider. It's a part of who he is. He's going to leave his whole life. It's going to hurt our family. Don't let him join, Haldir. Please" Lauren pleaded.

"Lauren, I – I cannot do that. George understands what he is doing-" Haldir tried to explain. He wanted more than anything to take away Lauren's anguish.

"You're enabling him to leave his family!" Lauren shouted in desperation. "You say your family means so much to you. Mine does too, and George is my family. The rest of my family, they're going to be devastated. Please Haldir."

"Lauren – I cannot- As marchwarden, I am a leader to my soldiers. I have to be fair and uphold the laws of these lands. If an eligible male requests to join, I cannot deny them" Haldir tried to explain.

"All you care about is your rules and your duty!" Lauren shouted before she stomped away.

Haldir shook his head sadly as he watched Lauren walk away. Orophin regarded him silently for a moment before putting a hand on his shoulder. He knew his brother must be suffering. Haldir wordlessly walked towards his flet.

Lauren trudged along the path back to her flet. She couldn't stop George. She shouldn't stop George. It was unfair of her to ask Haldir to intervene. But she had done it with the best of intentions, to spare her family from the pain of losing George. The pain she was feeling. She was disappointed Haldir would not step in, but not surprised. The marchwarden, after all, was a model of honesty and integrity. He would not be bending the rules for anyone, even her.

When she arrived, she stopped in her tracks. In front of her door, stood the perfect form of the Prince of Mirkwood. Chiselled and firm in all its glory.

"Lauren, I was wondering where you were" Legolas greeted.

Lauren broke out in a smile. "Legolas, back so soon!"

"Only passing through for the night, I'm afraid. Are you disappointed I'm back so soon?" He bantered with her so effortlessly.

"No, so glad to see you!" She said delighted.

"You need to stop looking like you need a drink every time I see you. I can see it on your face, you're upset" he said.

"I do need a drink, and some distraction. My cousin had decided he wants to marry one of the Ladies in waiting" Lauren said sullenly.

"Ah, and you're worried your family is going to have a collective seizure. The consequences of marrying below one's station is a curse of being royal, unfortunately" Legolas offered.

"It's not like that! He's going to leave his whole life behind, for that – that-person. She's lovely, but she's not suitable.,." Lauren trailed off, feeling guilty about what she had just implied.

"Listen, you can't control what your cousin does. But you can control how you respond. If you want a relationship with him, then you're going to have to accept it." The prince counselled wisely.

"You're right. I tried to change his mind, but we argued. I want him in my life" Lauren reasoned.

"I always find having a few drinks helps bad news go down better. I have to attend an obligatory dinner with your family tonight, but I propose we have a good time" Legolas smirked, as he led Lauren towards dinner.

When they entered the official dining hall of Lothlorien, the rest of the royal family were already waiting. Legolas greeted each of Lauren's family formally. When he reached the marchwarden, his eyebrows raised.

"Captain, I did not expect to see you here."

"Lady Galadriel asked for my attendance tonight. Your diplomatic missions concern our borders." Haldir replied.

"Ah yes, how are those borders Haldir?" Legolas asked, while lifting two flutes of wine from a passing serving tray.

"We are constantly vigilant for threats at our borders. Lord Celeborn leads diplomatic missions to the human settlements near our borders to shore up collective defences." Haldir replied.

"It is a difficult task. I gather it must leave very little time for a family. I've heard your lack of attachment is legendary" Legolas probed.

"My duty is to our people." Haldir answered curtly. He had the feeling the Prince was interrogating him.

"And it should stay that way, you do such a good job at it. I always thought being a marchwarden was incompatible with binding to an elleth" Legolas said, giving his strongest indication that Haldir should stay away from a particular princess.

On cue, Lauren wandered over. "I thought you should start with this one, it's got a very fruity flavor – you'll like it" Legolas said, handing over the wine.

Lauren gave Haldir a hard look, took a gulp of the wine and led Legolas away "I want Elladan to tell you all about our rock climbing."

Arwen found herself a seat next to Haldir for dinner, on the other side of the long table from Lauren and Legolas. As she watched Haldir gazing at her sister, she leaned in and quietly said "to love from afar is a trial in itself, isn't it marchwarden?"

Haldir's gaze shot straight to Arwen in surprise. _Was the whole realm aware of his feelings?_

"Relax, Haldir. You forget I too loved a man from afar for a very long time. You should know Ada, my brothers, my grandparents, feel Luthien is so lucky to have you as her guardian. Your bond, it is a blessing. She will see that too, in time. She's still so young Haldir. Please be patient with her. She will need your guidance, and your love." Arwen explained.

"I'm not sure she wants it" Haldir said, reluctantly revealing his fears.

"I have a feeling you'll love her no matter what she says she wants, and you will wait for when she's ready. That's a deep, enduring love Haldir. It's special. You must fight for it" Arwen answered, her gaze shifting down the table to Lauren and Legolas. The two at the other end of the table seemed engrossed in conversation, Legolas reached over and rubbed Lauren's forearm flirtatiously, with an eye on the marchwarden. Then he leaned in and whispered something to her, which elicited a smile and a giggle.

After dinner, Legolas was pulled into conversation with Lord Elrond, Celeborn and Lady Galadriel about diplomacy with the dwarves. Lauren got bored and asked Legolas if he wanted another drink. He winked at her and reminded her that more drinks meant more fun. She took that as a yes and headed towards the bar. As she waited for the bar tender, Arwen slid next to her.

"I gather the marchwarden has irked you somehow" Arwen started cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about it" Lauren said through gritted teeth.

"He's a good and honorable elf. He cares a great deal for - " Arwen began. "I'm sure he is and I'm sure he does" Lauren interrupted, she was uninterested in discussing Haldir with anyone at the moment. She took the drinks, sipped on hers and walked back towards Legolas.

As she returned to the party and handed Legolas his drink, the conversation turned towards her.

"Lauren, your father was telling me about your interest in the intricacies of running the state."

Lauren nodded, "Yes, I studied political science as an undergrad. I did a summer internship at the United Nations. Ada has been telling me about his job."

"Well, you should accompany Lord Celeborn on his next diplomatic visit to the human settlements by the borders" Legolas suggested.

Lauren lit up. She looked at her grandfather with those large, beautiful eyes. Lord Celeborn softened immediately. Elrond smiled, it appears not even Lord Celeborn could resist her charms.

The grandfather looked expectantly to his wife. She nodded her assent.

"Of course, sweetling. We are leaving in a fortnight" Lord Celeborn smiled. Lauren beamed and kissed him on the cheek.

After a respectable amount of after dinner conversation, Lauren and Legolas politely excused themselves. Legolas liberated a bottle of sparkling wine from one of the waiters and they shared drinks lying under a starry night.

"The problem is, Lauren, that when you're born into royalty everyone thinks you ought to be happy. Because you're privileged, you don't have problems. You can't possibly feel sad." Legolas said sagely.

"I think they call those first world problems" Lauren smiled to herself, as the reference was lost on the Prince. "You're right Legolas. But precious few people understand that. I'm glad you do."

"I'm glad you do too. For instance, my father is the king of Mirkwood, and I am his only child. He's beside himself with worry that I am not married, don't have an heir" Legolas said.

"Aren't you immortal – what's the rush?" Lauren said dryly.

"He wants to see the line secured, I suppose." Legolas answered.

"Typical. Luckily I don't have that problem. It seems Elladan and Elrohir have that situation under control" Lauren continued. They looked at each other and broke out in peels of laughter, aided by the wine.

"I promised you some distraction and fun. So, I propose we go for a swim" Legolas said mischievously, as his eyes looked over to the small lake in front of them.

Lauren sat up. The alcohol had definitely removed some inhibitions. She eyed Legolas, who was already taking his shirt off. She unabashedly enjoyed the view and he smirked at her looking. He peeled on his top and bottoms, leaving only his underwear. Then turned around and ran into the lake.

"It's highly refreshing, princess" Legolas shouted.

_What the hell, _Lauren thought. She began undressing. "This view is quite entrancing" Legolas remarked. Lauren smiled triumphantly. In her bra and underwear, she ran into the water. It was cold but refreshing. She climbed onto Legola's shoulders and enjoyed the crisp night air. When she landed back in the water, she felt something cold and slimy rub against her leg.

"Legolas, there are no creatures in here right?" she asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Lauren, there are no-" Legolas stopped suddenly, after feeling the same thing. "Out of the water! Run!"

The two sprinted to shore, Lauren both yelling at the other to hurry. When they safely reached land, the situation had turned comical and both began laughing again. They wandered onto a path, still clutching their clothes when Legolas bumped into a passerby. The marchwarden surveyed the scene in front of him, the prince of mirkwood and princess of Rivendell, in their underthings and wet from swimming in the lake at this late hour.

"Haldir, fancy running into you here" Legolas managed, hastily suppressing his laughter.

"We just went for a swim" Lauren said defiantly, almost challenging him to tell her off.

"Do you need an escort home, Princess?" Haldir maintained his air of professionalism.

"Er- no, I'm sure I'll find my way" Lauren replied.

"Then I will take my leave" Haldir said quickly, before walking away. He could hear the two royals behind him, giggling behind him.

The marchwarden had stopped by Rumil's flet after leaving the dinner. His youngest brother was away at the borders, his pregnant wife was at home with their young son. He regularly checked in with his brothers' family when they were away. Nyani had been very tired recently. She had told Haldir that the baby was quite active and she was getting bigger wasn't helping matters. Haldir relayed that Lyari had offered to take the toddler, Wyrran, for a few days to give Nyani a rest. She had gratefully accepted. He had been on his way home from Rumil's when he encountered the Lauren and Legolas. He took a deep breath, Lauren was certainly trying him. He loved her, and to Haldir, that meant there was nothing she could do to change how he felt about her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hope you are all keeping well out there, ****I'm thinking of you. **

**-Edith**

Lauren awoke the next morning with a mild hangover. She rushed to bid Legolas farewell, arriving at the stables just in time. By the bags under his eyes, Legolas was also feeling the after-affects of alcohol. Haldir was present, ready to see the Prince off with a small escort of guards who would accompany him to the borders.

Before Lauren had arrived, the two ellons were in the stables, saddling up Legolas' horse.

"I do hope the Princess is feeling well after all the excitement of last night" Legolas said provocatively. "I trust I can count on your discretion about the swimming" the prince added as an afterthought.

"Princess Luthien deserves better than one who indulges childish whims" Haldir said, looking at the Prince squarely.

At this, Legolas straightened and stared back. "You will do well to remember to whom you speak Marchwarden. Childish whims or not, at least she does not find me boring and uninspired. But you are right, the Princess deserves someone worthy. Someone of royal standing." He stared Haldir up and down, silently appraising him and deeming him unworthy.

"There you are! I thought I'd missed you" Lauren said, as she popped her head into the stables.

"You're dismissed Haldir" Legolas said coldly. Haldir silently left the enclosure, his last view was Legolas embracing Lauren.

After bidding Legolas farewell, Lauren took the roundabout way home, wanting to enjoy the wildflowers in bloom. As she walked along a deserted path, an abnormal rustling of leaves just off the path caught her attention. As she kept walking along the path and closer to the source of the disturbance, she heard a soft moaning. The path still looked empty, Lauren slowed down and approached cautiously. Slowly, a figure in a soft pink dress came into view. An elleth, several feet off the path, hunched over and clutching her large pregnant belly. She was leaning her weight against a tree.

Lauren immediately looked around for help. Finding none, she walked up to the elleth.

"Are-are you alright? What's your name?"

"Nyani" the woman whispered, eyes closed and focussed on her pain. In between deep breaths, she managed to convey "I started getting pains on my walk back to the flet."

"Oh my god, we need to get you to a hospital!" Lauren said in a panic.

"I can go no further, something is wrong. The baby is not due for several weeks. The pains are so much worse than my first child" Nyani grimaced.

Lauren looked around for help, seeing no one, "I'll go get some help."

Crying out at another wave of pain, Nyani clutched Lauren. "Please, don't leave me."

Lauren looked at her helplessly. "Ok, then I need to get you to a hospital. You have those here right?"

"The healers flet, it's not far" Nyani informed her.

"Ok, that's good. I'll help you" Lauren responded. She put her arm around Nyani's shoulders, enabling the woman to lean on her. Very slowly, and stopping when Nyani had a contraction, they made for the healer's flet.

Laurne felt a wave of relief when they arrived. She waved down the first attendant she saw and Nyani was quickly ushered into an examination room. She decided to wait a while, to make sure Nyani would be taken care of. The sounds from the healer's room were not encouraging. It sounded chaotic, several healers were in the room, shouting orders at each other. In the midst of the medical speak, Lauren could hear Nyani's agonized moaning. Finally, a healer emerged from the room. As he closed the door, Lauren caught a glimpse of bloodied bandages strewn across the room.

"Is she going to be alright?" Lauren asked nervously.

The healer sighed. "The baby is early and breech. Her husband needs to be here."

"Is this serious?" Lauren asked, though she could already sense the answer.

The healer nodded grimly. "You can help by getting her husband. He is a soldier in the Galadhrim, I don't know if he is at the borders presently. His name his Rumil." The healer instructed.

"Haldir's brother?" Lauren clarified.

"Yes, you know him? Please hurry." The healer followed with instructions on how to find Rumil's flet.

Lauren thanked her routine jogging for the speed that she was able to reach Rumil's flet. The lights were out and the place was silent. She racked her brain at what to do next, she decided to go to the training grounds, where there was a high chance Haldir would be. Lauren did a full sprint to the training grounds, where she saw Haldir and Orophin conversing and she headed straight towards them.

It was immediately apparent to the brothers that something urgent as afoot.

"Rumil's wife, her name is Nyani?" Lauren asked breathlessly. "She's pregnant?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Orophin responded.

"She – I came upon her on a path in the woods. She's gone into early labor. The baby is in the wrong position. She's bled a lot. The healers think it might go terribly wrong. Rumil, he should be with her. Where is he?" Lauren panted in her breathlessness.

Orophin paled visibly and Haldir's jaw clenched. "He is still at the borders though he should be on his way back already, his rotation ended yesterday. Orophin, go meet him and tell him to make haste" the elder brother ordered.

Orophin nodded. "Lyari took Wyrran to our flet this morning, so the elfling is cared for. I'll take my leave now. Brother, you should be with Nyani in the meantime."

The group dispersed, Haldir accompannied Lauren back to the healer's flets. When they arrived, the activity inside Nyani's room had not diminished. Healers continued to rush in and out bringing supplies and medicines. Whenever the doors opened to allow people in or out, they would catch a glimpse of Nyani – she was pale, sweating and in clear agony. Her anguished cries occasionally broke through the doors, reaching the visitors outside.

Lauren glanced at Haldir, who looked increasingly worried. Lauren guessed he was unused to a dire situation where he was so powerless. They were both sitting at a bench outside the room. Without thinking, she took his hand in his. He was jolted out of his thoughts by this, and turned to look at her. Only then did she see the tears in his eyes.

"Haldir, it- it'll be alright" Lauren soothed.

"I cannot shield her or Rumil from such pain" he admitted. _He cannot bear to see them suffer_, Lauren thought. How heavy the burden the marchwarden carried alone.

The doors to Nyani's room swung open and a healer emerged. Lauren and Haldir scrambled to their feet, Lauren giving Haldir's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We have held off the bleeding for now. We will try to deliver the elfling. It will be dangerous. She will need someone with her for support. Where is her husband?" The healer relayed.

"He is on his way from the borders. I will sit with her" Haldir volunteered, without a second thought.

The healer turned to Lauren. "And you, Princess? In my experience, a woman's presence is often helpful."

Lauren could not disagree more, she definitely did not feel qualified in this situation. She knew nothing about childbirth and children. "I- I'm not sure" Lauren began. When she saw the desperate look on the faces of her companions, she swallowed and steeled herself. "Of course, anything you need."

Lauren followed Haldir into the healing room timidly. A total stranger was having a very complicated labor. She felt like she was intruding on a very private moment. Haldir kneeled at the head of the bed, bringing his face next to Nyani's. She was breathing heavily, in obvious pain.

"Where is Rumil?" Nyani cried softly.

"He is rushing to be at your side" Haldir answered calmly.

"Something is wrong. They said I may not survive, or worse, the elfling may not survive. Tell Rumil I love him" the distressed elleth sobbed.

Haldir soothed her, stroking her face. "You will tell him yourself, when he holds your elfling." Then, the marchwarden took Nyani's hand and grasped it firmly. He sat partially on the bed, supporting her back.

"Nyani, upon the next contraction, push" instructed the healer strictly. She did as instructed and let out a desperate cry. Her free hand clutched the bedsheets harshly. Lauren was stricken by the entire scene and remained motionless. Nausea swept over her as she saw the blood soaked bandages being discarded by the healer. In a rare moment, she pushed her feelings aside and stepped towards the patient. Lauren grasped Nyani's free hand, and stood opposite to Haldir. Reaching over to a basin, she wet a towel and placed it on the mother's forehead.

"Nyani, I know you can do this. We'll get through it together. Haldir and I are here for you" Lauren spoke in a calm but decisive tone. The next several hours felt like eternity. Nyani fought valiantly, with each contraction her body grew weaker but was bolstered by the support of those in the room with her. In the early hours of the morning, it was finally over. With one last push, the cries of an infant rang out. The exhausted mother collapsed against Haldir, finally relieved of pain.

"You did it Nyani" Haldir said emotionally, placing a gently kiss upon her forehead.

She new mother smiled weakly, "thank you Haldir, for everything" she said gratefully.

The healer gently swaddled the infant and placed him in his mother's arms. Instinctively, Nyani moved to feed the baby. Lauren stood from the crouching position she had been in for the last several hours, feeling once again like an intruder in this intimate scene.

"You were wonderful Nyani. I'll leave you to feed him now" she made for the exit. Haldir followed the Princess out the door, giving Nyani some much needed respite with her baby.

Outside, Lauren could finally let a breath out, debriefing herself after an intense experience.

A hand landed gently on her shoulder. "Lauren, I don't know how to thank you for what you did for Nyani" Haldir said in the most heartfelt way.

"I did what anyone would've, I'm just glad I was able to help" Lauren replied. She gave Haldir's hand a squeeze. He brought his hand to her face and lightly stroked her cheeks. The pull she felt towards him was so intense, she brought her face closer to his. She was too exhausted to fight her feelings.

"Haldir, how is she?" Rumil shouted, as he raced up the stairs to the flet followed closely by Orophin. The marchwarden and princess' moment vanished just as quickly as it appeared. Lauren broke their contact and stepped back.

"Rumil, she had a difficult time but she made it through. You have a son, congratulations" Haldir smiled reassuringly. His brother's shoulder relaxed immediately. Rumil pulled Haldir into a tight embrace and let out his emotions.

"Thank you Haldir, for all you've done. You've always been there for us. Ever since Ada died, you've been the rock of this family" Rumil said thickly.

"It is my honor Rumil. Now go be with your family" Haldir directed his brother towards the door. Rumil rushed into the room to be at his wife and new son's side.

Orophin stepped up to Haldir, the brothers gave each other relieved looks. Before anything more was said, Lyari arrived with both brothers' elflings in tow. The children bounced around noisily, becoming inpatient to meet the newest member of the family. Luckily Rumil emerged from the room and was met with hugs and kisses from Lyari and the children. He announced Nyani was ready to receive visitors and the small crowd thronged towards the room. Lauren hung back and in the chaos, she quietly slipped away feeling like her work and presence were done.

Lauren didn't see Haldir for days following the baby's arrival. She had kept her distance, feeling like the family needed space after the drama of the baby's delivery. It was an intense experience. The way Haldir had sat with Nyani, coached her, supported her through the delivery added a new facet for Lauren. She knew she should stop being surprised to discover the marchwarden was so layered. Each demonstration of Haldir's humanity, each affirmation of his impeccable character managed to increase Lauren's attraction to him. Unfortunately, it was exactly what she didn't want. She was frustrated that Haldir was, in fact, a wonderful, kind, caring, responsible person. It frustrated her because she was increasingly attracted to him. Lauren had finally acknowledged that the feelings she had were affection and attraction. Now, her new strategy was suppressing those feelings and vowing never to act on it.

Lauren looked forward to accompanying her grandfather on a diplomatic mission to the human settlements close to the forest's border. The realm's security depended on being in good terms with the neighbors. For this, Lord Celeborn made intermittent trips to encourage cooperation. Over the years, he had forged a strong relationship with the leaders of the settlements. The human settlements were structured like a kingdom. A king ruled, but nobles held tremendous power and land.

Lauren arrived at the stables, well packed for the journey. She had done her research on the trip and packed an array of outfits to accommodate the various formal and informal activities she would be taking part in.

Unexpectedly, her grandfather was at the stables but not wearing travel clothes. Haldir was also present, cloaked and ready for the journey on horseback.

"Lauren, my sweetling" her grandfather greeted with a kiss on both cheeks. "I have decided to let Haldir handle this trip. He has accompanied me many times to the Kingdom of Vanmar. King Eldred is friendly to us. He presides over a small but wealthy kingdom. He has his hands full with wealthy nobles constantly jostling for more influence. It should be an uneventful trip. I know you'll enjoy being outside the woods."

"Haldir is coming?" Lauren asked, catching up on what was just said.  
"Haldir is leading the delegation. I place great trust in my marchwarden, he has proven himself many times to be capable in battle and diplomacy" Celeborn praised. "You do still wish to go?"

"Of course" Lauren said defensively. _Great, more time with Haldir. The universe is torturing me, _she thought. She reminded herself of her commitment that she not act on any feelings for the marchwarden. _It's a phase, you'll get over him._

Soon, they were on their way. The elven contingent was being led by Haldir, with Orophin as his lieutenant. Lauren felt a sense of freedom when the horses left the forest and began traversing the plains. There was nothing in front of her except grassland and an expansive blue sky. When they stopped for lunch, Lauren was careful to avoid Haldir's eye. For his part, he seemed to be giving her space, concentrating on planning the journey forward.

Orophin came to sit next to her as she nibbled on some bread.  
"Nyani told us how much you helped her. Rumil and I, our families are very grateful" Orophin said sincerely.

"I was no hero Orophin. I'm glad I could be a little help" Lauren said reluctantly, she did not want accolades. She felt as if she barely made it through, and she wasn't even the one giving birth. "How are Nyani and the baby?"

"Doing well. Nyani is at home now getting some rest. Baby Hamir is keeping Rumil up at night. They named him for my father. My brother" Orophin paused to turn his head making sure Haldir could not overhear, "he has a hard exterior but he loves very deeply."

"Haldir's love of his family is evident" Lauren said, before rising and walking to her horse.

Orophin watched her walk away. If the Princess had feelings for Haldir, she wasn't sharing it with anyone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi all,**

**I hope you are keeping healthy. Please watch for your safety and follow all precautions. **

**I hope this story is offering a bit of a distraction in these difficult times. **

**As always, reviews and comments are welcome, helpful and greatly appreciated. **

**-E**

A stately greeting awaited the elven delegation. King Elred awaited their arrival with several advisors at his side. The King recognized Haldir immediately, as the marchwarden had accompanied Lord Celeborn on previous visits. He stepped forward to meet the soldier as he dismounted his horse.

"Well met, Haldir!" King Eldred said warmly, clasping the soldier on both shoulders.

"I am happy to see you in good health, your highness" Haldir smiled, returning the King's greeting. Lauren watched on, Haldir exuded confidence and leadership. He was representing the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, and they would not have been disappointed at how the marchwarden handled himself.

The King's attention shifted to the only female in the elvish party. His eyes were puzzled for a moment as he pondered the beauty before him. Lauren's resemblance to her mother and father were undeniable. The King was a wise man, he knew Elrond had had two daughters.

"Forgive me, I did not know a Princess would be amongst us. You must be Lady Luthien, for you resemble your mother's likeness but your father's influence is undeniable. You are most welcome, we are honoured to have you" the King enthused. He held out his hand and Lauren accepted his help in dismounting her horse.

"King Eldred, it is a pleasure to meet you" Lauren said demurely, accompanied by a curtsy.

"My steward will show you to your quarters in the castle" the King waved. "You have some time to settle in before the feast" he informed them. And with royal wave, a small troop of servants saw to the luggage and horses. The butler bowed deeply and showed Lauren and the rest of the elven group to the castle and their state rooms.

Lauren's room was large and richly decorated. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace at one corner of the room. The butler had mentioned the room was once the late Queen's private chambers. It was indeed a sign of the King's patronage to be allowed to stay in it. Lauren's luggage had already been sent to her room and now laid in the large wardrobe. Next door, Haldir was being shown to his quarters.

After the butler left, Lauren rifled through her luggage for a suitable dress to wear for the welcome feast. Even though Lauren looked stunning in most things she wore, she chose the attire carefully, wanting to make a good impression. She didn't want to let the family she was representing down. She settled on an emerald gown, a classic elvish cut. Her grandmother had commissioned an entire wardrobe for her. She put her hair in a simple bun, slightly unusual as elves usually left their hair down.

A soft knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. A moment later, the door hesitantly opened. Timid footsteps entered. A barely audible young voice introduced herself. "Your highness, I am Alessa, your chambermaid. If there is nothing you need, Lord Haldir asked that you be told he is waiting for you outside your room. He will accompany you to the feast but would like a word with you first."

Turning around, Lauren saw a young woman barely out of her teens standing in front of the door. The plain chambermaid was wearing a servant's dress, staring at her hands. She seemed incredibly shy and nervous. Lauren softened and politely replied "thank you Alessa. Please dispense with the titles, call me Luthien. Please tell Haldir he can come in for a word."

The chambermaid squeaked "yes my lady" before rushing out the door. Lauren smiled to herself, remembering times in her life when she had been as nervous as the servant in another's presence. She found it humorous that she would be the object of such nerves.

A second set of soft knocks were at her door. This time, they were followed by the steps of a soldier's boots. Haldir walked in.

"Haldir, you wanted a word?" Lauren asked.

The marchwarden paused for a slight moment, taking in Lauren beauty, before returning his attention to the matter at hand. He cleared his throat. "I came to see if you needed anything" he asked kindly.  
"No, I'm fine. How do I look?" Lauren asked, she hoped the attire was appropriate for the occasion.

"Beautiful" was the simple reply. Lauren smiled. Haldir continued. "I thought that perhaps, to avoid confusion, we would call you Lady Luthien as our hosts have already taken to it."

"Yes, good idea" the Princess agreed. _No need to go over that story. _"Well, shall we?" Lauren asked, eyeing Haldir's arm. When he made no move, she chided him in jest "I believe when you accompany a Lady to a feast, you are supposed to hold out your arm so that I may take it."

Haldir looked surprised. He hadn't been sure if Lauren wanted to interact with him as it was plain to him she had been avoiding him. Seeming to read his mind, Lauren added "we're here to represent our people aren't we? So we must put anything else aside and carry out our duty." It was the reason she was using to convince herself. _Just her duty, nothing more._

"Yes, Luthien, you are right" Haldir murmured. He held out his arm and Lauren took it naturally and they walked arm in arm into the reception.

The head table was a long, rectangular one overseeing the rest of the large room. The King sat in the middle, the place beside him on one side empty, an enduring tribute to his late Queen. Beside the King were Lauren and Haldir's seats. The rest of the nobility and their wives and guests sat at the rest of the long tables in the room. Lauren noted the head table was otherwise empty. The King was sending a message that no noble was his equal. A wise move, Lauren thought, given the nobles of the kingdom were known to be power hungry. Lauren and Haldir were shown to their seats and then the King stood and turned to his guests.

"Long has this Kingdom and the realm of Lothlorien maintained friendly relations. My forefathers saw the benefit of cooperation in defense and trade between our peoples. The elves have shown themselves to be loyal allies. And this Kingdom will remain steadfast in our support for you." He raised his glass in a toast. "To our enduring friendship!"

The rest of the room followed suit. "Now, let us feast and dance!" the King declared. The room broke out in chatter and the food was served.

The King and Haldir ate and drank merrily, chatting throughout the meal. Lauren played her dutiful role and ate quietly.

"The legends are true, Lord Elrond's second daughter is as beautiful as her mother, if not more. The Lord of Rivendell must be beside himself with joy" the King said to Haldir discretely.

With a brief glance at Lauren, Haldir nodded in agreement.

"It was before my time, but my father said that when she was lost, Lord Elrond's grief was unending" the King continued.  
"Indeed" was Haldir's reply. He guarded Lauren's privacy fiercely. The King respected this, and upon seeing Haldir's unwillingness to discuss the topic further, moved onto trade routes.

At the end of the meal, the tables were cleared and then moved away to make room for a dance floor. Lively music began to play. All eyes turned again to the head table. The King rose and stood in front of Lauren. "Princess Luthien, it would give me great pleasure if you honored me with a dance."

Lauren smiled. "Of course, your highness." She took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor. It was not Lauren's first time accompanying someone on the dance floor, she was a well-bred debutante. The King clearly enjoyed her gracefulness as he bowed deeply at the end of the dance and the crowd applauded loudly. After their first dance, the rest of the guests joined in the festivities. Lauren eyed Orophin politely dancing with a countess. Other elven soldiers led the daughters of nobles onto the dance floor, their handsomeness leading to quite a bit giggling and blushing from the girls.

Lauren wasn't alone for long. She was soon commandeered by a large, middle aged nobleman named Maximilian. She judged him to be quite the brutish. He eyed her body in a salacious manner. His hand was low on her back, any further and it would have been scandalous. Lauren eyed Haldir, the marchwarden was watching her carefully, clearly angry with how Lauren was being treated. Haldir made to stand and intervene, but one look from Lauren stopped him. She was here to represent her family and she could handle the man.

As Maximilian made his way ungracefully across the dance floor with Lauren in tow, the King sat beside Haldir.

"News of the Princess's return to Lorien reached me some weeks ago. No doubt it is now common knowledge" the King began. Haldir turned his attention to the monarch, understanding the man had important information to convey. "Bands of orcs still roam our borders, Haldir. They seem to be more enthusiastic as of late, since the Princess's return. They know her blood is a prize. The daughter of Elrond and Celebrian has two ancient and powerful elven bloodlines. You know this makes her blood valuable to the orcs for they know they can derive power from it. They will be hunting for her, you must take every precaution" the King warned.

Haldir sincerely thanked the King for his warning before the King rose to mingle with other guests. The song had finally ended and Lauren excused herself from her present company and headed for Haldir.

"Haldir, it seems you are the only one who has not asked me for a dance" she said with a wide smile. She lowered her voice, "save me from that pig of a man."

Haldir obliged and offered his hand to Lauren. Soon they were enjoying themselves immensely on the dancefloor. Lauren was relaxed and laughed freely. Haldir smiled at seeing her so happy. Perhaps it was the wine or the heat of the room, but Lauren did not want the music to stop. Haldir held her lovingly and she enjoyed being in his arms. On this night, she allowed herself to enjoy his company.

At the end of the night, Haldir walked Lauren back to her room. When they arrived, they stood outside. Lauren didn't want to let go of his arm.

"Luthien, you should get some rest" Haldir finally said. Lauren disregarded his urging and continued to hold onto him. "Thank you Haldir, I had a wonderful time" she whispered. Their faces were now an inch apart. This time, they were both standing there willingly. _Kiss me_, Lauren silently willed. Haldir seemed to get the message but was hesitant. Then he finally began to lean into her.

"My Lady Luthien, I have prepared your turn-down service." Alessa's voice spoke, as the door to Lauren's chamber opened. That broke the moment between the two who were standing at the door. Lauren turned away from Haldir. "Yes, thank you Alessa."

Haldir gave a short bow. "I bid you good night, Princess Luthien" he said, before walking into his room.

The next morning, Alessa woke the slumbering Princess up when she delivered her breakfast. Lauren was made aware that she had no official duties during the day, as the King, his council and the Elven delegation was in talks all day. Seizing the opportunity, Lauren asked that Alessa accompany her on a stroll in the city.

"My Lady, I am not accomplished enough to guide you through the city. Perhaps one of the courtier's wives?" Alessa suggested, her eyes widening at Lauren's suggestion.

"Don't be ridiculous Alessa. I don't want a guided tour. I just want a low key walk through the city without any fuss. You can show me your favorite spots" Lauren breezed.

"But, but. I need to alert the guards that you plan to leave the castle" Alessa continued.

"No need, I don't need any guards. Nobody knows who I am anyway. Let me get dressed, I'll be ready in 15 minutes" Lauren insisted.

A short while later, Lauren and Alessa strolled out of the castle and into the busy streets of the city. Lauren had deliberately dressed plainly so as not to draw attention to herself. She insisted Alessa take her out of the castle through the servants' quarters. Alessa had decided to show her the market where people congregated to do their daily shopping. Anything could be found at the market for a price. Lauren observed the city to be what life in medieval times may have looked like.

On their walk, she chatted with Alessa. The chambermaid was at first reluctant to talk about herself ("I am of no interest my Lady!"), but eventually opened up. Alessa had been born in the city, the daughter of a cobbler and a housewife. The family was poor and Alessa had started to work in the castle a young age.

"What about your education?" Lauren asked.

"I have no need for schooling my Lady" Alessa replied. "Besides, there was no money for that" she said added shyly. Lauren shook her head.

"And what do you plan to do with your life? You can't want to work as a chambermaid forever" Lauren probed.

"A nobleman has offered my father a position for me in his household. He has seen me in the castle and said I would do nicely as his chambermaid. He has offered a premium for my services, much more than I deserve. My father is thinking it over." Alessa revealed.

_Yes, I'm sure he wants more than for you to be his chambermaid_, Lauren thought. The idea disgusted Lauren.

"What was your dream as a little girl?" Lauren asked. _Before the realities of life bore itself on you._

"I wished to be a nurse. To work in a hospital, to help the wounded and sick" Alessa admitted.

"A noble profession, my cousin shared your dream. She's a physician." Lauren smiled, thinking of Juliette, the fiercest person she knew.

Alessa gasped. "A woman doctor?"

They had arrived at the market. A busy place, buzzing with people. Vendors were hawking their goods. Buyers were eyeing the products with a scrupulous eye. Lauren had a wonderful time amongst the exotic sights and smells. As she paused to smell a fragrant perfume, a shadow was cast over her.

"My Lady, escaped from the castle I see." The voice made Lauren's heart sink. She looked up to find Lord Maximilian smiling at her.

"My lord, I am enjoying the sights of your wonderful kingdom" Lauren replied politely.

"I would be happy to show you to my abode if you wish, get you out of this muck" the nobleman eyed his surroundings distastefully.

"I would not dare to impose on your hospitality. I fear we have already overstayed our excursion. I promised his royal highness my company for tea. Excuse me." Lauren said firmly, with a courteous smile.

The nobleman knew his place and bowed. Then he caught sight of Alessa. "Ah, Alessa. Has your father considered my offer? I will not be kept waiting much longer" he said, licking his lips. Lauren forced herself not to gag. Alessa blushed deeply, "I'll be sure to tell him sir" she squeaked.

Lauren could barely wait to walk away from the oaf of a nobleman. "You didn't tell me the one who made an offer to your father was Lord Maximilian" she noted.

"His family is one of the oldest and most powerful nobility in the kingdom, my Lady." Alessa said.

"But he's disgusting" Lauren objected.

"I have no choice in the matter. It will be up to my father to decide. We need the money" the chambermaid whispered, hanging her head.

They returned to the castle in silence. In the evening, Lauren was served dinner alone. _The men were still in meetings_, she was told. Alessa had served her meal and quickly excused herself. Lauren sighed, looking out her window at the large garden. She grabbed her cloak and headed outside for a walk. _No jogging here, it would be un-lady like. _She wandered the garden restlessly. When she returned to her rooms, she paused at Haldir's door. His light was on and she heard his footsteps inside. After a moment, she knocked.

"Enter" came the command from the marchwarden.

Lauren stepped into the room to find the marchwarden seated a desk. A half eaten plate of food sat beside papers he had been reviewing.

"Troop organization for the Galadhrim. I didn't want to be behind while away" Haldir explained.

"You are the marchwarden, no matter where you go" Lauren remarked. Haldir smiled and nodded. He could never shed his duty.

"Haldir, I'd like to ask you for a favor" Lauren began sweetly. The marchwarden's eyebrows raised. "I need to borrow some money."

Whatever the marchwarden was expecting, it was not that. "You require money?" he asked.

"I'm royalty, I'm wealthy aren't I?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. The treasures of your family from both sides are immense" Haldir explained.

"Well, I don't have any money with me. But I need some. Do you have some I could borrow? If I'm that wealthy, you should not be worried about repayment" Lauren continued.

"May I ask for what purpose?" Haldir asked, mystified.

"Er, for a very good cause" Lauren answered evasively. Seeing Haldir would not budge without a full explanation, she told Haldir of Alessa's predicament.

"What were you hoping to accomplish with money?" Haldir sought to clarify.

"I'd like to pay for her education as a nurse. She doesn't want to work for that man's household and she shouldn't have to. God knows what he's got planned for her, I'm sure it's not just tidying and cleaning." Lauren explained, as if it were obvious.

Haldir sighed. "Luthien, we cannot interfere in this matter. If Lord Maximilian wants her in his household and her father agrees, the matter is settled. It is the way of men."

Lauren was outraged. "So it doesn't matter what she wants? It doesn't matter that she has dreams? She is just a possession to be exchanged amongst men!"

"I did not say I agree with it. But we are in their lands. You cannot interfere with the way things are done. He is a powerful noble. Even the King would not tell him how to run his own household" Haldir told the Princess patiently.

"Haldir, what I can do, it would change her life. Free her from a lifetime of misery. Please" Lauren pleaded, giving the marchwarden her most beseeching eyes.

Haldir looked away, he found it difficult to turn her down. "I'm sorry, Luthien."

Lauren took a deep breath. It wasn't Haldir's fault and it wasn't fair to take it out on him. "Thank you Haldir, for listening. Good night" she said, as she left his room.

Haldir watched her go mournfully. He hated to disappoint her. He hated to see her upset. All he wanted to do at that moment was bring her into his arms and hold her. He wanted to kiss her worries and sorrows away. He shook those thoughts from his mind, _you have to let her_ _decide how she feels about you._

The short visit flew by quickly. The friendship between the two realms was reaffirmed. New security arrangements and trade deals were finalized. The farewell dinner was another boisterous affair. The nobles jostled for one last look at the elven delegation, particularly the Princess, before their departure. Lauren fulfilled her duties and danced with every noble who had asked for her hand. Haldir was occupied with chatting with the monarch most of the night.

The next morning, the King turned out to see the elves off personally. Surrounded by the nobility, King Eldred watched as their bags were put on the horses. Haldir bowed to the King and thanked him for his hospitality. In turn, Lauren curtsied.

"Princess Luthien, it has been a true pleasure" the King smiled.

"I thank you for your hospitality, I found true joy here" Lauren praised.

"It is I who should thank you" the King responded. Then, raising his voice for the benefit of the nobility who stood behind him, he continued. "Were you happy with your chamber maid, Princess? Did she serve you well?"

Caught off guard, Lauren was momentarily lost for words. The King smiled at her, then winked. She cleared her throat and said loudly, "yes, Alessa took very good care of me. I have never had a more attentive maid." She wasn't sure where this was going but she trusted the monarch to play along.

"Yes, I will insist she serves my son and heir from now on. He is away on a visit to Rohan but when he returns she will be waiting" the King declared. A royal command, one that no noble would dare overrule, Lauren realized. She smiled, Alessa was being saved from the service of an unscrupulous nobleman. The King could not tell Maximilian not to hire Alessa. But he could prevent it by personally expressing his preference for her.

The King leaned in and whispered for Lauren's ears only "and soon, I shall see to it that an apprenticeship in the Palace infirmary is made available to the girl. She has a passion for nursing I'm told."

Lauren had no time to respond before she was ushered onto her horse. The Elven party departed for home immediately. Haldir had elected to make the day's journey uninterrupted, to beat some storm clouds looming in the sky. As her horse sprinted across the plains towards the woods, Lauren turned the events in her head. She knew Haldir must have intervened and spoken to the King, likely at the farewell dinner. _Why would he do this? _She wondered. He had specifically told her he could not intervene. But he found a way around it by bringing it to the King. _Why would he bring this to the King, surely there were more important things to discuss. _The inevitable conclusion was _he did this for me. Because it was important to me_, Lauren realized. The marchwarden indeed loved deeply and loyally. She felt a rush of affection for the marchwarden, so overwhelming that it washed her inhibitions away.

When they arrived in Lothlorien, Lauren hung back as the party stabled their horses. Suddenly, she was alone with Haldir in the stables.

"You told the King about Alessa" Lauren stated matter-of-factly. When Haldir did not respond, she pressed "it could only have been you, I didn't tell anyone else. You spoke to him at the farewell dinner."

Haldir looked her in the eye. He laid things bare to her. He made himself vulnerable, for the first time in a very long time. "I'd do anything to make you happy Luthien."

Lauren went to him and he enveloped her in a tight embrace. She buried her face in his neck and smelled his scent deeply. He held her tightly, smoothing her hair with gentle strokes. She felt comforted in his arms. She also felt at home. They both felt a deep sense of contentment. For Lauren, it was the first such feeling with Haldir. For the marchwarden, he recalled a time many ages ago, when he held an infant in his arms and felt pledged his eternal loyalty to her.

A long time later, she let go of him and they faced each other. This time, Lauren didn't wait for him. She leaned forward and kissed the marchwarden. At first, he was surprised and but soon leaned in to the kiss. For both, there was a sense of completeness. When they finally broke the kiss, their foreheads remained in touch. Haldir lovingly stroked Lauren's face, willing her to feel his love. He could see in her eyes she was beginning to question what she had just done. He wanted to keep her with him, to convey to her that he had no regrets.

"Lady Luthien?" A voice from outside the stable called. A messenger. Lauren turned around towards the voice, breaking eye contact with Haldir. She took a step back. "Yes?"

The messenger came into view. "My lady, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel wishes for you to join the family for dinner to welcome you back. Captain Haldir, you are also invited. It will be just the family, no formal attire required."

"Thank you, I will go get ready." Lauren said, quickly leaving the stables.


	31. Chapter 31

**I hope you're all keeping healthy and safe. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, there are many more events to come. **

**As always, I love your comments and suggestions. It is so meaningful to know that someone, somewhere, is reading **

**-Edith**

Haldir's footsteps were brisk and intentioned. He scaled the stairs to the Lord and Lady's private study quietly, and knocked. The

"Come in Marchwarden" Lady Galadriel's voice floated from the other side of the door. The Lady was prescient. Haldir entered the chamber to find the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien and their son in law. Lord Elrond was pacing the room in troubled thought as Haldir stepped inside.

"My Lords and Lady" Haldir greeted with a bow.

"Haldir, I understand our alliance with the realms of men remain strong. I thank you for your efforts" Celeborn greeted in response. "We were just discussing some new developments. Lady Galadriel has foreseen-"

"It seems you already know, Marchwarden. King Eldred is indeed an ally, he has warned you of the threat to Luthien" Galadriel interjected.

Haldir nodded. "The King reports increased orc activity. They seem to be energized since Luthien's return. He believes they hunt for her" he reported.

"The King is wise and correct. The orcs are not as dim as most believe them. They now know, as we have always known, Luthien's lineages are powerful. This makes her blood highly desirable. They are certainly looking for any opportunity to have her" Galadriel said matter-of-factly.

At this, Elrond stopped pacing. He looked up, terrified. "When Luthien was conceived, we never imagined –" he abruptly stopped. He suddenly realized he was in the presence of his wife's parents.

"Haldir, we look to you to protect that which is precious to all of us." Celeborn said, turning to his loyal soldier.

"I don't want her to suffer any hurt, any sadness, any loss. There has been enough of that in her life" Elrond added.

"I will double the border patrols, increase our surveillance of the border regions. No orc has ever crossed into these lands, I intend to see that continue" Haldir said in response. He understood the gravity of his responsibility.

"Thank you Marchwarden, we have the utmost faith in your abilities" Celeborn praised. He turned to his son-in-law, "Elrond, join me for a drink before dinner." With that, the two ellons left the study.

The move was intentional. "Haldir, I desire a word with you" Galadriel stated, before Haldir could move to leave the room also.

"My Lady?" Haldir waited.

"Your trip to the Kingdom of men brought you close to Luthien." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, my Lady. I have always cared for Luthien. She has shown me that she returns my feelings" Haldir said, it was awkward for him to be discussing this with Luthien's grandmother.

"You need not be nervous in front of me Haldir. I have always known of your love for Luthien, even though you have expended much energy trying to hide it. You are a worthy elf, Haldir. I have no doubt you will protect and love her." It was a ringing endorsement from Galadriel.

A small smile appeared on Haldir's face. "It may not always be easy to love her Haldir, but I sense you have determination to persevere. True love always does. As for Lord Elrond, I think you will find him more receptive this time around" Galadriel added.

Haldir had been nervous about Elrond's reaction to his budding relationship with Lauren. Lady Galadriel's words comforted him. The Lady made for the door and indicated that Haldir was to walk her to dinner with the rest of the family.

Lauren bit her lip uncertainly as she headed towards the flet where she was due to meet her family for dinner. She'd been in uncertainty since leaving the stables. She had caved, unwillingly so, to her emotions. She didn't want to call it _love. _She preferred to think it was affection for Haldir. Thinking about affections for Haldir was already a concession – she had started out denying she had any feelings for the marchwarden at all. It was clear he cared about her happiness, was protective of her. She couldn't deny she was attracted to him, but how could a relationship be feasible?

The princess put away her thoughts as she entered the dining room. "Ada!" she greeted Elrond happily, giving him a tight hug. The Lord of Rivendell savored the affection from his youngest daughter. It was not lost on any present that a smile or touch from his youngest child could change his demeanor immediately.

"How was your trip my love?" Elrond asked with a smile, his eyes twinkling for the first time in years.

"Wonderful, I had a great time" Lauren answered. As she moved onto her grandfather, she gave him an affectionate hug and peck on the cheeks. "Thank you for letting me go" she said to Celeborn. The Lord of Lorien in turn also offered a warm smile. His wife amused at the way the youngest of the family could melt both Lords so easily.

When Lauren came to stand in front of Lady Galadriel, the Lady said "you discovered much about yourself on this trip". It didn't faze Lauren that her grandmother already knew about the budding feelings with Haldir. Lauren cast her eyes downward, and then looked at her grandmother uncertainly. "You must follow your heart, Luthien" was the Lady's wise counsel. The problem was Lauren knew that sometimes what the heart wanted was not practical. Lauren's brothers gave her hugs and a ruffle of her hair, and Arwen offered kisses on each cheek. Haldir greeted Lauren with the customary bow, to which she responded with a quick nod. The Marchwarden wanted to respect her need for some space.

As the main course was served, Lady Galadriel casually mentioned "your family from the other world, I sense they will be arriving in the coming weeks." At that, a silence settled over the table.

Lauren looked up from her plate. There was no doubt the Johnson men would be following Lauren to Middle Earth. "Yes, I'm sure. My father and brother, they will come looking for me. Hopefully, Michael has explained to them what happened. But I'm sure my father will not be happy."

Elrond felt the stab of jealousy as Lauren called another man her father. He took a deep breath. The reminder that another family had raised her hurt. His mother-in-law sensed this and was tactful enough to tell Lauren "we will always be grateful to them for raising you Luthien. They are a part of you, and we honor that."

Lauren smiled. She wasn't sure how to deal with having two families in her life. It was such a unique situation. Soon, the dinner was over and the party was dissolving. Lauren walked up to Haldir, who was in conversation with Elrond.

"Walk me home Haldir?" she asked.

Elrond put his hand on the marchwarden's shoulder. "I'm sure it would be his pleasure to" Elrond said, before giving Haldir a meaningful glance. A silent approval of the marchwarden's presence in his daughter's life. A huge relief to the soldier. A confirmation that any strife between them was long forgotten.

"Of course, Luthien" Haldir replied. She took his offered arm and they began a leisurely stroll in the woods, in the direction of her flet. After a while, she slid her hands into his. He smiled, not missing a step. His heart was bursting with happiness that she returned his affections. She was surprised when she realized what she'd done, it was an unconscious move. It had just felt right.

When they reached a secluded clearing, he stopped and took her free hand into his. He brought their foreheads together.

"I have loved you your whole life" Haldir whispered. When she looked at him, she saw the honesty of his words.

"Then you have been very patient, marchwarden" she said with a smile. A small laugh was his response. Her arms circled his neck as she stepped closer to him. This time, he leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her confidently and passionately. Her breath was taken away by the love he expressed in that kiss. And when he slid his hands on her back, gently and smoothly, she gave a little moan.

When they finally broke apart to take a breath, a stronger bond had formed between them. She buried herself in his chest and his strong arms circled her, a protective shell. Haldir felt as though he never wanted to let her go. But at last, he whispered "we should get you home." He planted a kiss on the top of her head before he let her go.

"OK" she said reluctantly. He did not let go of her hand, and they walked with to her flet with their fingers interlaced.

At her door, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Tomorrow is baby Hamir's celebration, would you come?" he asked tentatively.

"I'd love to" Lauren answered. Haldir's heart soared. He told her the time and place before bidding her goodnight.

After she entered her flet and closed the door, she leaned against it with her back and slid to the floor. _Get a hold of yourself, you're acting like a teenager, _Lauren thought. She had never felt this way about a man before. The love was powerful and overwhelming. The elation didn't last, quickly, a flood of doubt rushed into her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi everyone,**

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed the story! Your reviews are so smart and passionate - they really keep me going. **

**As the characters' relationships continue to evolve, there will be many more events to come. **

**-Edith**

Lauren knocked nervously on the door of Orophin and Lyari's flet. The middle brother and his wife had offered to host the celebration of baby Hamir's arrival. Given the difficult delivery, his mother was worn out and still recovering her strength. The Princess clutched the gift basket in her hands. She wasn't nervous about the gift, in her experience new parents loved getting a monogramed baby blanket. Many of Lauren's friends had been having children of their own, at some point, Lauren jokingly called it an epidemic. She couldn't count how many baby showers she'd gone to in the last year, enough to be well practiced in gift giving in this particular area. She had found the same garment shop Arwen had taken her to previously, and had the blanket made that morning.

It had been a restless night for Lauren. Not usually an emotional person, she had been filled with conflicting feelings. The attraction, affection, desire for the marchwarden was undeniable. Better yet, he was unfailingly loving and loyal. In any other situation, Lauren would be thankful to have found someone who felt that way about her. But Haldir lived in Lorien, he was an elf. He knew nothing about her life. She was reminded of her life on Earth – her career, her condo, her friends, her family – the Johnsons! The parents who raised her, the brother who played with her. She couldn't reconcile the two, and it had become overwhelming.

She took a deep breath. Right now, she was here to celebrate a new baby and not to brood about her personal problems. No sooner had she let out her breath, the door opened. Orophin gave her a welcoming smile and ushered her in.

"Princess Luthien, welcome back to our home. When Haldir mentioned you accepted his invitation, we were all very happy to hear you were on such good terms" Orophin said genially. He may have reservations about the woman his brother loved, but he would never stand in the way of his brother's happiness.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to being called Princess. It's just Luthien, please." Lauren said graciously, as she walked into the living room.

Suddenly, a tiny blond blur came running towards her. "Luthien! Look, naneth fixed my hair to be just like yours!" Sionia pointed at her ponytail. Lauren wore her hair up frequently; it was almost unheard of for elves.

Lauren smiled, "well it looks wonderful on you Sionia. Now your hair won't get in the way of your world domination" she said, winking at the little girl. _Someone had to encourage girls to be everything they can be_.

"She has not stopped talking about you since you came for dinner. She wants to be just like you" Orophin relayed, gently rubbing the top of his daughter's head.

"Come see baby Hamir!" the little girl declared. She took Lauren's hand and pulled her into the room. Nyani sat on the sofa, next to Haldir who was holding the infant. Rumil was off to the side of the sofa, with two elfings hanging on each of his arms. His son and nephew, Wyrran and Kieran, were dangling on each arm and swinging back and forth.

"Princess Luthien!" Nyani exclaimed when she saw Lauren. She made to stand, but Lauren rushed to put her back to her seat.

"Nyani, you're still recovering. Please sit. Please call me Luthien, I hate titles" Lauren placated. She had, at some point, decided to accept that the elves will call her Luthien. It was, after all, the name they had given her.

"I've not had the chance to thank you, for helping me through the delivery. I could not have done it without you and Haldir" Nyani said earnestly.

Lauren shook her head. "You were the strong one. I was just a bystander." Lauren knew she was nowhere near prepared to have a child, or want one for that matter. "How's the baby?" she asked, peering over the bundle of blankets in Haldir's arms.

Haldir smiled as Lauren carefully peeled back a corner of the blanket covering the newborn. Lauren smiled at the baby; he was adorable. Round, rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. The same eyes as his father and uncles. She grazed the top of his head where a thin layer of fuzzy blond hair was poking through. Her hands met Haldir's, whose were supporting the infant's head. Their gazes met and she saw the tremendous love in them. Despite being a hardened Captain, Haldir's soft spot was his family.

Haldir moved to hand the infant to Lauren. At first she bristled, she was uncertain that she should hold a baby. She had never held an infant for any significant period of time, and she generally saw babies as bundles of unwanted responsibility. Haldir's presence was reassuring, he was handing her his nephew – a show of confidence. She stiffly received the infant in her arms. Haldir's hands lingered over hers for a few moments, before withdrawing. To her surprise, he moved to put his arms around her. He meant to signal to his family how important she was to him.

She cradled the tiny baby in her arms. Haldir's reassuring touch on her shoulder calming her irrational fears about dropping the baby. The infant cooed and smiled at her.

"He likes you" the marchwarden murmured.

Just then, the baby started to fuss and cry. Lauren rolled her eyes, growing impatient with the noise. There was no better reminder to her of why she enjoyed being childless and career oriented. She quickly handed the child back to its mother, shrugged Haldir's hand off her shoulders and stood up.

"I'll see if my help is needed in the kitchen" Lauren muttered, leaving the room. Being with Lyari beat holding a baby at this point.

Nyani calmed the baby and looked at Haldir with sympathetic eyes. It was no secret in the family how much Haldir yearned for a wife and family of his own.

"Be patient Haldir, she will get there. She just needs a little more time to mature" Nyani advised.

In the kitchen, Lyari was busy putting the finishing touches on the cake. When Lauren entered unexpectedly, Lyari gave her a hard look. In the days after the Lauren's first visit to their home, Sionia had been chattering non stop about Lauren. Never mind it was Lyari who cooked every meal, tended to every wound, soothed every illness. Lyari felt surplanted in the eyes of her daughter by a woman who she viewed as immature. Now this woman held the heart of the elf she viewed as her brother.

"Stack those plates" she directed Lauren, without looking up.

Lauren silently obliged. _As friendly as ever, _Lauren thought.

"Sionia cannot stop talking about you" Lyari threw out there.

"She will come to appreciate you. Kids always think anyone who isn't their parent is cool" Lauren smiled.

Lyari didn't seem convinced. "Haldir told me that you two have become much closer since your trip."

"We are" Lauren answered simply.

Lyari sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing. Haldir, he is loyal. When he loves, he does so with his whole heart. He is ready for a wife and children. Are you?" She asked pointedly.

Lauren was now speechless. _Wife? Children? The answer was no. _She shook her head angrily. No one was going to dictate to her what to do in a relationship.

"I am not trying to be harsh, but Haldir takes this seriously. If you don't, you will hurt him. I don't want to see that. Haldir, of all people, does not deserve that." Lyari finished.

"Thank you for the advice Lyari. Are you bringing the cake?" Lauren said curtly, carrying the plates out of the kitchen.

The cake was served and the baby was celebrated. Lauren could feel the eyes of Haldir's family on her. She got through the party as if nothing bothered her.

On their walk home, Lauren was quiet. Haldir could perceive something bothering her. He put his arms around her.  
"Something bothering you?" He asked.

Lauren could've complained. But, she looked at Haldir and smiled. She was happy being in his arms so why let anybody else bother her about it. "Aren't you going to invite me to your place?"

Haldir smirked and led the way. Haldir's flet was spartan and practical. His armour and weapons were stowed by the door. A desk by the window overflowed with maps. As soon as he closed the door, Lauren trailed her hands over his chest and gave him a smouldering look. He leaned into her and gave her a passionate kiss. She closed the distance between them and he hugged her close to him. Together, they made their way into his bedroom. With one knee anchored on the bed, he gently lowered her onto his bed. She tugged on his shirt and he came towards her. They were locked in another kiss when she drew her legs around his waist. He groaned at the contact and she smiled, enjoying the reaction she got out of him.

A firm knock on his doors interrupted their activities. Haldir cursed, and with a regretful glance at Lauren, broke their kiss. Haldir stalked to the door, eager to return to his present company. Lauren sat up on the bed, hearing Haldir's clipped responses – he was back to being a solider. The door closed and Haldir could be heard packing his equipment. Lauren bounded out of the bed and into the living room as Haldir was pulling on his armour.

"A pack of orcs has grouped close to our borders. I will be leading a force to intercept them" he said calmly, as he lifted his bow onto his back.

"what – you're going into battle? Do you have to go?" Lauren asked in a panic. She knew Haldir was a soldier, but the reality of the dangers he faced was only now close to her.

"I am their commander, I ride into battle with my soldiers. How can I expect them to put themselves in danger if I cannot do it myself" Haldir said, like a true leader. "I make for the barracks, the troops will be deployed from there. Stay here, you will be safe."

Lauren grabbed her coat, "I'm coming with you to the barracks" she said, as if she hadn't heard Haldir's last instructions.

When she stepped out of the flet, she saw that in many flets in the city, the same scene was being repeated. Messengers awaking the soldiers in their homes at night. Soldiers hastily heading out the door to meet the oncoming threat, leaving worried families in their wake. At the entrance of the barracks, a steady stream of soldiers entered the building. Haldir's command became evident as soldiers they passed saluted him. A crowd of families congregated outside of the barracks, saying last minute farewells. Lauren spotted Orophin and Rumil in their midst. Haldir's brothers stood with their families. Sionia clutched her father, crying into his chest.

"Ada, please don't go" the little girl begged. Orophin's face was filled with anguish. Lyani stepped in and peeled the child off him, leading to even more cries.

"Sionia, I will be back soon" Orophin soothed, but his daughter could not be placated because she was old enough to know it was a promise he may not be able to keep. He kneeled to his son's height.

"Kieran, don't be afraid. Be strong and take care of your sister for me" he entrusted. The boy, forced to be mature beyond his age, nodded. Orophin ruffled his son's hair and placed a kiss on his head.

Lastly, Orophin stood to face his wife. "Take care of them Lyari. I will always be with you." It never got easier to part with his family. To her credit, his wife always remained stoic, for both of them.

A short distance away, Nyani was having a more difficult time coping. She wept as Rumil wrapped his arms around her and their oldest son. The baby fidgeted in her arms, unaware of what was happening. Rumil whispered encouragement into his wife's ears and caressed her with kisses. After a time, not long enough for Nyani, he reluctantly let his family go. He transferred Nyani into the Lyari's arms. The more stoic elleth nodded to him, telling him to go while his strength still allowed him to. Her gaze then fixed on the eldest brother. Haldir returned her gaze, silently pledging that he would look after his brothers.

Lauren felt her chest squeezing with emotion. She turned to Haldir, "don't go" she begged. She could not fathom the thought that he could be injured or killed.

"I must. I go to protect our people. To protect you. I would die before I let any harm come to you Luthien" Haldir replied softly.

Before Lauren could protest, he walked away. He had to, before he could stop himself. Lyari was standing beside her now, giving her a steely look.

"If you love a soldier, you cannot beg him not to go every time he must fulfill his duty" Lyari scolded.

Lauren was furious and stalked off. She found herself in the stables. Longing to feel the freedom of being on horseback, she saddled a horse and rode off. She pushed the horse faster and faster. She finally had to admit to herself she was in love with Haldir. It was a deep love that she hadn't experienced before. She realized he had seen her vulnerabilities and flaws and still loved her. But how could she be with him? How could she be with a soldier, whose life was devoted to his command? Could she stay in middle earth with him? Her thoughts were in disarray and she soon could not keep track of how far she had gone.

The group of orcs was seen by the sentries grouping right outside the borders of Lorien. They were a moderate sized group, well led it seemed. The Galadhrim began the assault with a wave of arrows, followed up by a ground assault. As Haldir worked his way through slaying orcs, a figure on the periphery of his vision suddenly caught his eye. The orc commander was a chillingly familiar figure – Baldor. The creature had changed little since his last encounter with Haldir. A renewed sense of anger powered the marchwarden and he sliced through the orcs with increasing ferocity. The elves were winning the battle. When Baldor spotted Haldir, he sneered and retreated from the fighting on his warg.

"Phin! Follow him!" Haldir commanded. Orophin nodded and followed his orders immediately.

Lauren blinked as the sunlight hit her eyes. She suddenly realized that she was no longer shielded from the blazing heat by the canopy of trees in the forest. She was outside of Lorien. Nervous, she began to look around to see if there was anything she recognized. She had wandered out of her grandparents' realm. Emerging in front of her was a patch of beautiful white flowers, an oasis surrounded by a sea of plain grass. Lauren was drawn to the flowers and dismounted from her horse and approached on foot.

The spot was sunny and peaceful. Yet Lauren felt a deep sadness in the location. Unbeknownst to her, she was standing in the spot where her life had changed as a baby. The very spot where she had been ripped from her family all those years ago. Lauren felt a connection to the spot. She knelt to the ground, picked a flower and brought it to her nose. It smelled sweet and fresh, bringing a calming smile to her face.

Heavy footsteps trudged up behind her. Lauren looked up from her reverie and recoiled at the sight. A creature, the ugliest she had ever seen, stood in front of her. Its stance was decidedly unfriendly.

"We meet again Princess" Baldor greeted. To call him an orc would not have done him justice. He commanded orcs, but Baldor was a creature much more sinister and intelligent. He had been in the high ranks of Sauron's army, and the dark lord had shared his magic with the creature. As he rode away from the battle with elves, his felt his luck turning as he saw the princess.

"H-have we met?" Lauren stammered, tripping as she tried to back away from the orc.

"Many ages ago. There is no marchwarden or elf lord to protect you today. When I heard you had returned to Middle Earth, I wondered whether I would get my hands on you again" Baldor continued.

"What do you want from me" Lauren said, working to calm the panic from her voice.

"Don't you know, Princess? Your blood, it's quite the commodity. Has your father not told you…" Baldor toyed with her. It was obvious she didn't know, and Baldor relished in the thought of destroying Elrond's bond with his daughter. That, he knew, would cause much greater pain than any sword.

"You were conceived in the third age, under a full moon, by elves with ancient and powerful lineages. Ancient elvish legends predicted such a child would have blood of powerful and healing qualities. Funny to think, Elrond did not even want to have another child. Your father was terribly disappointed to find his wife with child again" Baldor laughed and leaned to face Lauren, so close that his fetid breath made her nauseated.

"You're lying!" Lauren shouted venomously and slapped him. How many times had Elrond told her how much she was wanted?

Lauren immediately regretted the rash move as Baldor hit her harshly across the face, sending her flying backwards.

"Your father wouldn't save your life for a trinket. I offered to trade you for a ring and he refused. That marchwarden thought he made the right choice too. Mind you Haldir was the one who chose to save the evenstar and threw you to the orcs" Baldor taunted her.

Still defiant, Lauren looked the animal in the eyes. "I don't believe you" and moved to kick him.

Baldor laughed and picked her up and threw her several feet backwards onto the ground.

"Would you like to see the proof Princess?" the creature spat, losing all pretense of decorum as he walked to her. He grabbed her arm, unsheathed a dagger and made a large, deep cut.

Lauren screamed in pain, it was so intense she couldn't breathe. She was stunned and began to feel dizzy as the blood poured out of her. To add to the depravity, Baldor took his free hand and pressed his fingers into the wound. Lauren screamed in agony – the pain was blinding. Her eyes were clenched shut and the vision began.

Lauren's vision swirled and she could see her father sitting at his desk, busy with paperwork. Her mother approaches him from behind, kisses his cheeks and gives his shoulders a squeeze. Elrond is still buried in his work. Celebrian walked around him and leans against his desk, commanding his attention. Elrond reluctantly puts down his quill and meets his wife's gaze. She is smiling, taking his hand into hers and guides it to rest over her abdomen. His eyes widen when he feels the presence of a life within her. Elrond shoots up onto his feet, to the bewildered expression of his wife.

"Another child, Celebrian? I thought we were done with elflings" Elrond muttered.

With a raised eyebrow, Celebrian responds dryly "I suppose the Valar had other plans. It is a blessing Elrond"

The ellon moves away from her to the window and gazes outside with a serious expression. "This is the child of the third age, conceived under a full moon…if I had known, I should have been more careful, we shouldn't have been…"

"Professing our love for each other? It's a bit late for that Elrond" Celebrian said, amused. She knew her husband would love the baby, there was never any doubt in her mind.

The scene in front of Lauren changed to the day Celebrian lost her life. Lauren saw the picnic, in the very spot they were now. The arrows piercing Celebrian…the orcs holding Arwen and an infant Lauren…Haldir reaching out to pull Arwen towards him, the baby left behind and taken away by the orcs…

The vision swirls again, the offer to Elrond to trade his daughter's life for a ring…Elrond's refusal, Haldir's silent approval –

An arrow struck Baldor in the shoulder, causing him to reflexively release Lauren's arm. This snapped Lauren back into the present. A blurred figure rushed past her and was now in a swordfight with the creature of her torment.

"Luthien, get out of here!" Orophin yelled at her.

Lauren staggered for a few steps before falling onto the ground again. She had lost a lot of blood and was delirious with pain and the poison from the orc blade. She resorted to crawling, though she had no idea where she was going. She felt herself grow weaker, she groaned as she made slow progress.

A second, agile figure appeared on the scene and joined the fight with Baldor.

"Phin, tend to her. I will deal with the orc" Haldir ordered.

Orophin reluctantly left the fight. Baldor sneered at the marchwarden in recognition and the two began to fight fiercely. Orophin ran to Lauren and dragged her a safe distance from the danger. The elf's touch caused Lauren to recoil, and she tried to fight him off. She was screaming, crying, and bleeding all at the same time. Orophin tried his best to calm her down and applied pressure to her wound.

Lauren's screams hurt Haldir more than any blade wound. He attacked the creature who had hurt her with all his ferocity. Baldor was surprised by Haldir's hatred, and suddenly found himself on the defensive. At long last, Haldir ended Baldor's ugly existence by plunging his sword into the creature's abdomen. Baldor fell limply onto the ground. Haldir breathed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment – he had finished what he started ages ago.

Haldir sprinted to Orophin and Lauren. A short distance away, he could see reinforcements of the Galadhrim arriving, amongst them George, Elladan and Elrohir.

"Luthien, you must stay still and let me inspect the wound. It is likely poisoned!" Orophin yelled, trying to cut through Lauren's sobbing.

Haldir kneeled by her side, "Luthien, it's alright – please, you must listen" he pleaded with her.

Lauren, seeing Haldir reach for her, became hysterical. "No!" she screamed. Then she saw her cousin arriving with the reinforcements. "George! Get him away from me!"

George surveyed the scene in front of him with horror. There was blood everywhere, Lauren's blood. Lauren was crying and yelling nonsensically. She was obviously seriously injured. Haldir and Orophin were trying in vain to calm her down. Haldir looked to him for help. George knelt down beside Lauren and pulled her towards him. Lauren accepted his embrace and sobbed into his tunic. He pressed a bandage over her arm to staunch the bleeding and lifted her up. He ran, as fast as he could, towards the forest.

By the time Lauren was brought to the healers in Lothlorien, she was barely conscious. The poison was slowly seeping throughout her body. Even in that state, she refused to let Haldir touch her. As the doors to the healing room closed, Haldir collapsed into the bench outside. He put his hands in his face and rubbed until it hurt. There was only a moment of solitude before he heard the rush of footsteps. The Lord of Rivendell and the rulers of Lothlorien had arrived. Elrond rushed into the exam room, followed by Galadriel and Celeborn. Lauren was barely conscious, with several healers working on her. Elrond, an eminent healer himself, reached for Lauren's hand. To his surprise, she moaned and withdrew from him. When he motioned towards her, she grew agitated. Galadriel, sensing this was more than delirium, motioned to Celeborn to draw Elrond out of the room.

"Her injuries are grave, things may get delicate. I will attend to her myself, Elrond." Galadriel told her son-in-law, there was no better healer than the Lady of the Woods.

Elrond reluctantly agreed and Celeborn ushered him out of the room.


	33. Chapter 33

**I hope you are all keeping well! I've put my comments at the end of the chapter. **

**-E**

Lauren remained unconscious for several days. When Lady Galadriel finally stepped out of Lauren's room, she relayed the grim news.

"She has lost much blood. Orc poison has done its work. She will live and recover, but she will be weakened for some time."

To the news, Elrond breathed a sigh of relief. Haldir was feeling similarly. What Galadriel didn't say, was that she sensed in her granddaughter, a profound sadness and sense of betrayal. And those potent feelings were directed squarely towards her father and Haldir. The Lady didn't know what exactly had brought this on – it was not important, for now, the focus was on Lauren's physical health.

"I want to be with her" Elrond said straight away.

Galadriel moved to intercept the Lord of Rivendell. "Elrond, I think you should leave her to the healers for now. She is very weak"

Surprised by the deflection, Elrond insisted "I am her father. I need to be with her."

"Arwen and I will attend to her. Elrond, I must do what I think is best. No visitors except for those who are healing her" Galadriel said firmly. She didn't want to inflame the situation further – a situation that was not entirely clear to her.

The days blurred into one another. Lauren did not feel the time slipping by. Three days after her encounter with the orc, Lauren stirred and opened her eyes. It took her a few moments to orient herself in a healing flet. Then the dull throbbing pain hit her, with the epicenter at the wound on the arm. She made to move, but was quickly attended to by Arwen. Her sister had been at her bedside for days, making sure she had all she needed.

"Luthien, try not to move. You're still weak. Here, take some water" Arwen said soothingly, offering a cup to Lauren's lips.

Lauren drank steadily, quenching her thirst with large gulps. The water refreshed her tremendously. Her voice cracked but worked. "What happened?"

"That orc attacked you. Luckily Orophin and Haldir were able to defeat it. You were badly injured and brought back here, you've been asleep for days. Grandmother says you will fully recover, though it will take some time" Arwen relayed.

Lauren recalled those events. "Where's George?" Lauren withdrew to the only person who she knew had never lied to her about her past.

Arwen, eager to please her, stood up and walked out the door to retrieve him. George was wearing an expression of worry when he entered the room. He held Lauren's hand and knelt beside her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" George whispered.

Lauren turned her head towards him and smiled weakly. "I feel terrible" she answered honestly, eliciting a choked laugh from her cousin.

"You had us all so worried. Elrond and Haldir are outside, they haven't slept in 3 days. They'll be so glad to see you-" George reported, he moved to stand up to retrieve the aforementioned ellons.

"No, don't bring them in" Lauren said suddenly, grasping George's arm forcefully.

"They're desperate to make sure you're OK" George explained, not quite processing what Lauren had just said.

Lauren grew more agitated, moving herself up in the bed. "No, I don't want to see them!" Lauren said loudly. The movement made her quite short of breath, and she began to breath quickly.

"Lauren – what" George asked, completely bewildered. The commotion could be heard outside and Lady Galadriel entered the room.

"I don't want to see them, keep them the hell away from me!" Lauren was practically shouting. George threw Galadriel and Arwen a questioning look. Arwen was stunned speechless. The Lady of the Woods took charge.

"Sweetling, no one is coming in but the healers. It's alright, you need to rest" Galadriel soothed, calming Lauren. She turned to the other occupants of the room "Arwen, please go to the kitchens and get some soup. George, tell Elrond and Haldir to go home to rest. They have been standing outside long enough."

Both left the room wordlessly. Outside the healing room, Elrond and Haldir stood exhausted. They had refused any entreaty to leave their guard. When Arwen exited the room, they both looked up with desperate eyes.

"She's awake" Elrond said, for Lauren's muffled voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

Arwen could not bring herself to look at her father, she knew Lauren's refusal to see him would hurt him deeply.

"I am fetching her some soup" Arwen muttered before quickly leaving.

Next George came out of the room, he looked even more worried than when he entered it. He gulped and looked into the Lord and Marchwarden's faces.

"Lord Elrond, Haldir, why don't you go home and take a break" George suggested.

"How is she? I must see her" Elrond demanded. Haldir silently agreed.

"My Lord, she's tired, she doesn't want visitors right now" George chose his words carefully. He didn't know why Lauren was refusing their company, and he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. When both ellons moved to protest, he added "Lady Galadriel insists."

Lady Galadriel held a sobbing Lauren in her arms. Her grand daughter's anguish was visceral and raw. Lauren was crying so hard she couldn't talk. She was crying from the physical pain the wound on her arm was causing, the terrible way the orc poison was making her feel, and the betrayal that Elrond and Haldir had caused by their evasion of the truth. Eventually, Lauren tired herself out and drifted back to sleep. Arwen slipped back into the room and put the soup by the bedside; Lady Galadriel stood to leave when Arwen volunteered to keep sitting with Lauren.

"Grandmother, why won't she see Ada and Haldir? They hurt for her" Arwen asked.

Though Lauren hadn't said anything, Galadriel's foresight indicated to her that Lauren had discovered some of her past while on the plains. Clearly, that orc had presented the past in an unflattering way. _Baldor was always a master manipulator_. She had to grudgingly acknowledge that the orc was not the cause of the situation, but just an opportunist. If Elrond and Haldir had been honest with Lauren from the beginning and told her everything, the Princess would not be in this current state of fury. If the truth had come from them, they would have been able to present it in a way to make her understand. Instead, by not telling Lauren the truth, an opening was made for the orc to exploit it. Elrond had been blind to the ability of seeds of doubt to grow. Both her son-in-law and marchwarden had been too focussed on making progress with Lauren in the present, that they ignored the damage the past could do.

"That is between your sister and your Ada and Haldir. They will need to explain things to her, when she is ready to listen" Galadriel answered cryptically. The more direct communication between them, the better. Galadriel knew the best thing to do was not to inflame things. However, she had not counted on badly Elrond wanted to see his daughter. As soon as she exited the room, Elrond came up to her. Haldir held back, for the Lady was not his equal – a thought Elrond did not share.

"Galadriel, why is Luthien so upset!" Elrond demanded.

"I see you did not take my advice to go home" Galadriel said calmly.

"My child is in there, she's hurt Galadriel. How can I leave" Elrond insisted.

"Elrond, trust me the best thing you can do is leave –" Galadriel began. Unfortunately, Elrond's patience had run out and he pushed past her into the room.

The Lord of Rivendell ran his hand lovingly across his youngest daughter's forehead, kissing her cheeks, whispering her encouragement. His child looked so frail and all he wanted was to take her pain away. Lauren stirred at the touch and opened her eyes. When she realized Elrond was at her bedside, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked in a hostile tone.

Elrond blinked, surprised by her tone. "Luthien, it's Ada. It's alright, you're safe now"

The father's words had no effect on the child. Lauren sat up a little and said, in the same tone "get out." Before waiting for a response, she pulled her hand from his. "Don't touch me, don't come near me! You're a liar! You have lied to me since the day I came here!"

A shocked Elrond did not have a response, before he could even process what Lauren was talking about, Lauren gave him the answer. "He showed me! He showed me everything. You didn't want another child. You wouldn't trade me for some piece of crap ring! You bastard, how can you call yourself my father!" Lauren yelled.

Elrond looked as if he was physically wounded. Arwen stood up, "Luthien, please – you don't understand," in an attempt to mitigate the situation.

Unsurprisingly, the yelling spurred Haldir, George, Galadriel, Celeborn and the twins to enter the room. This made the situation much worse.

"Shut up Arwen, I don't want to hear it from you" was Lauren's biting response. When she saw Haldir, the group got another taste of Lauren's fury. Her eyes connected with the marchwarden's. "Get out" she directed at Haldir.

"Luthien –" Haldir got no further.

"I do not want to see your face Haldir. You threw me away to those orcs to save Arwen. I saw that too. That orc did me a favor, or else I'd be with a liar!" Lauren yelled.

Haldir, too, was too wounded to speak. He did not want to make things worse. Lauren was so agitated that her wound was bleeding. Galadriel threw a look at Celeborn. At once, he realized the battle would not be won today. He murmured to the group that Lauren needed space to heal and forcibly dragged Elrond and Haldir from the room.

Lauren was sobbing uncontrollably; Galadriel's only resort was to give her vial of sedation. As Lauren drifted off into another day of dreamless sleep, Galadriel left the room. Arwen, shell shocked, sank back into her chair to continue her vigil.

Outside, Galadriel looked at her marchwarden and son-in-law. They both looked devastated.

"Go home, now. Both of you. When she's better, you will have the opportunity to explain everything to her." The Lady commanded. This time, there was no disagreement.

Lauren awoke the next day to find Arwen still sitting beside her, quietly reading a book. When Lauren stirred, Arwen reached over and offered her some water, which Lauren readily accepted. After Lauren drank, Arwen offered her some food. Lauren found she was hungry and ate ravenously. Arwen smiled at the return of her sister's appetite.

"How about a sponge bath today? That will make you feel much better" Arwen said brightly.

Lauren smiled at the thought. Arwen got up to retrieve the necessary supplies. Shortly after, the room smelled like the Lavender soap Arwen had added to the water. Lauren was covered cuts and scrapes and was soothed immediately by Arwen's gentle wiping with the balming water.

"Thank you Arwen, that feels so much better" Lauren said honestly.

"What are sisters for.." Arwen responded.

"Arwen, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I wasn't angry at you. I was angry and it spilled over to you" Lauren apologized. Her anger was not at her sister, but she had lost her temper.

"Think nothing of it" Arwen said quickly. After a moment's hesitation, she asked "will you not tell me what happened?"

Lauren decided since Arwen had sponge bathed her, now was as good a time as any to confide in her sister. She frankly told Arwen everything that had happened that day on the plains. Arwen remained silent throughout Lauren's recounting. At the end, she took a deep breath and grasped both of Lauren's hands.

"Luthien, I know what it must've looked like. But I was there, it's not what you think. That day with naneth- Haldir didn't chose to save me. It all happened so fast. I reached for his hand and he took it. He fought valiantly for you but was outmatched. It is so obvious he loves you. He would never hurt you" Arwen said earnestly.

Lauren knew Arwen's words were true. The marchwarden she had come to know was an honorable, kind, honest person. She knew she had rushed to judge him – it was not what he did that day which riled her, so much as that he had not been forthright. Just like Elrond had not been forthright with her.

"Ada, he loves you. But the choice he was asked to make was impossible. The ring, Vilya, is the source of power and protection for our people in Rivendell. Giving it up would have risked hundreds of lives. He could not do that Luthien. I know that if Ada could've paid the price with his own life he would have done so to save you" Arwen pleaded.

Lauren looked down. She had felt her father's love in the last several weeks and deep down she knew Arwen's words were true. She had been horrible to her father. She was angry at him for his lack of honesty but he had not deserved what she meted out the day before. She hugged her knees and felt melancholy wash over her. Arwen hugged held her for a long time, until she drifted off to sleep.

In galadriel's rose garden, the Lord of Rivendell was in deep reflection. He had erred in not telling his daughter everything. He wanted so much to have a relationship with her, things had started on a difficult note. Lauren had been slow to warm to him but he had been overjoyed when they started making progress, he did not want to derail their relationship. Now, he realised the error of his approach and he despaired that all he had achieved with Lauren was lost. He worried he had failed Celebrian. It was true that he was taken aback when Celebrian had told him she was pregnant. But before Lauren was born, he had realised he would love any child the Valar granted them. When he held his daughter for the first time, a tidal wave of love washed over him. No one could question his dedication to his children. Elrond had tried to reassure the marchwarden that the love between the warden and Lauren would pull through. He had told Haldir that Lauren would see his love and would not fault his actions. Elrond himself was not sure that would be the case for himself. In Lauren's eyes, her father's actions must have seemed far more grievous.

The next several days were quiet. Lauren was only visited by healers and Arwen. She had the opportunity to think about what choices she may have made if she had been in her father or Haldir's situation. She knew what she had to do.

Lauren was allowed to go home after several days in the healing flet. She was still weak but no longer required constant supervision. The healers had made it clear to her she still needed frequent visits and the power of her people to continue to improve. Her first act was to speak to her father.

Unsurprisingly, Elrond was found in his makeshift office in the library. He was hunched over a stack of papers, finding it difficult to concentrate. Luckily, his old friend Glorfindel had reported the realm of Rivendell was running smoothly. The door creaked open, Elrond did not look up until he heard a soft voice clearing.

"Ada" Lauren said.

Elrond stood up. "Luthien –" he trailed off.

"Arwen explained things to me. I'm sorry for how I acted. It was out of anger. I know it wasn't your fault. I know you love me. You made the right choice and I can't fault you. I only wish you had told me from the beginning. It wasn't fair I had to find out that way." Lauren had rehearsed it in her mind.

The words of absolution and forgiveness moved Elrond. He closed the distance between them and took his daughter into his embrace. Lauren pressed her face into his robes. She felt her father's tears trickle onto her.

"Luthien, I never regretted having you. I was hesitant at first, but I loved you before you were born. I erred in not telling you everything at the outset, I only wanted to get to know you and show you how much I loved you -" Elrond began.

"Ada, it's OK. I have felt your love" Lauren reassured. She wanted to put this behind them. "Should we take our usual walk in the garden?"

Elrond smiled and kissed her on the head several times before taking her arms and leading her to the garden. Before long, they had picked up from their last discussion about the elves in the first age.

Later, Lauren found the marchwarden in his flet. Orophin had told her Haldir had recently returned from a rotation at the borders. His brother had been in a state of turmoil since seeing Lauren at the healing flet, and Orophin hoped Lauren would work things out with him. Haldir was dressed in a simple tunic and leggings when he opened the door to a soft knock.

"Luthien – you look well, I'm glad to see you recovering" Haldir greeted uncertainly. He had respected Lauren's demand to be left alone, thus he was surprised to see her at his door.

"Can I come in?" Lauren asked. Haldir quickly moved to free up the entry. Lauren cautiously stepped inside. There was a moment of silence at first, as Lauren bit her lip nervously, unsure of where to begin.

"How were the borders? Quiet I hope?" Lauren asked, making small talk.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Haldir answered simply.

Lauren decided to plunge in. "Haldir, I misjudged what that orc showed me. Arwen, she explained what happened. I was horrible and mean to you for something that was not your fault. You had no control over a bad situation, you did the best you could. You saved my sister and I know you did your best for me. I'm sorry."

A weight was lifted off Haldir. He took a step towards her and gently grazed her cheek with his hand. "Luthien, I would never hurt you. All I want is for you to be happy and safe" he emphasized.

"I know" Lauren said.

"I love you. With all my heart" Haldir said emotionally. It was a confession that came from the very center of his heart.

"I know" Lauren said again. "But you kept the truth from me. You should've told me from the beginning, I would've understood. Instead, I found out in that horrible way from that orc. I am disappointed that you kept it from me."

Haldir shook his head. "I have let you down" he acknowledged. He silently vowed to do better. He desperately wanted to kiss her, and he leaned in to her to show her how much she meant to him.

Lauren pulled back, denying him. "I'm sorry Haldir. I can't just go back to the way things were between us."

It was a blow to Haldir. He wanted to double over from the pain he was feeling. "No, please Luthien-"

"Haldir, you are a good person. You are honorable, kind, loyal. I am so lucky to have you in my life. But the person I'm with, I have to trust him completely. You kept such an important thing from me. I never thought you, of all people, would do that. I want you in my life – I need your friendship, but I'm not sure if we can be more than that. Can you understand?" Lauren explained.

Haldir was deeply hurt. He was ready to give himself to Lauren, body and soul. But Lauren was not ready for this. He prayed to the Valar that she would find her way back to him. He nodded numbly.

"I will always be your friend. I am forever your protector. Know that you can call on me for anything" Haldir choked out.

Lauren smiled softly. Then she hugged him and he held onto her like he might lose her. In truth, he felt like he had lost her already, and he was desperately clutching at any part she would let him be in her life.

**I know many of you had hoped Lauren would not misunderstand what was shown to her - she did come to the right conclusions in the end. For Lauren, it's the fact that Haldir hadn't told her the whole story that is making her pause. She needs to know that the person she is with is in her corner 100%.  
****Don't worry, there's plenty more to come between these two.**

**-Edith**


	34. Chapter 34

George scanned the horizons with a soldier's precision, letting out a relieved breath when he found nothing suspicious. He was contented having found a new brotherhood and purpose in the Galadhrim. Haldir had been gracious in allowing him to join their ranks; he knew Lauren had been furious. In a quiet moment of solitude, he felt grateful for the new life he had been given in Middle Earth.

Truthfully, the career soldier had become deeply conflicted about his life before arriving in Middle Earth. After graduating officer training school, George had risen in the ranks and decorated for his skills quickly. He dutifully participated in family events, as expected of him. Inside, he had felt empty. He longed for a long term relationship. The deaths of his parents in the preceding years contributed to his loneliness. Juliette had been busy establishing her career and seemed to relish in having short, non committal relationships. The older, more serious brother was looking for something more meaningful. Then, George met Ayla.

The human had been training with the Galadhrim as he found their soldiers spectacularly skilled and organized. One day, during a rest when he had been chatting with the other sentries, a beautiful elf strode into the barracks. Ayla was tall and willowy, with the same light blond hair that almost all Lorien elves possessed. She had brought her brother, Ninthalor, some freshly baked bread.

When George's confident chocolate brown eyes met Ayla's shy gaze, an instant connection had been created. Over the next weeks, George had come to know Ayla to be a kind, gentle elleth. She was a good listener and George found it easy to be vulnerable with her, to share his fears and insecurities. This was something he had not been able to do with his own family who expected him to be a leader. It was actually Juliette who was ambitious and unafraid to make the power moves.

Before he realized it, George had fallen in love with Ayla. In her, he found a refuge and unconditional love. To a man who had had all the money in the world, this was a priceless treasure and one he would not give up. Lauren had reacted as he predicted the rest of his family would, with outrage. George knew the family would only see Ayla's "unsuitability" as a spouse to a Johnson heir. But he knew she was the only one he would ever have -he decided that his future was with her, in Middle Earth. Ayla had begged him not to give up his life for her, but could not deny that she had already bound her heart to his.

George was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of another warden climbing onto the lookout post.

"Good evening, brother" Ninthalor greeted. George was not just a brother in arms, but soon to be his brother-in-law.

"Good evening, how did you leave Ayla?" George asked, knowing Ninthalor had just come from the city.

"As always, she frets for my safety. Now she frets for yours as well. George, I have seen the love between you and I am honored that you are binding to each other. But I worry, Princess Luthien and the rest of your family will not be happy when they learn of this" Ninthalor answered. He referenced the news that the couple had decided to officially commit to each other.

"Ayla is my priority now. My family, they will have to adjust to it" George said simply. He would not compromise the love of his life. Lauren had recently been injured, George had not wanted to add to her burdens. The couple had planned a simple ceremony, with just the Lord, Lady, and Ninthalor attending.

Lauren was unaware of the climactic developments in her cousin's life. She was spending the majority of her time with her father, appreciating the small things in life. Being seriously injured in the orc attack had pushed her family into the foremost of her thoughts. She enjoyed the daily afternoon walks with Elrond. Their conversations varied from light hearted stories to the storied history of her ancestors.

One day, as father and daughter strolled through the peaceful rose garden, Lauren asked the question that all children eventually ask their parents.

"How did you meet my mother?"

Elrond's eyebrows raised, surprised by the topic. So few spoke to him about Celebrian anymore.

"During the last battle against Sauron, your grandfather Lord Celeborn was an ally. The elven realms united to fight the dark enemy and Celeborn and I fought side by side. After the battle was won, he invited me to Lothlorien to celebrate a new friendship between our realms. Your mother, Celebrian, had just become of age" Elrond said wistfully, recalling the first time he set eyes upon a bright, young princess. Her beauty had been captivating but it was her wit and joy for life that had captured his heart. He had proposed to her in the very garden he was walking in with their daughter.

"You were much older than her?" Lauren teased.

"Yes. But she realized she needed a steadying influence in her life. I was happy to be her guide and protector. In turn, she brought light and laughter into my life. I miss her presence every day, Luthien. But I am so grateful to have 4 wonderful reminders of the love we shared" Elrond said, looking tenderly at his child.

Speaking of steadying influences, Elrond brought up the marchwarden. "How are things with Haldir?"

It was Lauren's turn to raise her eyebrows. She hadn't been aware that Elrond had even known about Haldir.

"Er – fine, nothing is happening with Haldir" Lauren fidgeted.  
Elrond sighed, he hadn't meant to pry. But it was as plain as day how Haldir cared for her. Though the Lord of Rivendell had not welcomed Haldir's presence in his daughter's life initially, he had come to see the elf as a much needed anchor for his daughter.

"I have no doubt Haldir only wants what is best for you" Elrond said tentatively.

"I know he's a good person, but he betrayed my trust. I've forgiven him but I can't be with him right now. We're just friends, Ada" Lauren said defensively. A little too defensively for her own liking. Lauren guarded her heart from hurt fiercely. She had dared to begin to love him, but finding out he hadn't been truthful had stung deeply. Unfortunately, her attraction for the soldier had not ebbed as her mind had dictated.

"I do not think he lied to you intentionally. You didn't give him a chance to tell you everything" Elrond reasoned gently.

"Ada, he and I want different things. That is pretty clear. Haldir is ready for commitment. He wants a marriage and a family…" Lauren explained.

"And you?" her father interjected.

"I'm not ready for that" Lauren answered.

"Not ready or you are afraid?" Elrond challenged her. "I was afraid too, when your mother told me we were expecting the twins. I was afraid I could not be a good father, but with Celebrian, we got through it together"

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want those things. I don't want responsibility and I don't want to be tied down" Lauren emphasized. Unfortunately, Elrond knew that all too well. Which was why he also knew Lauren needed someone like Haldir.

After leaving her father in the library to tackle his daily mountain of paperwork, Lauren found herself wandering to a field where elflings had gathered to play. A smile crept onto her face when she saw a group of children enjoying the innocent fun and games lost to adults. She found herself wondering whether she would indulge her children and play with them – she had never thought of having children of her own before. A moment later, she realized one of the elfings was waving furiously at her.

"Sionia, how wonderful to see you again" Lauren said to the enthusiastic girl.

"Luthien!" the elfling shouted, as she launched herself at Lauren, giving her a massive hug. "Walk me home? Kierran left already" she girl asked, with puppy-dog eyes.

Lauren relented, she had no idea how to get the child home but Sionia seemed to know the way and Lauren followed. When they arrived at the flet, Lauren glared at the girl, who looked back at her sheepishly.

"This is your uncle Haldir's flet. I thought I was taking you home?"

"But this is home, Kierran and I are staying with uncle Haldir tonight. Sometimes we sleep over at his place when Ada and Naneth need to clean the house" Sionia answered sincerely. Lauren smirked, sure that Orophin and Lyari were doing other things than cleaning the house.

Just then, Haldir emerged from the front door. He stopped abruptly, surprised to see Lauren accompanying his niece.

"Uncle Haldir! Can Luthien come for dinner?" the elfling shouted.

"Sionia! I'm not coming for dinner!" Lauren exclaimed. She had to hand it to the kid, Sionia was persistent.

"Why not? I haven't seen you for a long time, I know Uncle Haldir misses you too. He told Ada that he-" Sionia fell silent when Haldir's hard look landed upon her.

"She asked me to walk her home" Lauren said quickly.

"You are most welcome to stay for dinner" Haldir said softly yet sincerely. Sionia cheered. Lauren accepted the invitation, she had missed Haldir. In the marchwarden's flet, his nephew Kierran was busy playing with a set of blocks on the floor. Lauren set the table for dinner as Haldir readied a simple yet delicious smelling stew for dinner. The meal was light hearted and effortless, the elflings talked excitedly about their friends, schooling and activities. After dinner, the group played hide and seek and charades. Haldir was affectionate with his niece and nephew, teasing and cuddling them throughout the evening. Eventually, the elflings tired themselves out and fell asleep on the sofa. Eyeing each other wordlessly, Lauren and Haldir each picked up a child and deposited them in the spare bedroom.

After the children were put to bed, the adults cleaned up the flet. Haldir poured them each a glass of wine as the dishes were cleaned. When the last dish was put away, Lauren hopped onto the kitchen counter and sipped her wine contently.

"That was a lot of work" Lauren huffed light heartedly.

"I rather enjoyed the evening, I'm glad you were here" Haldir offered.

Lauren looked at the marchwarden. She really didn't see a marchwarden, rather, a doting and affectionate uncle. That somehow made him even more attractive. He was standing next to her, Lauren reached to him and slid her hand down his chest. The taut muscles underneath increased her desire; she gave him a sultry look. Haldir clenched his jaw, and moved his hand over hers, grasping it gently.

"Luthien, you cannot do this to me. You know how I feel. I have been clear about what I want. But you need to know what you want" Haldir said. His heart loved Lauren, yet his mind ruled.

"Right now, I want you" Lauren said honestly.

Haldir sighed. "My love for you, it will never change. I want to be with you. But you are not sure of what you want. When you do, I will be here."

"Do you have something against just sex?" Lauren asked nonchalantly. Right then, she wanted Haldir. Without commitment, without entangled feelings. She'd never met a man who would refuse such an offer.

"Yes, Luthien. I will not allow you to toy with my heart. If you decide you love me and want to seriously be with me, I am here. But I will not indulge in immature games" Haldir said. _You can't have your cake and eat it too._ It was a rebuke and it angered Lauren. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I see" she said curtly. She hastily withdrew her hand from him. Hoping off the counter, she headed for the door. "Tell the kids goodbye for me" she said, glaring at Haldir. Without waiting for a response, she exited the flet.

The next morning, Lauren ate breakfast by herself in the dining hall. Haldir ate with his brothers and their families on the other side of the room. She refused to look at him. Lauren was not used to rejection and Haldir had handed her the ultimate one the night before.

"I come bearing gifts" a sultry voice whispered in her ear, as a hand slid up her back. Lauren smiled when she heard the Prince of Mirkwood's voice.

"And what would that be?" Lauren challenged unflinchingly.

"Your family" came the most unexpected answer. Lauren whipped around in response. Legolas directed her view towards the middle of the room, which was clear of tables. There, stood David, Robert and Juliette Johnson, with Michael as their guide. "They insisted I bring them to you at once" was all Legolas say before Lauren scrambled upright and ran towards them.

Her family's faces broke out in big smiles when they spotted Lauren.

"Daddy" Lauren exclaimed as she flew into David Johnson's arms. He enveloped her into a tight hug as she relished in the familiar feel of his clothes and the scent of his cologne. David Johnson planted several kisses on the top of her head. When they finally broke the hug, Lauren kissed her father on both cheeks.

"Hi sweetie, I'm so glad to see you" David smiled, relief washing over his features.

Lauren turned to her brother and gave him a kiss on the cheeks as well as a tight hug.

"You look good sis, we were worried" Robert said, his words muffled by the hug.

"Hey girl, this is so crazy!" Juliette greeted her cousin, before the customary kiss and hug.

Finally, Lauren reached Michael. She was so grateful to him for bringing her family to Middle Earth, she'd missed them terribly. He looked at her affectionately. They hugged and he lifted her off her feet, to which she squealed with delight. When she was back on the ground, she kissed him on the cheeks.

Elrond and the rest of his children, the Lord and Lady of Lorien arrived at the dining hall just in time to witness the reunion. The Lord of Rivendell felt a sinking feeling in his heart when he saw the familiarity between Lauren and the new arrivals – a familiarity that could only exist between family. Elrond felt the most unusual feeling for elves: jealousy. His daughter was no longer his own; he would have another family to contend with.

"What happened to your arm?" David asked in alarm, seeing Lauren's bandages.

"Oh, I was stabbed by an orc. It's no big deal – getting better slowly" Lauren answered, wincing at how the response came out.

"Stabbed?!" was David's infuriated response. His eyes scanned the room, looking for the person responsible. His gaze landed squarely upon Elrond. David met Elrond in the middle of the room.

"What the hell have you allowed to happen to my daughter?" David demanded.

"I will remind you she is my daughter, my blood" Elrond challenged, an angry look in his eyes. How dared this man accuse him of not protecting his child.

"I raised her. You gave her up" David reminded Elrond, landing a punch where it hurt.

Lauren pulled David back. "Daddy, it's fine. I'm fine. It wasn't anyone's fault" Lauren appeased.

David glared at Elrond, unconvinced. The room had gone completely quiet, as the spectators took in the incredible scene. Tactfully, Galadriel stepped in.

"I am relieved you've arrived safely gatekeeper. It has been many years since our last meeting, you have aged gracefully. You remember my husband, Lord Celeborn. Of course, you know Lord Elrond. My other grandchildren, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir" the Lady introduced cheerfully.

David had calmed down. He had a lifetime of practice controlling his emotions in boardrooms. The unusual display of emotion befitted the personal nature of the provocation .

"Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn" David bowed. "You remember my son, Robert. This is my niece Juliette Johnson and a family friend, Michael Wilson" he introduced. "Where is my nephew, George?"

"He is away at the borders currently, he is due back in several days time" Haldir answered, stepping forward.

Before David could inquire as to why his nephew was at the borders, Galadriel interjected.

"Well, I will have you shown to your rooms. I believe your luggage has already been brought down. I wish you a good rest. I'm sure you will have much to catch up on with Luthien."

Lauren silently thanked her grandmother's diplomacy.

**Hey y'all**

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**This was a transitional chapter, as going forward we get to see how the two families interact. Lots of interesting new dynamics in the future. **

**As always, your reviews (good and bad!) keep me going. **

**cheers**

**Edith**


	35. Chapter 35

David Johnson surveyed the woods silently, watching the sun rise over the canopy. When he brought his daughter home, he had mentally closed the door to Middle Earth and never looked back. He had not foreseen returning to Lothlorien again. Unfortunately, his daughter had other ideas. David had hoped Lauren would be fulfilled with her life and would not need to look for her birth family, but he understood the pull of finding one's roots and could not begrudge what she had done.

Now that Lauren had made contact with her birth family, David needed to ensure his child would stay attached to _his_ family. He and Elizabeth were her parents: they had celebrated every birthday, soothed every fever, consoled every hurt. He was not about to let elves who had never participated in raising his child to supplant to him. It was a delicate balance, he did not want to upset Lauren by openly antagonizing the birth family, but he could not allow the elves to swallow her into their world. Lauren was an integral part of the Johnson family and he would use every means possible to keep it that way. David was convinced no circumstances would have caused him to give up a child. It was Elrond's loss and Elrond would have to live with the consequences: there were no do-overs. Belying this was a deep fear. David was afraid of losing his daughter, a child he saw no differently from his biological son. Another loss from the family would cause an irreparable wound.

Robert knocked on the door to his father's flet and was quickly let in.

"Ready to meet Lauren for breakfast?" the son asked his father.

"Do you notice they call her Luthien here? That was their name for her" David mused.

Robert frowned. "Those jerks think they can just have her back after all this time, like nothing happened. She's one of us. They're the ones who gave her up."

"Seems to me like that's exactly what they think. They want her back. But there is no going back" David continued.

"One of the elves told me all about it last night. There's some stupid story about how there was no choice but to give her up. There's always a choice…" Robert trailed off. He felt like the elves were attacking his happy family unit.

"No good parent gives up their child willingly, Robert. It seemed to me like the situation was desperate" David conceded.

"Or maybe they were bad parents" Robert chortled, far less empathetic than his father.

David counselled his son to stay calm and let things play out, before ushering him out of the flet, and they walked to the dining hall to meet the rest of the family for breakfast. A table of mortals in the dining hall attracted plenty of attention, likely also because of who they were. As much as the Johnsons felt threatened by the elves' presence in Lauren's life, the elves were also afraid the humans were there to take their princess away. There were worried looks abound.

"Morning uncle David" Juliette greeted as David and Robert sat down. Michael was already working his way through toast and waved his greeting.

"So what do you think of this place?" Robert asked.

"Not as bad as I thought. The elves are polite and they've treated us well. But we should still just get Lauren and George and get out of here as soon as possible" Juliette said straightforwardly. Her sentiment was shared amongst the table.

As Lauren walked towards the dining hall, she reminded herself to stay calm. She was nervous to be walking a tight rope between two families. Michael had updated her the night before. He had returned to the house after crossing back into Earth and explained to her father, brother and cousin where the rest of the family had gone. Predictably, her brother was furious. Her father was obviously disappointed Lauren had not told him of her plans, but he had stayed calm. Juliette was completely confused until the background had been explained to her at which point she was quite shocked. The rest of the family had immediately packed and made their way across the portal. While wandering in the forest, they were intercepted by Legolas, who had coincidentally returned for a brief visit. The Prince of Mirkwood had the presence of mind to send a sentry to warn the Lords Elrond, Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of the new arrivals. While Legolas had intended to bring them to an audience with the rulers of the realm, David had insisted he see his daughter first. Thus, the party was brought to the dining hall. An audience with the Lord and Lady was re-arranged to the afternoon of the present day.

When Lauren entered the dining hall, she noted the many looks in her direction. Her elven siblings, Haldir, Orophin, Rumil were sitting at various tables, surreptitiously eyeing the humans. She wished her mortal family good morning and gave them each a peck on the cheeks.

"Food here's pretty good" Michael said, keeping things light hearted as he continued eating.

"Morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" David asked.

"She probably tossed and turned all night, worrying about how mad you might be" Robert smirked.

Lauren rolled her eyes, she'd missed her brother's teasing. "Fine Daddy, you?"

"Fine, our rooms are very nice. Lady Galadriel has been very hospitable" David said politely.  
"So, any news from home?" Lauren asked, trying to make conversation.

"You were only gone for about a day" Juliette quipped, puzzled. David went on to explain the difference in how time moved between the two worlds. Time moved slower in Middle Earth, Lauren's absence from Earth was short, but it had been weeks in Middle Earth.

"That explains why Michael had me bring you a bunch of stuff. Clothes, laptop, cell phone, necessities. We also brought a bunch of stuff we were supposed to deal with this weekend" Juliette said.

"The paperwork?" Lauren grumbled. Even in another realm, she could not escape "the paperwork".

"Yes the paperwork, we were supposed to deal with it this weekend. The filing deadline is in a couple of days, it has to be done by the time we get back. Just because you crossed universes doesn't get you out of it" Michael said firmly. The "paperwork" was an annual long weekend tradition where the family assembled to pour over the achievements of the Family Foundation and plan for projects that would be funded in the upcoming year. It was usually a tedious process where Robert, Lauren, Juliette and Michael spent hours in a room reviewing paperwork, debating (occasionally arguing) over which projects should be continued or not. The Johnsons usually put it off as long as they could, but Michael always kept them on track.

Lauren, Robert and Juliette looked at each other, before each picked up a piece of food to throw at Michael simultaneously. The only non-Johnson at the table ducked the roll lobbed by Robert successfully, before finding the cheese and toast from the two women on his chest.

"We are required to file the paperwork yearly by the deadline-" Michael protested, before his words were drowned out by the others' groaning.

David, feeling like the only adult at the table (likely because at that moment he was), intervened. "Kids, Michael's right. It's a privilege to have such a large endowment to work with, it has to be handled responsibly-"

The complaining only grew louder, until peels of laughter replaced it. To those in the dining hall watching, it was clear that the group was a tight-knit, loving family unit. That did not bode well for Lauren's elven relations. The Johnsons had years of affection and familiarity with Lauren, something Elrond could never come close to matching.

Arwen gave her brothers a worried look. They stared back gravely. The siblings shared the same thought: Lauren's continued presence in Middle Earth was perilous. Haldir too, could see the connection she had to her human family. He was happy that she had people that cared for her, yet saddened at the now real possibility she may forsake her elven heritage to return to the life she had been brought up in. Though Haldir's face betrayed no emotion, his brothers fretted for him. Haldir would be deeply hurt if he lost Lauren.

Lyari placed a hand on his shoulder supportively as Haldir rose and walked towards the guests.

"I bring a message from Lady Galadriel, she wishes to show you the best elven hospitality. She has asked that I accompany you to see the sights in Lothlorien. I am Haldir, Marchwarden of this realm" Haldir said with a small bow.

"She sent _you_?" Lauren blurted out. It was most inconvenient that of all the wardens in the whole forest her grandmother had chosen the one she was trying to avoid. Not that it was a coincidence.

Lauren's remark netted her strange looks from the table. David had a more polite answer. "Thank you Haldir, I'm sure we'd all enjoy that"

So, Haldir courteously led the group on a walking tour of the woods. They marvelled at the mallorn, as the marchwarden explained the woods had existed for as long as any elf could remember. Lauren and Juliette lagged at the back of the group.

"So, something up with you and this guy?" Juliette asked. She was so perceptive.

"No!" Lauren responded, a little too defensively.

"Right, which is why you're avoiding him" Juliette snorted. The cousins were the only two girls in the family and had grown up together. "You haven't slept with him, but something definitely happened" Juliette appraised, with a raised eyebrow. Lauren's lack of objection confirmed that Juliette's assessment was accurate. Juliette threw Lauren a look demanding an explanation. Lauren returned with a look that said: _later._

After being shown the Galadhrim training grounds, the group arrived at the stables.

"You are welcome to use any of the horses for a ride should you wish" Haldir announced, upon the earlier instructions of Lady Galadriel.

"I should think there are plenty of places to visit on horseback, within these woods and outside the borders" Legolas said, popping up behind a stall.

"Legolas" Lauren greeted, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing that my horse was well attended to" Legolas replied, flashing a handsome grin. "My Lord David, pleasure to see you again" he greeted David with a bow.

"How long are you staying?" Lauren inquired.

"A little while, I am here for some respite" Legolas said, giving her a flirtatious smile.

"Well, you're going to have to join us for drinks sometime" Juliette interjected, appraising the Prince's heavenly body up and down.

"I look forward to it" Legolas smiled and politely excused himself.

Juliette savoured watching the Prince walk away before turning back to Lauren. The rest of the group was leaving the stables the two women were once again at the back of the pack.

"There's something going on between you and him too" Juliette concluded.  
"God Juliette, is this an interrogation?" Lauren said irritably.

"My my, you have been busy" Juliette chuckled. "Though _he_ is definitely a much better looking specimen" Juliette said, referring to Legolas' retreating form.

In the afternoon, Robert and Michael decided to try their hand at archery at the training grounds while Juliette and Lauren watched from a distance.

"How hard could this be?" Robert asked dismissively, as he picked a bow and arrow. Robert looked around at the grounds and the training soldiers with amusement. The elves obviously took the activity seriously, as a soldier down the field let loose an arrow which landed in the target perfectly.

"Remember when Lauren learned archery that year at camp, I think it took her the whole summer. And they are much better" Michael said, gesturing at the group of elves down the field.

Orophin, who had just shot the aforementioned arrow, looked at his brothers standing beside him.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Orophin asked, looking curiously at the humans. They had the same anatomy as George, yet this group seemed decidedly less friendly.

"He is wondering when Haldir will be his new brother in law" Rumil joked. The youngest brother always had the freedom to be less serious than his siblings. "Haldir, don't look so gloom. She can't ignore you forever. She admitted she had feelings for you. It is only a matter of time before things are right again between you" Rumil softened, seeing his brother's fallen face.

The brothers were suddenly interrupted. "I hope you're not talking about my sister" Robert said aggressively, walking over to the brothers. His glare was fixed squarely at Haldir. Over the years, Robert had gotten in a fight or two when he didn't like something being said about his sister, as most brothers do.

Orophin silenced Rumil from worsening the situation with a soft smack on the arm. Haldir stepped forward, hands open in a gesture of friendliness.

"I would never dishonor Lady Luthien. Apologies, my brother was only jesting" Haldir said. The marchwarden who usually never gave an inch was trying his best to placate the man.

"My sister is off limits" Robert said calmly, yet his voice revealed a steely resolved. The soldier in front of him with his sister was out of the question. Lauren could have no attachments to Middle Earth if she were going to return permanently to their world.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lauren asked Juliette, as she observed the males from a short but out of earshot distance away. The two women were leaning against the guardrails of the archery field, chatting.

"Stop changing the topic. Answer my question, what's going on with you and that Haldir guy and also Legolas?" Juliette asked,

"Nothing. Haldir is the marchwarden. He's known me since I was a baby here. He was the one that saved me from the orcs. He's been looking out for me since I got here. He's a good person" Lauren said wistfully, looking at Haldir affectionately.

"And…you guys had a thing?" Juliette continued.

"It's complicated" Lauren said cryptically.

"In what way. Was he a jerk?" Juliette pressed, she was dogged when she wanted answers.

"No! He's such a good person. He's kind, loyal, he loves his family, he protects everyone here and he does it without complaint" Lauren trailed off.

Juliette's eyebrows raised. She had never heard Lauren speak so seriously about a man.

"We just, have different priorities. There's nothing wrong with him" Lauren defended.

"Hmm, what about Legolas?" Juliette's cross examination was not over.

"Legolas is so much fun, you'll really like him. He gets what it's like to be us, living in privilege can be a prison sometimes. He's royalty" Lauren explained.

"A prince on top of that gorgeous body?" Juliette grinned.

Lauren rolled her eyes and ducked underneath the railing to walk towards the group of males who did not look like they were having a friendly conversation. Juliette hastily followed.

"Robbie, how's the archery going? Figured it out yet?" Lauren asked light heartedly. Attempting to break up whatever tension was unfolding.

"He's lost, you better show him. Weren't you quite the archer at summer camp one year?" Michael added, also attempting to defuse the situation.

"I wasn't bad either!" Juliette chimed in.

"Perhaps I can show you-" Haldir suggested, trying to placate Robert's anger. He did not want to upset Lauren's family. She clearly adored them, so he would make an effort to be friendly.

"Haldir is the best archer in Lorien" Lauren blurted out before she could stop herself.

Robert looked at Lauren with surprise. His sister did not dole out compliments easily. Haldir smiled softly at Lauren's comment. This warden was a problem. "That's not necessary, you may go marchwarden" Robert dismissed him coldly.

Haldir bowed and retreated from the archery field with his brothers, not before casting a look at Lauren. Before Robert could say anything to Lauren, a messenger arrived, requesting she her presence before the Lord and Lady.

The rulers of Lorien, along with the Lord of Rivendell were already in audience with David Johnson in their private reception hall. David had arrived early, meeting with Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel alone.

"I hope the accommodations are comfortable?" Lady Galadriel asked, always the gracious host.

"Yes my Lady. I hope it is not too much trouble hosting so many of us" David responded in kind, he too was always a polite guest. One did not rule a corporate empire without knowing how to be polite and charming when needed.

"Think nothing of it. We honor all you have done for Luthien" Galadriel responded, though she should have chosen other words.

"She's my daughter, I did what any parent would do for their child" David's said automatically, uncensored. To keep the peace, he also should've chosen other words.

"She's not your daughter. My wife Celebrian and I are her parents" Elrond insisted. "Words cannot thank you for caring for her, but she's home now."

Galadriel sighed. So much for being civil. Elrond had taken the opening shot today. Wisely, Celeborn kept silent, for nothing he could say at that moment would satisfy either party. Elrond's words did not go down well with David

"Unfortunately, Lauren never knew you as her parents. Because you abandoned her when she was a defenceless baby. Elizabeth and I raised her. She calls us mom and dad. We fed her, clothed her, loved her. You did nothing" David retorted.

"Where is your wife? It seems she was not concerned enough to follow Luthien here" Elrond said in anger. It hurt to be reminded of his failure as a parent.

"My wife died when Lauren was still a child. Elizabeth took care of Lauren until she was too sick to. That's how much my wife was devoted to our daughter. That's more than you'll ever do for her" David lost his temper, the comment about his wife touched a nerve. Elrond regretted his remark immediately, he knew David's pain better than anyone. He was ashamed he had contributed to it. Before Elrond could apologize for his words, David made his point clear. "She's coming home with us. As soon as George is here. And I won't be letting her back here"

"It's clear we all love Lauren and want what's best for her. That is something we share" Celeborn intervened, before more barbs could be traded.  
"She is still weakened from her injury. She will require elven healing for several more weeks yet before her recovery is complete. Orc poison is dangerous when not treated properly" Galadriel added.

"We'll stay until Lauren's healthy" David conceded unhappily.

Lauren's hurried footsteps could be heard outside the room. When she entered the room, she halted upon seeing the people present. She was sure Elrond and David had not been having a pleasant conversation. She bit her lip nervously.

"Sweetie, we were just talking-" David began in a cheerful tone, though he faltered as he tried to think of something positive he could have been talking to Elrond about.

"About the feast we are having in a week, to celebrate you getting well and your family finding you here" Galadriel finished.

"You're staying until next week?" Lauren asked.

"We're staying until you're well enough to come home. Lady Galadriel says you need to stay here for a couple more weeks, so that wound can heal" David explained.

"That's great, I'm glad you're here" Lauren smiled. David responded by pulling his child into a hug and Lauren affectionately buried her face in his chest. The love between them was obvious and in full display.

"Come on, why don't you show me around some more" David suggested, leading Lauren outside.

When the elven elders were alone, Elrond let out an aggravated sigh.

"He wants to take her away again. This is where she is supposed to be. With her people" Elrond said in a strangled voice. The thought was unbearable.  
"Not all is lost. Luthien is strong willed, she will decide her own fate" Galadriel said sagely, though not without sympathy to Elrond.

Outside, Lauren led her dad to the library. When they arrived in front of the painting of Lady Celebrian, the family resemblance was not lost on David.

"Your birth mother" David said softly.

"I think I look a lot like her" Lauren replied.

"Yes, you do" David affirmed.  
"Daddy, it's so weird. She's my mother but I don't know her at all. She's a stranger" Lauren confessed, something she could never have told Elrond. "Mom and I aren't even related but she's still my mom. I have all these memories of her and no one else could be my mom" referring to Elizabeth. "Is it bad that I feel nothing for Celebrian?" she asked uncertainly.

This time, David chose his words extremely carefully. "Honey, there are plenty of adoptive, step, foster parents out there who love and fight for their kids every bit as much as they would if they had had created them. Mom and I carried you in our hearts. It's no different than if mom had brought you into the world physically. Just because two people make a baby doesn't mean they're parents. That's a privilege that has to be earned." He did not directly say that no elf had earned that privilege. He would let Lauren draw that inevitable conclusion.

"Do you think mom would be proud of me?" Lauren whispered. Lauren had at time struggled to feel adequate when compared to all that Elizabeth had accomplished in her short life.

"I have no doubt. What you're doing with the foundation carries on her legacy. Mom's greatest work was women's issues and you honor her when the foundation supports programs in that area" David reassured. He put an arm around Lauren and led her outside. "Come on, let's go find the others"

The others were waiting for father and daughter in the dining hall to eat dinner. It was a subdued affair, as each person at the table were thinking about the events of the day. David excused himself after dinner, turning in for the night.

As soon as the elder had left, Juliette spoke. "Weird day, let's go have some fun. Anyone up for a volleyball game?"

"You have a volleyball?" Lauren asked.

"I figured we might be here for more than a day or two, I brought stuff to do. Why do you think I had 4 suitcases?" was the nonchalant answer.

"Where are we –" Robert began to ask.

"I saw a field close by. It's not the Olympics, we don't need a regulation field" Juliette answered quickly.

"I'm up for it" Lauren brightened up. The boys wanted to relax and have some fun too. The group reassembled at the large field. Where family games were concerned, Lauren had been playing on the same team as Michael for years. She naturally fell into step with Michael on one side, facing Juliette and Robert. The Johnsons were competitive and a friendly game was played to the best effort. Soon, the day's emotions were forgotten as the group became absorbed in the game. High fives and groans flew about as each side gained points. The loud cheering, the men removing their sweaty shirts caught the attention of many passersby, including Haldir.

The marchwarden had been walking by, accompanied by a deputy, having just returned from meeting his lieutenants. Haldir's heart sank as he watched the group play volleyball. They clearly knew each other well, were at ease with one another. He especially noted the way Lauren and Michael cheered and high-fived each other – the man seemed protective of her, and very attentive.

**in this chapter, I tried to set up everyone's positions. There is an obvious line in the sand, two sides, in Lauren's life. There's definitely going to tension between the elves and the mortals. Lauren's going to have to navigate this carefully. What makes things harder are her continued feelings for Haldir, and the many people who don't want to see that turn into a relationship. **

**With the presence of her human family, Lauren will be able to be much more of herself. The differences in her opinions and values will be brought out in the forefront, contrasted with that of Haldir's. In the following chapters, we will see if these two can overcome their differences. **

**Please keep reviewing!**

**-Edith**


	36. Chapter 36

Upon his latest return from the borders, George Johnson received the message that his family was waiting to see him. He had known his sister, uncle and cousin were on their way to Middle Earth. Therefore, the meeting was inevitable. He knew it may not be a joyful reunion, once they found out about Ayla. Particularly, he was worried about his sister Juliette's reaction. The siblings, like Robert and Lauren, have always been close. Both children chose careers to serve others. For George, it was the army whereas Juliette's domain was the operating room. George is older, and felt he was more responsible, stoic. Juliette is ambitious and emotional, similar to her cousin Lauren. She did not tolerate incompetence and felt no need for a long term relationship, preferring short affairs. In the family, it was usually Lauren and Juliette who got their way.

George would have preferred to change out of his Galadhrim uniform, but he knew his family was not to be kept waiting. He dropped off his sword and bow at his flet and headed quickly to join his family for dinner. Unbeknownst to him, Lauren was also feeling anxious at that moment. She winced at the thought of what her family would say once they knew of George's plans. She had not had the courage to tell them, feeling that it was George's news to share, but also that she did not want to bear the brunt of the wrath.

When George arrived at the dining hall, the family had already assembled. The men greeted him warmly with handshakes and hugs. Juliette flew into her brother's arms and he lifted her off the ground, with the siblings sharing heartfelt kisses on the cheeks afterward. Notably, Lauren greeted him with a smile and a nod.

"George, what's this about you being at the borders with the guards?" Juliette asked, a hint of condescension in her voice. She could not understand why her brother would be with elvish guards, in a foreign land.

Her brother cleared his throat. "Well, I've joined the border guards. The Galadhrim is their defence force, army if you will. I -uh, plan to stay."

"For how long?" Juliette pressed, confused.

George looked down, unable to meet his sister's gaze. He could feel Lauren's steely stare. "I plan to stay for good Julie."

"Excuse me?"

"I met someone, her name is Ayla. I think you'll love her. I want to stay here with her" George explained.

Juliette was momentarily speechless, before her shock emerged. "This woman, she's from here? She's an-"

"She's an elf. I know it's unusual Julie, but mortals have fallen in love with elves before" George responded gently, hoping his sister would understand. Things would not go his way.

"You love her? Are you stupid? This is ridiculous" Juliette judged.

"I'm not stupid Julie. I love her, I'm going to stay here with her, permanently" George emphasized, feeling his own irritability come through.

"You're going to stay here" Juliette repeated. "And what about your life back home, you remember Earth don't you? What are you going to do about the army?"

"Ayla and I decided that I'll go back to resign my commission for good, then I'll be here permanently" George said, holding his ground.

"You and Ayla decided this? I don't have a say in this? The rest of your family doesn't matter? How long have you known this woman?" Juliette demanded, her shock turning into anger.

"It doesn't matter how long, she's the love of my life Julie" George told his sister. She was not receptive to the explanation.

"Don't be ridiculous George. You have responsibilities at home – you're the executor of the family trust" Juliette reminded him of the trust with a large financial endowment, left to them by their parents.

"You're co-executor. The wills said you'd be the sole executor if I step down." George had thought of this already.

"You're going to leave your life for some girl you just met? This is so stupid! Date her if you want. Hell, sleep with her a few times and get it out of your system if that's what you need. But this is insane!" Juliette exclaimed.

"Don't talk about her that way" George said, suddenly defensive.

"You're clearly lost your mind. You should know who we can take home and who we can't" Juliette said matter of factly. Lauren and Robert silently concurred, it was drilled into all Johnson children. _Do what you please discretely, but bring home only people who are of acceptable pedigree._

"We're already married" George interrupted.

Eyebrows shot up around the table.

"What!" Juliette exploded. Robert and David wore stunned expressions. This was news to Lauren too. She brought her palm to her forehead and shook her head.

"We got married a couple of days ago, before you guys got here. I came back to the city for a brief leave. We didn't want to wait. I love her. I want a life with her. Here. We want to start a family." George repeated, looking around the table. Lauren refused to meet his gaze when his eyes fell on her. "I've been waiting for her my whole life. I want kids with her. The elves call it a soul bond." George pleaded for understanding.

"I can't believe you're doing this" Juliette muttered, visibly shaking with fury.

"It's done Julie. I hope you all can be happy for us" George said softly. His sister's reaction was his worst fears realized. Juliette had not accepted Ayla or his decision. He knew losing his sister from his life was a real possibility, and it pained him.

The rest of the table sat in silence. After a while, David cleared his throat and tried to find his words. George was not his son but he had become a father figure to his niece and nephew since their parents died. David loved his nephew as if he were a son. He didn't want to hurt him, but his decisions were going to impact the whole family greatly.

"George, you are in charge of your own life. Your parents would want you to be happy. But you had to know there would be consequences to your decisions. You're going to have to step down from the Foundation board, and from the family trust."

George had expected this. "If you plan to relocate here permanently, you will be forfeiting family assets that are in your name. Juliette will have control over them." George had not seen that coming. His uncle was effectively cutting him off.

"That's my birthright" George argued. Seeing his crestfallen face, David sighed.

"It's not up to me George. It's in your parents' wills. If I had my way, things would be different" David explained.

"You don't get to have it both ways. If you want to leave your family and come here to live with that woman then it should hurt. I'm going to make sure of it. You're not keeping a thing Mom and Dad left us!" Juliette roared, before standing up and stomping away.

David quickly excused himself and followed to console his niece. Michael quietly excused himself, giving the cousins a moment alone.

"Can you talk to her Lauren? Please" George entreated.

Lauren's eyes met George's. "I hope you know what you're doing George. It's a high price to pay" she said coldly.

"The love, the soul bond we share, is worth anything. It's like these invisible ties that bind to you to each other, it's amazing" George said, looking at Lauren meaningfully. She, in response, rolled her eyes.

"I live in the real world George. Now, thanks to your decision, life just got more difficult for all of us still left. We're going to have to pick up the slack of responsibility that you walked away from" Lauren enlightened him, feeling her old anger rise again. With that, she left George sitting alone, looking guilt-ridden and sad, in the dining hall.

Lauren headed straight for the wine cellars. Her grandparents reportedly had an impressive wine collection and she intended to find out for herself how good it really was. Being the Princess of the realm made accessing the cellars much easier that it normally would've been. It did not take long for Lauren to liberate several bottles of Lothlorien's finest. She found a secluded spot at the edge of the city and started drinking.

The next day, she would go see Juliette. Her cousin would need her to vent and cry to. Once Juliette's wallowing and rage were done with, they would have to get down to business. The Johnson heirs remaining in Earth and Michael will have to meet to hammer out how to redistribute the roles in the Family Foundation and Trust that George was leaving behind. That was all happing tomorrow. For tonight, she could allow her own feelings to come to the surface. Like Juliette, she was angry and sad too. She had tried to be supportive of George, but his exit was undeniably a betrayal of the family and rejection for their way of life.

"Luthien, a penny for your thoughts?" Haldir asked. He had come across her on his walk home.

Slightly dizzy already from the effects of alcohol, Lauren gave Haldir a sarcastic smile. "My cousin just sealed the deal and married that elvish woman. My whole family is furious about it. His sister is going to disown him probably. Other than that, nothing much happening" Lauren reported.

"I did not know George and Ayla had married and bound to each other" Haldir replied.

"It would seem so. What is this thing of binding to each other? George also talked about it" Lauren asked.

Haldir eased himself onto the ground next to Lauren. "Elves have only one love in their life. The other person is their bond-mate, their other half. When bond mates find each other, they discover that the love between them is so deep, powerful, connecting that should one die, the other surely fades."

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows. "You're saying if one of them dies, the other dies also?"

"No. But imagine living without the love of your life. Some do fade, others linger in grief, yet others choose to leave for Valinor."

"So, I guess elves don't get divorced? How typical of the perfection of elves. I can assure you, Haldir, that is not how it works where I come from. People fall out of love all the time." Lauren snorted.

The marchwarden smiled sadly. He could not imagine a world where lovers were interchangeable. What became of the meaning of love and soul bonds if one could swap partners the next year?

"My mother's love for my father was the strongest bond I had ever seen. When my father died, her pain was so intense she could not go on" Haldir explained, using an example.

Lauren looked at the soldier with compassion. "How did your father die?"

"He fell in battle, leading his soldiers against Sauron during the last war. It was shortly before you were born" Haldir whispered.

Lauren reached over and grasped Haldir's hand. He understood what it was to lose a parent, something they had in common. He bore his grief privately, but Lauren could see it hurt him deeply.

"Were you with him?" Lauren asked softly.

Haldir nodded. "As were Orophin and Rumil. I was a Lieutenant then. My brothers were new recruits. I saw him fall. In the heat of the battle, I was not with him when he drew his last breath. Perhaps the hardest part was coming home and telling my Naneth. She had already felt it, of course. But to see her fade from her grief…" Haldir trailed off.

Lauren knew Haldir's life changed after that. He was promoted to Marchwarden and assumed the mantle as head of the Galadhrim and head of his family.

"In my humble opinion, you have borne your duty to your soldiers and to your family well. I think your parents would be proud" Lauren said truthfully. Haldir had had it so much harder. When Lauren's mother died, her father had ensured she had wanted for nothing and could focus on her grief, aided by a bevy of counsellors.

Haldir's grateful eyes fell on Lauren, and he lifted her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. She moved to be close to him and nuzzled her face into his neck. His breath grazed her neck like a welcome breeze. She knew she shouldn't have invited his affections, it wasn't fair to him, he had been clear of what he wanted. But Lauren knew she wanted to be with him, she was drawn to him. Inexplicably, she had always been drawn to him and felt at peace with him.

"Can we go somewhere, more private?" Lauren murmured, as her lips worked their way to his. Haldir could not deny her, and he led her by the hand to his flet. Lauren smiled as she recalled the last time she had been in his flet and how they had been so untimely interrupted. By the time they were inside, Lauren's inhibitions had been lowered by the wine. Haldir was still the perfect gentleman, so she decided to make the first move. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she gave him a passionate kiss.

The marchwarden returned Lauren's affections by lovingly stroking her cheek. When she finally broke the kiss, she could see his face was full of desire. The Princess' intentions were made more apparent when she unbuttoned the buttons on the soldier's tunic, revealing the perfection of his body. At this sight, she brought herself to him and kissed him again.

"I'm going to stay the night" Lauren asserted, when they broke apart again.

"You are not sober, Luthien. We are not bound to each other and have no intention of being so. It would not be right" Haldir said. He wanted nothing more than to have her, and she was unabashedly offering herself. But he did not want her this way. He did not want her when she was in a moment of vulnerability, inhibitions lowered by alcohol. He wanted her to say she loved him and wanted to have a life with him.

Lauren was not at all surprised by Haldir's response. She knew he would always protect her. She had tried to push him, to test the limits of his self control. She'd wondered if he was as good as he seemed to be. Of course, Haldir's integrity was impenetrable. How Lauren had come to have the affection of such a good and decent man, she did not know. She questioned whether she deserved him.

"Just stay with me Haldir, I don't want to be alone tonight" Lauren asked, looking at him with her large doe eyes. She was feeling tired and yawned as she made her way to his bedroom. The marchwarden watched wordlessly as she climbed below the blankets. Her eyes beckoned him to join her. So, he did. Haldir lay beside her and chastely held her in his strong arms for the night so she did not have to be alone. That night, it was enough to just hold the one he loved.

Lauren awoke the next morning, still in the soldier's arms. Briefly, she forgot about the conflict in her family and savoured the happiness that washed over her. The room was basked in the morning light, and it hit the marchwarden's handsome features at just the right angle. Careful not to wake him up, Lauren kissed his forehead before getting out of bed. After gathering her things, she quietly left his flet. _Not quite the walk of shame, _Lauren thought to herself sarcastically. She doubted anyone else would see it any other way if they witnessed her exit from the marchwarden's flet early in the morning.

Juliette would need some comforting today, George's news had been a shock. By comfort, Lauren knew that was a combination of venting her anger and copious consumption of alcohol. Lauren smiled at the memory of similar nights of comforting Juliette when they were both in college, the wildest and most memorable of her life. After stopping by her flet to freshen up, she met Juliette at her quarters.

The surgeon was up early, a habit of her profession. The cousins picked up a quick breakfast before deciding to start the day off with a run. _A healthier way to work off some frustration, _Lauren mused. _We drink tonight, _Juliette had declared. Juliette clearly had a lot of anger as the run was fast and intense. They ran straight through the center of the city, garnering plenty of curious stares along the way. By the end, both were sweating and out of breath. Juliette plopped down on a patch of grass off of the path they had been jogging. Both drank hungrily from their water bottles.

"Why do you think he is doing this?" Juliette asked.

"Well, he says he loves Ayla" Lauren said cautiously. Her cousin, much like her, could be explosive when angry.

"That's bullshit. I can't believe George would give up everything he has and knows for some elf. I mean, she's got to be some woman. What does she do?" Juliette mused.

"She's one of my grandmother's ladies in waiting. She seems very sweet" Lauren said honestly.

Juliette scowled. "A lady-in-waiting? That's hardly Johnson material. Men in our family have marry human rights lawyers and heart surgeons like our moms. What's George doing with her? He's completely lost it. A lady-in-waiting, isn't that a job from like the 19th century? I mean, doesn't she believe in women's equality?" Juliette declared.

"I've only met her a few times, she seems very kind. She supports him. As for her political views, I'm not sure they have feminists here" Lauren replied dryly.

"I'm not going to let him do this without suffering. He's hurt me. He's hurt his family. My parents would be horrified that he is resigning from the board of the Foundation and walking away from our family Trust. I'm taking every penny and every asset he has. If he wants to be with her, he can do it broke. We'll see if she still loves him then." Belying Juliette's vindictiveness was a profound sense of betrayal. George was the only immediate family member she had left and now he was leaving too. Lauren knew better than to argue with Juliette when in her current mood.

The cousins spotted Michael jogging up to them, and waved him down. They were about to do some exercises on the grass and Michael gladly joined them.

"Ten pushups, ten burpees, ten jumping jacks, ten sit ups and repeat" Juliette declared.

The rest of the group nodded. Michael's gaze moved to the marchwarden heading towards them on the forest path. Haldir had just finished morning training with his soldiers. Still wearing his training uniform and holding his sword and bow in his hands, he acknowledged the group.

"Mae govannen. Are you enjoying your exercise?" Haldir asked, gazing directly at Lauren. She quickly broke the line of sight. She prayed he would not mention the night she just spent in his flet. But Haldir would never violate her privacy.

"Haldir, isn't it? Why don't you join us?" Juliette smirked, wanting Michael to show him up. Michael was a triathlete.

Haldir nodded simply, laid his weapons on the grass and proceeded to learn the exercises they were doing. Not soon after the exercises began did the stamina of elves become steadily apparent. Exhausted after 5 repetitions, Juliette bowed out. She was soon followed, just 1 repetition later, by Lauren. The two males continued, eyeing each other through the exertion. A competition, in front of the woman they both desired. Finally, the strength of elves won out. Michael had done admirably but mortal blood had not been a match for elven blood. Exhausted, Michael dropped to one knee as his leg began to cramp.

"I better get him back to his flet, he needs some electrolytes" Lauren said, after going over to check on him.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" Michael grunted.

"You're about to pass out. What were you thinking, you way over did it" Lauren quipped.

"No! It's just a little more than usual" Michael gritted, lying to save his pride. The elf had utterly destroyed him with his physicality and he hated it. He and Lauren had always shared their passion for sports, and impossibly, the marchwarden was even fitter than he.

Lauren helped Michael to his feet and led him back to his flet for some rest. The mortals were regrouping for dinner in the evening. The Lord and Lady had invited Lauren and her Earthly family to a special reception in their private dining quarters, a great honor.

"They've known each other a very long time" Juliette commented, seeing Haldir watch Lauren and Michael walk away. "Michael is Robert's best friend, he's practically family. He adores her."

"He seems very amiable" was Haldir's only reply. The marchwarden did not easily give away his feelings.

Juliette took a step closer to him and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know what's going on between you and Lauren. But she's a Johnson, it's been bred into her since she was a baby. And sooner or later, she's coming back to the fold."

Haldir had heard from George that the woman standing in front of him had not welcomed his marriage to Ayla. He was thus not surprised at her opposition to his affections for Lauren. But, as unfriendly as she was, she was Lauren's family and the two women clearly shared a close bond. He would never upset people Lauren loved. Haldir wordlessly gathered his weapons and walked away.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping to get across the fact that Lauren is clearly attracted to Haldir. But she was raised to be proper and Haldir definitely does not fit into the criteria of someone she would be expected to be with. Lauren's therefore fighting the bond she has with Haldir. On the other hand, Michael is someone she grew up with, who knows her, who IS everything she had wanted. Then there's always Legolas, who brings out her mischievous and carefree side...**

**Your reviews keep me going, so I'd love it if you'd drop me a line**

**-Edith**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi readers,**

**a lot happens in this chapter! I left it as a bit of a cliff-hanger, which I normally avoid doing because it drives me crazy to read stories where a chapter ends with one. **

**You may have noticed I've started a new story - completely different plot line, I'm trying something knew in the sense that the later chapters will involve a child in a major role which is a type character that I have not had a lot of experience writing. Hope you'll check it out!**

**-Edith**

"I'm fine, just pulled muscle, that's all" Michael grumbled, as Lauren insisted on propping him up as they walked back to his flet. He did not look well at all, pale and sweaty. Lauren wouldn't have been surprised if he passed out.

"You're not fine, you worked out to the point of exhaustion. What is wrong with you, you should've stopped much sooner" Lauren scolded. She had no idea what had gotten into him. At work, Michael was stern and professional. But for as long as she had known the personal side of him, he had never been anything other than mild mannered and amiable.

"That elf has superman strength" Michael complained.  
Lauren raised her eyebrows. "Well, he _is _immortal. They do have greater strength than humans" she explained. Then as she saw Michael's eyes roll, realization dawned on her. "Wait, are you jealous? He can't be the only person you've ever met to be fitter than you."

Michael snorted at Lauren, she'd missed the point entirely. "What's going on between you two?" The question had been nagging at him since he first noticed the marchwarden's affectionate eyes on her.

Michael Wilson had always been aware of Lauren. At first, she was his best friend's little sister. Having no sisters of his own, he had indulged her when she came to him with her childish questions and requests. When her brother had been too busy for her, Michael took the time to listen to her talk about what was happening in her life. As she grew into a beautiful adult, Michael became aware that she had a crush on him. When she was in college, Lauren had declared her love for him on a drunken night after he had taken her home from the bar. She had many nights of partying in college, it was a shock her grades were good enough for law school. Through them all, Michael had been there watching over her to make sure she got home safely. It has begun with a protective affection towards her. But Michael had been young then too, just entering business school and still trying to figure out what he was going to do with his life.

Once both of them had finished school and started working, Michael's attraction to Lauren had grown. She had gone from a child to a sorority party girl to a serious, ambitious professional. Her confidence had grown and the awkward college student who had told him she was in love with him all those years ago was gone. Instead, a woman who knew what she wanted and didn't stop until she got it was in her place. Their work on the family foundation brought them into regular contact with each other. She'd begun to treat him as one of the family and never mentioned that night in college again. But he knew he was privileged to a very private side of Lauren, the one her family knew, one that not many had seen.

He had waiting for the right time to ask her out until Middle Earth came into existence and a certain marchwarden walked into the picture.

"We…had a thing. But then it got quite complicated. He's a good guy" Lauren admitted of her relationship with Haldir. It was complicated alright. And presently, she wasn't sure where they stood.

"Good to know I'm still in the game" Michael said, smiling to lighten up the mood. It was a joke, but it wasn't really. Lauren looked at him amused and said nothing. They'd arrived at his flet and he was able to recline on a lounge chair. Lauren went into the kitchenette and found a pitcher of orange juice, to help rehydrate him.

Their silence was quickly interrupted as Juliette bounced up the steps and walked into the flet.

"Are you OK?" Juliette asked.

"I'm fine!" Michael declared, still smarting over his humiliation by the soldier.

"Mike, you ok? Julie said you collapsed during a workout with Haldir" Robert said, as he entered the flet on Juliette's heals.

"I did NOT collapse, I'm FINE. That elf soldier has super human strength but I kept up just fine" Michael declared, growing more irritable.

"I wouldn't say you kept up.." Juliette commented, before keeping quiet at Michael's death glare.

The four of them quickly lapsed into laughter. Lauren served them all the refreshing juice she'd found in Michael's kitchen. It was Robert who turned finally the conversation to the elephant in the room. He cleared his throat and chose his words carefully.  
"Julie, I know George's recent…life choices…have been a shock to you. It's been a shock to all of us. Have you considered what you're going to do with his roles in the Foundation and the Trust?" Before Juliette could response, Robert quickly added "and I don't mean cut him out and make him penniless. You know that's childish."

Juliette huffed in response. "That's precisely what I was thinking of doing. It's not childish. It's perfectly within my powers to do so."

"Do you really want to punish your brother for falling in love and being happy?" Michael chimed in. The two men were tag teaming. Lauren wondered when they had discussed this game plan. She also wondered how much her father had to do with this. She knew David Johnson valued family above all else and would have done everything he could to keep the family together.

"The governing laws of the estate say if he leaves he has to give up his roles on the board of the Foundation and as co-chair of the trust" Juliette emphasized. It was not her doing, George made that decision himself.

"But as you are left as the sole chair of the trust, you have the discretion to not strip him of everything he owns" Robert emphasized back. "That, you're doing to punish him for leaving you. Even dad thinks you're being a bit harsh" her cousin added gently.

Juliette turned red. "When mom and dad died, I was so alone and so sad. George promised me…He _swore _to me he would never leave me alone, that he would be there for me. He's my big brother. And he breaks his promise over some woman he met a few months ago!" She choked out, on the verge of tears.

And there it was, the truth of the matter. It was a betrayal to Juliette, a very personal one.

"You're not alone Julie" Lauren said softly. All eyes travelled to her, she had not said anything since the beginning of the conversation. "You have Dad, and Robbie and Michael and me. We're your family too. George is still your family. You want him to be happy right? He'd never hold you back from something that made you happy."

The men quickly took her cue. "I've always thought of you as my sister Julie" Robert said simply.

"Anything you need with the Trust, I'll deal with. You won't have to worry about running it by yourself, I'll make sure you don't have to worry about a thing" Michael offered. They each came up to her and offered a reassuring hug.

"You should talk to George. Make an effort with Ayla. She's his wife now and whether we like it or not, she's his family. She's _our_ family how" Robert gently prodded. Juliette said nothing. Robert Johnson could be insightful about his cousins' situation, being a step removed helped him see the big picture. This was not the case when it came to his own sister Lauren. Robert would not be encouraging Lauren to be bond with the elves. Afternoon was merging into evening, and the group broke up to ready themselves for dinner with the elves that night.

Lauren was pleasantly surprised to find out that her cousin had the foresight to bring her more of her own clothes. She supposed she had Michael to thank for asking Juliette to pack for her. She quickly reached for a black cocktail dress, a trusty one she had worn on many occasions. It was simple, elegant, but also incredibly flattering. She knew the dress did the heavy lifting, so a light touch of makeup was all she applied. As she planned, this gave her plenty of time to arrive early to dinner.

The elves prided themselves on being good hosts, particularly to the mortal guests currently residing in the woods. They were the Princess' family and the elves had wanted to show that they were more than capable of taking care of her needs. The dinner was being held in the Lord and Lady's private dining room and family room. Elrond, his children, their spouses were also in attendance. When Lauren arrived, they were already assembled. She automatically smiled when she saw Haldir in the corner, quietly discussing something with Lord Celeborn.

"Ada" she greeted Elrond simply, accompanied by a heartfelt kiss on each cheek and a hug. "Thank you for welcoming my family"

Though Elrond stiffened when his daughter referred to the mortals as her family, he smiled graciously. "Of course Luthien. They are a part of your life, and we honor that." The lord of Rivendell had come to terms with the fact that Lauren's upbringing was an irrefutable part of her. He could not go back and re-live all the experiences he had missed with her. But he could move on and be a part of her life going forward.

Lauren quickly greeted her elven siblings and their spouses. Then her grandparents bestowed a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes finally landed on Haldir, he bowed in deference to her station and she acknowledged him with a nod.

David Johnson arrived next, hugging his daughter upon stepping into the room. He politely greeted his elven hosts. Robert, Michael and Juliette followed shortly. George arrived last, with Ayla shyly in tow. George gently tugged his new wife into the room. His hand placed reassuringly on her back, he leaned in to whisper encouragement to her. Even the least sympathetic occupants in the room could see his affection for her.

Clearing his throat, George introduced his family to his wife. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Ayla."

A moment passed, then the patriarch of the family stepped forward. "Ayla, we are so happy to finally meet you. Welcome to the family. I'm David Johnson, George's uncle. My brother Ted was his and Juliette's Dad." He was warm and welcoming and his nephew looked at him gratefully.

Taking David's cue, Robert and Lauren introduced themselves as well.

"Ayla, it's wonderful to see you again. Congratulations on the marriage, I'm so happy for both of you" Lauren said, with a genuine smile, echoing her brother's sentiments just a few moments earlier.

Then, all eyes shifted towards Juliette. Her brother looked at her with pleading eyes. The trauma surgeon stepped forward, kissing her brother on both cheeks as was their customary greeting.

"George, good to see you," Juliette murmured. Lauren and Robert exchanged nervous glances. David's assured smile never faltered, he knew his niece would do the right thing.

Then, with some uncertainty, Juliette turned towards her new sister in law and greeted her with a kiss on each cheek.

"Ayla, I'm George's sister, Juliette. It's very nice to meet you" Juliette said, for those who knew her, they recognized it as a momentous acknowledgement. Certainly, her brother understood, as his eyes misted and he quickly blinked away the threat of tears.

"Juliette, I-I hope we can become better acquainted soon" Ayla said cautiously, not wanting to lose the small inroad she just made.

The tension was broken when Elrond stepped into the conversation. "You remind us all that love can overcome all boundaries. Come, we shall toast to it" as he waved for glasses of wine to be served. At the mention of a toast, the tension was dispelled and there were smiles all around.

For the rest of cocktail hour, Ayla mingled easily with George's family. Juliette kept her distance but remained polite. Lauren knew her cousin had already put a lot of herself on the line this night.

"Thank you, Ada" Lauren whispered to Elrond, for his timely speech. The Lord of Rivendell smiled and Lauren gladly accepted the kiss he placed upon her forehead.

Seeing this display of affection, David wandered over. It was the first foray that a mortal had made towards the elves that evening.  
"Elrond, I think you're quite lucky. You get to enjoy this beautiful, accomplished person in front of you and you got to skip all the troubles she gave me growing up" David joked. To this, the elf raised his eyebrows in intrigue.

The twins quickly joined the conversation. "You must regale us of some of our sister's escapades!"

"Well, when she was little, Lauren once threw a tantrum because her mother wouldn't let her wear her tutu to bed…"

Lauren groaned inwardly, apparently her father had to embarrass her in two different worlds. The rest of her elven family seemed to disagree and took great delight in hearing stories of her childhood.

"When Lauren was a baby, she had the worst colic. I swear my wife and I didn't sleep through the night for 2 years straight…"

Lauren had heard enough, she walked away from the conversation that was now captivating the rest of her elven relatives. She found herself heading towards Haldir.

"Your father speaks of you fondly" the marchwarden observed.

"I'm not sure that's the term I would use" Lauren smirked.

"It must've been very difficult for you, to see George bonded to Ayla" Haldir said softly.  
"It hurt that he didn't tell us about it. That's not what we do in our family. But I'm sure it's much harder for Julie. I'll have to make sure she's OK after dinner" Lauren remarked.

For the rest of the dinner, Lauren thought of Juliette. She stole occasional glances at her cousin throughout the evening, but Juliette could be a closed book when she wanted to be. And this night, Juliette was not betraying any unspoken emotions. If Lauren wanted to know what she was feeling, Lauren would have to pry it out of her. The verdict on the first meeting between the elves and Johnsons was favorable. David and Elrond had come to an understanding: Lauren was a daughter to both of them. The pull of each side would never cease, but it did not have to be acrimonious. Unfortunately, Robert was less understanding on the issue.

After dinner, Lauren declined Haldir's offer to walk her home and deliberately maneuvered herself to walk back to their flets alone with Juliette. Her cousin was unusually quiet throughout the evening.

"Julie, we're all so proud of you for how you handled dinner with Ayla tonight. I know it wasn't easy, I'm sure George knows it too" Lauren began.  
Juliette took a deep breath. "Yea, it took a lot out of me. It would've been easier to be elbow deep in blood and guts fixing someone's wound."

Lauren chuckled, she loved her cousin's no nonsense way of communication. "You sound like you need a drink."

"Oh I need a drink. I need to get out of here. Let's go for a ride on the horses" Juliette suggested. They were not far from the stables. It was early evening and the sun was just beginning to set.

"Sounds good"

Lauren quickly waved the stablehand's offers to accompany them, to send guards with them, to alert the sentry on duty, to alert the marchwarden. She and Juliette took two horses out the stable and before long, they were galloping towards the borders of the woods, not knowing they had left a frantic stablehand behind. Lauren understood her cousin's desire to ride on the open plains, it was a liberating feeling. One could leave all their troubles behind. She let Juliette lead the way and the surgeon headed straight out of the woods, towards a small human town an hours ride away.

It was almost dark when they arrived. Lauren had always spotted the settlement in the distance previously when she looked out past the borders in the forest, but had never heard much about it. It was simple town, with a cobbler, grocer, and tavern lining the main street.

"How about that drink?" Juliette asked.

"You're lucky I have some local currency, how were _you_ planning to pay for drinks?" Lauren retorted. Her cousin shot her a mischievous look and walked inside the tavern. Almost immediately, Lauren felt many sets of eyes on them.

"I guess they don't see a lot of women coming in to drink" Lauren muttered.

"I guess women have a few more centuries to go before being liberated" Juliette said dryly.

"2 glasses of ale" Lauren ordered at the bar, using her most authoritative voice.

"Ale?" Juliette asked.

"You want to stand out even more? I doubt they know what a cosmopolitan is" Lauren snapped. Juliette chuckled. "Ale it is."

The initial novelty of the two women quickly wore off and the tavern returned to its noisy state. Lauren and Juliette enjoyed their drink, feeling like they were back in their college days.

"So seriously, what's going on between you and Haldir? You can tell me sis" Juliette asked.  
Lauren was tipsy. "He is the best man I've ever known. He is strong, kind, brave, loving…"

"So why aren't you with him?" Juliette demanded.  
Lauren took a big swig of the ale. She was definitely slightly drunk. "Honestly," she paused briefly, "I was a huge brat. A really self centered brat. I was mad at my family here. I saw what I wanted to see in him which was a boring, stuffy, cold soldier but he is totally not like that at all. I was difficult, I hurt him and…and now it's just so complicated"

Juliette considered the answer. "It's not easy for me to say this sis, because you know normally I would remind you that you're a Johnson and you need to act like one. But I'm kinda drunk so I'm going to be honest with you. Lauren, you've always run away from committed relationships. Haldir, the way you talk about him, I've never heard you talk about another man like that. If you love him, you should give it a chance, try to make it work, or else you're going to regret it."

Before Lauren could respond, the two new arrivals in the tavern caught her eye. She stared for a second, to make sure the alcohol wasn't playing with her mind. The marchwarden of the galadhrim just walked in, followed by a sentry – her cousin George.

The establishment hushed immediately. The Marchwarden's fierce reputation preceded him. The patrons parted ways for Haldir and he easily made his way to the bar.

"What are you doing here. How did you…" Lauren gaped.

"Luthien, my Lady Juliette, it's time that you be escorted back to Caras Galadhon" Haldir said quietly. There was no humor in his voice. In fact, he looked furious.

"We were just enjoying a drink" Lauren began.

Haldir did not wait for any more. Carefully without hurting her, he firmly pulled Lauren out of the bar. Juliette and George followed shortly behind them.

"They are not well enough to ride back to the woods alone. You take Lady Juliette on your horse and I will take Luthien on mine. Their horses will gallop home themselves – they know the way and need not be led" Haldir ordered coldly. George wordlessly obeyed the command.

Lauren was highly irritated. She did not like being treated like a child. Last time she checked, she was of legal drinking age. George helped his sister onto the horse and the pair began to trot away.

Lauren batted away Haldir's attempt to help her mount his horse. The marchwarden responded with a hard look. It was a glare, Lauren decided.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you here? I was just having a drink with my cousin-"

Haldir finally lost his temper. He was furious with her, _why _did she insist on worrying him. _Why_ did she not take her safety seriously? Why did he love her so much that the very thought of any harm coming to her caused a chill in his very bones?

"Luthien, you were not just having a drink with your cousin. You crossed the border of Lothlorien without permission. You rode to a human settlement and entered a tavern without any protection. Do you know how dangerous this is, how reckless you were! Do you think your movement has gone unnoticed? It will not be long before this place is swarming with orcs. Now get on the horse!" Haldir shouted. Lauren was left speechless, she had never heard him yell.

Before she could say anything, Haldir hoisted her upon the horse, mounted behind her and ordered the horse to gallop full speed back to the forest. It was not long before Lauren could hear them. Actually, she smelled the orcs first, an unmistakeable stench of rot. Turning her head, she could see a large pack of orcs mounted on wargs gaining quickly upon them. Snapping her head forward, she saw the small speck that was George and Juliette off in the far distance. Her cousins would make it back to the forest safely, she realized. Lauren's sense of relief was quickly shattered when an orc arrow flew past her, so close that it scratched her cheek. Looking back again, she saw that it would not be long before the orcs were upon them.

Haldir leaned into her ear. "Luthien, ride hard. Do not look back. Do not slow down until you reach the woods. Reinforcements are on the way, the border guards will be looking for you to reach the borders. I will give you as much time as possible."

"Wha-" Lauren managed to get out, confused. Then, she saw Haldir leap off the back of the horse, meeting the oncoming pack of orcs. "Haldir!" she screamed, realizing that he meant to battle the orcs alone, to distract them so that she would have time to escape unharmed.

Haldir clenched his jaw as the orcs leapt towards him. There was at least 50. He had superior battle skills, but it would only be a matter of time before they overwhelmed him. That was not the point, he meant to delay and distract them so that Lauren would have enough time to reach the borders. The border sentries would provide cover with arrows and ensure she reached the woods safely. The marchwarden fought bravely, skillfully. He slayed orc after orc. Occasionally, an arrow fired by the Galadhrim who were rushing towards him would find its mark and give him temporary reprieve, allowing him to stave off defeat for a few moments longer.

As his strength was spent, Haldir's sword began to feel heavy. Was it his fatigue or the gash on his shoulder? The last two orcs were the commanders, bigger and more vicious than the rest. He sent one to his maker by plunging his sword into its chest. It growled and fell over dead. The other, taking advantage of Haldir's temporary distraction swung its axe. The marchwarden could not move quickly enough and the metal penetrated his armour. The pain was the worst he had ever felt and it stunned him. He fell to his knees before the creature.

The marchwarden of the galadhrim refused to cry or beg for his life. He stared at the orc coldly. The orc growled in pleasure, the famed marchwarden of the Galadhrim was about to meet his fate. Haldir knew this too, and he accepted the outcome. He prayed that Lauren had reached safety.

As the orc raised its axe, a sword was thrust into its abdomen, coming out the other side. The orc suddenly lost its tone and fell over dead. Feeling life leaving him, Haldir looked past the lifeless form of the orc and saw Lauren standing behind it still clutching the hilt of the sword.

"Luthien" he breathed, before his torso fell towards the ground.

Lauren released her hold on the sword and leapt towards him. He was still breathing, but blood was pouring out the wound from his chest. She rested him on her chest as she clamoured to unclasp his armour. The wound was deep. Haldir's breathing was slowing and his pulse was weakening. He was no longer conscious.

"No!" Lauren screamed in desperation. She cried. She covered the wound with her hand and applied pressure but it was not enough. The wound continued to bleed, she could feel his life ebbing away.

She wasn't sure what made her think of it, perhaps it was that the last time she was on the plains it was the encounter with Baldor. It was what he had said to her that she remembered. She felt for Haldir's dagger, held at his waist. Pulling it out of its sheath, she took a deep breath to steady her hand. Momentarily removing her other hand from over the wound in Haldir's chest, she clenched her eyes shut. She whimpered in pain as she dragged the dagger over her palm, creating a long gash. Blood poured out of her wound. Shaking, she pushed her injured hand over his wound.

As she bit her lip and held her breath from the sudden increase in pain, she only hoped she was right. Baldor had said her blood was valuable because of its healing properties. The orcs wanted her because her blood could heal and make them stronger. Couldn't it heal Haldir? Couldn't her blood hold him over until he can be taken to Caras Galadhon to be treated.

Lauren looked at the elf in her arms again. His breathing seemed easier. Under her fingers, his pulse seemed steadier and stronger. She cried in relief. Haldir would not die in this field. Haldir had a chance. She felt footsteps come up behind her. Orders being shouted in elvish. A pair of reassuring hands on her shoulders. She turned to see Haldir's brothers beside her. Rumil was ordering the medics to do what they can in the field and transport the marchwarden back to the woods as soon as possible. Someone would go ahead and send word so that the healers in the city would be ready for him. Orophin gently pried her hands from his brother.

"It's alright Luthien, you can let him go now. The medics said he's stable, he will make it back to the city where they will heal his wounds" Orophin said kindly.

Lauren let go. Haldir was urgently whisked away. Lauren stood, beside Orophin, his hands still on her shoulders and they watched the transport take Haldir back to the forest.

**Thanks for reading! Many of you have expressed that Haldir has always been there for Lauren and all she has done is hurt him. I had hoped you would see that Lauren is someone who is very private, has a public and personal side that are very different. She does not love easily and protects herself fiercely from hurt. In this chapter, she has finally given something of herself to him. The story is not quite over for these two yet, there are a just a few more twists left before the end. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi all,**

**Hope you're doing well. This chapter is a transitional chapter - setting up for the final few twists in the story. **

**Enjoy~**

"Luthien, you're bleeding" Elrond said, noticing for the first time that the blood on his daughter was not just from the marchwarden.

Lauren and Haldir's brothers had been standing outside the healing rooms for quite some time, and had just received news of his condition. Elrond had tended to the marchwarden himself. The soldier had lost a significant amount of blood, but his vital signs were stable and he would survive. He was likely to make a full recovery. The lord of Imladris was surprised that Haldir had made it from the field; wounds like Haldir's were usually fatal.

Elrond gently lifted Lauren's hand and examined it closely. Understanding dawned on him and his eyes widened.

"Do you know what a risk you took? You could have been badly hurt" Elrond admonished.

"Haldir _is _the one badly hurt Ada. And it was my fault." Lauren reminded her father.

"Do you understand what you did?" Elrond asked.

"Yes Ada. He needed me and I helped him. My blood can heal. He needed it and I gave it to him" Lauren answered simply.

"This links you to him forever, more so than what exists between you already. Did you think of that? Are you prepared for that? Do you love him?" Elrond prompted.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him die?" Lauren challenged. She had not considered the intricacies of her relationship with Haldir before giving him her blood, there had not been time for that. When she saw him, in front of her, vulnerable and in pain, the fear of losing him was so powerful that she had not thought of anything other than how she could save him. She was overjoyed he would survive and recover, but now she would have to deal with the consequences of her actions. What she had done would force her to confront how she felt about him.

Elrond sighed. He could see Lauren's affection for the marchwarden, if only his daughter would surrender herself to those feelings. "Let me bandage your hand" he murmured, reaching for supplies from a trolley nearby.

Soon, several healers emerged from Haldir's room carrying bloodied bandages and other used supplies.

"I'm sure Lord Elrond has given you the good news about your brother" the head healer, Lindir, told the anxious brothers. "He has not awoken yet, but you may go in to see him."

The healer had hardly finished his sentence before Rumil rushed into the room. Orophin turned to Lauren. "Will you not come in to see him Luthien?"

Lauren hesitated. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." She was afraid Haldir's brother swould be angry with her for putting their brother in this predicament.

Orophin offered a reassuring smile. "Rumil and I are grateful to you Luthien, you saved his life. Haldir would want to see you." Lauren's act had convinced the brothers that Lauren's affections for Haldir were deep and genuine. Orophin gently ushered Lauren into the room.

Haldir appeared to be sleeping in the bed, though no one knew when he would wake up. Lauren noted that his coloring had improved and he did not seem to be in pain. Encouraged by his brothers, she approached him. With her fingers, Lauren traced her fingers down his cheeks. A tear slid down her own cheek. Seeing him hurt was overwhelming and her sense of guilt threatened to swallow her entirely. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, trying to pour her plea for forgiveness into the brief encounter. Then, suppressing the urge to cry, she stood and made way for Haldir's brothers.

A short while later, as Rumil was still whispering words of encouragement, the marchwarden began to stir. At first Haldir grunted, then began to open his eyes. He silently surveyed the room, past the concerned faces of his brothers, his gaze settled on Lauren who was standing further back. Haldir made to sit up, he wanted desperately to reach out and touch her. At the first small movement, a sharp pain shot up his back and he cried out.

As his brothers moved in to force him to lie back down, Lauren hurriedly muttered that she was going to get the healers before rushing out of the room. She returned shortly afterwards with a small army of healers and attendants. The medical staff immediately went to ease him back into a lying position and performed further assessments. The room was buzzing with activity, orders being shouted and carried out, wounds being checked, cleaned and re-dressed. Amidst the organized chaos, Lauren quietly slipped out of the room. Haldir was seriously injured and she did not want to distract him from his recovery. Haldir made to get up, he didn't want her to leave, he regretted his anger towards her the last time they spoke. He also understood what she had done, he could feel their bond had suddenly become stronger, more intimate. The terrible pain returned and this time it caused him to scream, his vision clouded from flashing lights and he finally succumbed to the numerous pairs of hands pushing him back down into bed.

Lauren's new injury would extend her stay in Middle Earth. She had lost blood and she would need at least several more weeks to recover. Such wounds would not heal without Elvish medicine, despite what the Johnsons had hoped, there was no way around it.

Of course, her family put her health above all else. David Johnson had reassured her that though the family was disappointed she would not be returning home with them, they would not hear of compromising her physical well being. They were on a walk through Lady Galadriel's gardens, spending some time alone together before the Johnson's departure back to Earth the next day.

"The first thing I'll do when I get home is call your work and let them know you're taking an extra couple of days off. I'm sure they'll understand. That should equal a couple of weeks in Middle Earth, and I'll get you more time if you need it. Just make sure you take care of that wound" David said reassuringly.

"Thank you Daddy" Lauren replied gratefully.

"Sweetheart," David began hesitantly, "I can get you as much time as you need off work to recover. But that's not a permanent solution. At some point, you will have to come back to reality. To your life, your work, your friends, your _home. _The world you have known your whole life. I know how important it was to you to find your birth family. And your brother, your cousins, and mom and I know that they will always be a part of you. We would never want to take that away from you. And if you want it, they should be a part of your life. It may have seemed that we opposed you trying to get to know them but that's because we love you and we didn't want to lose you, and it was wrong of us trying to keep you from meeting them. Mom and I, we raised you to be strong, independent, educated and you have exceeded all our expectations." Lauren smiled at her father, her heart bursting with love for the man who raised her.

David Johnson paused briefly and continued. "I _know _how much your career and the legal work you do means to you. You've worked hard to get to where you are, and you did it on your own. When the family name could've opened any door for you, you wouldn't use it because you knew it wouldn't mean half as much as it did when you made it on your own. We are all so proud of you for that. Your work has defined you your whole adult life. I know you have feelings for that marchwarden, Haldir. You may have even thought about staying here to be with him. Just promise me you'll think very carefully. Think about what you're going to give up. There is no legal work for you here. There is no career, no meaningful work for you here. Think about whether you can truly walk away from everything you've worked so hard for, the work that gives you such meaning."

Lauren was taken aback. She had expected her father to oppose a relationship with Haldir. He had surprised her with his pragmatic thought process. He hadn't, as she had expected, forbidden the relationship. David Johnson had acknowledged his daughter was her own person, capable of making her own decisions. He understood she would already know that her mortal family would miss her. He made his argument by appealing to her to remember everything else she would be giving up by being with Haldir. Lauren had to admit, there was a reason why her father was as successful as he was. David Johnson understood people and he had just used his talents in the most effective way.

"Daddy-" she managed to get out before he interrupted her.

"It's your decision. You don't have to justify it to anyone, including me. Come on, let's go find the rest of the gang for one last dinner before we leave." David wisely replied.

That night, after David Johnson had gone to bed, Lauren met her brother and cousins for drinks. Once again, her grandparent's cellar had supplied the refreshments.

"I could get used to this Elvish wine" Michael mused.

"You will not" Robert snorted. He hated the idea that his sister wasn't coming home with the rest of the family. No good could come from leaving her in Middle Earth alone. Here, those elves would have her to themselves, they'd manipulate her into staying. His father had forbidden to Robert to express his displeasure with Lauren. She had to make this decision herself, he only prayed she'd make the right one.

"Promise us you'll stay out of trouble, stay safe" Juliette entreated.

"You're the reason I get into trouble most of the time" Lauren teased. She had required no apology from Juliette about what happened the night they rode out to the human settlement. Juliette had come to her in tears and attempted to apologize, but Lauren would not hear it. Juliette was her sister and she knew Juliette would never intend to hurt her. There was nothing to forgive.

"Maybe stick to what the elleths here like to do. Play the harp, paint, read" George suggested. He was rewarded with a pillow being thrown his way. George regretted having to leave his cousin behind, but it was temporary. He was returning to Earth in order to resign his army commission and wrap up his role at the Foundation and Trust. He intended to return to his wife for good. Juliette had not taken the news well, but so far, she had remained civil to Ayla.

As the night began to wind down, the Johnsons began returning to their flets to finish packing. The night had been hosted in Michael's flet and Lauren stayed behind to help him clean up. When the last wine glass had been cleaned and put away, Lauren ran out of distractions to delay the inevitable conversation.

"Lauren, before I leave tomorrow, I need to tell you something" Michael began. "You had a crush on me when you were young." To this, Lauren smiled and blushed slightly in acknowledgement. "That was a schoolgirl's crush. What I feel for you now, it's no schoolboy's crush. It's real, deep admiration and love. I admire your independence, your outspokenness. You don't take crap from anyone at work or in life. You left corporate law to work non profit because you're kind and caring. You order Chinese takeout when you're upset. You have a killer forehand at tennis. You hate brussel sprouts. You love chai lattes because they remind you of the summer you spent backpacking including those 2 weeks in India. I know and love these quirks about you." Michael spoke sincerely. This was a declaration of love.

"You turned me down" Lauren protested.

"You were 21. You were in College. You were still finding yourself. You are my best friend's sister. I wasn't finished business school. You weren't ready. I couldn't give you the life you deserve. You deserve the very best. You know my family is well off. The truth is, the Wilsons own more than enough of the Fortune 500s to keep us all spoiled for the next millennium. I didn't want to cruise through life with family money. I wanted to make something of myself, earn my own way. My parents, they don't understand why I even work. They've been too busy at the country club or on the yacht to get to know me. I was raised by my nannies. The truth is I feel more at home with David and Robert than with my own parents. At first you were Robert's little sister. At some point you became a beautiful, strong woman and I fell in love with you. I wanted to deserve you. Now, I might be too late" Michael said heavily.

"Michael, you are worthy of any woman" Lauren said truthfully.

"I know you have feelings for Haldir. And if you decide you want to be with him, I'm going to have to live with that. But he can't love you more than I do. I love you. Everything I have is yours. I can you give the life you deserve. Think on it" Michael made his case.

"I will" was all Lauren could say.

Departure day came all too quickly. The mortals were being seen off by only Lauren and Legolas. At the Johnson's request, the rest of the elves had stayed away to give Lauren and her family time for private farewells. Lauren and George tagged behind the group.

"Lauren, I need you to do me a favor. While I'm gone, if Ayla needs anything, please help her out" George asked quietly.

"Of course. Though, I doubt she'll need anything from me. She's the elf. I'm the visitor here" Lauren said, confused by the request.

"She might have a hard time without me. Thanks for looking out for her"

"Ugh, don't tell me you guys are one of those lovey-dovey couples who can't spend a minute apart" Lauren teased.

"Something like that" George smirked.

All too soon, the group arrived at the portal. After another round of hugs and kisses the mortals stepped into the waterfalls and back to Earth. Only Legolas and Lauren returned from the trip. At a fork in the road, Legolas stopped and bowed.

"This is where I will leave you Luthien, I'm heading to the stables and heading back to Mirkwood today."

"What, you didn't tell me you were leaving Legolas. I hope you won't stay away long" Lauren was surprised. Legolas was usually more communicative.

"No, I will not be gone for long. I am the crown prince of mirkwood and I do have duties. But when I return Luthien, I will not be pursuing you anymore. It's clear to me that your affections lie with the marchwarden, what you did to save his life was a great act of love. It's also clear to me that while I count you as a true friend and occasional partner in crime, I do not love you the way a bondmate loves one another. I have great affection for you, but fate has not meant us as lovers" Legolas said gently.

Lauren nodded. She had felt the same way and was relieved Legolas could see it too. The prince kissed her hand gently and walked away. Subsequently, Lauren made her way aimlessly around the gardened paths in the city. She thought of all the important and meaningful conversations she'd had over the past several days. She didn't see the marchwarden until he called her name softly.

"Luthien." With that, Lauren snapped out of her reverie to find herself face to face with the marchwarden. He looked well, walking slightly stiffly, undoubtedly due to the chest wound that was in its final stages of healing. They had not seen each other since the day he woke up from his injuries, only a week ago. He, like all elves, healed quickly. Lauren had not been back to see him. She wanted to give him space. His family took shifts sitting with him. While they would've welcomed any visit, she again felt like she was intruding on their close knit family. Then there was the guilt for putting him in the situation that led to his injury in the first place.

"Haldir, how are you feeling?" Lauren asked warmly.

"On the mend, thanks to you" Haldir looked at her blue eyes, how he loved them.

"Haldir, it's my fault you were injured. I deserve no gratitude. I deserve your anger" Lauren admitted.

"Why would I be angry with you?" Haldir asked, looking puzzled.

"I was immature. I broke just about every rule to go out for a night of drinking and I put you and your soldiers in harm's way" Lauren said bitterly, lowering her gaze.

Haldir stepped towards her, and gently lifted her chin. She found his eyes, tender and loving as usual. "You gave me the ultimate gift Luthien, You gave me your blood, at risk to your own health to save me. I could never hate you before and I will never hate you. I love you. Even if you infuriate me sometimes, I love you. My heart is yours and will always be yours Luthien."

Lauren was speechless. After everything she had done, and there had been plenty before the night out with Juliette, Haldir still cared for her. He still loved her. It was the purest and most enduring love. She had loved to bask in it. Why deny herself the happiness, comfort and safety she had always felt in his arms?

Lauren threw her arms around Haldir. He received her lovingly. And they embraced tightly. He pulled her into a fierce, passionate kiss. They were in front of the Galadhrim training grounds. Soldiers stopped their training exercises at the sight of their marchwarden kissing an elleth. There were more than a few grins and silent cheers for the marchwarden finally finding happiness. Haldir knew his stern reputation was likely lying in tatters all over the training fields, but he didn't care. He had Luthien in his arms and he would not trade it for anything in the world.

**In the near future, Lauren's going to have to decide where she's going to be spending the majority of her time. A few things are going to happen which is going to force her hand one way or another. Stay tuned! As always, reviews are welcome!**

-Edith


	39. Chapter 39

**Please be warned, parts of this chapter a MATURE content, and the rest is very fluffy. *ducks a pillow being thrown***

**I'm setting up a few things coming down the road. I thought Haldir deserved some happiness at long last..for now anyway. **

Lauren zipped up her sweatshirt against the cool breeze. She fidgeted anxiously as she stood near the city gates. Haldir and his soldiers were due to back from their rotation at the front very soon. She had missed him tremendously in the week he had been away. She thought back to the last time she had seen him. She had run into the marchwarden at the Galadhrim training grounds and despite everything that had happened, Haldir still loved her. They had kissed passionately, Lauren finally allowing her affections for the marchwarden to surface.

"I love you" Lauren whispered. It was the first time she had said those words to him. She did not part lightly with those words of endearment. She had had many boyfriends, but precious few had ever heard those words from her lips. Haldir seemed to understand how meaningful they were. He took her hands in his and kissed them lightly.

"Luthien, I am leaving for the borders tomorrow. I want to speak of this when I return. I shall not be gone for long, only a week. It will be so hard to be away from you, especially now, but I am needed at the front" Haldir said gently, hoping not to ruin the new found connection with his beloved.

Lauren nodded. "Can I come see you off?"

Haldir smiled, "I would like that very much."

With that settled, the marchwarden walked Lauren back to her flet. At her door, he meant to kiss her good-night but she had other ideas. She tugged on his arms and led him inside. They were kissing before the door even closed. Passionate, fiery and heated. Haldir placed numerous kisses down Lauren's neck. In turn, Lauren began to unbutton her shirt and invited the soldier to caress her breasts. He was hesitant at first, but with Lauren's encouragement soon found his stride. She moaned at the pleasure.

Lauren then began to undo the captain's clothes. When she tugged off his pants and undergarments, she raised an eyebrow at his manly gifts – they were certainly impressive. Without hesitation, her hands found his manhood and she began to massage him. Haldir very nearly lost control of himself, such was the pleasure the princess was giving him. It took all his will power to still her hands.

"Luthien," Haldir choked out, "are you sure you want to do this?" He could not deny their physical attraction and how deeply he wanted to be intimate with her. It seemed she felt the same way. He had never imagined he would be making love someone he was not already bound to. But, he had to admit to himself that his heart had belonged to the Princess for a very long time.

Lauren did not have any inhibitions. "Yes, Haldir. I want this, right now" she practically demanded. While Lauren was not promiscuous, she had definitely had her fair share of fun and did not possess any of Haldir's concerns.

With Lauren's assent, Haldir did not hold back. For Lauren, it was the best sex she'd ever had. To Haldir, it was a consummation of a deep and enduring love.

The next morning, Lauren returned with Haldir to the training grounds. They had walked hand-in-hand, their public display of affection eliciting some shocked looks from the soldiers. Their marchwarden, stoic and unmoving, now clearly smitten by an elleth – many thought they'd never see the day. If any thought the sight was worth a smirk or a tease, they were quickly silenced by a cold stare from the marchwarden. He was still their commander, though now the princess commanded his heart.

When Haldir left, they shared a kiss and a quiet moment with their foreheads touching, before the marchwarden reluctantly broke away and joined the ranks of soldiers on their way to the borders. Lauren silently watched him go. She did not plead for him to stay, she knew it was his duty and that sense of responsibility was ingrained in him.

In the week that Haldir was gone, Lauren saw Lyari several times. The elleth seemed to be softening towards her. Lauren joined Lyari and her children for dinner several nights, getting to know Haldir's sister in law on a more personal level.

Lauren was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a rush affection envelope her. She looked up and saw Haldir, walking in between his brothers, heading towards her. With a smile, she ran towards him. He received her with open arms and lifted her into the air. Rumil and Orophin smiled, seeing their brother's joy. The change in their elder brother had been obvious the minute he joined them on the march to the borders. Haldir seemed happy and complete. It did not take the brothers long to obtain his curt acknowledgement that he and Luthien were now in a relationship, at long last.

"Lady Luthien, you will join us for dinner tonight? It is tradition to have a family dinner when we return home from the fences" Orophin smiled warmly.

Lauren looked a Haldir nervously. _Should she be attending family events already?_ Haldir placed a reassuring hand on her back and smiled encouragingly.

"It would be my pleasure Orophin" came Lauren's reply. "I will, uh, accompany Haldir home first so he can freshen up" she hastily added. Rumil snorted in disbelief, _freshen up, _was a good term for what those two were obviously anxious to do.

"Don't take too long brother" Rumil called after Haldir, with a knowing look. Rumil fondly recalled his newly wed days when he and his wife could not keep their hands off each other. He was met by Haldir's steely glare.

"He deserves to be happy. He has carried the weight of duty for far too long" Orophin mused, as he watched Haldir and Lauren walk away.

"Yes brother, I hope Haldir has no further difficulties with Lady Luthien" Rumil agreed.

Lauren could hardly wait to be alone with the marchwarden. It seemed Haldir shared her impatience. Acquaintances who had stopped their walk home to chat were curtly dismissed by the marchwarden. None minded, as it was clear the marchwarden was anxious to spend time with the new lady in his life.

Once inside Haldir's flet, he moved to remove his armour. First, he set his sword and bow down carefully in their place by the door. Next, he began to undo his battle gear. Lauren impatiently waited for Haldir to be freed from his equipment; she picked up the sword and examined it carefully. It was the most intricately crafted weapon she had ever seen. The metalwork was impeccable. The blade itself had beautiful elvish inscribed on it. The weapon was clearly well cared for.

"It was my father's" Haldir offered, as he walked up behind her. Lauren turned around, seeing Haldir now free of his armor. "He left it to me, as is tradition, to pass down one's battle sword to the eldest son."

"Your father, he died in battle didn't he?" Lauren asked, she remembered Haldir mentioning it once.

"Yes, my mother was overcome with grief shortly afterwards. This sword, it reminds me of his devotion, to his people and his family. The kind of husband and father I want to be. I hope someday to pass this sword on to my son" Haldir said quietly.

Lauren smiled, it was obvious Haldir would make a good father. What surprised her was the that she could even contemplate the thought of having a child with Haldir entering her mind. Pushing the thought aside, she drew the marchwarden into a seductive kiss. It clearly aroused him, as he in one smooth motion, lifted her up. She yelped in surprise and pleasure, before wrapping her legs around his waist. With a tilt of her chin, she silently directed him to carry her to the bedroom.

If Lauren thought their previous encounter was the best sex she'd ever had, she had judged too soon. For, an hour later, she lay wrapped up in his sheets in bliss. Haldir, as far as she was concerned, was god's gift to women in the bedroom. _Too bad I didn't realize this sooner_, she thought humorously to herself. She eased herself out of bed and readied herself for dinner with Haldir's family.

As soon as Haldir knocked on Orophin's door, the sound of scampering feet could be heard. Seconds later, the door flung open and Sionia stood before them, smiling excitedly.

"Uncle Haldir! I beat Kierran in a game yesterday!" the child declared, clearly proud of herself. She proceeded to launch herself at Haldir, who received her lovingly in a hug.

"I'm glad to hear that Sionia" Haldir laughed, the weariness suddenly easing from his face.

"Luthien! I haven't seen you since the sleepover at uncle Haldir's flet! Look, I asked naneth for leggings like yours!" the little girl gestured at her own leggings. They mirrored the ones Lauren liked to wear when jogging. Lauren smiled, though she wondered how the girl's mother felt about that.

"Quit hogging uncle Haldir!" Cut in Wyrran, displacing the girl in Haldir's arms.

"Wyrran, are you enjoying being a big brother?" Haldir asked, referring to the recent arrival of Rumil's youngest son

"Hamir doesn't do anything except eat and sleep!" the child declared unhappily.

"Give him some time, he will be doing much more very soon" Haldir soothed.

"Uncle Haldir, Ada bought me a bow! Can we go try it together?" Kierran demanded, showing his uncle the new acquisition proudly. "I want to be a marchwarden, just like you!"

Haldir laughed lightly, "of course, but to be a marchwarden will require a lot of practice."

Orophin's son nodded seriously. It was clear he idolized his uncle, as all of Haldir's nieces and nephews did.

When Haldir finally untangled himself from the brood of children who had surrounded him upon his arrival, he kissed his sisters-in-law in greeting. Finally, his youngest nephew, Rumil and Nyani's newborn, received a kiss on his brow.

"How is he?" Haldir asked the baby's mother.

"Just fine Haldir, growing bigger each day" Nyani answered happily. Given the circumstances of the baby's arrival, it was the best outcome that anyone could have hoped for.

Lauren was received warmly by the family. She was still guarded around them. Being a Johnson meant being under scrutiny, this taught Lauren not to let her guard down easily. But during dinner, she could feel her walls slowly being lowered by Haldir's loving family.

"Luthien, what trade does your father have in your world?" Rumil asked, as dinner was being passed around. The question initially surprised Lauren, but she realized that Haldir's family knew next to nothing about her own background. Naturally, they'd be curious.

The table was now looking at her expectantly. She cleared her throat carefully. "Well, he manages our family's assets. There are quite a lot of companies and investments, and his job is to steward the wealth so that it continues to grow." The table seemed confused by the answer, but the knowledge gap of how things worked on earth was so immense that there was no better way for her to explain it. "My mother, was far more impactful. She was a human rights lawyer. She campaigned for women's rights. She was considered an expert on gender equality law."

"Women's rights? Do females not have the same entitlements as men?" Rumil asked, puzzled.

"I'm sure if you ride to the human settlements, women do not have the same entitlements as men. In your realm, it is more subtle but still present" Lauren observed.

"Elves value each other equally" Rumil responded.

"Really? I don't see many females in the Galadhrim. If things were equal, shouldn't half the soldiers be females?" Lauren pointed out, using the most obvious example.

"The guards are open to all who wish to join. Most females prefer to raise their children, an equally important task to our people" Rumil said simply.

"Well, in our world, the opportunity is not equal though it should be. My mother, made great progress on it when she was alive. Many people wished she had worked on reproductive rights, but it was not an area she ever got the opportunity to work on." Lauren was met with confused looks. "The right of a woman to control her own body, to terminate a pregnancy for instance" Lauren added quickly. Immediately, she wished she had not brought it up, because the table went entirely silent.

"Females choose to stop a pregnancy?" Orophin asked, eyes widening. "What happens to the child?"

"Well, when the pregnancy is terminated before term, the fetus is…also terminated" Lauren explained. _This conversation is going straight to hell. Way to pick dinner table topics, _Lauren thought to herself.

"How could someone do that? Every child is precious" Nyani exclaimed.

"It's not about whether someone does that or not. It's about having the right to choose to do so or not. There's many good reasons why someone would want to terminate a pregnancy, it's not up to anyone else to make that decision for them." Lauren explained. She was again met by stunned looks.

"Luthien, to our people each child is wanted and precious. We do not have such thoughts" Haldir said. The thought of any child being discarded ripped at his soul. Lauren knew things were not that simple in her world.

"Well, I daresay Haldir has had _a lot_ of practice being a parent. He will have no problem adapting to that role" Rumil declared, winking in the process. Lauren choked on her wine. Her discomfort must have been obvious, as Haldir quickly steered the conversation away from the topic.

After dinner, Lauren and Haldir headed back to her flet. Haldir would be spending the night. As they undressed, Haldir approached her from behind and kissed her softly on the shoulder. Lauren turned around, delighted, and drew his lips in for a deep kiss. Haldir broke their kiss sooner than she had expected.

"Luthien, you are the love of my life. You must know that my heart belongs to you and you command it now" Haldir looked at her, full of devotion.

Lauren smiled. _What had she done to deserve such a wonderful man?_

"I love you Haldir" Lauren responded, before drawing him back up to standing. They ended their night by professing their love for each other in the bedroom.

**The discussion about women's rights and reproductive rights may have seemed a bit out of place, but it will come into play in future chapters. **

**Please review! **

**-Edith**


	40. Chapter 40

**Moving the plot forward in this chapter. Some mature content in this chapter - be warned!**

Lauren was laying in the dewy grass, relaxing in the warm embrace of sunshine. Her nose crinkled as a droplet of cold water sprinkled on her face. When she blinked her eyes open, she saw Haldir, in his swimming trunks standing over her. A mischievous smile crept on her face as she looked the marchwarden top to bottom. His exterior was beautiful – deep blue eyes, chiseled muscles, and then there was that package that must have been a gift from god himself, she concluded. But it was not Haldir's looks Lauren was in love with. She was connected to him on a much more intimate level. She knew him to be of impeccable character, decent, loving – that was what she loved about him.

"Is there something you need Captain?" Lauren asked playfully, as Haldir looked at her affectionately. She never got tired of those loving looks.

"I want to show you something, come with me" Haldir said. Before waiting for an answer, he turned around and walked away, as if knowing Lauren would follow.

They had been lounging by a small lake, Haldir had suggested a picnic and it had been a relaxing lunch. Haldir entered the lake, swimming with powerful strokes across its diameter. Lauren jumped into the cool water and followed. Her lean, athletic frame matched the strokes of the marchwarden as she too made her way across the lake.

The opposite side of the lake seemed uninteresting, lined by a small patch of trees. When they reached the other, Lauren quickly scanned the surroundings and looked at Haldir expectantly. He headed straight for the patch of trees. Lauren scrambled to catch up. After a short hike, she caught up with him. At the end of the trees, a small clearing emerged. It was very isolated, surrounded by dense forest. In the middle, was a pristine watering hole.

Lauren's mouth gaped open. It was a beautiful scene. Completely still. Undisturbed. She looked to Haldir, and he was smiling at her.

"My Ada took me here when I first qualified for the guard. It was the place he came to find peace – his duty was filled with so much war that he came here to feel whole again after each battle. I think he saw that the duty took its toll on me and wanted me to have a place to come to when I needed comfort and solitude" Haldir explained.

"It's beautiful" Lauren said, surveying the spot in front of her. "If it's the place where you find solitude, then why are you showing it to me?" she couldn't help ask.

Haldir looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "You are my comfort, my healing balm Luthien. I want to share this place with you, because you have my heart now."

Lauren was moved beyond words. This was obviously a special place to Haldir and he was sharing it with her. She put her arms around him and kissed him passionately. The soldier reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her towards him. He was irresistible. Lauren was set wild when she felt Haldir's tongue in her mouth. He was the best lover she had ever had.

With Lauren securely in his arms, Haldir walked carefully into the water. They were heating up and the cool water was a welcome relief. They sat, in in shallow water, still kissing. Lauren could feel the hard bulge between his legs and smiled in satisfaction that she could bring such a reaction from him. She provocatively parted her legs and invited him into her. Haldir let out a grunt of approval as he closed the gap between them, grinding his treasure against her.

They were standing now, in waist deep water, with Lauren's back against a smooth wall of moss. Lauren took off her bikini bottom and launched straight into another kiss. Haldir only took a moment to remove his swimming trunks.  
"How much longer are you going to make me wait?" Lauren complained teasingly.

"You can have anything of me" Haldir offered. She knew it to be true, when Haldir loved someone, it was whole heartedly. She felt incredibly lucky, that this strong, capable elf would do anything for her.

Lauren opened her mouth to hurry him along again, she could not stand his teasing anymore. She was in a rush to be satisfied, while Haldir was taking his time savoring every moment with her. Before she could make a sound, Haldir was kissing her again. And then, he entered her.  
It was pure ectasy. They both felt the same undiluted pleasure. Their bodies and as Haldir could feel, their spirits, entwined. When it was over, they were both left panting.

"I love you Luthien. Bind yourself to me" Haldir whispered, right after his climax. He had no doubt she was the one. She had always been the one.

"I love you too" Lauren had responded. She had been surprised by the request, but surprisingly, it felt so right to her.

Soon they settled into a contended silence. After re-dressing, they made their way back to the picnic spot. Haldir walked her back to her flet. Lauren was quiet. Haldir became worried that his request for commitment had spooked her.

When they arrived at Lauren's flet, Haldir wore a concerned look. He turned to face her. "Luthien, if you think it was too forward of me to ask you to bind to me…" He trailed off.

Lauren cupped his face with her hands reassuringly. "No Haldir. I love you, I want a future with you." Haldir's expression softened considerably. "But I need to think about how to tell my family. Binding to you would mean leaving my life over there. My family, they would not take it well. I need to prepare them for it. To tell them gently. I had a life there, I need to think about that too."

Haldir nodded understandingly. He was relieved and grateful Lauren had not outright rejected the idea. He had borne so much to get this place with her and he didn't want to jeopardize it. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I shall see you tomorrow my love. I will come pick you up at noon." The couple had planned to join his brothers and their families for a picnic lunch.

While Haldir slept blissfully that night, Lauren's night was much more turbulent. She felt tremendously guilty. Of course she wanted to be with Haldir. He loved her unconditionally. They shared a bond unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She loved him. She had told him she would consider giving up her life on Earth to be with him. This was the only option for them to be together, it would be impossible to do it the other way around. Yet, she found herself doubting whether she could follow through with what she had told him. Could she leave her life on Earth? Her family, friends, career? Giving up the only life she had known for him, it was a tremendous price to pay. What would she do in Middle Earth? Be a soldier's wife? No, that was not the life for her! She had a career. She wanted to do something meaningful. But her love with Haldir, that was so meaningful too.

So, she tossed and turned the whole night, conflicted about the choice that would be in front of her shortly. The next day, she betrayed nothing of her inner turmoil when Haldir picked her up for the family picnic. If he detected any of her doubts, he did not show it. He had arrived with a picnic basket, having prepared their contribution to the picnic that morning. His demeanor was relaxed, he seemed so happy.

The rest of Haldir's family were already settled on a large picnic blanket when the couple arrived. Lyari and Nyani were laying out the refreshments and Orophin and Rumil were busy playing with the children. Haldir barely had time to hand Lyari his picnic basket before being mobbed by his nieces and nephews. Lauren smiled at the joy Haldir showed, being with his family.

After corralling the children back to the blanket and ensuring the kids were settled in for the meal, Haldir lowered himself next to Lauren. He gave her an admiring glance when she handed him a sandwich.

"Haldir, these sandwiches are delicious. Just like Nana used to make!" Rumil commented with a lopside smile.

"Aye brother, do you know the recipe?" Orophin echoed.

"You know nana never gave away any of her recipes. I am simply more talented than you Orophin. I believe you last made a meal more than a century ago" Haldir teased. Lauren raised an eyebrow. She had never heard Haldir jest with his brothers – she was seeing a new side to him.

"You were always Nana's favorite" Orophin complained, throwing a grape in his older brother's direction. "And Rumil was the baby. I was always unnoticed" Orophin said lightly, a smile on his face. Lauren got the impression this was a centuries long joke between the brothers.

"I was her favorite because I was so much less work, Phin. How many times did Nana hear complaints about you from our teachers?" Haldir reminded his brother, taking the tone as if speaking with an elfling.

"It will be justice should you be blessed with a son as energetic as I was Haldir" Orophin quipped. "Should we be expecting an announcement soon?" he added, winking at Lauren.

"No" Lauren said firmly, perhaps a little too defensively. Orophin had unknowingly waded into the internal conflict that had been raging in her since the previous night. Orophin shot an unnoticed glance at his wife, before Rumil broke the tension.

"Haldir, it has been too long since we had a game" Rumil challenged, tossing a soccer ball at his eldest brother.

"I want to play too!" the children quickly piped up, abandoning the last of their lunch.

"It's us against uncle Haldir!" Rumil roared, siding with the boys.

"Sionia and I shall claim our victory before long" Haldir responded. Soon, the hoard of elflings ran onto the field surrounding the picnic, led by the two brothers.

Orophin tried to catch Lauren's gaze, but she was avoiding him.

"Luthien, I did not mean to pry just now. I just assumed that you two might have discussed binding, it is obvious you are in love."

"I know you meant nothing by it Orophin. It's just, complicated." Lauren answered, unwilling to share more.

Nyani had just finished feeding the baby. With the infant still in her arms, she awkwardly reached across the blanket for a sandwich. Lauren reached out the help, intending to hand the sandwich to her. Instead, Nyani gratefully transferred the sleeping bundle into Lauren's arms. Lauren was caught off guard by the move and stiffly held the infant. Soon, the elfling began to fuss. Mortified, Lauren looked at Lyari for help.

"Luthien, the child senses your discomfort. Calm down, you are doing a fine job. Just rock him a little and he will settle." Nyani said in her usual no-nonsense tone.

"Are you sure you don't want to hold him instead?" Lauren pleaded.

"You can't possibly be scared of the infant Luthien" Nyani said, shutting her down.

Lauren gulped and took a deep breath. She tried to soften her arms and then gently began to rock the infant. The child quieted down almost instantaneously and smiled up at her. Baby Hamir had inherited the same deep blue eyes his father and uncles shared. Lauren smiled softly at the bundle in her arms. A beautiful baby, innocently looking up at her. Lauren understood why Haldir took his duty so seriously – he wanted his nieces and nephews and all the children in Lorien to have a childhood untouched by the evils of the world outside the forest. He bled for that mission.

The baby's eyes bore into her. Lauren found herself wondering whether a child she and Haldir created would inherit their father's eyes. Haldir would, undoubtedly, be a wonderful father. Lauren smiled to herself. Somehow, the thought of having children with Haldir had become a happy one.

Lauren blinked at the change in the lighting. The sunshine that had been beaming over her had disappeared. She looked up and saw a sentry standing over her.

"My Lady Luthien" he began. "There are visitors who wish to speak to you. They say it is urgent."

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows. She leaned sideways to see past the soldier. She was very surprised to see Robert and Michael standing a short distance away. The mortals' presence had also been noticed by the rest of the party at the picnic. Orophin exchanged a worried glance at his wife. Silently, Laure handed the baby in her arms to the closest person, Lyari. Lauren quickly stood and walked towards her brother and friend.

As she neared them, she could tell something was clearly wrong. Robert and Michael wore grim looks on their faces. Michael glanced nervously at Robert and gave Lauren a look of pity. Pity for the news she was about to hear, Lauren realized. The men's presence had, by now, also caught the attention of the group playing soccer. Haldir and Rumil had stopped playing, letting the children take over the game and made their way back to the picnic blanket.

"Sir" the sentry saluted.

"What has happened?" the marchwarden asked.

"Sir, those men came across the portal this morning. They asked to meet with Lords Elrond and Celeborn and Lady Galadriel on a matter of importance. After that, I was ordered to bring to them to Lady Luthien immediately." The sentry reported.

Haldir furrowed his eyebrows, his elven senses could discern the grim looks on the faces of the men. Despite their distance, the conversation was perfectly audible to the elven ears.

"Robbie, Michael, what are you guys doing here?" Lauren asked upon reaching the two men.

Michael remained uncharacteristically silent, deferring to Robert to respond.

Robert cleared his throat and looked his sister in the eyes. "Lauren," he began. From his tone, she knew something was very wrong.

"After George resigned his army command, he went to the front lines to say goodbye to his troops. His helicopter was shot down over enemy territory."

Lauren froze. "How badly was he hurt. Has he been airlifted home already?" she immediately asked.

Robert to her hands into his. "They couldn't reach the crash site until the next day. There were no survivors, I'm sorry Lauren. He's gone."

Lauren did not remember much after those words. It was all a blur. An observer would report that Lauren broke down crying. She seized her brother's shirt and insisted that the terrible news could not be true. She screamed in anger. She would've fallen to her knees had her brother not caught her.

Lauren was hysterical. George was like a brother to her. People simply did not lose young healthy people from their lives. The Johnson family simply did not deserve another devastating loss like this one. She insisted it could not be true. She demanded that Robert be sure of what he was saying. Unfortunately the answer never changed. Her big brother came through for her, he held tightly and was the pillar that all Johnson men were expected to be when tragedy befell.

Lauren paid no attention to what was spoken after that.

"Dad and Julie are coming in a few days. They're bringing George's body here" floated past her.

As the elves standing a short distance away learned of the sad news, Orophin and Rumil lowered their heads in silent mourning of their comrade. Haldir felt his heart breaking for Lauren. It was obvious she was devastated. He made towards her, desperate to comfort her.

Robert was still holding a sobbing Lauren in his arms when he caught sight of the marchwarden walking towards them. His grief and anger zeroed in on Haldir. He quickly motioned for Michael to take Lauren into his arms.  
"Take her back to her flet Michael. Stay with her." Robert instructed his best friend. Michael took one look at the approaching marchwarden and wordlessly brought a sobbing Lauren into his arms.

Michael held her. He kissed the top of her head. "Let's get you back to the flet" he whispered to her. Lauren did not object. Her surroundings had already faded. She could barely think. She was consumed by anger and grief. Michael half carried her back towards her flet.

As Michael led his sister away, Robert clenched his jaw and walked furiously towards the approaching marchwarden. Before Haldir could speak, Robert shoved Haldir harshly. Taking a few steps back to steady himself, Haldir spoke softly.

"Robert, I am so sorry for your loss."

Robert Johnson was in no mood for any words from the elves, especially the one in front of him. George had been a big brother to him. His loss left a crater in the family, and he saw the elves as completely to blame. He advanced on Haldir and shoved him hard for a second time.

"Shut up Haldir. I don't want your words. George would still be alive if it wasn't for you people!"

Haldir made no attempt to fight back. The commander of the Galadhrim would yield to the mortal in front of him, for his love of Lauren, he would yield.

"Please Rpbert, I just want to make sure Luthien is well."

"Her_ name_ is Lauren!" Robert roared. "She will be fine. She will be well taken care of. She is a Johnson and we have made it through tragedy before and we will make it through this one. This is a private family matter Haldir. You are to stay away from us. You are to stay away from my sister. We've already lost George, you will not be getting Lauren."

Orophin and Rumil were beside their brother instantly. They both started towards Robert, meaning to defend their brother. How dare the man speak to Haldir in that tone. But Haldir held them back.

"Phin, Rumil, it's alright. They have suffered a terrible loss. They are grieving." Haldir said simply, before walking away.

**I hope you are all doing well. It was hard to write George out, but it was always a part of the plan. Please leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**-Edith**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi all,**

**I'm heartened to see that many of you have stuck with the story through all the chapters. Clearly, the plot has evoked strong feelings in all of you. And i KNOW this chapter will likely bring out more strong responses. I love hearing your thoughts, good AND bad!**

**M for some strong language. **

Haldir walked back to his flet and gently closed the door behind him. His posture erect and proud, any casual observer who saw him walking home would have noted no difference in the marchwarden's cadence. Once inside, he stood still in the middle of his living room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Eyeing his desk, the stacks of reports laden on top, he was reminded of his everpressing duty to the realm. He walked over and with an angry swipe of his arm, shoved its contents onto the floor. The noise was deafening in the silence of the room, a mixture of the fluttering of paper and the shattering of glass.

The marchwarden breathed heavily; so rare was losing control of his feelings that many in Lorien has begun to wonder if he had any. Loving Luthien was the hardest thing he had ever done. He had borne his love for her quietly, steadfastly, deeply through her whims and tantrums. Haldir thought he had finally gotten through to her recently, she had told him she loved him. They had been physically intimate, cementing their bond. The soldier had begun to allow himself to think that a life with her was within his reach. He was well aware that her mortal family did not approve of their relationship. But this latest development, the death of George Johnson, was surely another test of his love. _How many more can I endure?_

After Lauren's family whisked her away to grieve, Robert had made it clear that the family was closing ranks, and Lauren would be firmly behind their walls. He had no place in her life. Haldir's heart ached for Lauren. She was devastated by the loss and all he wanted was to be there for her, something Robert had denied him. Haldr had yielded to her family's demands, but how much more could he yield?

Orophin's footsteps gingerly made their way next to his brother, avoiding the mess of glass and papers.

"I was wondering when I would actually see some emotion from you brother" Orophin said lightly, as if the words could lift the heaviness of Haldir's heart. "Perhaps instead of letting those mortals walk all over you, you should fight for the one you love."

Haldir turned to look at his younger brother. "They are her family. If I hurt them, I hurt her" Haldir responded. It was an impossible situation.

"You had hoped to bind to her" Orophin brought up, it was not a question.

"Sometime, hopes do not become reality Orophin" Haldir said heavily.

"Really, is that why you have Nana's ring in your possession? Because you did _not_ hope to marry her?" Orophin challenged. When would his older brother see that he must stand up to those mortals?

"Are you angry with me? It is Nana's ring after all" Haldir said wearily. Haldir never claimed to own his mother's engagement ring. As his brothers were already married and never expressed desire for it, he had hoped to give it to Lauren. The most important thing he had from his mother, he wanted to bestow to the most important person in his life.

"Of course not, Rumil and I would welcome Luthien into the family. You know that. Nana would have wanted you to give your bond mate her ring. You have yielded to those mortals for too long. You have been too delicate with Luthien. I don't even know if Luthien understands how much you love her, for I suspect you have never told her. Tell her Hal. Or else you will lose her" Orophin beseeched.

"She is not mine Phin. I do not presume to own her affections. Luthien must decide for herself what she wants" Haldir said pointedly.

"How can she decide when she does not know how much she means to you Hal?" the younger brother shouted, before checking himself. He had never shouted at his older brother, whom he idolized and followed for his whole life. It had come to this because Orophin could not see his hero suffer any more heartache. Taking a deep breath, he calmly relayed to Haldir "The Lord and Lady send for you, it is urgent."

Haldir quickly found his way to the Lord and Lady's meeting room. Upon entering, he was not surprised to see Lord Elrond present – any urgent matter affecting the realm would certainly have necessitated his presence. However, as the issue at hand was of a family nature, several of the occupants in the room did surprise the marchwarden.

Lauren had failed miserably at the expectation that Johnsons did not display emotion in public. The news of George's death had been so unexpected and devastating that she could not remember what was said to her after the words "there were no survivors" were uttered by her brother. She knew she had been hysterical and Michael had to practically carry her back to her flet. The elves they had encountered on that long walk were astonished to see the state their Princess was in, it was obvious a tragedy had occurred.

Once inside her flet, she stood numbly, trying to process the news. Firstly, she was in denial. She repeatedly asked Michael whether he was sure, and denying the news when the inevitable answer came. Michael had patiently and compassionately told her over and over again that George was gone. This was followed by rage. She had screamed and shouted, insisting that they must be wrong. She raged at everyone she could think of, including George himself, before finally collapsing in a heap of tears.

Gently, Michael had sat down beside her on the living room floor, and put an arm around her. Lauren's head fell onto his shoulder. And they sat there, in silence and in tears, for what seemed like a never ending amount of time. At some point, her brother came into the flet. Michael got up and conversed with Robert. Lauren didn't bother listening in on the conversation but the concerned looks on both mens' faces told her enough.

"Lauren, Robert and I are going to meet with the elves" Michael said gently, walking back and crouching on the floor next to her.

Lauren pulled herself out of her daze. "What, why?"

"George's wife needs to be told about his death and the arrangements have to be made. Robbie and I can handle it, but I thought you might want to be there. Do you want to go?" Michael asked gently.

She hated being treated like she was so fragile she could break, though Lauren realized she had given the men good reason to think so. She was a Johnson, and Johnsons did not run and hide during times of tragedy and adversity. To do so was to show weakness and Lauren hated nothing more than to appear weak.

"I'm coming with you" Lauren answered.

And so, Lauren, Michael and Robert were present in the room with Lords Celeborn, Elrond and Lady Galadriel. Michael and Robert were already impeccably dressed in black suits and ties. Lauren made sure to change into a demure black dress. No matter how devastated she was, Lauren knew that she had to be stoic in public, that was what her family expected of her – she felt the strong pull of her family identity. When she first entered the room with her father and grandparents, she felt the eyes of the elder elves on her. Elrond immediately moved towards her, wanting to comfort his daughter in what he knew must be a trying time. Lauren would not meet his eyes. Robert intercepted the Lord of Rivendell.

"Lord Elrond, my family asks for privacy in their grieving. This is a private family matter, we accept your condolences. Rest assured Lauren is well taken care of" Robert said firmly, stepping in between Elrond and his child. Lauren's silence marked her agreement with her brother's words. Johnsons closed ranks during times of crisis, and at the moment Lauren wanted to be in the comforting arms of her family – securely tucked behind their protective shields.

Elrond sighed and looked to his parents in law for their opinion. Both their faces were grim.

"Sweetling, know we are here if there is anything you need. We know your pain, to lose someone so close to you" Galadriel spoke to her grand daughter. It was indeed that her granddaughter knew so much loss in her life. She then turned to Robert. "Thank you for alerting us that your father and cousin will be bringing George's body here. We will accommodate any funeral arrangements you wish to make. I have summoned George's wife and brother in law here. I will leave it to you to tell her."

Robert nodded silently. When Haldir entered the room, Robert sneered.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Robert demanded.

"I asked him here" Galadriel answered, drawing her full might. "George was a member of the Galadhrim. Haldir was his commander. He will be receiving military honors at his funeral from his comrades."

Robert did not cower from Galadriel's power. Lauren had to admit, even in her grief, Robert was coming into his own as the Johnson heir. Haldir kept his eyes on Lauren, a worried look on his face. Unfortunately, Robert and Michael made sure the marchwarden kept his distance.

Soon, footsteps could be heard approaching the room. Ayla and her brother Ninthalor entered the room. George's wife was clearly surprised by the gathering as she curtseyed to the royalty in front of her.

"My Lords and Ladies" Ayla murmured, she'd gone quite pale, as if sensing something was afoot.

"Ayla, you remember George's cousins" Galadriel began, before yielding the floor to the Johnsons.

Robert stepped forward, Lauren remained standing stoically behind her brother.

"Ayla, I'm sorry to tell you that George has been killed in combat. He died a hero. We will be bringing his body back here, as he had written in his will, for burial."

Lauren had never been prouder of her brother. He was kind, gentle but strong. He was, in that moment, unquestioningly the head of the family.

Ayla clutched her chest and back up several steps. She looked towards her Lord and Lady, silently begging them to tell her the news wasn't true. When their faces confirmed her worst fears, the fell to her knees. Ninthalor, moved quickly to catch her.

"No!" Ayla screamed. "No!" she said again, anguish and shock evident in her beautiful face. "It cannot be true, no! It cannot! Not now! I need him!"

The flood of tears, wails, begging, desperation from Ayla seemed so familiar to Lauren because she had just gone through it herself. As Ninthalor and Haldir moved to soothe the distraught Ayla, Lauren had to look away. She would give anything to see George walking through the door again…

Several days later, Lauren found herself getting dressed for a funeral she never thought would come so quickly. She had her brother to thank for her funeral attire. A demure, designer black dress, gloves, heels – the uniform of grief. She pulled her hair into a simple bun. She knew Robert and Michael would be equally well dressed in black suits. To bid their cousin farewell, the family would be in their finest.

Robert appeared behind her in the mirror. He put a hand gently on her shoulder.

"It's hard not to get emotional" Robert stated plainly. They would be expected to put on a brave face, united front, send their loved one off in a dignified manner. Tears were in private.

"George held my hand during mom's funeral. I never thought I'd be at his so soon" Lauren answered. "But we will do him proud today Robbie."

Robert nodded and kissed his sister on the forehead. Together with Michael, they exited the flet and made their way to the portal. Lauren walked in between the men. Hand up, back straight, eyes ahead. When she thought she might falter, Robert reached for and held her hand. The news of George's death had spread to the rest of the realm. In his short time in Lorien, George had left an indelible impression on the elves. Soldiers of the galadhrim lined the path as an honor guard. Flower petals had been scattered over the ground. Elves bowed in mourning as the group walked past.

When they reached the portal, Elrond, his children, Lord and Lady of Lorien, Haldir, Ayla and Ninthalor were already present. Haldir felt his chest constrict as he saw his beloved, looking gaunt and weary. He wanted to hold her and comfort her, but he had not seen her for the past days. She was refusing to eat and could not sleep, according to the chambermaids who served her. Her family were doing all they could, but the grief had hit her hard.

Soon, David and Juliette Johnson emerged from the portal. They were hand in hand, both dressed in black as well. They turned to look behind them, and slowly a military honor guard carried the coffin of the fallen soldier through the portal. David Johnson had served in the military and still maintained high level contacts, it had been no trouble to call in a favor. The soldiers in the honor guard were special forces from George's army unit, their silence on the portal were assured. The coffin was received by a contingent of soldiers from George's unit in the Galadhrim. Once the handoff was complete, the mortal soldiers wordlessly turned around and returned to Earth. Lady Galadriel's magic had permitted this crossing, a one-time exception for those outside of the family.

Lauren stepped forward with her brother and Michael. She hugged her father tightly. David Johnson held his daughter and buried several kisses into her neck. When she let him go, he cupped her face with his hands, silently holding her gaze. Lauren then turned to Juliette. The two women embraced and both shed tears. Juliette was barely able to hold herself together. George's casket was covered in the flag, and Lauren walked over to it. In a show of her love, she brought her fingers to her lips depositing a kiss which she then touched to the coffin.

Silently, the family walked behind the honor guard carrying the casket to its burial. The funeral was simple but meaningful. Ayla's sobbing punctuated the words of the service. George's wife was flanked by her brother and Haldir. It was the marchwarden's practice to attend to the family of all his fallen soldiers, and George was no different.

During the funeral, the trees swayed in the wind, creating a soft rustling of the leaves. The flower petals left by the mourning elves blew around the coffin, creating a beautiful flurry. Lauren barely heard the words of the service, as she reminisced about the childhood she had spent with her cousins. George was the same age as Robert. He was a second brother, protector, guardian. And now, he was gone, in a moment their family would never be the same again.

"And may he rest in peace, in the embrace of his family…"

Lauren suddenly realized those words marked the end of the service. She rose, along with the rest of her family. Beside the casket lay a large vase full of white roses. The Johnsons lined up and each took a rose, walked by the casket and placed the flower on top as they said their final goodbye. It was a Johnson family tradition. The last time Lauren had done this, it was at her mother's funeral. George had been beside her and handed her the rose, she recalled. _And now I do it for you_.

The elves watched graciously as each mortal silently placed their rose on the coffin and paused silently for their last moments with George. Finally, two soldiers presented the flag which had previously been draped on top of the coffin to Juliette. And then, it was over. There would be a wake in the city. The assembled group walked away from their loved one for the last time.

It was a short walk from the burial to the wake, but it felt like one of the longest walks in Lauren's life. She linked arms with Juliette, who listlessly placed one foot in front of another. Halfway, Lauren put an arm around her cousin and threw her brother a glance. Robert came up on Juliette's other side and place his strong arms around her, ensuring she would make it through the walk.

Lauren fell slightly behind them, slowing down to take a breath. She felt a reassuring warmth come beside her and turned to see Haldir. He gazed at her with concerned eyes. She gave him the most reassuringly looks she could muster. Their hands found each other, it felt so good to touch him. Too soon, she heard her name called by Michael. Reluctantly, she let go of the marchwarden's hand and left his side to catch up with the rest of her family. Michael turned around to see Lauren walking towards him. He placed an arm around her and turned to stare straight at the marchwarden.

At the wake, the Johnsons formed a receiving line to thank the funeral attendees. Had George been buried on Earth, Lauren would be greeting dignitaries, politicians and many people who were of importance that she didn't know. Instead, she met George's fellow soldiers and the friends he had made in Lorien. _George would have preferred it this way, _Lauren realized. Her cousin never cared for the public role his family required of him – that's why he found the army so appealing, he was just another soldier.

David Johnson was the first to approach Ayla and Ninthalor. The widow was pale, her eyes red from crying, and looked frail. Her brother was always by her side, making sure she was well.

"Ayla, please know we share in your grief. Even though you did not have long together, it was clear to us George loved you. We are here if you need anything" David said, clasping Ayla's hands. A fresh stream of tears and sobs escaped from the Ayla and David gently embrace the elleth. When he walked backed towards his children and his niece, the look he gave them sent a clear message. David expected his children and his niece to offer their condolences to George's widow. Whatever feelings they had towards her would be put aside today.

One by one, they approached the elleth. Robert and Michael offered polite words.

"Ayla, I'm so sorry…" Lauren managed to say before her voice cracked. Ayla simply looked at her mournfully and nodded, accepting the gesture.

Lastly, Juliette Johnson approached the elleth. The usually confident trauma surgeon was shaking.

Before Juliette was able to speak, Ayla sobbed "he loved you, he told me how proud he was of you."

All Juliette could do was nod before quickly grasping and releasing the elleth's hands and walking into her uncle's embrace. Lauren let out a quick sigh of relief. She was sure her cousin's feelings for George's widow were strong, and the interaction with Ayla had taken all of Juliette's restraint.

A week later, the Johnsons gathered to read George's will. The Lord and Lady had given the family permission to use their private receiving room for the occasion. It was the last thing Lauren and Michael would be doing for George. Lauren and Michael had the responsibility of discharging the will. Michael wordlessly retrieved the sealed envelope from his briefcase and handed it to Lauren. She flipped the envelope over and broke the seal. It was a fresh set of papers, Lauren realized, because George had recently re written his will. He had been planning to join Ayla in middle earth and had put his affairs in order.

Lauren cleared her throat.

"I understand that with my marriage and decision to leave the family foundation, I relinquished all my titles and roles and assets. My share of the family trust is transferred to my sister, Juliette Johnson, as written in my parents wills. It is my sincere hope that my sister and uncle David use my share of the family trust to ensure the wellbeing of my wife Ayla and –" Lauren lowered the document and looked at the rest of her family.

"And what?" Juliette asked, confused.

"and…and our child" Lauren finished.

'What!" Juliette stood up and stalked out of the room.

"Shit" Robert muttered, before getting up and chasing after his cousin. The rest of the family soon followed.

Juliette knew exactly where to find Ayla. She could be seen, most days, in the rose garden quietly grieving. Usually, either Haldir or Ninthalor were beside her.

On this day, Ayla had both Haldir and Ninthalor wih her. Orophin and Lyari had come to see her too. Juliette Johnson paid little attention to the audience when she walked up to Ayla.

"You're pregnant?!" she demanded, throwing Ayla a glare.

When Ayla stood to face her, Lauren could tell it was true. With her hands, the elleth cradled a barely perceptible bump in her abdomen.

"Juliette, it was early. George wanted to wait until he returned to Middle Earth tell you" Ayla explained.

"That's why George was in such a hurry to give up everything to be with you. You whore. You got yourself pregnant so my brother would stay with you!" Juliette unleashed.

Ayla took a step back, wounded by her sister in law's words. She shook her head furiously as tears began to fall.

"No, no it wasn't like that. We wanted a family. We decided together" the elleth pleaded.

"My brother is dead! He is _never_ coming back. That's what you did to him" Juliette screamed, tears now streaming down her face.

Ninthalor now moved to stand between Juliette and Ayla. Lyari pulled Ayla away, even as the elleth continued to plead for understanding. Lauren also moved in to usher her cousin away, she threw Michael a silent command and he stepped in to help. Together, they walked a hysterical Juliette back to her flet.

David Johnson took a deep breath and approached a distressed Ayla.

"Ayla, this is obviously a shock to Juliette and all of us. Please excuse her words, she mourns her brother deeply, as we all do. I want to reassure you that you and the baby will want for nothing. I will see to it that you are provided for, as George would have wanted" David calmly said. He then beckoned his son to retreat. Enough damage had been done by Juliette's rage. Robert had physically stood behind his father, but was not sure he welcomed the news. He kept his face expressionless as he followed his father back to their flet to check up on Juliette.

***ducks objects being thrown* **

**I anticipate some of you will be unhappy with the way Juliette has reacted. Had to bring in some drama! This is not the last shocker - keep following. As always, keep the reviews coming!**

**-edith**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey all!**

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm amazed by how many strong feelings the story has brought out! Keep the reviews coming!**

**-edith**

Lyari carefully walked the steaming mug of tea across her living room and into Ayla's waiting hands. The younger elleth sniffled through her gratitude before reaching for yet another hankerchief to dry her tears. Ayla had, understandably, become inconsolable after her encounter with Juliette in the rose garden. Lyari and Orophin removed her from the situation as fast as they could, before more harsh words were exchanged.

Ninthalor sat with his arms around his younger sister, whispering words of encouragement. His ministrations were doing little good. Ayla had suffered two wounds, the loss of her husband and now the disdain of his sister – someone Ayla had been desperate to win the favor of. George had often spoken about his younger sister, with stories steeped in affection. It was clear George was immensely proud of Juliette and loved her deeply. Though he was the older brother, George had confided that he felt it was his sister who was more confident, bold and ambitious. Juliette thrived in carrying out the family foundation's public works whereas the older brother had always shied away from the legacy of their family name. To George, his sister's approval was deeply important. Ayla had understood that losing his sister's good opinion was eviscerating to George.

After losing George, Ayla had hoped that his family would still welcome their child. George would have wanted his sister to be a part of his child's life – but after the encounter in the rose garden, that hope seemed lost.

"She hates me" Ayla despaired, speaking of Juliette.

"She has no right to Ayla. You loved George – his death is not your fault" Ninthalor reassured. "George was a soldier, he knew the risks of battle."

"What if they want nothing to do with the baby? He would have wanted his sister to know our baby. This is my fault, she blames me and will want nothing to do with us!" Ayla sobbed.

"Ayla, please. You must not think that way – it's not good for the baby. You have to think of your child now" her brother pleaded, casting a desperate eye to Lyari.

"He's right Ayla, you must think of your baby now. You honor your husband by protecting his child" Lyari agreed. She had known Ayla since they were young and it pained her to see her friend in this state.

Haldir sighed, the situation was tragic. He leaned over to Lyari asking if there was anything he could do. She shook her head sadly.

The knock on the door surprised the occupants as no visitors were expected. Orophin's eyes widened at the sight of the Johnsons at his doorstep. He eyed them cautiously.

"I apologize for the intrusion. Is Ayla here? She deserves an apology for what happened earlier" David Johnson said sincerely.

Lyari, hearing who was at the door angrily approached. "I think you have done enough for one day, Ayla needs her rest"

The commotion at the door caught Ayla's attention. "Lyari, it's alright. I'll speak to them" Ayla decided, over the objecting glance of her brother.  
Reluctantly, the Johnsons were shown inside. David approached Ayla softly.

"Ayla, I want you to know that the family is here to support you for whatever you need. George's child, your child, is a part of our family and we will do whatever it takes to help you" David said gently.

Ayla's glistening eyes looked sadly at Juliette. "Do you mean that?"

Seeing that it was Juliette's response Ayla was looking for, David gave his niece a meaningful look. Juliette was nudged forward unwillingly. She too approached her sister in law.

"Uncle David speaks for the entire family, including me" Juliette said emotionlessly. Juliette was not used to being told off by anyone but she had been most severely by her uncle after the encounter at the rose garden. It had been made explicitly clear to Juliette that her behavior towards her brother's widow was not acceptable to David, grieving or not. Juliette had clenched her jaw as her uncle lectured her on what she had said, her fury barely contained by the emotionless mask she was wearing. Her uncle may be the patriarch of the family but as far as she was concerned, there was only one reason for this tragedy and it was the elleth sitting in front of her.

"George would want you to be a part of the baby's life, you were so important to him" Ayla said.

Juliette looked away, tears forming in her eyes. "You've decided to keep the baby?"

Taken aback, Ayla furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't understand, what do you mean by keeping the baby?"

"Well, you only knew my brother a few months. Now you'll be alone. I'm sure you've thought about whether you want to continue the pregnancy" Juliette explained, as if it were obvious.

"I- have never thought of not having this baby" Ayla responded, shocked. Defensively, her hands found the small bump over her abdomen.

"I think what Julie is saying is that we would not blame you if you wanted to terminate the pregnancy. It's your choice of course, and we would respect any decision you made." Lauren stepped in to clarify.

"I could never – this baby is a gift from the valar. It is not comprehensible what you are suggesting" Ayla said, horrified.

Juliette looked at Lauren and rolled her eyes. Lauren responded by silently reminding= Juliette to stay calm. Juliette turned to look at Ayla again. "Then rest assured that I will makewhatever resources available to you to raise the baby" she said in a business like tone.

To Ayla, money was useless. She only wanted Juliette to love her child.

"Julie, I want us both to honor George's memory. He was so excited to tell you about the baby, he knew you would be a wonderful aunt. I want nothing from you except for your involvement in the baby's life" Ayla said, smiling softly at the memory.

Juliette's usually steely restraint broke. "Don't you dare call me Julie. You have no right. Only my brother and my family can call me that. You don't have any right to be in this family. You're nothing but a tramp who my brother knocked up and had to marry. You will have his money and I will give anything the baby needs but rest assured you will never be anything to me."

Ayla's face fell. Ninthalor shot up from the sofa and was about defend his sister but David Johnson won the race.

"Juliette that's enough! I expected better from you-" the patriarch admonished.

"Uncle David, I don't care what you have to say either. None of us want her in the family. Pay her off and let's be done with this leech." Juliette did not wait for a response before storming out of the flet.

Robert Johnson silently glared at his father before turning around and following Juliette. His best friend Michael left wordlessly with him. Lauren also shot her father an angry look before heading toward the door. Before she reached the doorway, she walked past Haldir. She paused and their eyes met. Silently, they acknowledged the horrific situation they now found themselves before Lauren broken the connection and followed the others out the door.

David was left stunned by the clear message his children and niece just sent him. It was open rebellion. He took a deep breath. "Ayla, for as long as I am head of this family the baby _and you _are welcome. I'm going to leave you to rest now. We'll talk soon."

Haldir followed the patriarch outside. "David" he called. The man turned around and was surprised to find the marchwarden wanted to speak to him.

Wearily, David paused.

"I – I think you are doing the right thing. What George would have wanted." Haldir offered uncertainly, well aware the man in front of him did not have a favorable opinion of him.

David raised his eyebrows to the voice of support from the marchwarden who must have known David did not want him near his daughter. "It seems that today, I find support where I did not expect it and it is lacking where it should've been."

"Your niece is very much like Luth-Lauren" Haldir said, carefully correcting the name. "Strong minded" he finished.

David smirked. "I see you've gotten to know my daughter well. You should know, that all the women in the family have a mind of their own and they usually don't feel the need to listen to their fathers or husbands."

Haldir smiled, instantly feeling his challenges with Lauren were understood by the man in front of him. "Not even you?" he asked pointedly.

"Obviously not" David responded, referring to the revolt that had just taken place.

"It is a quality that makes them so admirable" Haldir confessed.

"On most days" David quipped.

"I think your children and niece, they are hurting deeply from George's death. They are lashing out but it is their grief. My brothers, they did the same when my parents died. Their anger at you, it will pass. I think you can help them work through their feelings towards Ayla" Haldir offered.

David looked at the ellon in front of his carefully. He had wanted Lauren far away from the marchwarden for the sole reason that ties she had to middle earth would encroach on her return to Earth. Now, he had to admit the marchwarden who clearly cared deeply for Lauren, was in fact a thoughtful and kind person. Haldir could easily be the steadying influence David always knew Lauren needed in her life. Had circumstances been different, had Michael not already been his preferred match, David may have even welcomed a relationship between Lauren and Haldir.

"Julie, wait!" Lauren shouted after her cousin. She had just left Lyari's home. She had glared at her father for reaming out Juliette in public. Couldn't he tell Juliette was devastated by losing her brother? She had followed Juliette after she had stormed out because she was genuinely scared for her cousin. Lauren had never seen Juliette so upset.

Luckily, Michael and Robert had already caught up with Juliette by the time Lauren found her. Juliette stood in a secluded part of the woods, with her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face. The wind whipped wild strands of her chestnut brown hair into her face. Lauren threw a concerned look to Robert and Michael. The men stood silently, unsure of whether they should disturb Juliette in her current state. Before any of them made a move, Juliette spoke.

"I am an orphan now. Mom and Dad are gone. And George is gone too. It's just me left. And _Ayla_ is the reason why my brother is dead. Uncle David wants me to play nice with her? How can I do that? She's the reason why George is gone. He would not have been in that helicopter, leaving his troops behind if he had never met her. It's her fault!"

"You can still love the baby. George's baby" Lauren emphasized.

Juliette nodded. "Of course I'll love George's baby. But I want nothing to do with that elf!"

Lauren sighed. She reached out and pulled Juliette into a tight hug. "Julie, it's ok to cry"

Juliette had not cried since she was a little girl. Whenever she felt angry, frustrated, betrayed, she parlayed it into drive and ambition. To cry was to admit defeat. Defeat by a situation she could not change and that had not happened since she was a child. But, she could not control the situation she was currently in. She could not bring her brother back. So, she cried. She fell to her knees, screamed and wailed. As Robert reached out to hold her, she pounded Robert's chest in fury at the unfairness of it all. He kept holding her regardless. Lauren didn't let her go either, she would not let the woman who was for all intents and purposes her sister, go. And so, Robert held both women until they had no more tears to shed.

**I'm still working on how Lauren and Haldir's relationship will go...anyone have thoughts?**


	43. Chapter 43

"Care for a drinking buddy?" Lauren asked, carefully approaching Juliette.

Her cousin was in the midst of working her way through a bottle of Scottland's finest scotch. She was sitting at a dining hall table alone, gazing outside at the forest. It was mid afternoon. Juliette inclined her head slightly, which Lauren took as assent.

"Did you bring the scotch with you from home?" Lauren questioned.

"Yup. Thought I'd probably need it at some point. Looks like I sure did" Juliette answered sarcastically.

"Well, do share" Lauren said nonchalantly, helping herself to a hearty pour. She grimaced slightly as the liquid burned on its way down. "That tastes awful."

"It's $2000 scotch Lauren" Juliette quipped.

"Maybe I have cheap taste" Lauren answered. The two women looked at each other and began to giggle at the absurdity of the comment. Nothing Lauren liked was ever cheap.

"You have a point though, after a while, it all tastes the same" Juliette commented wistfully.

"You're the doctor, but I don't think that getting wasted is a good coping mechanism for grief" Lauren offered.

"I grieve for my brother. For the family I had that's now gone. For the fact that my brother would leave his legacy to his mistress and love child. That's a lot of shit. Hence, the very very expensive alcohol." Juliette stated.

"She's his wife Juliette. Like it or not, he married her. That baby is his heir" Lauren reminded her cousin.

"Please, you and I both know the only reason he married her was probably because she got pregnant and wouldn't get an abortion. George was a nice guy, he would've done the right thing and married her. And now she gets everything. My brother's mistake was that apparently he didn't know how to use a condom" Juliette spat. She was loud enough to engender more than a few horrified looks from the elves in close proximity.

Lauren winced, what the elves must be thinking of this conversation. "George and I talked about Ayla. Trust me, my first reaction was like yours. But, George really seemed to love her and was beyond excited to marry her."

"Even if that's true, why keep the baby. I mean, why would she want to be saddled with a child?" Juliette challenged.

"I have no idea what is going on in her mind Juliette. The point is, it's her decision, her choice. She's made it and now we have to respect it and live with it." Lauren answered.

"I mean, wouldn't you want to move on with your life? It makes no sense to keep the baby unless she was getting something out of it. And Ayla is getting millions out of it" Juliette said snarkily.

"I have no idea what I'd do in her situation. But yes, I'd probably have an abortion. But Julie, look around, the elves don't care about money. Ayla literally can't even use George's money. My suggestion is that you stop bringing this up because Dad is not going to let this go until you make peace with Ayla." Lauren said. Her father made it clear to the family that their insubordination was not going to be tolerated. They were expected to act with civility towards Ayla and her family, and the rest of the elves or so help them. The atmosphere in the room during the conversation was tense, Lauren half expected Juliette to openly rebel.

"Ugh, I can't stand that wretch" was Juliette's defiant reply.

"Do not speak of my sister that way" came an angry voice behind the two women. Lauren spun around and saw Ninthalor angrily walking towards them.  
Muttering a curse under her breath, she quickly stood up to head off the confrontation. Before Lauren could say anything to placate the soldier, Juliette stood up and stood her ground.

"You heard me, your sister is a gold digging whore" Juliette said loudly.

"Julie!" Lauren hissed, letting out several more curses.

Ninthalor's face tinged with pink, as his expression swung between anger and disgust.

"Your brother had honor. You have none" Ninthalor said, his voice shaking.

"My brother's honor got him killed, so excuse me if I don't give a damn. Your sister should do the right thing and leave our family the hell alone" Juliette replied.

"My sister carries his child, a precious gift, how dare you suggest that she-" Ninthalor could not finish the sentence for the thought was so disturbing.

Lauren took advantage of the pause and dragged Juliette away. By the time they arrived at her cousin's flet, Juliette was about to fall asleep. After tucking her cousin in, Lauren quietly left.

Lauren hurriedly changed and set out for Haldir's flet. They had agreed to meet at this place before joining the rest of his family for dinner at Orophin and Lyari's. When the marchwarden opened his door, they stared at each other silently for a moment. Then, Haldir opened his arms and Lauren rushed into his embrace. They kissed hungrily.

"I have missed you" Haldir murmured to her, caressing her cheeks.

"I've missed you too" Lauren replied.

"I wish we had more time, but we are due at Phin's" Haldir reminded. Reluctantly, the two broke apart and began to walk.

"Uncle Haldir!" Sionia greeted cheerfully. When the elfling saw Lauren, her eyes widened with joy, "Luthien!" she called before launching herself at the two adults.

Lyari had outdone herself with a large chicken pie, steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes. When their stomachs were filled, the elflings lost interest and quickly left the table to play. The adults sipped their desert wine and made a valiant effort to eat the pie served for desert, despite feeling already overstuffed. Haldir looked relaxed and happy, with his arm draped casually over the back of Lauren's chair. The marchwarden had always longed for the day he'd bring his beloved to the weekly family dinners. Lauren belonged at his side, it just felt right.

"I am accompanying Ayla to her appointment with the healers tomorrow" Lyari said casually.

"For what?" Lauren spoke. She winced internally, she had realized it a second later.

"For her pregnancy. She is almost 5 months along. Her parents sailed to the west not long ago, she has only her brother. Let's face it, ellons know nothing of child bearing. You should come with us, she could use the support. The morning sickness has been hard on her" Lyari pressed.  
Lauren could feel the rest of the eyes at the table land on her. "Uh, I don't really know her that well. I'm sure she'd rather not a stranger be there, it's such a private thing" Lauren shifted uncomfortably.

"You're related by marriage. Ayla said you were the one she knew best from George's family. She needs to know your family cares for her and the baby" Lyari pushed.

"I really don't think –"Lauren did not get to finish.

"So you will abandon her in her moment of need? Treat her terribly like that horrid sister of his?" Lyari demanded. She was fed up with Ayla's mistreatment. Most elves had heard of the incident at the dining hall between Juliette and Ninthalor by now.

"Juliette is not horrid. She's grieving" Lauren said, her anger rising. "She just lost her brother!"

"And Ayla just lost her husband!" Lyari challenged.

"Oh come on, they knew each other for a couple of months. That's hardly enough to establish a deep relationship!" Lauren rebutted.

"It is horrid what Juliette suggested Ayla do. To kill her own child" Lyari admonished, her voice shaking with anger.

"All Juliette suggested was she consider an abortion. It's up to her what she does. A lot of women in her position would've done it" Lauren defended her cousin fiercely.

"Luthien, it is not the way of the elves" Haldir said gently.

Lauren closed her eyes briefly and sighed. "Lyari, I really don't want to have this conversation with you. Please don't disparage my cousin again. You don't know her at all. I'm going to head out. Thanks for having me Lyari and Orophin." She rose to leave. Haldir silently stood up too and motioned that he would walk her home.

At David Johnson's flet, another argument was brewing.

"Dad, why are you taking their side?" Robert demanded. This was a tone he had never taken with his father. It did not surprise the elder that Robert was so upset. Robert had been brought up to take over the family empire one day, and he valued his family above all.

"There are no sides here. I'm doing what is best for our family. Like it or not, Ayla is a member of our family, her baby is a Johnson. We take care of people in our family Robert." His father patiently explained.

"They were barely married. As for that baby, it's a Johnson when they prove paternity" Robert responded.

"That's unkind Robert. Your cousin claimed that child in his will, we will not be degrading Ayla by asking for a paternity test" David said sternly.

"Can't you see they're taking our family from us, one by one. First George, then it's going to be Lauren!" Robert shouted.

"Robert, what are you talking about" David exclaimed.

"That marchwarden! It's so obvious he has a thing for Lauren. He's put on this act of caring for her, being there for her. Her other 'family' want her to stay here forever. You can't let that happen" Robert released. His deepest suspicion and fear vocalized.

David sighed. "I think Haldir really cares about Lauren. Of course I want your sister to come home with us. But that's her choice. She was born here. She has a right to stay if she wants to. As much as you don't like it, she is of elven blood."

Robert silently shook his head. "You should fight for her." Then, he angrily walked out the door.

Lauren was weary by the time they reached her flet. Haldir, seeing her fatigue, had left her with a chaste kiss at the door, promising to look in on her the next day. The marchwarden took the scenic route back to his own flet, preferring to extra time to think about what had transpired at dinner. Unexpectedly, he found himself crossing paths with Robert Johnson. As they closed in on each other, both slowed to a stop. Haldir showed his greeting with a slight bow of his head.

"Haldir, isn't it?" Robert said.

"Aye, you are Robert, the gatekeeper's son" the marchwarden greeted.

"I remember you. When my parents and I came to get Lauren all those years ago, you were there" Robert recalled.  
"You were but a boy then" Haldir ventured.

"You look exactly the same" Robert said dryly. "Does that mean Lauren is immortal too?"

"She could be, if she stays" Haldir answered simply.

"You like her" Robert stated, it wasn't a question.  
"I care very much about her." Haldir admitted.

"Are you in love with her?" Robert pressed.

"Yes, ever since I first held her." Haldir had never told anyone that. The day Lady Celebrian pressed the precious bundle into his arms to help Arwen with her cloak during their ride from Rivendell to Lothlorien had changed the marchwarden's fate. When his soul bound itself with Lauren's, he knew he would do anything for her. He had hoped to watch her grow, be there to teach her. But fate had intervened in the most tragic way. Now, he was getting a second chance with her.

Robert Johnson looked the marchwarden straight in the eye. "If you love her, then you'd let her go"

**hey all,**

**I'm struggling with a decision about where to take the story. I had originally planned another plot twist, but I'm not sure about how it'll be received. Let's just say it won't win Lauren many supporters probably. Please let me know what you're thinking about this story! I actually really like all the criticism, it shows how passionate people feel about the story and I'm really glad it's generating such strong opinions. **

**-edith**


	44. Chapter 44

"Your sister, she is loved here. She is wanted here. She will be protected here" Haldir met Robert's gaze with equal intensity.

"And who will do that? You?" Robert asked derisively. The Johnson heir snorted. "My sister was not brought up to marry a soldier. All you can offer her is a life of a housewife, and she deserves so much better than that"he said, looking Haldir up and down.

"I would give anything to make her happy. We have professed our love for each other, that bond is unbreakable" Haldir said, lifting his chin proudly and standing his ground.

"You bastard" Robert shoved Haldir hard, and then took a swing at the marchwarden. He was, unfortunately, no match for the seasoned warrior who deftly side stepped his swing. Full of rage at Haldir's revelation, Robert took another swing.

"I do not wish to hurt you" Haldir said calmly, dodging the punch. He gently pushed the mortal backwards. This caused Robert to trip and land hard on the ground. Wincing in pain, Robert put his hand up in surrender.

It took a few seconds for the man to calm down. "You have no idea what would make her happy. You don't know her like I do. She could never be happy here. I'm only trying to do what's best for her so she doesn't live in regret."

Haldir furrowed his brows.

"Lauren's worked really hard to get to where she is. She busted her ass in law school, graduated top of her class. She doesn't know it yet but she's about to be nominated for a judgeship in federal court. That would be what she has always dreamed of. Are you going to let her throw it all away to be here with you?" Robert revealed.

Haldir swallowed hard and looked away. "I don't doubt your feelings for Lauren. I'm sure she's seriously considering staying here with you. But being a lawyer has been her life's work, it's all she has wanted to do since she was a little girl. You say you love her, so I'm to ask you again: do you love her enough to let her go and pursue her dreams?" Robert pleaded with the soldier.

Haldir walked away from the encounter, a defeated air surrounding him. He ended up at the Galadhrim training grounds, where he grabbed a sword and began to train. It always cleared his mind, and he needed to think.

Lauren politely sipped her tea and nibbled on one of the wide array of finger sandwiches laid out on the table. She peered over the teacup and silently regarded her father and grandparents. The invitation to tea was unexpected.

"How is your wound healing sweetling?" Celeborn asked.

"Well, the healer sees me every week. He says I'll be fully recovered very soon" Lauren answered.

"That is good to hear, you gave us all a scare. We could not lose you again, my heart" Celeborn said lovingly.

"How fares your family? The loss of your cousin must have been a shock" Galadriel joined the conversation.

"His sister, my cousin Juliette, is having a very difficult time. They were very close" Lauren said regretfully.

"Her grief belies her anger, she is wounded and lashing out. It has hurt others, especially Ayla" Galadriel said matter of factly.

Lauren shifted in her seat, she was defensive of the woman whom she saw as a sister. "Juliette blames Ayla. Regardless of whether I agree or not, I can see her point."

"I will not tolerate my people being bullied Luthien. Your cousin, grieving or not, must make amends with Ayla. It is what George would have wanted. It is what must happen for everyone to heal. Your father agrees, he has told her so, though apparently she has not listened." Galadriel said, despite being calm, Lauren could feel that those words were not to be trifled with.

"You've spoken with my father? I didn't know the two of you were so close" Lauren commented sarcastically.

"We share common goals Luthien. Your father, he means well. He wants what is best for your family." Galadriel answered kindly.

Elrond cleared his throat, trying to redirect the conversation. Galadriel threw him a knowing look and pressed the subject no further.

"Perhaps sometime soon, you would wish to visit Rivendell?" Elrond suggested, looking lovingly at his youngest daughter.

A smile tugged at Lauren's lips. "Thanks Ada. I would love that. But for now, I think my family needs me close to them. George's death has left a gap in our foundation, I'm going to have to step in as a board member."

"Of course, my love" Elrond said graciously. He hid his disappointment. He had quickly come to realize that Lauren's mortal life would always be a part of her. To ask her to forsake it would be impossible.

After tea, Lauren joined the lord of Imladris on a walk.

"How are things with Haldir?" Elrond asked.

"Good, we have become very close Ada" Lauren blushed.

Elrond smiled. The marchwarden's affection for his daughter had been obvious to many for quite some time. It appears his love is no longer unrequited. "He is a good elf."

"I- I feel very connected to him…" Lauren trailed off, unsure as to how to explain the bond she had with Haldir.

"He is bonded to you" Elrond answered simply.  
"What?" Lauren asked.

"It is ancient elven magic. It's very rare, there have only been a handful of bonds like it. When you were a baby, Haldir pledged himself to you. He is your guardian. Had you grown up in Middle Earth, he would've been your protector and mentor. Your love for each other, that developed later of course. But that is why you feel so close to each other. Your fates are intertwined" Elrond explained.

Lauren was momentarily speechless. "He never told me."

"It is a great honor to you, to have a guardian like Haldir. Of course, the marchwarden has always been modest." Elrond reassured. Lauren was incredibly moved. Knowing that Haldir had pledged to protect her with his life made her love him even more. She wanted nothing to speak to Haldir, tell him she knew. But first, she had something else to attend to.

"Ayla, are you ready?" Lyari called out from the living room. She had arrived at Ayla's flet to accompany her to the healers. Ayla and George's flet, she corrected herself. Regardless of how brief the time they had together were, this was still their marital home. As Lyari scanned the flet, it became obvious to her that Ayla had not been able to bring herself to move any of her husband's things. George's sword still stood in the stand by the door, a jar of coffee beans still sat on the kitchen counter.

Beside her, Ninthalor sighed. "She cries whenever she thinks I am not looking. I have taken to staying here with her for I do not want her to be alone. I do not know how much longer she can endure this."  
"Ayla is strong. She will live to bring the child into the world. She will live to raise it. She will go on and find happiness again. She knows that's what George would have wanted." Lyari said fiercely.

"His sister hurts Ayla with her hateful words. That man, David, has come to see her regularly but what Ayla wants is the approval of the others." Ninthalor said angrily.

Before their conversation could continue, Ayla emerged from the bedroom. Her eyes were red-rimmed from yet another bout of crying. Attempting, but failing to put on a brave face, she walked into the living room.

"Lyari, you did not have to come. It is just a routine visit with the healer. You have your own elflings to attend to." Ayla said to her old friend.

"Nonsense. I am happy to come. You should not be alone. Your child is loved and wanted." Lyari said, looking at Ayla, hoping to give her strength. Ayla's eyes welled up with tears before she willed them away. Just then, a soft knock came from the door.

Ninthalor opened the door to find Lauren on the other side. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" he greeted with an unfriendly tone. Lauren had expected such a welcome.

"I'm here to see if Ayla would like some company for her appointment today." Lauren said calmly.

"Nin, it's alright" Ayla's quiet voice floated to the door. Her brother turned around and stared at her to make sure she was certain before reluctantly allowing Lauren into the flet.

After nodding a greeting the Lyari, Lauren turned to her late cousin's widow. "Ayla, I'd very much like to accompany you today, if you want my company. Our family, we want to be here for you."

"I'd like that" was the elf's shy response.

Ayla's spirits seemed boyed by the presence of her friend and in law. Soon, the trio found themselves at the healer's quarters.

"Ayla, the child is perfectly healthy. Make sure you keep eating well and you will have a strong elfling." The healer said.

Ayla beamed. "I've felt kicking, I think."

"That is no surprise, you're far enough along now that it should be happening." The healer reassured. "I shall see you next month" he said, as he left the room.

Slowly, Ayla rose from the examining table. For the first time since Lauren found out about the pregnancy, she saw Ayla glow with happiness.

"Well, I think we should celebrate the good news. How about we head to the tailors, and pick out some fabric for baby clothes?" Lyari suggested, capitalizing on her friend's good mood.

Ayla smiled. "I would like that. Luthien, will you join us?"

Lauren looked at Ayla and Lyari. Haldir's sister wore an expectant look on her face. Ayla's eyes seemed to beg for her participation. Lauren hesitated briefly, but could not bear to disappoint Ayla. The three spent the afternoon at the fabric shop. Though Lauren had never found shopping for baby items the least bit interesting, for Ayla's sake she participated enthusiastically in the conversation about prints and colors for baby clothes.

The elleths walked out of the shop with bags of fabric and accessories. Ayla's cheeks were flushed with excitement.

"Nin, we bought enough to clothe this baby for the next century!" Ayla exclaimed. Her brother smiled, happy to see his sister not grief-stricken. He had been patiently waiting outside the shop for many hours for the women.

"Nothing less would do Ayla. Here, let me hold the bags" Ninthalor said. Looking past his sister, his gaze caught Lyari and Lauren's, and he nodded his thanks.

"Luthien, would you like to join us for dinner?" Ayla asked.

Before Lauren could answer, another voice entered the conversation.

"Lauren? What are you doing here, with her?" Juliette's voice and tone were unmistakeable. Lauren's heart sank as she turned around to see Juliette, standing with Robert and Michael, her arms folded in front of her and wearing a distinctly furious look on her face.

"Julie, I was just-" Lauren trailed off, trying to choose her words carefully.

"Lady Luthien and I were accompanying your sister in law to her healer's appointment. We care for Ayla and the baby" Lyari said defiantly. She had wanted an opportunity to give Juliette a piece of her mind.

"I also cared for my brother, unlike this whore" Juliette spat.

Lauren winced. Lyari and Juliette were an explosive combination, neither were the type to back down.

At once, Ninthalor moved forward. Before he could intervene, Robert blocked his path. The women would continue the confrontation without interruption.

"I will not have you speak thusly to Ayla. You are the dishonorable one. You would not care for your brother's child?" Lyari demanded.

"If it's my brother's child, it will be well taken care of. It's her I want nothing to do with" Juliette said defiantly.

Lyari looked as if she could slap her. Before Lauren could intervene, Ayla came forward to face her sister in law.

"Juliette, I am sorry you have lost George. I know you are angry for I took him from you. But please, do not put your anger on this baby." Ayla pleaded, her hands protectively sheltering the growing bump.

Juliette glared at her sister in law. "I told you, George's baby will be taken care of. I would never deny my niece or nephew anything. But you, you will never be good enough for this family."

Then, without sparing a moment, she turned her wrath towards Lauren. "What the hell are you doing lauren? Have you forgotten who you are? You're a Johnson, start acting like it!" With that, Juliette stormed away. It was clear Robert shared Juliette's last sentiments, for he glared at her before leaving with Juliette.

**So, in keeping with the theme of unpopular plot decisions. I have a few more plot elements planned which, if the current reviews are any indication, will probably not be popular. Brace yourselves...consider yourselves warned *wince***

**earthdragon: thanks for your well written reiview! The humans and elves see things from different world views. For the humans, it is a reasonable option to consider termination in a situation like this. But in the end, they respect Ayla's decision. The Johnsons are not written to be sympathetic characters, they reflect their privileged background. As to why the OCs don't change/psychologically develop, that's because in real life, people often do not deviate from the way their background/upbringing has moulded them. This is unfortunate, but often the case. **

**cardcaptor-kanna: thanks for your passionate review! Hopefully you see why Robert is asking Haldir not to pursue a relationship with Lauren. She is on the verge of realizing a major career milestone, which is incredibly meaningful to her. I didn't mean to write Robert as possessive, rather, he is meant to be protective. He was raised to one day be the patriarch of the family, and he wants his sister to be happy. However, upon reflecting on your comments, I can see how he could be interpreted as possessive. **

**Guest: thanks for your succinct review. I have definitely taken liberties with the canon. Isn't having fun the point of fanfiction?**

**QuinnLockwood: thanks for the encouragement. I will be ending the story how i always intended it, bracing for the impact! Honestly, I enjoy all the reviews - it's really interesting to see what others' interpretations of my characters are. **


	45. Chapter 45

_"Shit!" Lauren swore as she ran down the busy sidewalk. She glanced at her watch and winced, judge Thompson did not tolerate tardiness. As she impatiently waited in line for the security checkpoint at the courthouse, she urgently texted Michael, asking him to stall. As soon as the security guard waived her through, Lauren bolted for courtroom number 3. She breathed a sigh of relief as she found the judge's bench empty. The court was not yet in session._

_"Cutting it close are we?" Michael asked, with a raised eyebrow._

_"My last deposition ran late" Lauren answered curtly. She took a deep breath; the rich scent of the courtroom mahogany always calmed her nerves. This was an important case. She was doing it pro bono and had brought Michael on as second chair for back up. It wasn't her first case as first chair, she'd litigated many before this. Those cases had been worth millions. There was no money in this one, yet it was more important. Lauren was legal counsel on behalf of a charity that provided essential services to women in some of the most dangerous countries in the world. Her mother had been a board member, it was personal._

_"Relax, you'll be fine. You don't really even need me here" Michael soothed._

_"Yea, it's just that if we lose millions of women in the poorest countries of the world will lose access to womens health services. No pressure at all" Lauren said sarcastically._

_"This case is about equal access to health care for men and women. The charity is filling a gap in care in these countries. That's all" Michael reasoned._

_"Right, it has nothing to do with controlling husbands not wanting their wives to have access to education and birth control" Lauren replied, her tone again dripping in sarcasm._

_Before Michael could answer, the judge entered the room. The court stood and after the formalities, Lauren stepped up to the podium._

_"Your honor and may it please the court…"_

Lauren was snapped out of the memory by Haldir gently tracing his finger down her cheek.

"You seem lost in your memories. What are you thinking about?" the marchwarden asked, giving the tip of Lauren's nose a gentle kiss.

"Uh, about an unfinished case. I was going through some of the trial documents earlier today" Lauren answered distractedly. Michael had brought with him documents for her to review and she had spent that morning going through them. The desk in her flet was now covered in documents, notes and the necessities of her profession: laptop and smartphone.

"It is important work?" Haldir asked curiously, he had to admit he knew next to nothing about Lauren's life in the other world.

"Yes. I'm defending a charity that helps women all over the world. Some people don't like that. If I lose, I'll be letting a lot of people down. This charity was one of my mother's favorites" Lauren admitted.

"You wish to help people, that is admirable" Haldir soothed.

"If I'm honest, the work I do on this case will matter very little in the grand scheme of things. It's just one case. To make a real difference, I would need to be a judge. But that is unlikely to happen…" Lauren trailed off regretfully. Being a judge would be a significant elevation in her career. She didn't need the money or the prestige, it was the ability to set precedence that mattered to her.

"Why do you think you could not be a judge?" Haldir asked.

"I haven't had the right career path for it. I've spent my time in corporate law and then non profit work. Judgeship requires you to know the right people and I just haven't put the time and effort into it" Lauren admitted.

Haldir furrowed his brows. The conversation with Robert was weighing heavily on him. Her brother had said Lauren was about to be offered a judgeship, and Lauren's longing for the role was obvious. Haldir realized Robert had been right about one thing, if Lauren stayed in Middle Earth, she would be forfeiting something that would mean the world to her.

"Enough about my job, I have missed you these last few days" Lauren said as she burrowed her face into the marchwarden's chest.

"I have missed you too" Haldir responded softly, lifting Lauren's chin and then giving her a deep, passionate kiss.

"How is your cousin Juliette?" Haldir asked worriedly.

Lauren groaned. "Still angry, along with my brother though I have no idea what he's so upset about. They are both unhappy with me. Juliette thinks I've betrayed her by trying to be supportive of Ayla. I am only trying to do the right thing. I told her that of course I see her point of view, but Ayla has decided to keep the baby and now we have to move on and make it work."

Haldir cupped his hands around Lauren's face. The most beautiful face in all of Middle Earth in his opinion. She seemed torn between her two peoples, two worlds. Sooner or later, she will have to choose, he realised. The captain pushed the thought aside, _not this night. _Tonight, they had to themselves.

Lauren squeaked in surprise as Haldir lifted her into his arms. A smile spread on her face as he walked towards his bedroom. As the door opened, she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. A soft breeze billowed the white curtains; the night was silent and theirs for the taking. He laid her gently on the bed and kissed her. She wasted no time in tugging off his clothes; she never tired of his perfectly chiselled body. Haldir savoured every inch of the elleth that lay in front of him. He did not know what their future held, but tonight he would show her all of his love and devotion.

The next morning, when Haldir awoke, Lauren had already left the flet. He dressed quickly and headed to the dining hall. He knew she was a stickler for breakfast and he would almost certainly find her there. She was sitting at a table in the corner of the large hall, her back towards him, in deep conversation with Robert. From the expression on Robert's face, it was not a pleasant conversation. Haldir had not intended to intrude on their privacy, but his elven hearing inevitably picked up on their argument.

"Lauren, do you even know what you're saying? Think of what this will do to Dad, Julie, our family" Robert pleaded, his face uncharacteristically flushing with emotion.

"Haldir can't come to our world. If I want to be with him, I have to stay here" Lauren explained.

"Haldir" the brother muttered his name furiously. "You would leave your life for a common soldier?"

"I'll build a new life with him. He's good, kind, loving…" Lauren said affectionately.

"Think of what you're giving up. You're a Johnson, we put our family first. And our family needs you now more than ever. George is gone, Julie's a mess right now. The foundation needs you. Dad and I need you." Robert argued.

"Robbie, I will always be a Johnson –"

"What about your work?" Robert demanded, interrupting Lauren. "You're going to leave all your pending cases? The work you have done for mom's charities? You were doing important, meaningful work on behalf of women who can't fight for themselves. You were their advocate and their voice, you'll leave them to their own defences? What would mom have thought of that"

"I know this is not what you wanted Robbie. Leaving you guys and my job, it'll be heartbreaking, believe me. But," Lauren tried to say, her voice now thick with emotion.

"But nothing, it's like we don't matter. We haven't mattered since you've found your real family" Robert concluded, before angrily leaving the table.

Haldir did not have to see Lauren's face to know she was crying. She buried her face in her hands to hide the tears flowing down her cheeks. The marchwarden remained rooted to his spot. He was the cause of the strain between Lauren and her mortal family. In choosing to be with him, she would lose so much. Haldir watched as Michael approached the table, put a soothing hand on her back and rubbed it gently. Michael was whispering words of comfort into Lauren's ear as he led her away.

"It's been a hard few weeks for everyone. Whatever it was, I'm sure Robbie didn't mean what he said. He loves you and all he's trying to do is keep the family together" Michael tried to sooth Lauren. She didn't have any words at the moment. So, she leaned into him as he put his arms around her.

Ayla knelt at her husband's grave, lovingly removing the leaves that had fallen upon it since her last visit. A tear slid slowly down her cheeks.

"It's a boy George, I can feel it. I hope he is as good and brave as you were, I feel he will be" Ayla said softly. Suddenly, she heard leave rustling behind her. Juliette was startled to find someone else at George's grave.

"Juliette. I'm glad you have come to see him" Ayla greeted.

"Hello Ayla" Juliette said coolly.

"Would you like me to leave? Give you some privacy?" Ayla offered.

"No, that's not necessary. You have every right to be here, you are his wife" Juliette replied, her face remaining stoic. "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to tell you that I will make sure your baby will be well taken care of. George left you and the baby enough that you won't have to worry about anything. I don't know if you'll let your child visit us. It's up to you of course. But I think it would be nice if your son spent some time in our world to get to know where his father came from."

"Thank you, I'd like that. You overheard me?" Ayla asked, referring to the gender of her child.

"Yes, that must be a special elf ability, to be able to know what you're having" Juliette smirked.

"Juliette, I know you may never like me, but I am grateful that you will be a part of this baby's life. George would've been so happy to know that" Ayla said, though she would continue to hope that one day her relationship with Juliette could be repaired. She desperately wanted to be close to George's family, especially his sister.

Juliette nodded. Her sister in law was right, they would never be close. The trauma surgeon had come to terms with the fact that she would have to be civil. It's what Johnsons do, put on a brave public face. "I will see you in a few days?" Juliette asked, referring to the appointed date where Ayla's signature would finally enforce George's will. The Johnsons planned to go home after that. Ayla nodded her response.

It was a sombre day that George Johnson's will was finalized. The heavens had opened and a heavy rain poured into Lothlorien. The lush green forest, crisp cool air, sound of water dripping onto the moth covered forest floor provided a peaceful backdrop. The Johnsons, Michael and Ayla gathered in the Lord and Lady's private library. Lauren and Michael, as executors of the estate, has laid out the paperwork on the long table before them. Michael indicated to the elleth where her signature would be required. He patiently explained that upon her signature, George's money would be transferred into a trust fund for her unborn son. The money would be held in trust for her child until he reached adulthood, with the Johnsons overseeing the trust until then. It had all been carefully directed in George's will – a way to keep his family in his child's life.

Ayla nodded and gracefully signed her name to the documents. Once the documents were certified and put away, David Johnson embraced the elleth.

"We will be leaving soon Ayla. But not for long. One of us will be looking in on you frequently, to make sure you have all you need until the baby comes and after. I am so proud to have you join our family and we are all so excited to have the baby coming soon" Michael said affectionately.

Ayla smiled gratefully. "Thank you Michael" she said.

As the gathering dispersed, Juliette pulled Lauren to the side for a moment alone.  
"Robbie told me you're not planning to come back with us?" Juliette asked.

Lauren looked away for a moment, then nodded. "You're going to stay for that elf? The marchwarden?" Juliette demanded. Before Lauren could answer, "are you out of your mind?" Juliette said.

"No Julie, I love him. He has proven he would do anything for me. The only thing I can do for him is to stay here" Lauren explained.

"Haven't you learned anything about what happens when people from our world choose to stay in this god forsaken place? Nothing good! You can ask my brother that" Juliette said heatedly. "Lauren, all this is going to lead to is heartbreak for you. Don't do this. You hardly know him. You have everything to go back to" Juliette continued to plead...

"Haldir, I was not expecting you" Elrond greeted the marchwarden informally.

"My lord, I wish to have a private word with you" Haldir asked politely.

"Of course, marchwarden. You're not here to ask for my blessing are you?" Elrond joked, though he would have gladly given it.

The marchwarden smiled at the thought, then quickly shook it from his mind. "There has been high orc activity around our borders as of late."

"Oh? It is surprising the orcs are still so active even with Sauron's defeat" Elrond commented.

"They seem to be emboldened, ever since Luthien's return" Haldir pressed. After a short pause during which Elrond refused to look at the warden, Haldir continued. "They are hunting for Luthien aren't they?"

The lord of Imladris was silent for a long time. "Aye, her blood is powerful. If they caught her, they would – I do not even want to think what they would do to her for it" Elrond admitted.

"She told me you wanted her to go to Imladris. You must've known that would only confuse the orcs temporarily, they would find her eventually" Haldir said.

"Yes, I was foolish. But what is a father to do? I must keep her safe Haldir. But as long as there are orcs remaining in Middle Earth, she will always be a target" Elrond said heavily.

"Then perhaps, to keep her safe, we must do the most difficult thing…" Haldir began.

Lauren left Juliette crying hysterically in the library. Robert had tried to calm her down but it was not going well. Lauren listlessly walked along a path in the forest and was surprised to find herself in her grandmother's rose gardens. She was amused by the fact that the flowers always seemed to be in bloom. The scent of roses was eternally in the air, a rich perfume, on the backdrop of the smell of wood and leaves.

Though he made no sound, Lauren could feel Haldir come up behind her. Their connection had deepened and now she could tell when he was close. Or perhaps, it was he who could tell when she needed him.

"Luthien, your light has been dim as of late" Haldir said worriedly.

"It's nothing, my family are not happy with me" Lauren answered. Even though she tried to brush it off, Haldir could tell it hurt her deeply.

The marchwarden dropped to both of his knees, a sign of total devotion. "Luthien, please know that I have loved you since the day I first held you in my arms. You have my heart and my loyalty. I would do anything to make you happy and to keep you safe."

Lauren's heart swelled. "I know Haldir."

The marchwarden took a deep breath. "You need to return with your family Luthien."

"What?" Lauren said, disbelieving what she just heard. Her eyes demanded an explanation.

"You need to leave Middle Earth with your family" Haldir repeated, his heart breaking at every word.

Lauren took a step back. She could not believe what Haldir was saying. "Why are you saying this?" she demanded. "I'm staying to be with you. I thought you wanted to have a life together…"

Haldir knew Lauren had never appreciated the danger the orcs posed, not even after the injuries she's already had due encountering them. How long before the orcs caught up to her?

"It cannot work between us Luthien. It was but a dream." Haldir said, biting back his own tears.

"No, we love each other. You love me-" Lauren began, anger beginning to rise.

"Of that there is no doubt. I love you. But I know you would not want to be a soldier's wife, to leave your work. I will not let you throw those things away Luthien" Haldir said forcefully.

"I'm choosing to give it up, for you! It's my choice" Lauren shouted.

"It's not a choice you should have to make. Luthien, please. I only want what's best for you" Haldir tried to reason with her. He couldn't ask her to leave things that were so meaningful to her, to put her life at risk for a life with him. He loved her and that meant putting her before himself.

"I hate it when people say that. It's my decision. I hate the fact that you are trying to make it for me!"

To that, Haldir had no response. He simply knelt on the ground and took all the anger Lauren was throwing at him. At some point, she could no longer look at him and stalked off. The marchwarden breathed heavily. He was in physical pain. He was doing the right thing he told himself. True love meant sacrificing his own happiness for the sake of his beloved, and that's what he was doing.

**This is not the end! More twists coming!**

**cardcaptor-kanna: thanks for the thorough review! Robert is not only Lauren's brother, he is the head of the household in waiting. Not only does he have to think about his sister, he has to think about the future of their family. It's a heavy burden and not an enviable position. I've tried to write Juliette as someone who is ambitious and driven. She hasn't truly fallen in love with anyone, which is why she couldn't understand George's actions. She's also incredibly hurt by what she saw as her brother's rejection of their parents' legacy. **

**QuinnLockwood: thanks for the review. As you can tell, I too love the DRAMA!**

**earthdragon: thanks for your thoughts! no one was pressuring ayla to have an abortion. Juliette and Lauren simply recognized that some women in her situation would have done so. Definitely plan on writing about how things go between Juliette, her nephew and Ayla going forward. No, it will not be all smooth sailing. The Johnsons recognize that their lives are not only theirs to live, but that they have a responsibility to their family and a duty to live up to and contribute to the legacy that has been left to them. **


	46. Chapter 46

Lauren turned off the faucet, her face refreshed after splashing cold water on it. She reached for the face towel and buried herself into it. Breathing deeply into the towel, she willed herself calm. It had been an eventful two months. She was furious with Haldir. Betrayed, vengeful, hurt – a dangerous combination. In insisting she leave middle earth, he had destroyed the feelings between them. She had fallen in love with him, bought into the dream of a life with him, only for him to snatch it away at the very last minute. He had given her a pathetic reason; he didn't want her to give up her life on Earth for him. But it was hers to give and nothing infuriated her more than the fact that he had made the choice for her.

The marchwarden had kneeled at her feet, for a moment she thought he would ask her to be his. How foolish she felt when he had said the opposite. She was angry and embarrassed that she was being dumped and she hadn't seen it coming. She had opened her heart, dared to imagine a different life and now she felt humiliated and used. She had raged at him when she realized he meant what he said, called him too many epithets to count. The soldier simply stayed on his knees, head bowed, and took her verbal assault. She was still not satisfied after she had spent all her insults.

"Get up" she ordered.

Haldir, with his head still bowed, obliged.

"Look at me" Lauren demanded, and he again obliged. "You broke us, and I will make you regret it."

"Luthien, I-" Haldir began. Lauren abruptly ended his response with a slap. Nothing felt more satisfying in that moment.

"I don't give a shit what you have to say" the princess spat, before walking away. She did not see the pain in his eyes.

The Johnsons warmly embraced her back into the fold. It felt good to be with the people she had known her whole life, whose love she would never have to question. They did not have to say "I told you so", though Lauren knew it was obvious. The elves did not stop her from leaving with her earthly family. Elrond and her grandparents bade her a loving farewell, it had been agreed she would visit regularly but a life in middle earth was not in her future. She did not see the marchwarden again before leaving, though she was sure that Robert must've had words with him.

Lauren slid easily back into her life on Earth. With the time shifts between the two realms, she'd been gone only a short while and the rest of the world knew none the wiser where she'd been. Tonight, she was in an especially foul mood having recently received some unwelcome news. She'd made plans for dinner with Michael, but the hour had come and she was nowhere ready. The knock on her door came at the appointed hour. When Lauren opened the door looking disheveled in her work out clothes, Michael raised a slight eyebrow.

"I'm not sure that outfit will pass the restaurant dress code."

Lauren looked at him with regret. "I'm sorry Michael, I didn't have time to get ready. Do you mind if we get delivery instead? It's on me."

"Yes to delivery, no to you paying – that would hardly be polite of me" Michael answered cheerfully as he stepped into her condo.

Lauren chuckled and she followed him from the front door to her kitchen. After being served a drink, Michael settled on the bar stool in the kitchen.

"You look awful" he said truthfully.

"Well, I've been through some things" Lauren reflected.

"You got your heart broken, it'll take some time to get over it. But you'll get over him" Michael reassured her. Lauren had leaned on him heavily since returning to Earth. He never disparaged Haldir, never blamed anyone, he was simply there for her.

"Yea, I wish it was that simple" Lauren breathed, shaking her head in disgust.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Michael asked.

"Because I'm pregnant" Lauren blurted out. She hadn't told anyone. The morning sickness had begun several days after leaving middle earth. After a week of denial, Lauren finally faced her fears and bought a pregnancy test. The result sent her world crashing down around her. Self loathing, shame and anger had been swirling within her for the past few days.

After a long silence, "I'm guessing I'm not the father, we were uh, careful. Though I gather you and Haldir were not" Michael said dryly.

Lauren had sought comfort in Michael's arms emotionally and physically. It started out as rebound sex for Lauren, but had become more as Lauren began to realize her old feelings for the man who had always been there for her.

"Are you going to keep it?" Michael asked.

Lauren laughed regretfully. "You see, the thing is, Haldir didn't just screw me over by getting me pregnant – though I do admit I had a role in that one. No, he really screwed me by getting me pregnant early enough and keeping me in middle earth long enough that it's too late to terminate the pregnancy. How about that?"

Michael sighed. "That's quite the problem you find yourself in."

"Yes, I greatly look forward to telling my father that I'm about to become an unwed single mother. That'll really make him proud" Lauren said sarcastically.

"There's no shame in that Lauren. Your father, he won't care" Michael soothed.

"I care, Michael! I know what it's like not to have a parent, and I never wanted that for my children." Lauren shouted.

"Your baby can have a father" Michael said calmly.

"If you think I'm going to let Haldir within ten feet of my child-" Lauren seethed.

"No, Lauren" Michael raised his hand to calm her. "I love you. I've always loved you. I told you that back in Middle Earth. Nothing that has happened since changes that. Marry me. That baby will have my name, know me as dad. I'll love it like it's my own."

Lauren was moved beyond words. When she finally found them, she choked out "I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking. I want to do this. Please, let me do this. Don't you have any feelings for me?" Michael asked vulnerably, afraid of the answer but determined to hear it at the same time.

"Of course I love you. I – I've loved you since I was a little girl. But, you can't want to raise another man's baby."

"That doesn't matter to me. A baby is a blessing Lauren. We can be a family" Michael whispered. Then, he knelt down on one knee and proposed. "I don't have a ring right now, but I promise that I will do everything I can, everyday to make you happy Lauren Johnson."

Lauren relented and nodded. After Michael stood up, the couple sealed the deal with a kiss.

Haldir took a large swig and finished his glass of wine. Silently, he reached for the bottle to pour himself another. His brothers watched him silently, with worried expressions. It had been several months since Lauren left middle earth and Haldir was showing no signs of emerging from his grief.

The two younger brothers had been walking by Haldir's flet when they heard his rage. The crashing and breaking of objects was causing a ruckus. When they burst into the flet, they saw their eldest brother hunched over, haggard amidst the wreck which used to be his living room.

"Haldir, what has happened?" Orophin demanded, recalling the only other time he had seen his brother in such a state was the day their father had been killed and their mother had faded from her grief.

"I let her go. I had to, she never would have been safe here Phin. I could not be so selfish as to keep her here for my own happiness" Haldir croaked.

"And she didn't understand, she thinks you rejected her" Rumil, the perceptive one, finished.

Haldir nodded. "And now I have lost her love."

"Did you tell her why it had to be this way?" Orophin asked.

"She wouldn't have left if I did. She has never understood the danger of orcs. I could not let her stay and be hunted." Haldir said simply.

Before either brother could offer the marchwarden any comfort, two men burst into the flet. Robert had been furious when he heard Lauren's anguish filled re-telling of what had happened. Michael had followed him to make sure things did not get out of hand.  
"You son-of-a bitch. You think you can toy with my sister like that?" Robert demanded. He did not wait for a response before taking a swing.

Haldir did not attempt to avert the assault. The punch landed squarely on his jaw, as did the next one. Before Robert could take another swing, Michael intervened and pulled him back.

"You know, I should thank you. She's going to come home with us and we never have to worry about losing her again" Robert spat before leaving the room.

Michael lingered and surveyed the wreckage of the room. It was clear to him that Haldir was hurting deeply. He had been surprised by Haldir's actions, the marchwarden had never seemed fickle.

"Haldir, he's just angry. Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep him away" Michael said. When Haldir said nothing, he continued. "Look, I don't know what happened but it doesn't seem to me like you're the type of guy to change his feelings so easily. It's clear to everyone who wants to see it that you love her. I don't know your reasons but she loves you too. I'm sure if you go to her, the two of you can find a way through this."

Haldir looked at the man whom he once viewed as competition. "You love her too."

Michael nodded. "I want her to be happy, even if it's not with me."

"Please take care of her. I know you can give her much that I cannot." Haldir said simply. Michael sighed and silently left the flet.

In the months since, the marchwarden had thrown himself back into his duties. Had his brothers not strictly enforced the guards' mandatory rest and leave policy, Haldir would have spent it all at the borders. Presently, Haldir was at Sunday dinner in Orophin's house. He had been completely silent through dinner, despite various attempts to draw him into conversation. Nyani had ushered the children outside to play, giving the rest of the adults a moment of privacy.

"Haldir, we cannot watch you punish yourself for all eternity" Orophin yelled, slamming his fist on the table in frustration.

"Leave me be" Haldir grunted.

"We cannot, as we are your brothers. Please, you must live your life." Orophin responded. When Haldir gave no answer, he used his last card. "Is this how Ada and Naneth would've wanted you to live your life Haldir? They would hurt if they could see you now."

This did get the marchwarden's attention. Lyari stepped in. "Haldir, your nieces and nephews miss you. They want you in their lives. Your brothers need you. Your people need you. If not for yourself, please heal for them."

Haldir thought of his parents. He had not been prepared for their deaths, but when it came he stepped into the responsibility of marchwarden and head of the family immediately. Now, he desperately wished he could ask for his father's advice and seek his mother's comfort. A tear slid down his cheek, followed by another and then a torrent of tears. Too tired to stem their flow, he simply let his grief out and sobbed. He groaned in pain, showing for the first time in a very long time that he too was vulnerable. Then, he let Lyari and his brothers comfort him.

**Quinn Lockwood: hope this wasn't too much drama lol! Thanks for the review!**

**Earthdragon: thanks for the review! Always great to read your opinions :)**

**So, folks we are moving to yet another phase of the story. I recently read another fanfic which looked a lot at Haldir as a father. Unfortunately, that story was never finished but it got me thinking about it. The circumstances here are quite unique. Lauren is not going to make it easy for him - stay tuned!**

**-edith**


	47. Chapter 47

"Lauren, trust me, this is not what I wanted for you. But there's nothing I can do" Juliette said firmly, as they trekked to the portal.

"I cannot have his child Julie. I just can't. There must be something you can do" Lauren raised her voice in desperation.

"The time limit to terminate a pregnancy has passed Lauren. You're too far along, it would be against the law " her cousin explained yet again.

"But it wouldn't be unsafe" Lauren pressed.

"It's quite safe. Just against the law" Juliette conceded.

"Not against the law in Middle Earth" Lauren carefully prompted.

Juliette paused momentarily. "No, I doubt they have such laws."

"Can you do it?" Lauren asked.

"If you're asking if I know how, the answer is yes. But are you sure it's what you want?" Juliette asked seriously.

"I cannot have his child" Lauren answered simply. Juliette appraised her cousin and nodded.

The two women finished the trek in silence. As they stood in front of the pond, preparing to cross the portal, Juliette grabbed her cousin's arm.

"Are you planning on telling him?"

"Telling him what?" Lauren asked.

Juliette glared at her.

"The less Haldir knows the better"

"I'm not Haldir's biggest fan but you can't keep this from him" Juliette admonished.

"Why do you care Julie? As I recall, you lost your shit when you found about…my problem" Lauren reminded her.

"I was disappointed that you weren't more careful-" Juliette began. She was cut off by Lauren's temper.

"Is that what you're calling the shit-fest you threw?!" Lauren yelled.

_"What the hell do you mean you're pregnant?" Juliette demanded._

_Lauren winced. "I don't know how I can make it more clear to you" Lauren answered sarcastically._

_"Who's the father?" Juliette followed up. By the guilty look on Lauren's face, Juliette got her answer and she did not like it. "It's Haldir's? You have got to be kidding me. What the hell were you thinking? Wait, you weren't thinking. Because if you were, you would've used a condom!"_

_Lauren rolled her eyes and suppressed an urge to yell back._

_"Does uncle David know? Does your brother know?"_

_Lauren's silence was again answer enough.  
"This is going to be such a scandal. Having a child out of wedlock, you really are breaking new ground for the family" Juliette said snarkily._

"I was angry with you Lauren, that you let this happen-" Juliette tried to explain.

"Nothing you said could've been worse than what I've already called myself. I'm disgusted with myself that I let this happen. I let myself be vulnerable with someone for once and this is the consequence that I have to live with" Lauren said tearfully.

Juliette pulled Lauren into a fierce hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should've been. You needed me and I let you down. Don't ever think we'd be ashamed of you."

"I've been nominated for a judgeship" Lauren blurted out, even as her face was buried in Juliette's embrace.

Her cousin smiled. "It's your dream job."

"I can't have a baby out of wedlock. It would torpedo my nomination" Lauren muttered. The part she had left unsaid what that she didn't want the child because it was Haldir's baby – a daily reminder of what she'd lost.

"Michael loves you. He wants to raise this baby with you. I thought you'd agreed.." Juliette cautiously asked.

"I love him too. I can't do that to him, it wouldn't be fair" Lauren blubbered, more tears flowing.

"Lauren, you're really emotional right now. Take a few days to think about this when we get to Middle Earth. If it's still what you want, I'll do it before we come back. We're going to be here for a few weeks anyway to meet Ayla and George's baby. Think really hard about what you want. It wouldn't be fair to keep Haldir in the dark, just saying."

Lauren sighed and nodded. Juliette had not really given her a choice.

By the time the two women crossed the portal and arrived in Middle Earth, all remnants of the emotional conversation that had taken place on the other side were gone. Officially, the Johnsons were returning to Middle Earth to meet the new addition to the family – George and Ayla's son. They were greeted by the Lord and Lady of Lorien, and Lyari. At first, Lauren was surprised to see Lyari but as she recalled Lyari and Ayla's closed friendship, it made sense that Haldir's sister in law would have been helping out the new mother.

Juliette curtsied respectfully to the Lord and Lady while Lauren greeted her grandparents with a hug and kiss.

"Luthien, our hearts are gladdened to see you return" Lord Celeborn smiled warmly.

"We will not keep you from meeting the new elfling. Lyari is here to take you to Ayla" the Lady of the woods said.

Their luggage was seen to and they were taken to Ayla's flet. As they ascended the stairs to Ayla's home, Lyari suddenly turned and faced the two women.

"Do try to be polite, Ayla's been through much."

"We are always polite" Juliette responded with equal steel.

Lyari then led them into the flet. There was soft chatter in the living room. The women entered to find David, Robert and Michael already present. The men had arrived earlier in the day, whereas both Lauren and Juliette had last minute work matters to attend to before journeying to Middle Earth. Ayla was resting on the sofa, softy cooing the infant.

David Johnson was all smiles, whereas Michael and particularly Robert were much more reserved. None could dispute that the newborn was adorable. He had his father's dark brown hair and his mother's pale skin.

The gathering in the living room parted to let baby's aunt through. Juliette was the picture of calm composure. Today, she was not here to make a scene. Juliette Johnson would politely greet her nephew, send well wishes to her brother's wife, and get out of there as fast as she could. She had barely had time to process her brother's death at home. Unfortunately, as time moved more quickly in Middle Earth, the baby had arrived shortly after the Johnson's returned to Earth.

"Would you like to hold him? I'm sure he'd like to meet his aunt" Ayla asked, her doe eyes silently beseeching her sister in law.

Juliette looked visibly uncomfortable. "Ah, I don't think – that is, I'm not great with babies."

Ayla's face became crestfallen at the rejection. "Oh."

"Congratulations, he's adorable. Do you have a name?" Juliette quickly asked.

"I-I was thinking Patrick. That was your father's name wasn't it?" Ayla started hopefully.

Juliette was clearly not expecting that. Before she could speak, David stepped in.

"That's a lovely name Ayla. I hope you'll let Patrick spend some time with us in our world when he's older."  
Ayla smiled and nodded her assent.

As the afternoon wore on, the room separated into 2 groups. Lyari and Ninthalor were busy making sure the new mother was comfortable and had all she needed. David Johnson was warmly chatting with the elves as he swayed the infant in his arms. At the other end of the room, the rest of the Johnsons stood quietly conversing amongst themselves.

"How long do we need to stay?" Robert asked, eyeing his father who was now making silly faces at the baby.

"I'd like to GTFO as soon as possible" Juliette muttered.

"Relax Julie, you just met your nephew. I'm sure Ayla would love a couple more visits from you" Michael prodded gently.

"There's a reason why I'm unattached – I really dislike babies" Juliette said, pulling a face. Surely, a child her brother sired with a partner she disapproved of had nothing to do with it.

"I look forward to being a dad" Michael said wistfully. Unconsciously, he slid his hand into Lauren's. Their relationship was no secret to the Johnsons, in fact, it was enthusiastically welcomed by Lauren's brother and father.

"When are you guys going to make it official? You probably don't need that long since you've known each other your whole lives" Robert teased. Michael smiled happily.

Robert and Michael soon excused themselves from the gathering. Juliette felt obliged to stay a little longer. Ayla had made many attempts at conversation, still desperate for acceptance from her husband's sister. Lauren stayed with Juliette, her cousin's grief was still raw and she wanted to be of as much support as possible.

"Luthien, can you help me in the kitchen?" Lyari called.

Lauren sighed inwardly before answering the call. After the two women washed the dishes, Lyari turned to face Lauren.

"I know what you must think of Haldir, but I assure you he is hurting deeply."

"_He's _hurting? I'd like to remind you he's the one who ended things between us. So I could not care less what he's feeling" Lauren snapped.

"He loves you" Lyari pressed.

"I'm not falling for that again. Look, I'm here to fulfill obligations to my family. I have enough problems of my own to deal with" Lauren retorted.

"I hope you're not referring to the child you're carrying" Lyari said calmly.

Lauren dropped the plate she was holding, it make a loud clang on the kitchen counter, though thankfully it did not shatter. "I don't know what you're talking about" she lied.

Lyari raised an eyebrow. "I've had 2 children, you're starting to show. It's quite subtle now, but it won't be for long."

"That is none of your business" Lauren said furiously.

"Haldir will be thrilled" Lyari predicted.

"It is none of his business either." Lauren struggled to keep calm.

"The timing would suggest otherwise. It's of course your prerogative when to tell Haldir. But Luthien, elflings are a blessing" Lyari said gently.

"Stay out of this Lyari. This is my problem and I will be dealing with it. I hope you will not be spreading lies, that would be most un dignified of you" Lauren spat before storming out of the kitchen and froze. Haldir had just arrived.

"Luthien" the marchwarden whispered, his eyes locked on the woman he treasured. Despite his calm demeanor, the captain's eyes showed the anguish of these last many months.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren finally choked out.

"Lyari asked me to bring some of Kierran's old toys for the baby. I was hoping to see you here" Haldir said longingly.

"I have nothing to say to you" Lauren snapped, before heading out the door.

The Princess walked briskly along the path leading to her guest telan, the same one she had used on her previous visit. She could hear the marchwarden's footsteps following her.

"Luthien, please wait" Haldir pleaded as he caught up with her.

"What do you want Haldir?" Lauren said irritably. She felt all of sudden quite flushed and nauseated.

"I – I wanted to be sure you were well" Haldir said caringly. He could tell Lauren wasn't feeling well, and moved to steady her.

"I'm fine. Did you have something more to say to me, because our last conversation when you ended our relationship was quite enough" Lauren said mean-spiritedly.

Haldir pushed aside the pain Lauren's words had caused. "I love you with all of my heart-"

"Stop lying!" she accused.

"I have never lied to you" Haldir said, losing his calm. Before he could say anything further, Lauren's nausea overtook her and she emptied the contents of her stomach.

Startled, Haldir reached out to comfort her. Lauren impatiently swatted his outstretched hand away. The world had started to spin and before she could say anything, she fell to the ground.

Lauren awoke about an hour later, on a bed in the healing flet. Haldir had caught her before she hit her head and carried her to the healing flet. The staff had never seen the marchwarden so distressed. He had refused to leave her side and parked himself on a stool next to her bed.

"What happened" Lauren groaned.

Haldir was instantly at her side. "You fainted, you should've said you felt unwell, I wouldn't have upset you."

"I'm fine" Lauren said, gritting her teeth.

"It happens in pregnancy, don't worry, you'll be just fine after this herbal tea. It's very effective for the nausea" the healer said as she cheerfully breezed in with the drink. Before the stunned marchwarden could say anything, the healer left the room.

Lauren groaned. What happened to patient confidentiality, she thought furiously.

Haldir's face transformed from total shock, to wonderment before settling on its current features of pure joy.

"Luthien" he breathed, his hand gently cupping the tiny bump in Lauren's abdomen she'd been trying so hard to hide. He could feel the elfling's light, fragile yet steady.

Lauren sat up in bed. "I'm not keeping it" she said simply.

**hey all! Very dramatic chapter - don't worry, it'll play itself out in the next couple of chapters. **

**I hope you're all doing well:)**

**QuinnLockwood: thanks for the review! I had been toying with this plot line for some time. I thought it might be shocking/controversial but I decided to go for it. I felt it was important to show that even someone like Lauren, who seems to have it so together on the outside, can have struggles and make mistakes. **

**1: here's more!**

**can't wait to read your comments. **

**-edith**


	48. Chapter 48

The marchwarden staggered backwards, anguish filling his eyes.

"Luthien, please don't do this" he begged.

"This doesn't concern you Haldir" Lauren said icily.

"Of course this concerns me, it's my child!" Haldir shouted, losing his temper.

"You asked me to leave. You dangled your affection and promised me a life with you and then snatched it away. So no, Haldir, this does not concern you. This is my problem and I will deal with it" Lauren shouted in turn.

"You would kill our child-" Haldir admonished.

"Save me your morality" Lauren retorted.

"You are being selfish. A child is a gift and a blessing, how can you throw that away" Haldir accused.

Before Lauren could respond, Juliette entered the room.

"I think the whole of Lorien can hear the two of you arguing" Juliette informed them.

Haldir sighed.

"Haldir was just leaving" Lauren dismissed.

"I am not leaving you or my child" Haldir hissed.

"Lauren needs her rest" Juliette said firmly, "doctor's orders."

Reluctantly, Haldir exited the room.

"Thanks" Lauren said gratefully.

"He's right you know, you're being selfish" Juliette said.

"You're on his side now?" Lauren demanded.

"It's the truth. You're angry with Haldir, and maybe you have a right to be. But you are punishing your child and that's wrong. You can have a family and be happy with Michael. Why don't you take that?" Juliette said.

Lauren breathed deeply. Juliette was right.

Michael was sitting busily tapping away on his laptop, unaware of Lauren's approach until she was beside him.

"What are you doing?" lauren asked.

"Looking at listings" Michael answered. "We're going to need to buy a house, the baby needs more room than either one of us has. Plus, a backyard would be nice."

Lauren smiled, her love growing for this man by the minute. Michael had taken to his new role as father to be with enthusiasm.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You have no obligation to me Michael, if you've changed your mind" Lauren trailed off.

"I'm not going to change my mind. This is our baby, we are going to be a family. You need to get with the program" Michael teased.

Lauren laughed. "Yes, I do. I know I've been dragging my feet."  
"Yes you have" Michael agreed, as he drew her onto his lap. His hands rubbed her belly lovingly.

"Let's get married this weekend. Something small, then we can tell my dad and brother about the baby" Lauren said.

"Really?" Michael just about leapt out of his seat, cracking a bright smile. He'd proposed but Lauren had managed to evade setting a date. Now, she smiled as well, picturing her future with the man who had always been there for her. The man, by all accounts, she always should've ended of up with.

Lauren leaned in to kiss Michael, but their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Michael groaned as he rose to greet the guest.

"Haldir, why don't you come on in." Michael said amicably.

Lauren stiffened when she heard the marchwarden's name.

"I hear you are leaving tomorrow" Haldir said. He had been relieved when he learned his child would get a chance at life, but there were so many unknowns.

"Yes, we need to get ready for the baby" Lauren said evenly.

"Please, let me see my child" Haldir asked.

Lauren's reflex was to deny him. But she stopped herself. She understood first hand the pain of not knowing where one came from. She nodded.

"We'll bring the baby as soon as we can."  
Haldir breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Luthien."

Lauren and Michael married in a small, intimate ceremony at the Johnson family estate soon after returning to Earth. The Johnson men were overjoyed at the marriage. Their jubilant spirit was buoyed further by the news of Lauren's pregnancy. Though the timing of it all clearly suggested Michael was not the child's father, this fact was never mentioned.

The newlywed couple bought a large, private estate in an exclusive neighbourhood. Before they knew it, Lauren was in her third trimester and they were scrambling to finish the nursery. She settled in to being on the bench, her appointment to judge sailing through without delay.

Lauren lovingly cradled the newborn in her arms. The baby slept soundly, without a care in the world. The baby had been born in the middle of the night, after a long labor. Lauren was exhausted. Michael stood beside her, running his hand across the top of child's head, where light blond hair was poking through. She had her mother's pale skin and blonde hair. Her big blue eyes though, came from her father.

"She's beautiful" he breathed, as Lauren transferred the infant into his arms.

"Ellie Wilson" her mother said, smiling. The love for her daughter came instantly, the moment she laid eyes on the baby. Suddenly, she could not imagine her life without the tiny life now nestled in her husband's arms.

"Welcome Ellie, I'm your dad" Michael whispered, as he gently kissed the baby.

The family settled into a quiet life with Ellie. The child quickly became the center of her parents' world. David Johnson decided his job was to spoil his granddaughter in any way possible. Similarly, her uncle found there was nothing he could deny her.

Despite the Johnson mens' objections, Lauren and Michael made plans to take the baby to Middle Earth.

Little had changed in Lothlorien, as time seemed to stand still for the immortal elves. As Lauren carefully stepped from the portal, she saw Lord Elrond, Celeborn and Lady Galadriel waiting for her. Michael stood protectively at her side.

"Hello Ada" Lauren greeted.

"Luthien, my heart" Elrond said, before being enraptured by the tiny bundle in his daughter's arms. "Is that-"

"Her name is Ellie" the mother said.

Elrond's eyes filled with tears. "May I?"

Lauren smiled and handed the baby over. Ellie seemed not to notice the change in scenery. Elrond held the child briefly, and then allowed the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien some time with the infant. "Are you well?"

Lauren nodded. "She's been great, we're so happy" Michael added. He looked every bit the proud father. The visit to Middle Earth had made him apprehensive. For all intents and purposes, Michael was Ellie's dad. He had spent sleep deprived nights feeding, changing the baby. She had his last name. She was, in short, his daughter. Now, to bring her to Lothlorien and let Haldir into their lives seemed to threaten the happiness the he and Lauren had created. He bit back the thought, it wasn't about him, it was about whatever made Ellie's life better.

"Haldir did not wish to intrude. He will be waiting for you whenever you are ready" Elrond related.

The family went to settle into their flet. After Ellie had been changed and fed, Michael and Lauren could not find any other reasons to delay the inevitable. They set out to Haldir's flet.

The marchwarden bit his lip, a sign of his nervousness that was very uncharacteristic of the soldier. He inspected his flet again, ensuring that all was in order. He had spent the past months carefully preparing for this visit, to meet his child. He had come to accept that his child would know both worlds, living and growing up on Earth, away from him. But he was determined to be a part of her life. He ran through the mental checklist again: the crib, changing table, bottles, diapers, sheets. The spare bedroom had been cleared, with the help of his brothers, and a nursery installed. It seemed that all of Lorien had pitched into give him a hand, such was the esteem they held for their marchwarden. Elleths offered their advice and free babysitting, the dressmaker had dropped off baby clothes, his sisters in law had shown him how to change a diaper.

"Relax Haldir, the child will not care about whether the sheets match the drapes. Show your child how much you love them and the rest will flow freely" Lyari advised, she had never seen Haldir so anxious. The marchwarden considered being a father his most important task, and he was determined to do it well.

The knock on the door broke the tense silence in the flet. Haldir's brothers gave him supportive looks and Lyari laid her hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

Michael greeted the marchwarden first, with a warm handshake. Then he stepped aside and Lauren came into view, holding a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket.

Haldir felt his breath catch. The woman he loved carefully walked towards him, the baby now starting to fidget in her arms. The marchwarden felt his heart leap with joy. Then his daughter opened her eyes, and he saw the same shade of blue that he, his brothers and his niece and nephews had – his mother's eyes. A tear slid down his cheek.  
Carefully, Haldir moved to hold the baby and Lauren reluctantly let him take the infant. Ellie giggled as Haldir came into view.

"Everything I have, everything I am, is yours my love" Haldir whispered

**Hey y'all!**

**If you've made it all the way to chapter 48, I thank you with sticking with the story. I'm very excited to explore how Haldir will handle being a father, being so limited as to when he can see his child. Similarly, how Lauren will juggle being a mother and having the elf who broke her heart now permanently entrenched in her life will be interesting to delve into. I will take some time to decide how to proceed with this next phase of the story (what a ride it's been!). I also want to take time to work on my other story. **

**I started this story thinking it would be a simple love story between Haldir and Lauren. Instead, I found that showing life does not always turn out how you want or expect it to to be much more meaningful. I never wanted lauren to be a picture perfect OC, I went out of my way to give her flaws and let her make mistakes so that she's a better representative of what real life is - messy. At the end of the day, Lauren and haldir will always have a special connection. But, she also shares a special bond with Michael. Who know where this will lead?**

**cardcaptor-kanna: Lauren has worked hard to get to where she is in her career. Her aversion to children is well documented in this story. She had begun to think she could have a child with Haldir, but when he rejected her (or so she thinks) she wanted nothing to remind her of him. That's why she had wanted an abortion even though it was so unreasonable (past time limitation) ect. Once she realized her problem was not with the baby per se, but rather what it reminded her, she could accept having a child. **

**earthdragon: thanks for your review, you made my point exactly!**

**-edith**


	49. Chapter 49

Before becoming a father, the marchwarden never thought anything would become more important to him than his duty to the realm. That changed instantly when his daughter Ellie arrived in his life. Haldir loved watching her sleep, not only because the silence was a welcome respite, but because it allowed him a moment to marvel at the tiny life he had helped create. Ellie had become the center of his world. Haldir was acutely aware of the power of his love towards his child, he'd do anything for her, it was a natural instinct.

The marchwarden was still the most formidable soldier in the Galadhrim, but outside of his uniform, he was now a devoted father. There had been no hesitation in immersing himself in parenting. The first few months were a blur of midnight feedings, diaper changes, and crying. Haldir had enjoyed every moment of it. He was also grateful for all the people in his life who had stepped in to help. His sisters in law had been indispensable for giving him advice.

Presently, Haldir was heating up some milk. It was early morning, he knew Ellie would awaken soon. As he carefully poured the steaming milk into the bottle to cool, he braced himself for what was to come later in the day. He'd be handing Ellie back to Lauren and Michael. The child had stayed with him for the last week, and it was time for her to return to Earth. The arrangement had been working well. Ellie was spending the majority of her time on Earth, interspersed with visits with Haldir. It was easy when she was still a baby, but as Ellie was now becoming a toddler and more aware of being shuttled between two homes, she was beginning to express her displeasure at the situation.

"Ada?" his daughter called from behind him. She was standing in front of the door to her bedroom, still in her pyjamas, holding her bear.

"Ellie, you're up early" Haldir smiled.

"I'm hungry" the child huffed.

Haldir cocked an eyebrow. Ellie had inherited her mother's temperament. "I've put out some pastries and your milk is cooling."

Ellie smiled and hopped onto a chair at the kitchen table. She was soon taking a bite out of a bun. Haldir regarded his daughter carefully, she seemed contented with the breakfast offerings. He had gone to great lengths to ensure she would be happy when she was with him. He had asked Lauren for Ellie's favorite meals, so he could learn to cook them before each visit. So far, the child hadn't asked any questions about why she had to split her time between two worlds. At the beginning of every visit, she was usually shy towards him. He gave her space to warm up to him, which she always did. He worried greatly each time she visited that their relationship may not have survived the interluding time, so far, it had.

The afternoon rolled around too quickly for Haldir's liking. Before he wanted to, he found himself bringing Ellie to the portal. He was holding her backpack, while she dawdled behind him.

"Ellie, we're going to be late" Haldir gently chided.

"NO!" Ellie stomped her foot in the ground. This caught her father by surprise.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to go home?" he asked.

"Why don't you come with me?" the child demanded.

"I can't Ellie. This is my world" Haldir explained patiently.

"But I want you to come with me!" Ellie insisted. "I want to show you my room, and my toys."

Haldir's anguished that he could not give her what she wanted. "Ellie, I wish I could, but I just can't"

The child was getting increasingly upset. "Why! Mommy and Daddy can come here. Why can't you go over there? It's not fair I don't see you as much" she blubbered as tears poured down her face. It hurt Haldir more than she could ever imagine.  
"Ellie, I love you, with my whole heart-"

"Then come home with me!" the child cried, not giving Haldir an opportunity to explain. Seeing that her father was not going to change his response, she cried even harder. Haldir moved to hug her, but she pushed him away. Seeing Lauren and Michael's arrival, the child ran towards them.

"Mommy!"

The child's hysterical state caught Lauren by surprise. She wordlessly received the crying child into her arms and held her close for a few moments, rubbing her back in an effort to calm her down.

When Ellie's cries became quiet sobs, Lauren gently handed the child over to Michael. Haldir jealously regarded Michael, who was now planting soft kisses on Ellie's cheeks.

"What's all that about?" Lauren asked as she walked towards Haldir.

"She wanted me to go with her" Haldir replied simply, his eyes still on Ellie. The girl's arms were now wrapped around michaels neck and she was quietly cuddling with her Daddy.

"She doesn't understand that's not possible" Lauren stated matter of factly.

"Nay, it is not. How are you Luthien?" Haldir asked. He truly hoped Lauren was happy and well. He would never stop loving her, all he wanted was her happiness.

"Looking at pre-schools, we've decided on a private school. She's becoming more and more aware that her life is a bit different than those around her. She's been good about keeping Middle Earth a secret so far." Lauren turned towards Haldir when he failed to respond. Tracing his gaze, she saw he was looking at Michael who was now tickling Ellie. The child was laughing, having forgotten her recent upset.

"You'll always be her Ada" Lauren murmured, touching his arm. The attraction had never faded, despite everything that had happened. The touch brought out feelings in both of them. Lauren quickly withdrew her hand, knowing they were playing a dangerous game. Michael soon walked towards them, Ellie still in his arms.

"Say goodbye to your Ada, Ellie" Michael prodded.  
The child responded by turning away and burying her face in Michael's chest.

Haldir sighed.

"Perhaps we should let her spend more time here" Michael suggested, surprised by Ellie's reaction. "Don't worry, she will miss you by tomorrow" he added.

Haldir looked worriedly at his child. He would always be there for her, whether she wanted him or not. He only wished she know how much she meant to him.

**This is a transitional chapter. I'll be exploring Haldir's relationship with Ellie in the upcoming chapters. There may also be hope yet for lauren and haldir!**

**until next time, Ladyville**


End file.
